


Crystal Dragons

by YaToGoRi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Dimensionshipping, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Half-Human, Honestly you can skip Chapter 1, Memory Loss, Might end up being Major Violence, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ok yes Major Violence, Personification of Death, Sorry it starts off boring, Things will get more interesting with each chapter, Yu-boys are brothers, Yu-boys are half dragon half human, Yuya has Heterochromia Iridium, i'll add tags as i go, sorry for short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 81,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaToGoRi/pseuds/YaToGoRi
Summary: Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri Sakaki have always thought they were normal. Living in a normal house with a normal family and attending a normal school.Their 15th birthday brought a lot of things. Most notably awakening a new power within themselves they didn’t know they possessed. A dark and hidden secret only told in legends.Thrown into a world of magic and creatures with countless memories of the past circulating out of reach. The boys must learn to not only control but understand their newfound abilities. Unlock the secrets of their past and save their new world from the brink of destruction.The clock is ticking, and something far worse than the devil is chasing their tails.





	1. Sakaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! SO this is my first offical work, plz no hate. I am merely a little-more-than-humble fan of this fandom/series.
> 
> Apologies for any and all terrible English. I plan to edit later.

**\\\PROLOGUE\\\**

 

The night was cold and still as a silent figure moved through the streets of Miami. The only source of light was the clear moon beaming down on the deserted streets. Illuminating the concrete with its eerie glow. The figure was small and slender, shrouded in a dark cloak, the hood pulled low over its eyes, a basket tucked safely under one arm. Looking from one end of the street to the other the figure made its way through the darkened areas, crossing to stop before the house. All the lights were off and yet, the figure knew the occupants weren’t quite asleep yet. 

 

The figure stood there for a second as if not wanting to approach, to run away and abandon what its oldest and closest friend had instructed it to do. Sighing heavily the figure peered into the basket for what seemed like the last time before making its way down the darkened path. Creeping up to the door the figure lay the basket it had been carrying on the threshold stepped away and carefully placed the handwritten letter upon the blanket. Gently the figure gave a quick kiss to each of the sleeping figures before ringing the doorbell and taking off into the night. 

 

It was Yoko Sakaki who answered, turning the porch lights on and peeking out to see who had disturbed her at this hour. Looking down her gaze rested upon the basket, with a jolt of surprise she quickly scooped it up before anyone saw. 

 

Taking it into the kitchen, Yoko turned the lights on to make better sure of the unusual gift. In the basket, among the tangle of blankets and cushions was four boys, curled together, they couldn't have been any more than a few weeks old and yet what struck her the most was how similar they looked, even as children, the only difference was the faint wisps of hair and the colour of the crystals strung around each child’s neck. 

 

One a vibrant red encased in a fine gold. One a deep black wrapped in the lightest silver. Another was a brilliant green that shimmered in the light, it too was held in a fine silver encasing. The final child held a deep violet crystal wrapped in the most delicate copper plating she’d ever seen. Each crystal was exactly the same in design, size and shape and yet completely different. 

 

It was as she was staring that her husband walked into the room wondering what on earth she was doing up in the middle of the night. Yusho Sakaki was equally as surprised as he looked from his speechless wife to the basket then back. Carefully he removed the cream envelope addressed with the family name. Yusho opened the letter carefully and as he began to read his eyes widened as he handed it over to his wife. The letter was written in a clear and concise manner scrawled in an emerald green ink. It spoke directly, and as if the writer knew Yusho and Yoko, yet neither them could think of who it might be. The letter something read like this:

 

_Dear Mr and Mrs Sakaki,_

 

_I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience I have troubled you with. Yet, I do not know to whom else I can turn. These four boys shall grow to be the soul things that can protect this world from a terrible evil and as such they need someone as loving and caring as you to look after them. You may have noticed their similarities and this I assure you is nothing to worry about. These four brothers are identical quadruplets, in every way except personality, identity and ability. I am begging you, someone whom I trust, to take care of these boys. In time they will grow and by age 15 their abilities will begin to develop. The encased letters should only be given to them on this day when they are aware. I urge you to make sure their crystals are never parted from each other and that they themselves remain as close as possible. Due to their bond, this shouldn't be too difficult. I hope you can find space in your lives for these children and that they can live as normally as possible before their 15th birthday._

 

_Yours faithfully,_

_R_

 

_PS. Their names are Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, I will allow you to decided which is which._

 

Inside the envelope was four smaller sealed envelopes, each addressed to one of the four sleeping figures. The man and the woman stood there, having no clue what to say. The man was some degree of excited at the prospect of being a father, while the woman had no comprehension of their current situation. 

 

“R?” Yoko said quietly so as not to wake the sleeping boys, “and what is all this about abilities?” 

 

“Not a clue,” Yusho replied, “but for now, we should get them comfortable and make sure to be the best parents we can possibly be.”

 

With the two in agreement Yoko set the sleeping children up in the bedroom opposite and made sure they were as comfortable as possible before heading back to bed herself. Yusho was already asleep making a terrible racket with his snores. Yet Yoko remained up, thinking about what possible future she could have with the boys in the opposite room. Whom, despite only knowing them for about an hour, she already considered as family. The questions rattled around her brain as she tried to sleep. Who were the boys? Who was R? What terrible evil? Who left them on her doorstep? And most importantly. What had R meant by abilities?

 

Only time will tell. Yoko closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

**//** **CHAPTER 1: Sakaki//**

 

“Ah! Not again!” Yuya Sakaki cried as he raced down the stairs after sleeping in fifteen minutes more than normal. “We’re going to be late!” he yelled again behind him. Yuya skidded across the floor his goggles almost falling off his head as he expertly slid down the pole into the kitchen. Moments later his brother, Yugo, landed in a heap beside him, not quite making the tricky landing. 

 

“Damn that hurt!” Yugo growled rubbing his backside with distain as he looked up to see Yuya’s crimson eyes looking at him with worry. 

 

“You boys better hurry it up!” Yoko Sakaki yelled across the hall, “Yuri and Yuto are already waiting at the bikes!” 

“Goddamnit!” Yugo and Yuya said in unison before grabbing the last two pieces of toast off the kitchen bench and racing outside, helmets and school satchels in hand. Yuri and Yuto were looking at them with disapproval at the late arrivals while leaning against the white and red motorbikes Yugo had built for Yuya and himself. Swinging one leg up Yuya jumped on Yuto sighing as he got on behind, Yugo and Yuri swung themselves onto Yugo’s white bike as the four of them raced off. 

 

Yuya had become quite skilled on the bike after Yugo had shown him the basics, even now he was almost as good as his brother when it came to riding, although he was far less reckless. Yugo sped ahead taking turns left and right while Yuri hung on for almost dear life. 

 

Yugo was the type that always took to things before thinking, he was arrogant and impatient, yet enormous fun when he was in a good mood. Yugo enjoyed anything that would go at breakneck speeds and was often found maintaining and building on the bikes he’d made for himself and his brother. Yugo wore the white school shirt with blue highlights to emphasise his blue hair with blonde fringe. His aqua eyes narrowed as he focused on the turns in the road. The green crystal around his neck whacking the side of his helmet in the strong wind. 

 

Yuri was clutching the seat as his pink and violet hair whipped around his face making him increasingly annoyed at Yugo for his driving. Unlike Yugo’s fast-action personality. Yuri was sarcastic and found anyone else’s discomfort entirely amusing. He spent the majority of his time looking bored and lazing around giving him the demeanour to that of a large cat, not putting any effort into life. Yuri was also particularly fond of plants taking a liking to carnivorous and poisonous flowers while also planting and appreciating those that were less likely to murder someone. Despite his ruthless tendencies and prideful behaviour however, he cared deeply for his brothers and could probably, and successfully get away with killing anyone who dared hurt them. He too wore the Miami High uniform with deep purple highlights, a violet crystal identical to Yugo’s green one strung safely inside his shirt.

 

Yuto acted like the oldest of the Sakaki brothers, he was also the most protective. Yuto was the type of person who was always level headed and calm even in the most stressful situations. He would often be found quietly reading a book and always seemed disapproving of whatever author he was reading. Scowling over 70% of the time and constantly looking out for his noisy younger brothers. Many would say Yuto was the strong-silent type as he preferred either his own or his brothers company the most and tended to not care about anyone else. He had swept up black and purple hair that complimented his grey eyes, as well as another identical crystal around his neck, yet this one was black.

 

Yuya was fun loving and energetic, always expecting the best of people and hated it when someone was sad or upset. Their stepfather, Yusho was a travelling performer and Yuya looked up to him constantly and was thrilled when Yusho taught him a few magic tricks. He loved his brothers to bits, but still got annoyed when Yuto or Yuri would constantly protect him. His hair was never quite well kept and was a constant mess of red and green strands barely being kept back by his orange goggles. Yuya’s crystal was a deep red colour and swung around wildly as he tried to keep the bike as steady as he could.

 

As long as they could remember they have always been together, four boys, four identical boysin every way except personality, identity and ability, who shared the same face, house and family. 

 

As well as a tendency for being late to class. 

 

They tried to be sneaky about it, creeping into class and making a bee-line for the back desks. Of course, it didn't work. The teacher, the ever-disapproving Mr Ogino, noticed the boys pathetic attempt at discreteness and bellowed down the class. 

 

“Sakaki!” The boys all jumped and turned sheepishly to the teacher who glared across the rows of faces turning to look behind them. “Your excuses?” he asked, “this is the sixth time this month your four have been late to my class. I expect you have a reason.” 

 

“Uh..” Yuri grinned trying to think of something, “Well you see, Fusion here, slept in and since he’s our transport to school…” he was cut off as Yugo glared in his direction. Mumbling how his name was Yugo and not Fusion. It was an old joke that Yuri loved to play as he knew it annoyed the hell out of Yugo. 

 

“I’m very sorry sir,” Yuto said stepping forward, “it will not happen again.” 

 

Mr Ogino, having been apologised to by his star-pupil reluctantly agreed to let Yuto’s brothers off the hook this time. The middle-aged man was one to play favourites, while he disapproved of Yugo and hated Yuri, he could tolerate Yuya but it was Yuto whom he adored. The star of the class, highly intelligent and always calm.

 

It was a one sided relationship. Yuto himself didn't care for Mr Ogino as none of his brothers got the same treatment. Yuto would only accept a high mark or compliment as genuine when his brothers were also regarded as highly. 

 

The boys took their seats as class began. Yuya dazed off halfway through looking at the bright blue sky out the window and daydreaming about the butterfly that flitted past. While Yugo soundly fell asleep, a pool of saliva forming on his textbooks. Yuto watched intently, taking notes when appropriate and Yuri pretended to look interested as he drew pictures of various plants in the margins of his book. Forming a recipe from a venomous flower for a poison that could silently kill the teacher that was taking up so much of his time. 

 

By the end of the day the boys were loaded down with homework and keen to get back home. Yoko would have dinner on the table and Yugo and Yuya’s mouths already watered as they thought of what she could have cooked up this time. Yuya and Yugo fetched the bikes from behind the school and wheeled them towards the gate. 

 

“Thank God that’s over!” Yugo said stretching. His crystal blinking in the sun. Yuya couldn’t help but agree as he clipped his red and yellow visorless helmet over his head and pulled his orange goggles over his eyes to make up for the lack of eye protection. Yugo grinned as he secured his own white helmet. “Hurry up you two!” he called to Yuto and Yuri, “it’s our birthday tomorrow and mum said she was cooking something amazing tonight!” 

 

The Sakaki brothers turned 15 the next day and their mum seemed really anxious about it. Yuya and Yugo were overjoyed as both enjoyed their birthdays, Yusho would perform his magic tricks and Yuri would explain how it was done and Yugo would beat him up about it afterwards as Yuya laughed and Yuto rolled his eyes. Every year, Yusho tried to come up with a harder-to-predict trick so Yuri would have a challenge to look forward to. 

 

The boys sped away on Yuya and Yugo’s bikes in the direction of home. It was their birthday and the weekend tomorrow. Yet little did they know as the pulled up outside their house, that tomorrow would bring so much more than presents. 


	2. Awakening

It was Yuto who felt it first. A sharp jolt in his arm that broke him out of his slumber. It was two in the morning and the last thing he needed was to get woken up before the tiresome celebrations of the next day. It came again. A sharp and painful feeling on the back of his right hand. Again, and this time he gasped, sitting bolt upright as the pain coursed through his body. The pain intensified and Yuto cried out as fell off the bed, hitting the floor and cradling his injured hand. Through barely awake eyes Yuto glanced around his room. Noticing the faint light pulsating on the desk. 

 

Normally Yuto kept his room as dark as possible, not liking any and all light when he was trying to sleep. Along one wall was filled with an impressive amount of bookcases and shelves, each lined with books in alphabetical order. Yuto appreciated neat and tidiness after all. Beside his books on the large desk, lay his crystal. 

 

Right now however, it was emanating a strange grey glow that filled the room. Illuminating the books, the shelves and the bed. Painting everything in its eerie light. Yuto stared at it and was about to pick it up when another wave of pain flashed through him causing him to yell in agony and drop to the floor. Yuto sat there, holding his left palm over the back of the right, in an attempt to ease the pain.   
  
It only made it worse. 

 

It was only by the third cry of pain that Yuto realised he wasn't the only one. He could hear similar muffled gasps and cries coming from the room next to his and the two opposite. 

 

His brothers were experiencing the same thing. 

 

Yuto’s vision was blurred as his eyes watered at the pain. Moaning he tried to sit up but the pain was too great. Yuto’s vision blurred and just when the pain reached a point where Yuto thought he would pass out, it stopped. Abruptly and suddenly.

 

Yuto gasped in relief and looked down to check the damage. Instead he found something else he hadn't been expecting. Bathed in the strange grey light, he found a mark. A mark that had not been there before and was now singed into his flesh with what appeared to be some sort of black lightening as it crackled around his fingertips. 

 

The mark was simple in design. A plain, black lightening bolt. 

 

Outside the strangled cries had stopped as well and all was silent again, as if the house was holding its breath. 

 

Yuto was still trying to comprehend what on earth had just happened when Yoko opened the door, flicking on the light and rushing to Yuto in shock. Having heard the screams and cries of pain from downstairs she had raced to check what was happening. Yuri was behind her, his violet hair sticking up in random places. He was more annoyed than anything at being disturbed by the pain in his right hand. Yuri had always been the most tolerant to pain. 

 

Yoko stumbled into Yuto’s room and grabbed his right hand so as to make sure of her suspicions. As she gazed at the lightening bolt Yuri walked over and with a flash of rare surprise slowly uncover his hand as well to show Yuto the violet lily shaped mark that had carved its way into his flesh. 

 

Both boys stared at each other, looking into their own face in the other, before silently agreeing on what should be done. If they had marks. Yugo and Yuya must too. Yuto got to his feet, his hand still numb, and the two eldest brothers split to check on the others. Leaving Yoko in Yuto’s room in a dazed stupor. 

 

Yuto made a beeline for Yugo’s room, knowing that he was the less likely of the two to be taking this calmly. Quickly opening the door he found his brother, he too was sitting in the middle of his room, cradling his right hand and looking at Yuto in a daze. As if not sure of who he was for a split second. Yuto walked over to him and uncovered his hand to reveal the black bolt. Yugo gasped and uncovered his own hand to reveal the glowing green tornado mark. 

 

“W-what?” Yugo said dumbly, “what is this?”

 

“I don’t know but Yuri has one too,”

 

“If you, Yuri and I have these then could that mean?…”

 

“Probably,” Yugo understood immediately, clenching his teeth against the still numbing pain he got up. Yuto and Yugo left the room filled with motorbike parts and poster to check on how Yuri was going with Yuya. 

 

Out of all the Sakaki brothers, Yuya was the most innocent and fragile. It was only natural to worry. The worry increased as Yuri knocked again on Yuya’s door that had been locked from the inside. 

 

“Yuya!” Yuri called, mildly irritated, “come out! We all have marks, its nothing to worry about!” 

 

“No!” came the muffled reply, “please… just don't come in.” Yuya sounded close to tears and Yuto stepped forward, knocking twice before calling.

 

“Yuya?” he said as gently as possible, “Its Yuto let me in please, its alright”

 

“No… no..” Yuya sobbed, “d-don’t come in.”

 

It was then that Yusho joined them, walking up the stairs, his spiky hair more spiked than usual. If anyone was going to convince Yuya to come out, other than his brothers, Yusho would be the soul candidate. Yusho yawned looking from one son to the next before noticing the marks on their still numb hands. His eyes widened, and understood the situation immediately, knocking quietly on Yuya’s door. 

 

“Yuya?” he said, “I’m coming in OK?” 

 

“Dad?” Yuya was clearly crying now, “p-please… no.” The last word was barely audible as Yusho produced the key and opened the door. 

 

Yuya sat in a corner of his room, hugging his knees and sobbing. He too cradled his hand and yet refused to turn to them when they walked in. It was Yuto who walked towards him, sitting down next to his crying brother and putting an arm around his shoulders as comfort. Yuya however, didn't look at him and all the while kept his eyes tightly shut and face pressed into he soft fabric of his pyjamas, the tears running down his cheek. 

 

Yuto gently took Yuya’s hand from the protection of the other. Yuya’s hand was hot, burning in fact, and almost hurt Yuto to touch but his brother was already shocked about something else, making him anymore upset would only worsen the situation. As Yuto gazed at the glowing red flame mark scorched into Yuya’s hand. Yuri and Yugo walked over, confirmed of their suspicions, the two displayed their newfound marks as well. Yuto reaching over to show his. 

 

“See Yuya, its OK,” he said calmly.

 

“We all have one,” Yugo said, trying to get his brother to look at them.

 

“Look Yuya, open your eyes for god’s sake!” Yuri growled, still annoyed, “there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“Thats where your wrong,” Yuya said, raising his face and looking down at the marks for a brief second before turning to look at his brothers. 

 

Yuto, Yugo and Yuri had a hard time keeping their shock hidden as they looked into their brother’s face. Yoko and Yusho looked from once boy to the next confused from their position by the door, but as they got closer they realised immediately why Yuya had not wanted them to enter. 

 

 

His normally crimson eyes were now dichromatic, with one now a deep ruby red, while the other was a brilliant emerald green. 

 

 

“I-I didn't want you guys to think I was some kind of freak now,” Yuya choked, the tears streaming as he looked from one shocked face to the next. His now emerald eye gleaming in the pale moonlight streaming through the window. 

 

“Yuya…” Yuto began softly before Yuya doubled over as another wave of pain hit him full force. 

 

“Yuya!” Yuto said again more panicked now as his brother cried out, the red flame mark glowing bright crimson. Illuminating the room with its red light. Yuya was screaming now as the pain ran through him. Yuto, Yugo and Yuri tried to help, but then it cut off, the light fading. Yuya was lying unconscious, the pain causing him to pass out. 

 

“Yuya! Yuya!” Yuto said panicked, his normally calm demeanour completely stripped away as he shook his brother, urging him to wake up. Yugo and Yuri called his name, begging Yuya to open his eyes, but to no avail. 

 

Yuri checked his pulse and ran into his room to see if he had anything among his collection that could help his brother. Seconds later he was back a leaf in one hand. Running over to his unconscious family member he pressed the leaf to Yuya’s forehead. Desperately trying to wake him up. 

 

The room was filled with another glow as Yuri’s mark emanated a bright violet light. Yuto watched shocked and Yugo sat there angry tears streaming down his face as Yuri grimaced.

 

And Yuya opened his eyes. 

 

It was Yuri who sat back first, relieved. Exhausted as if that had taken everything out of him. He got up and turned towards the mirror mounted on the wall, in seeing his own reflection, Yuri was taken aback. His normally magenta eyes had now turned a dark green. Not nearly as bright as Yuya’s new emerald eye, but it still shocked him. He blinked and his eyes reverted to normal. 

 

Yuya moaned as he tried to sit up 

 

It was Yuto who first hugged his younger brother, relieved that he was OK. Yuto’s ever calm personality was shaken as tears threatened to spill over. Sitting back, Yugo was next, tears running down his face as he wrapped his brother in a massive hug. Yuya couldn't help but smile as he too cried hugged his brothers back and tried to ignore the searing pain in his hand. He closed his odd-eyes in relief,which, for all he knew. May never return to normal. 

 

***

 

The boys managed to get some sleep after that. Tucking them back into bed and heading downstairs, Yoko found her husband standing in the kitchen. 

 

“Darling…” she began, 

 

“I know,” came the reply, “but for now, let them sleep. They’ve been through a lot. Too much for one night. I think it best we tell them the truth in the morning.” 

 

Yoko covered her mouth as all the emotion she’d been holding back broke the surface. Crying, as she knew that her boy’s lives will never be the same again. She won’t ever see Yuto’s calm face buried in a book, or Yuri lovingly tending to the camellias and roses in the garden. She was afraid to lose the glint of mischief in his eyes as Yugo worked on his motorbikes. But what she feared the most was that she eventually wouldn’t remember the sound of Yuya’s laughter... 

 

Yusho walked over and put a comforting hand around his wife’s shoulders as he gently led her back to bed. In the morning it would be the day they had dreaded. The day they may have to say goodbye to Yuto, Yugo, Yuri and Yuya.


	3. Beginnings

Yugo woke around 9 and winced. The pain had gone from his hand, but there was still a dull, painful throb in its place. Yugo looked down as to make sure if the whole ordeal had been a bad dream. Yet the green tornado mark told him otherwise. It was small about the size of a coin, and gleamed the same brilliant shade as his crystal. If he turned it just the right way the colour seemed to fade to a deep blue. 

 

Groaning he sat up, and tried to gather his head around what had happened only hours before. The searing pain in his hand, Yuto’s similar marking as he checked on Yugo, Yuri and his mark glowing as he saved Yuya. 

 

_Yuya…_ he thought, his last brother’s predicament as well. 

 

Not only had Yuya been knocked unconscious by this unknown pain and his mark, his eyes had changed colour. Yugo was sure of it, they had definitely turned red and green right? 

 

Shaking he got up. In previous years, Yugo was always the first one downstairs, followed quickly by Yuya as they begged for their presents. Their birthday was perhaps the best day of the year, yet, today it didn't seem so great anymore. 

 

He took the stairs this time rather than the pole. Wanting the journey to last longer than it was. Reaching the bottom level he turned into the kitchen to face Yuto and Yuri who were already seated at the table, Yuto was reading and Yuri was surfing the internet images of a particularly venomous plant he was drawing in his notebook. 

 

It was as Yugo sat down next to Yuri that Yuya appeared. He looked sheepish, rubbing his arm as if embarrassed, making sure not to look at them. He and Yuto were the only ones dressed, Yuto wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans while Yuya wore and orange T-shirt and green cargo pants. Yuya’s goggles were nowhere to be seen and his hair, that now matched his eyes, was unbrushed and messy, sticking up in more places than usual. Silently he sat down next to Yuto as Yoko and Yusho walked in, Yoko was holding a basket and looked as if she’d been crying, while Yusho sat at the head of the table and spoke in a very business-like manner. 

 

“Boys, first off, Happy Birthday,” they all nodded, accepting the remark but not in the slightest feeling any kind of happy. “Second, and this is very important. Your mother and I have been keeping something from you and its about time you knew.” 

 

Yugo gulped, half terrified of what they might say. Yuri closed his laptop and Yuto put away his book as they all listened intently to what Yusho said next. 

 

“As I suspect you know by now, we are not your real parents.” 

 

He let that phrase hang in the air, silent as he looked at the four boys. Expecting them to shout, to cry, to say it wasn’t true. Yuri and Yuto looked at each other, as if they had expected as much for a while, and Yuya and Yugo hung their heads, as if they had suspected, but never wanted it to be true. 

 

Taking a deep breath their it was their mother who continued, “15 years ago, I was woken up to find you fourasleep on the doorstep.” With this statement, Yoko placed the basket she’d being carrying on the table in front of the boys. “I never saw who left you there.”

 

It was large and filled with cushions as well as four folded blankets of varying colours, grey, violet, blue and green. On top silently lay an old envelope, the edges were stained and torn, yet the green ink was still as clear as the day it was written. 

 

_Sakaki_ , was all it said. 

 

Shakily, Yugo picked it up off the blankets, revealing the old letter and four envelopes, slowly he opened the piece of paper and began to read aloud.

 

Finishing the letter, Yugo looked up, his words caught in his throat. Yuto and Yuri were looking grim and Yuya was once again on the edge of tears. Yoko and Yusho stood silently, the secret they had been keeping for 15 years was now out. All four boys glanced at each other then back to the letter in Yugo’s hands. It was Yuri who spoke,

 

“Well… it answers a few questions but not much. What on earth are these things?!” he threw his right hand into the air in exasperation, the purple mark glimmering slightly in the kitchen light. Still annoyed he continued. 

 

“Who is R?! What does he mean by terrible evil?! What has our crystals got to do with anything?!” grabbing the violet rock around his neck and turning to Yoko and Yusho, “were they in there with us as well?! I thought you said you’d bought them as a gift for our first birthday?” 

 

Yoko looked away from her adopted son’s burning magenta eyes, remembering those exact same questions she’d thought so many years ago, “Yes.” 

 

It was Yuya who spoke, softly and still staring at the floor. “Maybe those other envelopes will answer someof the things your asking Yuri.” 

 

Yuri calmed down and they all delved into silence once more. Each envelope was addressed to one of the four boys sitting around them. As if reading each other’s movements they reached out and picked up their respected envelopes. Yugo looked it over in his hands admiring his neatly printed name then flipping it over to see what was on the back, letting out a small gasp as he noticed the mark drawn on the flap, a green tornado. The exact same as the one that had etched its way into his flesh the night prior. Gulping he looked up to see his brother’s faces all displaying the same small amount of disbelief. They glanced at him and silently opened the notes, Yugo’s letter read something like this:

 

_Yugo,_

 

_Firstly, Happy 15th Birthday. Secondly, if you are reading this then I am sure you have questions. It is very likely that you and your ‘brothers’ have began to develop your abilities. If I am correct, a mark, similar to the one drawn on this envelope, should have appeared on your hand. This is nothing to worry about. Yugo, you and your brothers are special. But I am sorry to say you are also not wholly ‘human’. Each of you has another form, another being within you. A dragon. Your abilities stem from your spirit dragon, Clear Wing. A wind type beast. I realise this is hard to comprehend, however, as a favour and a duty to my closest friend, I am required to tell you why you and your so-called ‘brothers’ possess such a power._

 

_There is more to your story than even you know, why Clear Wing resides within you, why you and your brothers are so alike physically. I have much to tell you and many of your questions to answer. But not in this letter. Yuya should be able to locate me, his abilities, housed within the dragon, Odd-Eyes, should already have begun to manifest further than the rest of you, perhaps even physically. Yugo, your dragon self sleeps within your crystal, do not part from it. I look forward to having the pleasure of meeting your grown up self._

 

_Ever yours,_

_R_

 

Yugo had no words. Looking up his brothers were in a similar state. Shock, fear, uncertainty, was written across every one of the three other boys that shared his face. Even Yuri, under normal circumstances Yugo may have found Yuri’s outlook hilarious, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. This was possibly as far from ‘normal’ as you could get. Dragons. Actual dragons living inside each one of them. If Yugo wielded the power of Clear Wing. And Yuya, the fitting title of Odd-Eyes. What did the other two possess?

 

“Odd-Eyes…” Yuya whispered, snapping Yugo back to reality. “Why did… you said…” Yuya stifled a small sob and blinked his appropriately named odd-eyes. Yuto put an arm around his shoulders, comforting him as he did last night.

 

“Yuya…” Yugo began, he wanted to know more, wanted answers but stopped himself from asking what R had meant by Yuya would know where to find them. It was Yuri, who didn't really have a moral compass, or sympathy who asked. 

 

“Yuya, in my letter, R said you’d be able to locate them,” ignoring the angry glance Yugo shot at him he continued, “can you?” 

 

Yuya opened his eyes and looked at Yuri. “Yes… I can…” Yugo and Yuto were surprised.  


“How?!” Yugo asked a little more forcefully than he intended. Yuya was fragile, breaking him any further than their current situation already had was what he had tried to avoid. 

 

But Yuya was stronger than any of them believed. Yuya had already met his dragon. He’d tried to keep it quiet up til now, but seeing how he now wasn't alone in these weird goings-on, he decided it was time to tell them the truth. 


	4. Odd Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for all the amazing support so far on Crystal Dragons. It really means a lot! 
> 
> Again I apologise for the bad English, but I'm so happy you are (hopefully) enjoying my story!
> 
> Sorry, today's chapter is a bit shorter, I haven't really figured out a way to properly structure things yet but from here on I plan to make the story pick up a bit more. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

_Yuya awoke with a start. He was on the floor, staring at an unknown ceiling, it was red and gold covered with small green gems. Blinking he looked around. This wasn’t his room. He sat up, back aching from lying on the hard ground. A faint golden light shone from somewhere high up in the ceiling. Illuminating the room in a yellow glow._

 

_Glancing around he noticed the image of a great red dragon painted across one wall. It was large and covered in red scales, blue, red and green gems decorated the horn-like protrusions escaping its back. Its eyes seemed fixated on Yuya, they were two different colours, one green and the other red, gleaming in the dim light._

 

_Something about the dragon was familiar, calling for him. Beckoning Yuya towards the mural. As if in a trance, Yuya walked towards it, ascending the steps and placing a hand against the red scales painted along the back. He gazed at the detail, mesmerised by its complexity, it was as if the dragon was truly in the room. The odd eyes glinting at him…_

 

_“Zarc!” a familiar voice spoke, echoing through the room. Yuya jumped, snapping out of his trance and spinning around to see who had spoken. The room was empty. Confused he turned back to the painting._

 

_But it was no longer there._

 

_Yuya stepped back in shock, hitting something solid. Turning slowly the first thing he saw was the red tail. Gulping he turned further, noticing the scaled back, the gems, the head and finally the gleaming, oddly coloured eyes._

 

_He was face to face with the dragon that had been painted on the wall only moments before._

 

_Yuya gave a small gasp and stepped back, falling over the steps and pressing his back against the now dragon-less wall. The dragon was grinning, smiling at the boy’s shock. Yuya waited for it to do something, to attack him. Instead the dragon bounded up to him and put its large head on Yuya’s shoulder._

 

_Yuya didn’t know what to say, the great beast, a dragon, was acting like a little puppy, snuggling its head into the crook of Yuya’s neck, if it wasn’t so large, Yuya was sure it would have leaped into his arms._

 

_“Uh..” Yuya now felt uncomfortable, the dragon was terrifying but something within Yuya told him it would never hurt him. “Who.. are you?”_

 

_The dragon stopped nudging its way under Yuya’s arm and took a few steps back looking hurt. If dragons could look hurt._

 

_“What do you mean Zarc? You don’t remember me?” It spoke. The dragon actually spoke. Yuya had to cover his mouth in shock. Not only had it spoken, he’d known the voice had sounded familiar but he never expected it to be as familiar as his own._

 

_A dragon was talking to him in Yuya’s own voice._

 

_“OK. I’m definitely crazy” Yuya said,_

 

_‘Zarc?” The dragon said, still hurt that Yuya was unaccustomed to talking dragons._

 

_“Who are you?” Yuya was dazed, “Where am I?”_

 

_“Its me, Odd-Eyes, the fire dragon,” the dragon looked close to tears (if that was possible), its dichromatic eyes watering around the edges. “Why don’t you know who I am? Why Zarc?”_

 

_Yuya was confused._ Zarc? _he thought_ whose that? _Yuya stared at the dragon it was making sounds that a wounded puppy might make. Although it was impossible, dragons couldn’t be real, Yuya hated making others cry. He felt a bit more confident as he walked towards the whimpering dragon, slowly he reached up and stroked the scales along its back. Feeling how rough they were and how real they felt._

_“Shhh, its OK,” Yuya said, stroking the dragons neck and scratching behind the horns on its head. This calmed Odd-Eyes down considerably. It stopped whimpering and instead began to nuzzle Yuya on the shoulder, Yuya couldn’t help but smile. This was crazy, he was calming a crying dragon. An actual dragon._

 

_“Hey, Odd-Eyes,” Yuya said, as casual as possible, he was talking to a dragon after all. The dragon stopped and stared at Yuya, waiting intently for what he might say, “I’m sorry, I’m not Zarc.”_

 

_The dragon was startled, taking a few steps back it almost fell on its tail. It stared at Yuya, looking him up and down. Gazing intently into his face, into Yuya’s eyes._

 

_“But, you look just like him,” Odd-Eyes said, almost whispered,“If your not Zarc… who are you?” The dragon suddenly seemed afraid, “h-how did you get into my room?”_

 

_“I don’t really know my—“ Yuya stopped. Up til now he’d been fixated on the dragon, he hadn’t noticed the objects in the room._

 

_Beside the dragon-less painting, there was a great golden throne situated in front, its frame intricately studded with gleaming gems. The throne sat beside a large desk made from and old but sturdy wood, it was scatted with old books, papers and maps each bearing the same signature. ‘Z’ . The books were old, dusty and leather-bound, the text on the cover written in an indecipherable language._

 

_Yuya noticed these later, his eyes were fixated on the mirror set above the desk. It had a gold frame and unlike the books, looked as if it had been polished recently. As a mirror normally functions, it reflected the room. The red walls, the Odd-Eyes dragon and the person standing next to the dragon, him. But it was not quite his own reflection he saw._

 

_Yuya suddenly forgot about the dragon and ran over to the mirror. He was no stranger to people who looked like him, after all he was one of four identical quadruplets, but this was a new person. Yuya didn’t see_ himself _, his hair was silver with green highlights and styled newly, and more neatly than his usual messy red and green strands. He looked older and now realised, taller, he wore a cream jacket with a blue collar and orange highlights. But it was his eyes that had caught him off-guard the most. Instead of they're normal crimson colour, they were golden and now gazed at him, reflecting the shocked expression this new person wore, standing where Yuya stood and following the movements Yuya made._

 

_“W-What?” Yuya, was startled, shocked and now scared. The dragon was one thing but this was too much._

 

_“Zarc?” Odd-Eyes was the one talking now, wondering why Yuya was so startled at his own reflection. Odd-Eyes had been so happy to see Zarc back in his room, his master. The man who had raised him and his three brothers from hatchlings and yet, the Zarc that stood in his room now didn’t seem to know who he was._

 

_Yuya suddenly had had enough. “Stop it!” he yelled, startling Odd-Eyes, “I’m not Zarc OK!? I’m not! I don’t know who that is in the mirror but that’s not me!”_

 

_Odd-Eyes began whimpering again, scared by Yuya’s outburst. Yuya continued, “My name is Yuya Sakaki, I’m not Zarc!” Yuya was shaking now, “I’m…not Zarc” Yuya said again, this time more quietly._

 

_He clenched his fists and stared at the ground. Uncertain and afraid. What was going on? First a dragon and now this? He didn’t even know if he was himself anymore, he was another person, another older version of him and his brothers._

 

_“Zarc?” Odd-Eyes seemed terrified, scared of Yuya. Yuya started crying, he couldn’t help it. The dragon just wasn’t getting it._

 

_“Would you please stop calling me that! I said my name is Yuya!”_

 

_“Yu…ya?” Odd-Eyes said. Now it was Odd-Eyes’ turn to be startled and confused. “But you can’t be!”_

 

_Yuya opened his eyes and looked at the dragon, angry tears streaming down his cheeks, “Why not? My name is Yuya and it always has been, I don’t know whoever, your mistaking me for, but I swear. I. Am. Not. Zarc!”_

 

_Odd-Eyes looked reproachful. “That’s not what I meant. I mean you can’t be Yuya. Because that’s my name. The name Zarc gave me.”_


	5. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support so far of this fic. You have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> So sorry this chapter took a little while due to lack of time in general, I still trying to sort things out as this is my first offical work. But I hope you all continue to support Crystal Dragons. 
> 
> Still haven't gotten around to the official editing yet but the English might start to get better. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!

Yuri walked back to his room slowly. Yuya’s story had shocked him and his remaining brothers to say the least. Counting the steps back up the staircase Yuri replayed and re-watched Yuya’s story in his head, reliving the events that had taken place last night and in the kitchen;

 

_“Yuya? Odd-Eyes said his name was Yuya?!” Yugo echoed out loud the disbelief shown on both he, Yuto and Yuri’s faces. Yuya was once again looking at the floor, rubbing his hands together. The flame scorch mark changing from crimson to sunset orange with every new angle._

 

_“Yeah…” Yuya said, “I thought it’d had been just a dream but…”_

 

_“But what? For God’s sake man!” Yuri spun Yuya’s chair around to face him, kneeling down in front of his brother and placing his hands on Yuya’s arms. It was in effort for Yuya to look at him but the boy just turned his head, still feeling uncomfortable with looking anyone directly in the eye._

 

_“Yuri!” Yuto warned sternly, worried for his brother. Although they’d all been through a lot, Yuto was cautious that Yuya had probably been through the most. In all honestly he was surprised that Yuya wasn’t breaking down already, collapsing into broken sobs like he did last night._

 

_It wasn’t Yuya’s fault his eyes had changed colour, but Yuto had witnessed Yuya being teased countless times before simply for his optimistic personality. Some people just didn’t appreciate Yuya’s performances. Yuto had sworn to never let Yuya go though that ever again and he had finally been able to enjoy going to school. But now?_

 

_Yuto didn’t know how much more abuse and name calling his brother could take. It’d already broken him more than Yuri and Yugo knew. Yuto had found Yuya on several occasions crying behind his smile. Retreating behind his goggles when he felt threatened or teased. It hurt Yuto’s heart to see his ever cheerful brother cry, to see him as anything but the happy, laughing performer that Yuya was aspiring to be._

 

_“It’s fine Yuto. The thing is…” Yuya took a sharp intake of breath, gazing at them with his mismatched eyes. They were still hard to get used to due to the brilliance and unnatural shimmer of the irises. Yuya now seemed like he could look straight through them, “I thought it was a dream but this was last night and my conversation with Odd-Eyes was only interrupted by these mark-things. When I heard you all running around I noticed… these,” he waved a hand at his face, looking away again, “… were different colours.”_

 

_“Wait… so you talked to some kind of Spirit-Dragon that said its name was Yuya, only to be woken up as a flame mark-thingy was getting burned into your hand, then suddenly your eyes were different colours?” Yugo was getting more and more confused by the second. He straightened and let out and exasperated noise, something between a grunt and a yell. “I don’t get any of this!”_

 

_“Well of course Fusion,” Yuri chimed in primly, seizing the opportunity to further frustrate his brother, “you never understand anything do you?_

 

_“Why you!” Yugo growled, making a show of pretending to force-choke Yuri from afar._

 

_Yuri snickered and grinned at Yugo’s reaction. “My name’s not Fusion!” Yuri laughed again and for a moment enjoyed himself. It was almost as if things were back to normal for a brief moment as Yuto smiled and Yuya’s laughter, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, rang out like a bell. Genuine and happy._

 

Yuri stopped, pausing outside his door, Yuya’s laughter continuing to echo in his head. Hand frozen over the doorknob. He was unsure, but he knew Yuya wasn't the only one who had met some kind of dragon. For a brief second last night… after Yuya had been knocked out… Yuri himself saw.. something…

 

Yuri shook his head and opened the door, letting himself into the room with purple walls and a small garden on the window ledge. There were more pots on the desk where the _Advanced Botany_ textbook lay patient, waiting for him to pick up where he left his bookmark, in the ‘Carnivorous Plants’ section. Sighing he grasped the small watering can on the bedside table and made his way to the bathroom. It was time to water the venus flytraps and _Darlingtonia californica_ on his windowsill. As he walked back to his room he was surprised to see Yuya standing in his doorway. 

 

“What’s up tomato-head?” Yuri chided, walking past Yuya into his room, carefully sprinkling the plants with water, giving a small smile as they flexed at the pressure of the droplets, opening and closing their tiny mouths. 

 

“Yuri…” Yuya started, rubbing his arm and looking away from his brother, “I wanted to thank you.” 

 

“What for?” Yuri mumbled, carefully moving the spray over the pot of _Aldrovanda vesiculosa_.

 

“Last night… after you all came in to check on me… I don’t remember much… just an intense pain and your…” Yuya took a deep breath, “your voice snapping me out of my conversation.” 

 

“Conversation?” Yuri looked at his brother skeptically on thick eyebrow raised, why was Yuya telling him this? It seemed pretty relevant to all of their brothers. “What conversation?” 

 

Yuya looked away, “You know how I said I could find R?” 

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Its because Odd-Eyes told me.” 

 

“What?” Yuri, put the watering can down and approached his brother, placing his hands on Yuya’s shoulders so that he would look him in the eye. Yuya jumped at his touch, but continued to keep his face turned down. “Yuya, what did Odd-Eyes tell you? Where is R?” Yuri talked slowly, more gently than he normally would. “Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t Yuto and Fusion have a right to hear this too?” 

 

Yuya dragged his eyes to meet his brother’s. “I wanted to tell you what Odd-Eyes said when he heard you.”

 

Yuri was taken aback, that was probably the last thing he’d expected to hear Yuya say. 

 

“What do you mean, when he heard me?”

 

“Like I said, after that pain I found myself back in this weird red room with Odd-Eyes, he told how we can find Ray was then started yelling hysterically when he heard you calling for me.” 

 

“Ray?”

 

“I suppose that’s R’s real name, Yuri please listen, have you met Stave Venom as well?” 

 

Yuri was once again shocked, he didn't recall showing Yuya R’s, or rather Ray’s, letter to him. How could he have known that his ‘dragon’ was called Starve Venom. An apparent plant dragon which in some ways made sense looking at Yuri’s interests. 

 

“I-I don’t know…” he replied, “I saw.. something when I was trying to get you back but…” 

 

“But what?” Yuya sounded forceful, something Yuri was not used to coming from his brother. Yuya seemed to have some sort of new found confidence in himself since he’d stepped into Yuri’s room. Yuri would normally try and be the least most helpful person he could, after all if nobody expected much from you they wouldn’t ask you to do stupid things. Yet Yuya’s eyes were burning as he waited for Yuri’s answer. 

 

“Yuya… you know when I… woke you up…” Yuri gritted his teeth, “my eyes… for a split second.. I was sure they were green.” 

 

Yuya’s own eyes widened, whispering under his breath, “You too?” 

 

“Yeah.. I..” Yuri stopped, he didn't like asking favours. In fact he hated it. The very thought that he needed someone else to do something for him made him sick to the stomach. But this thing that was going on had to strictly be kept between the Sakaki brothers until they knew what the hell was going on. Yuri took a deep breath, “Yuya, can we keep this from the others?”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“I just… til we know whats going on.” This time it was Yuri’s turn to look away, pretending that the floorboards were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen, dropping his arms as Yuya grabbed his instead. Performing the same situation Yuri had tried moments before except in the reverse. 

 

“Sure thing, now I suppose we should find Ray.” Yuri looked up in surprise. Meeting Yuya’s face that was once again smiling happily. 

 

“We?” This was sudden, Yuri wasn’t sure if he wanted to know any more about the dragons.

 

“Yeah, I kinda need you guys to find her.”

 

“Oh she’s a _her_ now?” Yuri adopted a hint of sarcasm at which Yuya playfully whacked his arm. The two set off to find their brothers and once again sat around the table in the kitchen. Staring down at the envelopes they had opened earlier. After a good five minutes of staring Yugo got impatient;

 

“So, what now Yuya?” 

 

Yuya took a breath and reached for the crystal strung around his neck, carefully he slipped off his head and gestured for his brothers to do the same. 

 

They all held their stones, they’d never seen them as anything but good luck charms. Just another thing that held them together. They’d never expected them to hold the spirit of a creature born from legends and fairy tales. 

 

“Ok,” Yuya had reached out and was now rearranging the envelopes on the table so that they lay in a close group. Marks visible on top and tilted on a slight angle so each short edge of the paper rectangles pointed to their respected owners. “Now, hold your crystal over your envelope and concentrate,” Yuya recited, remembering what Odd-Eyes had told him. 

 

Following the instructions, the boys held out their crystals, closing their eyes. For a moment nothing happened but then a faint glow emanated from the marks drawn on the envelopes. As if in response the four crystals glowed, first faintly then brighter. In shock the boys opened their eyes and stared down, Yugo looked up and yelped in surprise. 

 

Now Yuya wasn’t the only one with a changed eye colour. Yuri and Yuto had looked up at Yugo’s noise but now they just stared at each other. Yuto’s grey eyes had adopted a golden yellow colour, the same hue that Yugo’s irises had changed to. Yuri didn't need his brother’s staring to know that his eyes had once again swapped to a dark green. As they stared the glow intensified. Causing them to shield their eyes with the opposite hand. 

 

When it died down they opened their eyes, all but Yuya’s returning to their normal shades.However, that wasn’t what they looked at first. Yuto’s black crystal crackled with some form of lightening, Yuri’s violet crystal was surrounded by small objects that resembled cherry blossom petals. Yugo’s hand had almost frosted over in a cold breeze that whispered between his fingertips as Yuya’s own crystal had burst into a small fireball. Strangely, it didn't hurt. Despite Yuya’s hand literally being on fire and Yuto seconds away from being electrocuted, they felt nothing but a warm buzz. 

 

Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were staring dumbly down at their hands but Yuya seemed strangely calm. Slowly he reached out and placed his flaming hand on the table space between the envelopes. Grimacing, Yuya’s mark began to glow a soft crimson, the envelopes smoking but not catching fire. Yuya’s eyes flashed, removing his hand. The light dying down as Yuya curled his hand, snuffing the flame. 

 

In the centre of the circle of envelopes, scorched into the wooden table was an address;

 

_LDS Cemetery, 18 Pendulum Rd, Miami._

 

Yuya sat back, exhausted as Yuto hand stopped crackling, Yugo and Yuri’s returning to normal too. 

 

“There,” Yuya sighed, opening his mismatched eyes. “That’s where we find Ray.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a tad boring but its all for suspense reasons *rubs hands together*
> 
> Next chapter we may get some interesting answers and added characters :)


	6. Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So sorry this chapter took so long to publish. A lot has been going on and I sadly haven't had many opportunities to write. Hopefully things will pick up a bit and I'll be able to release chapters more often. This chapter is kind of, I suppose, the calm before the storm so look forward to some backstory in the upcoming chapters! Please continue to support Crystal Dragons, it really means a lot! I truly love the feedback you guys give!
> 
> But enough boring stuff, Ladies and Gentlemen! Without further ado, may I present, Chapter 6 of Crystal Dragons!
> 
> (Sorry about my awful Yuya impression there, I felt like including it :P)

An hour later the boys were standing outside the wrought iron cemetery gates. Yuto was still unsure about meeting Ray, but after everything that had happened to them in the space of a few hours, they needed, no, they _deserved_ answers.

The boys stared up at the top of the large wall that encircled the grounds. It was made of a cold stone and looked vaguely menacing as it towered over them. Yuto moved towards the gates, stopping short when he noticed the large padlock firmly bolting them together. Inside he could see the dead grass and solemn tombstones waiting in silent rows. It was a place of grief and looked very uninviting. 

“Maybe we could just climb over?” Yugo was saying.

“Yeah sure, that’ll work,” Yuri retorted, rolling his eyes, “why don’t you go ahead, use your Spidermanpowers, show us how it’s done.” Yugo glared at Yuri,

“You got any better ideas?” 

“Yes actually, why don’t we pick the lock?” 

“With _what_ cabbage-head?” Yugo spat, “I don’t see any hair clips lying around, unless you happen to have some,” he smirked, “That would explain how you keep your hair so damn neat.” 

Yuri paused at this. Glaring at Yugo who seemed to be very proud of his awful attempt to rile him up. Huffing Yuri explained his second plan, “Well maybe if we yell really loudly someone will hear us?”

“Knock it off girls,” Yuto grumbled, stepping in. It was common to see the two bickering but they really didn't understand the whole concept of right-time, right-place. Yugo stuck his tongue out at Yuri, but stopped talking, while Yuri just smirked and turned to Yuto. 

“Well what about you?” he chided, “any ideas Yoot?” Yuto took a deep breath, resisting the sudden desire to punch something. He hated that name, but Yuri seemed to want everyone in his family to have an embarrassing nickname so he could get off on annoying them. Unfortunately, he had labeled him with _that_. Yuri’s lack of imagination honestly astounded him sometimes. Yuto was about to tell Yuri to shut up when Yuya interrupted. 

“Guys please,” Yuya sounded tired, “enough already, do we want to do this or not?” Yuto glanced sideways at his violet-haired sibling. Yuri just shrugged, grinning at the annoyance on Yuto’s face and sliding over to see what Yuya was doing. Unlike the rest of them, who had no clue of what to do, Yuya seemed to be all over it. He was running a hand along the cold stone as if searching for something, pressing his face close to the wall and feeling around. 

Not for the first time, Yuto wondered how much Odd-Eyes had actually told Yuya. He seemed to be handling all this much better than the rest of them, plus there was the added fact that Yuya just happened to know what they should do. Yuto wasn’t complaining, it was better than being stuck and confused further with cryptic envelopes and glowing marks. He himself was yet to speak with his apparent dragon, Dark Rebellion, and was growing more and more eager to get some answers. He was almost to a Yugo-level of confusion, and that was something no mere mortal had yet reached. Absentmindedly, Yuto found himself staring at the pavement, getting increasingly interested in a small beetle for no apparent reason. His daydreaming was cutshort however, as Yuya let out a small cheer. 

“Aha! Found it!” Yuto walked over to see what Yuya had discovered. 

It was a carving, a large circle that was split into four sections. It looked completely plain, and could possibly been regarded as perfectly ordinary graffiti if it wasn't for the tiny runes that dotted the circumference. Despite the large size it would have been well hidden, thanks to the thick vines that spilled over from the top of the wall. Snaking down to the cracked path. 

“And what exactly are we supposed to do with a carving?” Yuri questioned, skeptically. Yuya grinned, knowing again what to do when the others didn't, he placed his right hand flat against one of the sections. Softly, his mark began glowing crimson again. Yuto watching in astonishment as the runes on Yuya’s section of the circle began to glow the same colour. Yuya smiled up at them. 

“It needs all four of us,” he said softly, eyes glinting in the midday sun.

Yuto glanced quickly around to make sure no one was looking to accuse them of practicing occult magic or something. Luckily, the street was empty save the four boys standing outside the cemetery. He knelt down and placed his right hand on the section under Yuya’s. Yuto gasped as a warm tingling flooded through his hand, his mark emanating a grey light as the runes began to glow. Yuri knelt down next to him, placing his hand on the next section, the violet light joining the others, pulsating gently. Yugo was last, leaning awkwardly over Yuri to let his palm rest against the final section. 

With the last set of runes glowing a soft green they waited. Not a moment passed before the runes glowed more brightly. Blinding them in a sudden white light. Suddenly, they felt the wall give way and with a unanimous yelp of surprise, they tumbled through the supposedly solid surface, landing in a heap on top of one another inside the gates. 

Groaning Yuya and Yugo slid off Yuto’s back as Yuri lay, unimpressed, face down in the soft dirt. Yuto grunted to his feet and looked around. 

 

The cemetery was certainly not what they had seen from outside the gate. 

 

The boys stared in wonderment and awe at the sight before them. It was if they had stepped into another world. While it had looked very much like a cemetery from the front, now that they were inside it was more like a clearing in a forest. Even Yuri let out a small gasp as they gazed at their surroundings. 

Lush green grass spread out beneath them like a blanket, beautiful flowers dotting the ground of every colour; pinks, blues, yellows, whites, oranges and reds. Great trees surrounded the clearing with several hundred sparrows, finches, wrens and countless other species of bird, chirping happily at the new arrivals. In the distance they could see mountains, snow capped and crisp as a gust of cool wind whipped towards them. Bobbing the flower heads closest to them up and down in a mesmerising dance. The warm sunlight filtering through the leaves, the sky awash with the brightest blue.

Steadily Yuto got up, followed by Yugo and Yuri, as Yuya sat crouched before the pink flowers at his fingertips. 

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed and Yuto had to agree. Slowly he turned and with a jolt of surprise realised that the wall they had fallen through was no longer there. Yugo had noticed this too and was suddenly panicking, running towards where the wall should have been and feeling around. Nothing. 

Yuya got to his feet in astonishment, joining Yuto and Yuri as they looked at their brother who was handling the situation… less than calmly. Yugo was running around in circles where the wall had been, jumping from side to side as he tried to make sense of where the solid surface could have gone. Giving up he looked towards his brothers. 

“The wall’s gone,” he said dumbly, mouth hanging open. Yuri rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for the insight Sherlock, did you figure that one out by yourself?” Yugo blushed an angry red.

“Why you..” he started, marching over to his violet-haired sibling, but his foot caught on something and he ended up face planting into the ground at Yuri’s feet. 

Yuya couldn’t help it. He laughed, and Yuto joined in, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Soon the rare sound of Yuri’s chuckling greeted them, and after a bit of spluttering, Yugo’s as well. The four boys fell down, giggling like schoolgirls at Yugo’s performance. Lying in the soft grass and staring up at the sky the four boys smiled, still giddy, at each other. This was ridiculous, but for the briefest moment, it truly felt like everything was normal. Until a voice spoke from behind them.

“Having fun?” 

Yuto was first on his feet spinning round to see who had spoken, he was quickly joined by Yuri and Yugo, Yuya not far behind. The figure chuckled and stepped into the light of the clearing. It was about the same height as them, yet it wore a dark cloak with the hood up so that only the bottom half of the face was visible. 

“Who are you?” Yuto asked, unsure about the new arrival, “are you Ray?” 

“Me?” the figure said, “good God no, but I know her. I am…” it left a dramatic pause as it removed the cloak. Revealing a boy of about their age, his blonde fringe flopping in his light grey eyes, he posed melodramatically and with a flick of his hair he finished his sentence, “the Great Sawatari Shingo!” 

 

Silence.

 

Yugo looked confused as Yuya stared at the boy. Yuto slapped his forehead with his palm and Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on!” Sawatari groaned, dropping the dramatic facade, “lighten up a bit would’ya? Welcome to the En Dimension!” he bowed low, “May I say what an honour it is to be in the presence of the Legendary Dragons!”

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri looked at one another, confusion etched into every inch of their faces. En Dimension? Legendary? The questions just kept building up on themselves. 

“The boss has been expecting you, follow me.” Sawatari said lightly, picking up the cloak and trotting into the trees. The four boys blinked, looking dumbly at the place where Sawatari had walked. With a steady shrug of Yugo’s shoulders they delved into the forest.

The forest was dense, pine needles and dry leaves crunching underfoot as the four boys followed Sawatari through the trees. There was still birds and flowers covering the path, but the light seemed fainter, sifting through the trees with less of a glow than the clearing. Yuto was staring to feel uneasy, while the place seemed welcoming to the four of them, he couldn’t shake the mistrust he felt towards Sawatari. Something about the other boy made him feel on edge, and besides why did they just blindly follow him into the forest without asking where they were going? Yuto cursed internally, he should have been more cautious, should’ve asked more questions. Yet, Yuya seemed completely calm following Sawatari as if he knew him. Once again Yuto had to ask how much Yuya actually knew. His brother had gained a newfound confidence he wasn’t used to seeing, as well as a confusing amount of understanding and acceptance. Yuri seemed to be thinking the same thing because he sped up a bit to fall into step with their green and crimson haired sibling. 

“Yuya, you sure we can trust this guy?” he whispered, “we don’t even know him.” 

“I know,” Yuya said in response, “but we can trust him, Sawatari is a good person, even if he’s a little… odd.” 

“Ok that’s enough.” Yuri suddenly gripped Yuya’s shirt and pushed him against a tree, startling some of the birds and making the rest of the group turn in shock. Yuya looked surprised as Yuri tightened his grip. 

“Yuri!” Yuto and Yugo said in warning, but Yuri had had it.

“How the hell do you know?!” he hissed, “and don’t start saying that a damn dragon told you! I was there! I saw you collapse, I registered how long you were out and there was no goddamn way you could have figured out this much!” Yuya just let Yuri hold him against the tree, 

“Yuri…” he started, but Yuri wasn’t listening. 

“How did you figure out to get the address from the envelopes? How did you know how to open the gate? How do you know we can trust this idiot?!” Yuri pointed at Sawatari who just stood there looking startled, 

“I’m not an idiot—” he began but Yuri cut him off,

“Yes you are, we can all see it,” he turned back to Yuya who was looking at the ground, “please Yuya, how?”Yuri’s voice was trembling. Yuto and Yugo were looking at their brother now, Yuri’s questions made sense. Everything that had happened so far seemed to be going way to smoothly. The envelopes, the gate the… welcoming committee. How had Yuya known what to do in every situation? Yuya for his part just stared at the ground, mismatched eyes starting to bubble with tears. 

“You wouldn’t believe me..” Yuya choked, “but I can _see_ it…”

“See what?” Yugo said, still confused.

“I—” Yuya gulped, “I don’t know how to describe it but… I can see what we need to do. I can see that Sawatari isn’t a bad guy and I…” Yuya sucked in a breath and Yuto thought back to his letter. About how Ray had said that Yuya’s abilities had manifested further than the rest of them. He took a sharp breath. Realisation hitting him in the face. 

“Your eyes…” he breathed, Yugo and Yuri turned to him, “that’s what Ray meant by your abilities manifesting further than the rest of us…” Yuya looked up, giving a small nod. He had thought so too. Yuya was about to say something else before a soft rustling made them all turn. Sawatari grinned and stepped forward.

“I brought them boss, four boys with the same face. As ordered.” The figure stepped into the light and the boys gasped. She was beautiful, a tallish woman with reddish brown hair pulled into twin pigtails. Her pale violet eyes widened when she saw the group, casting her gaze over each of them in turn. 

“Dear God..." she breathed, "You all really do look like him” her voice cracked. She suddenly choked as her eyes brimmed with tears. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she lunged forward. Before any of them had time to react she had pulled Yuya into a hug. “Odd-Eyes,” she whispered, Yuya, for his part, didn’t know what to say.

“A-are you… Ray?” he asked, she released him and nodded. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran for Yugo next, wrapping him up in another bear hug. 

“Clear Wing,” she mumbled, grabbing Yuri, much to his disapproval, “Stave Venom.” Finally, she turned on Yuto. She wrapped her strong arms around him a loving hug. Yuto wasn’t used to anyone other than Yoko giving this level affection, but Ray was sobbing so he awkwardly put his arms around her, returning her embrace. Ray cried as she breathed out the last name, “Dark Rebellion,” she whispered, “you’ve come home.” 

 


	7. The Dragon's Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am so so so sorry for STILL not a having a consistent posting rate with my chapters. I am honestly trying to figure out a schedule where I can post more often, but if I'm being completely honest, I faced a little bit of writer's block this chapter and had some serious thinking over to take care of. However, I have finally figured out where I want to head with this story and hope you continue to find it interesting. 
> 
> I would also like to apologise for the awful creativity with a few names in this chapter. I may or may not change them in the future and am truly sorry if you find them cringe-worthy. By the updated tags, you may have seen that a few more familiar faces will start to pop up in the coming chapters, plus that I changed the summary around a bit. This was simply because I was re-reading it over and thought, well that sucks as a summary. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

When she had stopped crying, Ray led them through the trees to another clearing. This one was almost identical to the one they had arrived in, were it not for the cottage in the centre. It was a small building of red brick, vines growing over the sides and small flowers dotting the cracks. The door was made of painted wood and swung open as they approached. 

Two men stepped out, one wore a pair of red glasses and a dramatically long scarf while the other looked vaguely annoyed and had blueish-black hair that fell to his chin, his light green fringe partially tucked under some strands on the left. Somehow, he looked familiar to Yuya.

“Shun, Reiji!” Ray called. The two startled, snapped out of their conversation. But they immediately paused in shock as they saw Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri as they stepped into the clearing. Yuya was the first to make any general acknowledgement of the newcomers. Politely raising his hand and giving a small wave. Ray glanced up again, noticing that the two hadn’t come over yet. “Reiji!” she suddenly snapped, flushed the man with the glasses pushed them further up the bridge of his nose before hurrying over. “This is my younger brother Reiji,” Ray explained, “he may look intelligent but he’s really an idiot.”

“Um. Ray,” Reiji looked uncomfortable, “are these?…” his voice tailed off, he had been trying to avoid eye contact with the boys, seemingly nervous to meet them. Yuya stuck out a hand,

“Hey Reiji, nice to meet you. I’m Yuya.” Reiji started and for a bit just stared at Yuya’s hand, or rather his mark before making contact with his face. It was the first time he had actually seen one of the Legendary Dragons up close, and in their human form no less. Ray had been right, they all really did look like _him_.The one in front of him now, Odd-Eyes? _Obviously_ he cursed internally. 

“ _Damnit Reiji, your looking like an improper jerk in front of him.”_ Ray’s voice hissed in his head. Reiji looked offended at his sister, did she really need to scold him over their mental link too? Yuya was starting to feel uncomfortable. Reiji coughed, taking Yuya’s hand. 

“N-Nice to meet you Odd-Eyes,” Reiji said respectfully, and as business-like as he could manage. 

“Just Yuya’s fine…” Yuya replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn’t used to being called by a name he barely knew. Plus it was the name that belonged to a mythical creature seemingly residing within him and his crystal. Yuya still didn’t understand it, but that’s why they had sought out Ray. She had promised to answer their questions. 

Reiji’s companion, Shun, finally walked over. Giving a curt nod in Yuya’s direction and glancing over the rest of the newcomers, holding his gaze briefly on Yuto. Yuto it seemed was more surprised to see Shun than the rest of them combined. “Shun?” he asked, “Shun Kurosaki?” Yuya started, he remembered hearing that name before. Realisation suddenly hit, no wonder he had looked so familiar. Shun Kurosaki had been in the year above them at Miami High. What on earth was he doing here? Shun nodded again, giving a cursory glance at Yugo’s open mouth before letting out a small sigh. He opened his own mouth as if to explain but Ray cut him off.

“Now, boys. Come in, I suppose you hungry.” Yugo’s ears pricked and his mouth widened into a stupid grin. Food was possibly Yugo’s greatest motivator. Ray laughed at his reaction and led them all inside. Yuri hadn’t said a word but just glowered at everyone one and kept shooting Sawatari disapproving glances. 

The cottage was possibly smaller on the inside than what it had appeared at the front. It was simple with two sets of bunk beds in one corner, a small kitchen took over an entire half of the room with a table and set of four chairs at its centre. Yuya could see a tiny bathroom tucked away behind the bedroom and another door that led out to a beautiful garden. One wall was filled with a fireplace with a mirror and framed photographs on the mantle.

Yuya walked towards it, glancing over the pictures of a smiling Ray with a man. As Yuya peered over the frames his head began to hurt, he rubbed his temples as he tried to get a better look at the man in the photos. Yuya started, stumbling back and almost falling if it weren’t for Yuto who caught him.

“What’s wrong Yuya?” Yuto asked, worriedly. Yuya’s head was spinning. 

“I-It’s him Yuto. The man I saw, was, when I met Odd-Eyes.” Yuto gave a sharp intake of breath, even Yugo and Yuri who had been over in the kitchen stopped. Yugo’s hand halfway to his mouth to shove more of the cookies Ray had offered into his already stuffed cheeks. The atmosphere had dropped, everyone was frozen as if holding their breath. 

Yuto helped Yuya to the couch before taking a look at the picture. He took one look at the frame before his head began to ache, vision blurring slightly as he tried to make out the man’s face. It was exactly how Yuya had described him. Silver hair with green highlights, the orange, blue and cream jacket and the pair of golden eyes set into the exact same face as himself and his brothers. 

Yuri and Yugo had walked over as Yuto stood there in shock, staring at the photograph in awe. The man was smiling, arm draped over Ray’s shoulder, Ray herself was laughing, presumably at something he had said. They looked happy. 

Beside it there were four more photographs, but instead of Ray, the man stood next to a different dragon in each picture. Yuto was drawn to the second photo, the one with the man and the black dragon. The serpent like neck curled around the man’s shoulder, yellow eyes glinting at him. He reached out to touch it, fingers brushing the cool glass, why did the photo make him so incredibly sad?  
Yuri and Yugo had noticed as well, each staring at a similar photo of the man and a dragon. Yugo’s eyes bubbled with sudden tears as he held the picture of the white dragon with beautiful, clear, wings. 

Yuri too was caressing the picture of the violet dragon with a dark green tail, the reaching appendages spread out like flowers from its back. 

Yuto glanced briefly at the final picture and gave a surprised glance at his brother who was caressing his head in his hands on the couch. Tears streaming from his oddly coloured eyes. 

The final picture was of the man and the dragon that looked exactly like the one Yuya had described. Covered in red scales, with coloured gems decorating the horn-like protrusions from its back. The ruby and emerald eyes glinting with hints of laughter. Yuto felt a pang in his chest as he looked at the photo, what was this, guilt? Yuri swung round to face Ray.

“Who is this?!” he demanded, “You promised us answers, well I’m going to be the first to ask questions. Who is that man in the photograph?”

“He is…” she tailed off. Everyone was silent, Reiji and Sawatari looking surprised at the reaction. 

“Answer us goddamnit!” Yugo had challenged now, angry tears spilling over his cheeks to fall against the picture in his hands. No answer. 

Suddenly Yuya gave a strangled moan, he was gripping his head and whimpering, hands curled into the green and red strands of his hair. Yuto replaced the photo and ran to help him, Yugo and Yuri at his heels. They knelt beside their brother, anxious. Ray had appeared as well looking worriedly at the boy on her couch. Yuya snapped his head up to look at them, Yuto sucked in a breath. Yuya’s eyes were glowing now, sparkling in the light. 

“Zarc,” he breathed, getting up and walking to the mantle. Picking up the picture of the red dragon, “I remember, Zarc. Remember when we had this photo, remember how happy you were.” Yuya gave a small smile, glowing eyes glazed over as if he was seeing something they couldn’t. “Why Zarc?” he continued in a low whisper, “Why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice yourself for—” he was cut off as a sharp pain throbbed in his chest, making him fall to the ground gasping. 

Yuto rushed to his brother’s side but Yuya reached up and put a hand on his arm, “I’m okay,” he said, giving a weak smile. His eyes had stopped glowing but they were still the same unnatural colourings as the dragon in the photograph. 

Ray walked over and picked up the photo where it had fallen on the carpet. She smiled softly, running a hand over the man’s image before replacing it on the mantle. 

“You said you wanted answers,” she said, turning to the four boys, “I had to be sure you were who I thought you were. You just confirmed that Yuya. There would be no way you would have known his name if you weren’t his little dragons,” she smiled warmly, kneeling down and wrapping them in another, strangling hug. “It’s true, you’ve come home. Your memories make take some time but for now, there’s some people I think you should meet.” She got up, walking to the back of the cottage, followed by Reiji and Sawatari, Shun not far behind. Sharing another confused look the boys stood as well, silently following the strange party out the back door. 

They stood once again in the bright sunlight, in the middle of a beautiful garden. Flowers and plants of every kind covered the beds, Yuri instantly crouching down and rattling off the names of everything he touched. Yugo had to kick him in the leg to get him to see what the other three boys were staring at. 

It was a thick wall, that towered over them much like the wall of the cemetery had, this one too had a carving marking into the surface. But this carving looked much more familiar. 

Four symbols. A crimson flame, a green tornado, a black lightening bolt and a violet lily. 

Each mark identical to the ones on their hands and the ones drawn on the envelopes. Encircling a large letter ‘Z’ in a light green light. 

“This is the Dragon’s Mirror.” Ray said, placing a hand against the carving, “It leads to the Arc Dimension, the world where you come from, and Zarc’s own Dimension.” 

The boys walked towards the gate, it was as if it was drawing them in, urging them to pass through. “The Dragon’s Mirror has been sealed for 15 years,” she continued, “it canonly be opened by Zarc’s Legendary Dragons. In other words, you.” her smile suddenly turned sad. “The Arc Dimension is where several of my dearest and closest companions reside, all whom are still loyal to Zarc and his cause. The four of us who live here in the En Dimension, were assigned to keep an eye on you until you came of age. I saw by your initial reaction to him, that you had already met Shun. Reiji and Sawatari have also been protecting you from the shadows for quite some time.”

“But why?” Yuto suddenly found his voice, “Why would we need protection? Protection from what?” 

“I’m afraid only Zarc can tell you that. And to meet him you will have to pass into the Arc Dimension. The Resistance is full of Zarc and I’s closest and most trusted friends, of course I am sending Reiji, Shun and Sawatari with you. The Resistance should locate you immediately, if they are not already waiting. We have been expecting your return for quite some time now.”

“What about you?” Yuya asked, “Aren’t you coming with us?” 

“Oh Odd-Eyes,” she said with a sad smile, “you have always been the most kind hearted of all your brothers. I truly wish I could, but this dimension serves as a link between the human world and the Arc Dimension. Unfortunately, the En Dimension is both my home and my prison. It is linked directly to my life force and the Guardians need me to stay here. Just as you are needed to restore the loss of balance in the Arc Dimension. The Guardians need me to help keep the balance in the En Dimension. If I was to leave, or die, the Gate would collapse and the bridge to the human world would be destroyed.” 

Once again the boys were confused, they had come to Ray for answers, not more questions. Yet, it seemed that the only way was to ask Zarc himself, and to do that, they must open the Dragon’s Mirror and enter the Arc Dimension. 

They gave a silent look at each other. If they did this, they would be leaving everything that they called home behind. Their family, their friends, their previous life. But it seemed that destiny had chosen them for this job long ago, and somewhere, deep in their hearts they knew that even if they turned back, life would never be the same anyways. They needed to know. They needed answers.

Slowly they turned towards Ray, giving her a small nod, indicating that they were ready. Reiji and Shun gave a small smile, saying their curt goodbyes to Ray. Ray herself letting tears fall as she hugged her little brother.Calling him an idiot and fussing around with the position of his scarf. Sawatari gave a dramatic bow, kissing Ray’s hand in a princely manner. She laughed and pulled him into a hug to which he stumbled back blushing a deep red. Yuya walked forward, giving Ray a small hug. Yugo joined in, whispering his goodbyes. Yuto and Yuri walked over to stand beside their brothers as they stepped away. Somehow, even though they had never met her before today, they knew she was special to them. 

“Place your hands against your symbol,” she smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. “The Mirror will react to your dragon souls and open the path to the Arc Dimension.” Steadily, they complied. Reaching out and placing their hands against the cold stone. 

Just like with the envelopes, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri’s eyes switched to golds and green, a warm feeling flooding through their bodies to their hands. Yuya’s hand beginning to flame up again, Yuto’s beginning to crackle, Yugo’s freezing over and Yuri’s causing vines to grow outwards from his palm. The green ‘Z’ began to glow, reacting to their touch,  the light spreading to the edge of the stone. Enveloping the Mirror in a white sheen. They stepped back, Reiji, Shun and Sawatari walking forwards, through the light. Disappearing into the world beyond. Giving a backwards glance to Ray they followed, passing through the Mirror and into the Arc Dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise it is a few days late but I hope that everyone who celebrates it had a great Christmas. If you do not celebrate Christmas, I hope you still had a great day!


	8. Dark Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo Everryonee! 
> 
> Wow. Hi. I'm not doing a very good job at this keeping-a-consistent-posting-rate am I? So sorry about that, to make up for it, here's a chapter about Yuto! I got a little carried away towards the end so chapters might also start to get a bit longer!
> 
> I still realise that my English is TERRIBLE in some areas and for that I am sorry. I am also sorry to keep you waiting, and, I think I might say this every chapter, but I really do promise to start giving you some answers to some longstanding questions. Besides, if Yuri was here I figured he'd probably strangle me if I kept it much longer. I do have a plan! This isn't entirely made up as I go! I promise!
> 
> Anyway, as always, hoping you are having a great day and enjoy!

The first thing that hit them was the heat. Then the smoke and finally the people screaming. They had walked right into the middle of a burning village. The boys staggered back pressing hands to their mouths against the smell, the Mirror had disappeared behind them as with the entrance to the En Dimension. Yugo gasped in the sudden lack of air, he looked around looked for anything that might offer an escape. Yuya stumbled back, choking on the smoke, Yuri fell to his knees, hot ash and bile catching in his throat as he gagged. Yuto however, just stood there. Staring at the sight in front of them with a mix of horror and… something else. 

Yuto felt something within him stir, some… emotion. Staggering he ran. Ran into the flames of a nearby house. He heard the others calling after him, but it was all drowned out by the roar of the fire. He didn't know what made him run into this house, his body had moved on its own. He kept running, through the first room, into the next. Why was he doing this? 

He grasped some control of his body and stopped, flinging his arms in front of his face as a charred beam fell in front of him, blocking off the exit. His mark began to burn, much like it had on that first night.

A second beam crumbled above him,instinctively he thrust his arms upwards to protect his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. 

 

A loud crack split the air. But there was no impact

 

_Yuto felt the warm buzzing around his hand, opening his eyes and stumbling backwards, the strange black lightening crackling around his palm once again. He looked around, letting out the breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding. He wasn't in the burning house._

_The landscape he stood on was dark, tall cliffs of rock surrounding him on two sides, the corridor of rock tapering off into the horizon. It was like standing at the bottom of an endless canyon. Thick white fog rolled along the floor and the sky overhead was deep black with rainclouds. It flashed, black lightening streaking across the dark clouds. It was oddly quiet, no screams, no animals, no signs of life._

_“So you’ve come.” A familiar voice spoke from behind him. Yuto swung round, nothing. Just a cave, the mouth yawning at him in the rock. Squaring his shoulders Yuto walked towards it._

_The rock along the walls was rough and inlaid with several thousand purple and red gems, each gleaming, lighting the path. As Yuto walked the cave brightened til he stepped into a chasm, the space was large and wide, a light grey light filtering through from somewhere in the ceiling. A raised platform was at one end of the room, what appeared to be scorch marks carved deep into the rock. The other end housed a large desk, Yuto walked towards it. It was sturdy and made of a dark oak, slowly he traced his hands over the scrolls of parchment, running his fingers over the sketches of lightening forks and descriptions written in a language Yuto had never seen._

_“Well, I hadn’t expected to see you here,” a cool voice spoke from behind._

_Yuto turned and gazed up at the dragon. It was serpent like, the great spiked wings reaching outwards from its lower back, the long tail curled around it’s leg. Dark scales of onyx and purple ran along its arms and neck, its chest glowing with strange red patters. The gleaming yellow eyes were observing him, the snake like head cocked to one side._

_“Dark Rebellion,” Yuto breathed, knowing instantly what dragon this was from his letter and the photograph on Ray’s mantle._

_“Ah,” Dark Rebellion said, giving a small toothy grin, Yuto couldn’t help but gulp at the pointed fangs. “So you know my name. However, I do not know yours. You look like someone I know, but I know that you cannot be him.” Yuto suddenly realised why Dark Rebellion’s voice had sounded familiar. It was his own._

_“Yuto.” Yuto replied, “My name’s Yuto Sakaki.”_

_“Yuto huh?” Dark Rebellion said cooly with a hint of surprise, “That’s my name too.”_

_“Yes I know,” Yuto said, surprised, but after hearing about Yuya’s encounter with Odd-Eyes he’d suspected this might happen when he met Dark Rebellion. He suddenly saw his chance, maybe he could get a few things answered while he was here. “Dark Rebellion,” he asked, “Where are we? Where is this?”_

_Dark Rebellion eyed him cautiously, looking him up and down. The dragon opened his mouth, as if it was going to speak but then thought better of it. Snapping his jaws shut and making Yuto jump. “Why should I tell you? After all_ your _the one who broke in here.”_

_“I did not break in!” Yuto said, “I don’t even know how I got here!”_

_“Oh sure,” Dark Rebellion said, “Who the hell are you?!” Dark Rebellion suddenly lunged for him, claws at the ready. Instinctively, Yuto threw his hands up, waiting for the blow. Dark Rebellion gave a gasp, and Yuto opened one eye to look at the dragon._

_It had stopped mid-swing, staring dumbly at Yuto’s right hand. “W-What? But that means…” Dark Rebellion stepped back, giving Yuto another measured stare. The dragon dropped to all fours, relaxing slightly, even erupting into a small chuckle. “Yuto…” it padded across the room and curled up on the raised stone. “Yuto… Zarc you really have outdone yourself this time!” Yuto was confused, what was this dragon rambling about now?_

_“Um…” Yuto started, “What?” Dark Rebellion stopped chuckling staring back at Yuto. Eyes suddenly serious._

_“A while back I heard Odd-Eyes, he was afraid, tell me. Are our brothers safe? Is... Is Od-_ _Yuya, alright?” Dark Rebellion choked a bit as the dragon said Yuya’s name_

_“Y-yes, Yuya is fine. Yugo and Yuri are also okay,” Yuto was confused, how did the dragon know Yuya's name?_

_“Good, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I ever let our brother cry.”_

 

Yuya screamed Yuto’s name again, hot air burning his lungs. trying desperately to run after his brother if it wasn’t for Reiji’s strong arms holding him back. Yugo and Yuri could say nothing, they just stared in horror as the building Yuto had run into collapsed. 

“YUTO!” Yuya screeched again, his voice was so horse it was as if he had run his voice box along a cheese grater. “YUTO!” No this can’t be right. No. No his brother couldn’t be… be… Yuya cried, tears pouring down his cheeks, “Yuto…” he sobbed, more quietly this time. 

Yuri looked away, no this wasn’t right, Yuto can’t be _gone_. Yugo sniffled beside him before erupting into a sobbing mess. Trying desperately to wipe the cascading torrent away on the sleeve of his green T-shirt. 

 

_“So back to my original question,” Yuto still didn't really understand why Dark Rebellion was suddenly so trusting but he took his chances, “Where are we?”_

_“We are inside a seal. I have been stuck here for a good… 15 years? I think.” Dark Rebellion looked wistful and Yuto felt a sudden jab of guilt. “Its not like I’ve been alone,” the dragon said, noticing Yuto's expression, “while I may not be able to see them I can still communicate with my brothers over our link.”_

_“Link?” This was new information._ Finally _he was getting something, “What link? And how do you know Yuya’s name? Who is Zarc”_

_“Not so many damn questions!” Dark Rebellion was getting annoyed, “Geez I’d never thought I was as bad as Clear Wing when I got curious.”_

_“What do you mean ‘I’?” Yuto was staring at the dragon, ignoring him Dark Rebellion answered some of his earlier remarks._

_“The link, or rather the mental link is a form of connection magic. It can however, only be set up with a being, or beings within your own bloodline and that you have a strong connection with.” Dark Rebellion explained, the dragon looked over at Yuto who was, as normal these days, confused. That was a lot of information to take in. “Why do I even need to explain this? You are me. You should know this.” Yuto cocked his head to one side,_

_“What?”_ _  
_

_“Argh, what is wrong with you? That mark on your hand confirms that you are the human form of myself. Therefore we are the same person or dragon. Its clearly Zarc’s idea, I mean just look at our human face! Why don’t you remember anything?”  
_

_“You don’t know how you got in here do you?” Yuto said, crossing his arms and walking to sit beside the dragon. He no longer felt afraid and instead reached out a hand and stroked the scaled head. Dark Rebellion let out a low sound that Yuto assumed to be purring._

_“No.” The dragon breathed, voice suddenly sad, it rested its head in Yuto's lap, eyes distant with longing as it looked into Yuto's face, “I want to see my brothers again, Yuto, will you let me?”_

 

Yuya was limp in Reiji’s arms sobbing uncontrollably. Yugo wasn’t looking any better, slumped on the ground. They were too distraught to notice anything. How long had they sat there? Minutes? Hours? Yuri didn't know. The fire raged around them but it was all a blur. A fuzzy mess of background noise that didn't register in their brains, the heat, the smoke, the shouts, what did it matter? Did anything matter anymore? 

Their brother was gone, without so much as a goodbye, Yuri felt a tear slide down his face. He gasped and reached up to touch his cheek. His hand came away wet. What was this? What was this feeling? He didn't like it, and he wasn't used to it. It was like there was some part of him that was broken, a heavy weight pitted in his stomach. A hole in his heart. 

Suddenly, Yuri’s eye had caught something in the wreckage, something flickering in the firelight, but it was too dark to be a flame, Yuri’s eyes had trouble focusing but as he looked closer he noticed the black lightening crackling around a beam. Yuri jumped to his feet instantly, a new feeling spreading in his chest. A warmer feeling. He had seen that lightening before, it was Yuto’s. This new emotion burst through him, a feeling he only now knew the name of. _Hope_. 

“Look!” he shrieked, voice much more high pitch than he had intended. Pointing at the crackling bolts as they intensified. Yuya and Yugo looked up and stopped, realisation flooding their faces and struggling towards the burnt remains. 

 

The charcoaled wood exploded in a single crack of black lightening that stood their hair on end. 

 

Yuto stood, swaying, the crumbling remains that had fallen on him flung to all sides. The electric shock putting out the flames. His shirt was torn and his jeans were dirty but he was upright. He was standing. He was _alive_. 

Choking back tears of joy Yuya rushed forward, catching Yuto as he fell. He was soon joined by Shun who hoisted Yuto up into arms. Yuto was unconscious, eyes closed as his chest rose and fell in ragged breaths. 

Reiji called to them over the noise, “I’m glad and everything but you know we should have gotten out of hear a while back, the smoke’s getting thicker!” 

Snapped out of some kind of trance, the fog of relief suddenly clearing at Reiji’s words the small group set off at a run into the nearby trees. 

Yuri hated running. Sticks and twigs cracking under his shoes while sharp branches of passing trees threatening to tear the fabric of his violet shirt to shreds. His crystal wasn’t helping matters either, the rock bouncing against his breathless chest painfully with each step. Yuri couldn't help but feel slightly jealous for his other brothers as Yuya and Yugo ran with ease, both being overly athletic, and Yuto. Needless to say he didn't even have to run at all. 

The group continued, diving under snaking branches and around sharp scrubs, after what had to have been a good few kilometres, Reiji finally stopped. So sudden was the movement that Yugo didn't notice and almost crashed into Yuri’s back. Mumbling an apology, Yugo stepped away, blinking up at the structure before them. 

It wasn't much. A few rocks and rectangular stones dotting the ground in a circular design. If Reiji hadn’t stopped them Yuya would have merely assumed them to be ordinary ruins. Reiji’s calm eyes ran along the remains of a wall before he reached out and pressed a stone. There was a soft click then the overgrown cobbled floor of the ruins began to move.

Yuya watched in amazement as the floor moved away, revealing a set of cracked steps leading down into the dark. Hastily, Reiji urged them down first Shun with Yuto still slung over one shoulder, then Sawatari, Yuya, Yugo and Yuri. Reiji made a quick look at the surrounding forest before pressing another stone. The trapdoor sliding back into place and plunging them all into blackness.

Not a moment passed before a soft glow shimmered at the bottom of the stairs, followed by the sound of footsteps as someone emerged. Carrying a glowing torch, the flame however seemed slightly wrong, dancing in a pale blue rather than orange. The figure itself was slender, draped in a long dark cloak. As soon as it saw the group on the stairs it smiled, removing the hood.

It was a woman. Her hazel eyes softened in a kind smile. Her hair, which was twisted into a blonde braid, hung loosely over her shoulder. 

“Hello,” she said, “My name is Asuka, Asuka Tenjoin. Welcome to the Resistance.” 


	9. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Didn't expect me back for a while, but here I am!
> 
> Once a week. I've decided that I will try to stick to the once a week update schedule. What day during that week I don't know, but I will release a new chapter each week, or try too. If I don't. Feel free to type angry comments at me so I work faster. 
> 
> I had a lot of time on my hands for once so here! Another chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

_Yuzu straightened her sword hilt as she swept into the conference room._

_It was mostly empty save for the large marble pillar in the centre. She strode towards it, magenta cape billowing with her movements. Turning her head slightly to look behind her, her second-in-command, General Masumi, nodded, closing the large oak doors as she spun on her heel to leave._

_Yuzu, now alone, looked towards the pillar, reaching out a hand the veins in the rock glowing at her touch. Linking her to Rethyr’s Inner Citadel. Taking a step back she saluted as the man rippled into being in front of her, the other Commanding Generals already present._

_“Pendulum Commanding General Hiiragi,” the man leered, “how good of you to join us.”_

_Seating herself at the materialised table, Xyz Commanding General Ruri spoke, “My lord,” her voice was clipped, “may I inquire as to why an emergency conference was needed to be called? I can assure you that the attack on Corterrem in the far south went smoothly with little resistance.”_

_“Ah! No no no, Ruri you worry about your own failure too much! There is no one better I would have in command of the Xyz Kingdom!” Ruri visibly relaxed a bit but tensed at their lord’s next statement, “I’m afraid we have far more pressing matters. Matters, I am sad to say, that could jeopardise the very foundation of my Empire._

_It seems, that the Legendary Dragons have reemerged in this dimension.”_

_Yuzu’s hand balled into a fist under the table, and she heard the sharp intake of breath coming from Synchro Commanding General Rin sitting opposite to her. The table dived into a hushed silence before Fusion Commanding General Selena brought her fist down sharply._

_“Why now!?” she growled in a low whisper, hiding the glimpse of fear that flashed across her face. They had all heard the legends, heard the tales about the War. If the Dragons had reawakened, that could very possibly mean the end for the Empire. Yuzu gritted her teeth, and on the very day that they celebrated the defeat of the Resistance town of Corterrem too._

_“Indeed,” they all fell silent at their lord’s voice, Selena returning to her chair, face a mask of silent fury. “It is a very troubling matter, after all,” he stood, hands clasped behind his back, “if some of the Resistance rats managed to survive the attack on Corterrem, they could very well utilise the Dragons for means of a second war against us.” They all listened intently, they’re lord would know what move they should take, the survival of the Empire was vital, he would know the best course of action. Their lord spoke again,“The Dragon’s Mirror gate was opened, and judging by the dimensional energy we received, they should be located somewhere inside the Silva Woods.”_

_Another sharp intake of air from Ruri, Silva Woods was where Corterrum had been, if any Resistance members remained, those woods were possibly the best place the Dragons could seek shelter in. Yuzu shifted in her seat, Silva Woods bordered the Xyz and Pendulum Kingdoms, whatever their lord’s orders, Yuzu and Ruri would be required to fulfil them. Sure enough their lord spoke,_

_“Commanding Generals Hiiragi and Ruri,” he commanded, Yuzu and Ruri got to their feet, “send some of your people into the Silva Woods, by any luck, the Dragon’s are yet to be of actual threat, we may be ableto strike them down before they can fully awaken. Dismiss!”_

_With a final salute to the members around the chamber, their forms rippled out of existence and Yuzu departed the once again dark conference room. The Legendary Dragons, well this was sure to be entertaining._

 

* * *

 

Yuya sat on Yuto’s bed, tentatively holding his hand and replacing the dampened cloth whenever needed. Ray hadn’t been lying, the Resistance sure had been waiting for them. 

Asuka had led them into the chamber before insisting that Yuto be put to rest in his room. Yuto’s ‘room’ had obviously been made to cater for his ‘dragon’ form. It was large and spacious, with black walls and a raised slab at one end. They had rooms for him and the others too. Although Yuya had yet to enter any of them out of concern for Yuto. 

Yuto currently slept in the bed provided after the man, Yuya didn't catch his name, looked surprised that Yuto needed one. He’d obviously expected actual dragons rather that four human boys. It only sent shivers up Yuya’s spine. He was human, he’d thought that his whole life, and now suddenly, it turns out that eventually they’ll be able to turn into, of all things, dragons. 

Yuya had read about dragons as a child, they all had. What kind of fairy tale didn’t have a dragon in it one way or another. To find out they existed was one thing. To find out that somehow they themselves were half dragon as well… That was another thing entirely. 

Yuri and Yugo had been ushered by Reiji and Asuka to go and meet with what remained of the Resistance Leaders. Yuya begging to stay with Yuto until he woke. He didn't like the thought of leaving Yuto in the care of a stranger, not when he was in this state. Yuya sighed and rested his chin on his hands, scanning his eyes over the room. The only sound was Yuto’s soft breathing, it was eerily quiet, God he wished Yuri and Yugo were having more fun than him.

 

***

 

Yuri and Yugo it seemed, were decidedly not having as much fun as Yuya was silently hoping they would. They sat the the end of a long table, Yugo fighting the urge to bolt. There was a good number of nine pairs of eyes trained on both him and Yuri, who was clearly as uncomfortable with their situation as he was. 

The man at the other end of the table watched them silently, steely blue eyes gazing over the tips of his fingers that were steepled together. He had introduced himself as Kaito, it seemed he was the leader. 

Seated around the table was several other faces, Sawatari, Reiji, Shun and Asuka had all joined them, yet there was four others that had yet to be introduced. One of them finally spoke, breaking the silence. A short boy with blue hair pulled back into a spiky tail, a lollipop clasped between his teeth. 

“Well I’m going to say the obvious,” he declared, “they don't look like dragons to me.” 

Yuri swallowed the uncomfortable feeling, masking it behind a grin he cocked his head, resting his chin in one palm. Something about this kid ticked him off, he didn't know, maybe it was his voice. 

Kaito sighed, sitting back in his chair and looking over to Reiji, “I hate to admit it, but despite the unmistakable resemblance to Zarc, they look about as human as you or me.” 

Reiji straightened his glasses, “I realise that at first they do not appear as what we had thought, but Ray herself testified who they were. In accordance, the Dragon’s Mirror responded to their touch. No one has been able to break that seal for years, I highly doubt a bunch of regular human teenagers would have been able to accomplish such a feat.”

“Pardon me if I interrupt,” Yuri drawled, the conversation broke and all eyes instantly snapped up to him. Yuri had to resist to flinch, steadily he continued, “but speaking on behalf of these so called ‘dragons’, I for one would like to know what the hell is going on. Yesterday I was sitting in my room at home studying for a particularly boring test, and today I have found out that I was adopted, dragons are real, magic is real and there is a whole other world hidden behind a cemetery. In all of this you people have given us nothing to explain anything of this who this Zarc person is or even given us the straight answer of whether we are humans or dragons. Now if your quite done with your babbling, would one of you morons quit it with the politics and kindly give us some damned answers?!” 

Kaito looked stunned clearly unused to being talked to in such a manner, even Yugo was looking at his brother in silent surprise, mouth hanging open. Looking to Reiji, Kaito mouthed, _Stave Venom?_ Reiji merely nodded, the expression on his face unreadable as the blue haired kid piped up again.

“Geez, you really don’t remember anything do you? I guess the rumours that the dragons had lost their strength were true,” the kid folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes before cracking one open to look at Yuri. “The name’s Sora by the way, Shiunin Sora.”

“Well, _Sora_ ,” Yuri smirked, adding a thin layer of venom to the kid’s name, “would you care to fill me in on what we’ve ‘forgotten’?” 

Sora opened his mouth to speak but a loud banging cut him off, followed shortly by a scuffle then Yuya’s voice floating through the closed door. “Yuto please! Your not making any sense!” The next thing they knew Yuto had barged in, making a bee line for Yugo. Yugo yelped a bit at the sight of him, scrambling back as Yuto descended, Yuto’s eyes had swapped to their unnatural golden colour. 

The last thing Yugo had expect was a hug. 

Yuto flung his arms around Yugo, whimpering slightly at the sight of him, “Clear Wing! Your okay! I swear I thought that stunt you pulled would have gotten you killed!” Yugo looked uncomfortable, awkwardly putting an arm around Yuto’s back and patting slightly.

“N-Nice to see you too…” Yuto bounded happily up to Yuri next, about to tackle him the same way before Yuri put up a hand. 

“Ah, no.” Yuri said primly, stopping Yuto in his tracks, “no way are you going to hug me, what the hell has gotten into you anyways?” Yuto cleared his throat, the sudden wave of happiness diminishing slightly. 

“Good to see your the same as ever Starve Venom.” Yuya stumbled into the room next, face flushed as though he’d been running. 

“Yuto, you need to get back to bed! Your not well enough to be walking around yet, you ran into a burning building for god’s sake!” Yuya panted, Yuto swinging round to meet his gaze. A goofy grin spread across his face as laughter bubbled up from within him. Yuri, Yugo and Yuya all looked at him in confusion. 

“Uh…” Yugo said, “what?” Yuto walked straight up to him, his yellow eyes darting over his face. Yugo feeling more uncomfortable than before.

“Wow,” he muttered, stepping back and looking from one face to the next, “you all look really weird as humans. But your _alive_ , I thought we’d never see each other again!” Yuto laughed again, wrapping Yuya up in a crushing hug, “your alive.” Yuri grimaced, rolling his eyes and pulling Yuto off Yuya. 

“Well, your certainly not making any sense. Yuya, care to tell me why Mr. Happy-face is all bouncy and well…” Yuri scowled as Yuto began picking up strands of Yuri’s violet hair, gasping in astonishment as they fell back into place, he batted Yuto’s hand away, “ _that_ at the moment?” Yuya rubbed the back of his head. 

“I don’t really know to be honest, he just kind of snapped awake. Took one look at me and practically strangled me in a hug, then he just up and bolted out of the room.” 

“It’s like you guys don’t even remember.” Yuto whined, turning all eyes on him again, “Geez, Zarc finds a way to have us take human forms and its like you don’t even know!”

Reiji coughed lightly, “Am I correct in saying that you are not Yuto right now?” Yuto sighed, 

“Well yes and no. I am Yuto, that’s my name, but right now, I suppose I’m his memories? His other soul? It’s hard to explain. You lot probably know me as Dark Rebellion. Although, the ‘Yuto’ you know and me are the same dragon, or person. Whichever it is.” 

A hushed silence fell across the room, Yugo looked at Yuya, silently asking if Yuto had hit his head in charades. Yuya shrugged, opening his mouth to answer him before Kaito stood, and walked over to where Yuto was standing. 

“Kaito,” Yuto said, the dorky grin vanishing from his face, his personality snapping back to what it was normally as he gazed up at the man standing over him, “its been a while. Last time I saw you was during the War, I thought you were killed in the raid on Culcheth.” 

“You really are Dark Rebellion aren’t you,” Kaito said, almost in a whisper as his eyes studied Yuto’s face. Yuto nodded, yellow eyes flashing. Yuri raised an eyebrow as unexpectedly Kaito dropped to one knee, head suddenly bowed to the four of them as they stood awkwardly in the doorway, only Yuto looking completely unfazed, his unnatural yellow eyes glinting down at the kneeling man, a regal expression painted across his face. “My lord," Kaito whispered, "you’ve returned.” 

Yuto’s eyes softened, “Its good to see you Paladin Tenjou, I’m glad your okay.” 

Yuto suddenly grunted, hands flinging to his head, moaning in pain. Yuya rushed forward immediately catching him in his arms as Yuto stumbled, looking up Yuto smiled at Yuya’s concern. “See you in a bit Odd-Eyes, stay safe,” he whispered, reaching up and lightly brushing Yuya’s cheek before grimacing as pain throbbed through his skull. When next he blinked his eyes had reverted to their usual silver. 

Yuto blinked again, looking confused, “Y-Yuya? Where are we?” Yuya couldn’t help but smile, Yuto was back to his old self it seemed.

“The Resistance Base,” Yuya said. Kaito straightening and walking back to where Reiji stood, shakily Yuto got to his feet, and they all sat at the table once more. Sora had fallen silent as with everyone else seated around the conference room, watching the 'demonstration' with interest. 

They needed no more proof, the four boys that sat at the end of their table now, were indeed the Legendary Dragons. The mythical creatures that had once ruled the United World, Asuka stood next. 

“Well,” she said, “now that’s all been confirmed, I think we owe our returned members some explanations.” 

The four boys instantly perked up at this, now they were getting somewhere. “So,” Asuka continued, “what question do you want answered first?” Before anyone had a chance to speak Yuri announced his first question. 

“Where are we?” 

Asuka smiled, “The primal Resistance Base of the Arc Dimension, located in the Silva Woods on outskirts of Corterrem and just over the border between the Xyz and Pendulum Kingdoms. Next?” Yuri nodded.

“How is this world structured?” 

“There are four main kingdoms,” Kaito said, taking up the conversation, “Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion. Within these kingdoms is a capital and all capitals are currently under the rule of the United Capital, Rethyr. The remaining capitals answer to the current so called ‘King’ and each is run by on of his Commanding Generals.” Yuri didn't miss the way that Kaito spat the title, clearly the king wasn't the most loved man in the world.

“Okay," Yuri swallowed, "what are we?" He nodded to his other three brothers, "Where do we fit into this world?” Yuya felt Yuto stiffen beside him, Yugo curling his hand into a fist. 

“You are…” Kaito looked uncomfortable, “you are, well… The Legendary, or as you sometimes go as, the Heavenly Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom. In this world, you are the dragons that formerly ruled the four kingdoms with Zarc. Our previous king of the United World. I—I suppose that you are half human half dragon, but we haven’t seen or sensed your presence in a good number of years, so that question can never truly be answered in full by any one of us.”

The four boys looked at each other, so that was it. Yuya almost laughed, it sounded ridiculous, of course it did, what kind of normal, sane person would believe that? But judging on everything they had seen and the collection of serious faces that looked at them now. It was the truth. Yuya felt Yuto’s hand snake round to comfortingly rest against his lower back. Yuya let out a sigh and looked to Yuri who was smiling gently down at him, Yugo it seemed was grinning back, no other way. They had to accept it. 

Yuya asked the next questions, the same ones that had been dogging the corners of four minds since discovering those facts, “Who is Zarc? And why can’t we remember anything? If we are your dragons, why is it we know nothing about this world? Why did we grow up in a perfectly normal household in the ‘human world’? And…” Yuya trailed off and looked down at his mark. So much crazy stuff had happened since it had appeared, could it really have been only a day ago that they were living normally? Waiting patiently as Yoko served dinner and watching in awe as Yusho performed one of his magic tricks? 

Yuya felt a tear slide down his cheek as he thought of their parents. What were they thinking right now? How were they? Were they worried about what had happened to them and why they hadn’t returned home? He swallowed and asked his final question. “Do you know if you can help us control these… abilities?”

Asuka smiled warmly, even Shun cracking a small grin before he spoke. “Well, while we can teach you about how to control your abilities. I’m afraid that why you cannot remember anything is something your going to have to ask Zarc himself.” 

At the shocked looks on the boys faces, Kaito stood up again, walking tentatively to the door, holding it open as the four of the got to their feet. “Come,” he said, “I’ll take you to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry about some of the names. Corterrem is literally just the latin for Heartland (more reasons as to why later).


	10. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs head against desk*  
> I am so sorry, I said ONCE A WEEK and here I am, barely scraping though THAT ridiculously long enough time frame. *bangs head again* Ok I actually have been busy, but that’s not a very good excuse. 
> 
> On another note, Holy HELL I’ve written 10 chapters! I honestly did not expect to be this dedicated... Again sorry for the awful scheduling plans... but anyway.
> 
> Chapter 10 everyone! Yay! Happy reading!

_“Ray, why do I have to be king?”_

  
_The girl turns, a smile playing on her lips as she saunters up to the depressed boy.“Hey, come on now! It’s not that bad!” She playfully whacks his arm before linking her fingers with his._

  
_“But Ray,” he whines, “I—I don’t want it… I just wanted to spend time with them… how would I know they’d choose me?”_

  
_“Oh Zarc, of course they would pick you! After all, you were the one who raised them!” The boy growls, “besides,” she continued, craning her neck to look at the sky, using her free hand to shield her eyes, “think of it this way, if you become king, then you can spend all the time you want with them.”_

  
_She skips ahead before turning back to face him, sincerity suddenly alight in her lavender eyes, “No matter where you go, who you fight, who or what you become. There are two thing you can count on. Me and the Dragons are never going to leave you alone again.”_

 

Kaito led them through the wandering maze that served as the Resistance base.

Twisting though the complicated mess of winding passages and darkened caverns til they reached another flight of stairs. Yugo had to raise an eyebrow, the passage was damp, moss covered and any step could lead to one of the slipping and breaking their neck.

“Zarc’s down there?” He asked sceptically, peering down the the steps before looking sideways at Kaito.

“Yes, he has been expecting you for some time,” Kaito muttered bluntly, eyes misting over and a wistful expression plastered on his face. “Go.” He said a little forcefully, before turning on his heel and leaving the way they’d come.

“Your not coming?” Yuto called to Kaito’s back,

“I can’t,” he replied stopping briefly, “only the Dragons can enter Zarc’s Sanctuary, if you really are who you say you are, you should be able to walk down those steps.” The four boys watched as he disappeared down the corridor, leaving them alone with the ominous staircase in one direction and a maze in the other.

“Well,” Yuya grinned, “shall we?”

Yuri huffed, taking the steps first, followed swiftly by Yuto and Yuya, Yugo pulling up the rear. As they descended, the moss gave way to vines, chiseled rock becoming cobblestone, the temperature rose, making the air humid, as if they were walking into a rainforest.

Yugo frowned, his right hand beginning to burn and a small headache starting up behind his eyes. It seemed that the further down they went the more intense the burning felt before he could barely stand it. Gasping he stopped, gripping his hand, the three boys in front of him and paused too, flushed faces panting as they grasped their hands tighter, whatever was down here it was affecting them too.

“What do you think is going on?” Yugo panted,

“How should I know?” Yuri grimaced, “but maybe it’s the influence of this Zarc person.”

“It is,” Yuya whispered, causing three heads to look at him in surprise, “I don’t know how to describe it but it’s like I can sense him, he’s close.” Yuya then took the lead, walking down the stairs ahead of them, his hair bobbing slightly as he took each step.

The staircase suddenly brightened, the rock turning to a snow white marble, before stepping out into the cavern at the end. Four identical gasps of awe left them.

What they had stepped into was like an underground forest. Trees and bushes covering every inch of the cavern floor, birds flitting through the trees and like the clearing in the En Dimension. Several hundred flowers littered the ground.

The boys walked forward, looking for any sign that this Zarc was around.

“Hello?!” Yugo called, breaking the breathtaking silence with his voice. The echo reverberated around the the cave, bouncing off the walls and amplifying the sound, but there was no response. “Do you really think this guy is here?” Yugo asked, turning to the others, Yuto shrugged,

“Who knows? Yuri?” Yuri walked over to Yuto, slinging an arm around his shoulders,

“Not a clue, maybe we should start wandering around a bit, he’s sure to show himself eventually, what do you think Yuya?” Yuri turned but Yuya wasn’t there,

“Yuya?!” Yuto called, swinging round, suddenly panicked. Their brother was nowhere to be seen.

“Geez just what we need right now...” Yuri grumbled as Yugo and Yuto started yelling, hoping that Yuya would reply. Yugo whirled around in frantic circles, casting his eyes over the forest. Before something finally caught his eye. A blot of red against a sea of green.

“There!” He cried suddenly, pointing to the edge of the ring of trees, as a small wisp of red and green darted into the cover. Running the others followed, delving into the forest.

Yuya was nothing more than a flash of colour as he moved through the undergrowth, eerily making no noise, stalking like a cat, he walked as if he was in some kind of trance.

“Yuya!” Yuto called for what seemed like the hundredth time, but it was no use, Yuya couldn’t seem to hear them. Giving up they followed in silence, wondering what on earth Yuya was seeing and where he was going.

After what felt like an hour, they were, by now, hopelessly lost. The trees all looked the same, the same tall pines and oaks shading the crude pathway. Yuya still a good ten paces in front, the other three following cautiously behind. Wherever Yuya was going, he seemed to know the way, they continued for another three minutes before a crack stopped them dead. Yuya snapped his head towards the sound like some sort of animal, Yugo almost gasped when he noticed that Yuya’s oddly coloured eyes were once again gleaming more brilliantly than normal, just like what had happened in Ray’s cabin.

He made a move towards him but Yuya bolted, running toward the direction of the sound.

“Yuya!” Yuto yelled, his voice already horse, before he to dived under the nearest brace in Yuya’s direction. Yugo looked to Yuri, raising an eyebrow and mouthing a silent ‘now what?’ Yuri shrugged, pushing a fern out of his way and holding the branch for Yugo.

“Ladies first,” he smirked, Yugo looked like he wanted to argue back, but bit back his anger as Yuto’s voice rang out again.

“Fine,” Yugo grumbled, hastily pushing past Yuri’s stupid grin and running after the others, Yuri not far behind.

More running through damn forests, Yuri groaned internally as once again the twigs threatened to tear his clothing to shreds.

After what seemed like a good five minutes, they found him.

Yuya was standing ramrod straight, staring unblinkingly ahead. Yuto approached carefully, laying a hand on Yuya’s shoulder. Yuya for his part didn’t move, didn’t even flinch at Yuto’s touch, but just kept his eyes fixated in front.

Moments later Yugo and Yuri joined them, Yuto was proceeding to wave a hand in front of Yuya’s face, but a small gasp from Yugo stopped him from trying Plan B, which was violently shaking his sibling out of his trance. Turning Yuto faced what Yuya was staring at, what Yugo and Yuri we’re now staring at, and he felt his body lock up.

A man was standing in the clearing ahead.

He was tall, taller than them and had his back turned. From here Yuto could see the silver hair, the cream jacket and the dark jeans. An emotion swelled inside of him, something he hadn’t been expecting. Relief, and... adoration.

A memory surfaced in his minds eye, a memory he didn’t know he had, a memory he didn’t remember.

The joy and happiness bubbled within him as he spread his long spiked wings to the horizon, streaking across the green meadow. Above him he could see another dragon, crystal clear wings shimmering like glass as the sunlight refracted through them.

Below him were two more, a violet dragon with vines and flowers sprouting from its back and the final red dragon with its glittering gems and sparkling oddly coloured eyes. On the odd-eyed dragon’s back was a man, his face beaming with a laugh as he rode with his dragons. Zarc.

The man in the clearing turned at the noise, Yuto gasping as he recognised his features all too well, they were the spitting image of the four younger faces that gaped at him now. Soft golden meeting pairs of crimson and emerald, steel grey, aquamarine and magenta. The boys stared at the man and the man stared back, looking them up and down before resting his gaze on Yuya.

“Odd-Eyes?” He asked, velvety voice snapping Yuya out of whatever transfixion has taken over him. Bolting forward the man startled as Yuya wrapped him up in a hug.

“Zarc, I’ve found you, we’ve found you at last!” Yuya cried, burying his face into the soft cream fabric of the man’s jacket. Zarc smiled, looking down at the boy in his arms with so much adoration it even caused tears to come to Yuri’s eyes.

“Odd-Eyes, you’ve changed so much! Look at you! Since when did you figure out how to retain human forms?” Zarc looked back up at the remaining three, Yuto felt his knees buckle and he fell forward, tears of relief flowing down his face. Yugo was next out of the gate, rushing forward to envelop Zarc in another hug, tears falling in a torrent.

Yuto knew this man, he didn’t know how he could have forgotten him. Zarc, the man who’d rescued them as hatchlings, who’d raised them, and who they had selected to be the next successor to the Dragon Throne. Yuto shut his eyes, it was too good to be true, but then when he opened them again, there he was. Yuya and Yugo clinging to him around the waist and Yuri still staring from Yuto’s elbow.

“All four of you are here?” Zarc smiled before gasping suddenly as Yugo tightened his hold, “Clear Wing, stop squeezing so tightly, my chest might burst.” Reluctantly Yugo obliged, taking a step back, Yuya following his example. Silently, Yuya looked over his shoulder, making a pleading expression at Yuto and Yuri.

Yuto felt his pride melt away, his body darting forward and he found himself hugging Zarc, gripping him tightly, scared to lose this person again. Yuri walked slowly after him, not flinging himself into his arms but staring at Zarc’s face. Zarc stroked the black part of Yuto’s hair affectionately, “Dark Rebellion, why so defensive all of a sudden? You’ve always been the most stoic of your brothers.” Yuto couldn’t answer, he buried his face further into Zarc’s already tear-stained clothing, taking in the smell of him and memories flooding his mind that he had no idea he’d forgotten.

Zarc riding his back as they soared though the sky, Zarc telling them stories and adventures before bed, Zarc’s sleep-heavy hand curled into his claw, Zarc sliding down his tail. How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten Zarc?

Releasing him Yuto stood back to allow Yuri to greet Zarc. Yuri hadn’t moved towards him, not making any indication that he was going to hug him, but that was to be expected, Yuri was far to proud to show any level of affection.

“Zarc,” he whispered finally, before clearing his throat and standing up a little straighter, “its been a while.” Zarc smiled, sticking a hand out to Yuri.

“Good to see you too, Starve Venom.” Yuri smiled, a genuine smile for once, not any of his creepy grins he usually gave, it was a nice change Yuto reflected, and took Zarc’s hand. “You guys have no idea how long I’ve waited to finally be able to hold hands with you,” he sighed, observing his hand in Yuri’s and squeezing slightly before letting go, “I—I can’t believe it.. your here, and look at you all!” He laughed, a tear forming in the corner of his eye, “you could almost pass for my younger brothers! So what happened?”

Yuya rocked on the balls of his feet, “We..” he started, “we don’t actually know.”

Zarc frowned, “What you mean?”

Yuri spoke this time, filling the awkward silence, “it’s the truth, we don’t remember... anything to be honest, none of us actually knew who you were until we saw you just now. We only found out... what we are a day ago... or remembered.... it’s hard to say. We have lived our entire lives believing we were human, we grew up in, as what people here call it, the ‘human world’. We don’t know how we got there, and we didn’t even believe in... dragons until we found out that’s what we are..” Yuri trailed off at Zarc’s expression. It was a mix between curiosity and confusion.

He looked over the sheepish four boys that stood in front of him. They looked as human as he did, they each bore his own face, yet each one of them had clear signs of their dragon halves.

Starve Venom’s violet locks that mirrored his scales, his prideful behaviour and sarcasm was a clear nod to the dragon he knew.

Dark Rebellion may have been tearing up a little before but his grey eyes were determined and hard. A perfect representation of his stoic and calm outlook.

Clear Wing had always been tricky, but Zarc could see how his fast action personality shone though like his wings in the sunlight, as he rocked from foot to foot, unable to sit still. His aquamarine eyes the same iridescent blue as the skies he loved to soar in.

And then there was Odd-Eyes. Aside from the obvious in which this boy’s eyes were two different colours, his hair could also account for the dual red and green his dragon bore. Zarc smiled internally as he remembered the cheerful innocence of Odd-Eyes and his greatest wish to make everyone he met smile. The boy in front of him now, Zarc could see the traces of laughter around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. The tear tracks of relief further proving his unyielding innocence.

There was no question, despite them not having any memories or control of abilities, or as of yet, the knowledge of Shift. They were his dragons, his closest allies. His family.

Zarc smiled softly, pulling them into another hug. Even as the dissatisfied noise escaped Starve Venom’s mouth, Zarc only grinned wider letting out a small laugh. They were his dragons.

And they were finally back where they belonged.


	11. Tinted Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I am so so sorry. This has been a train wreak of a busy week and this chapter is going up WAY too late (but its still barely within the week right?)
> 
> Ok, so this chapter took a while, and I am really truly sorry, I honestly didn't really know what I wanted to write for this one. But I promise, I really promise, to try harder next week. I really need to step up my game to bring you guys chapters. 
> 
> On another note, thank you guys so so much for all the incredible support! I mean seriously, you guys are amazing! Thank you all so much for the positive comments and kudos! 
> 
> I hope you continue reading this fic, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't that action-packed, but in all honesty I wanted to write a bit more about Zarc and the Yuus before we start seeing some interesting, complicated, maybe a little cool? Stuff. *wink wink nudge nudge say no more* 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all again and happy reading everyone!!

_Zarc sighed, another stack of documents and papers were strewn across his desk and he wasn't any closer to finishing them than he was two hours ago. Hey put aside the piece of paper he had been holding and pressed his forehead into the cold hard wood. God this was boring._

_He looked up as the door to his office opened with a creak, golden eyes blinking. Nothing. Sighing he placed his head in his hands, picking up the next document. Peering inquisitively at the title, ‘Request for Admittance to Office’. A resume? Who on earth could want to work in the Citadel? It was so boring, all there was was paper and documents and servants, maybe the odd medic or gardener, but really? Why would you file a resume directly to the Dragon King for a mundane job like that?_

_“Whatc’ha looking at?”_

_Zarc fell off his chair in surprise, banging his head painfully on one of the desk legs. Groaning and rubbing his head he looked up to see Odd-Eyes’ red head beaming down at him, yellow beak like mouth spread into a wide smile and his green and crimson eyes glinting with mischievous glee and amusement at Zarc’s reaction._

_Zarc groaned again as he sat up, how Odd-Eyes managed to surprise him every time was beyond him. He was a_ dragon _for God’s sake! How could Zarc have missed_ that _sneaking up behind him?_

_Despite himself, Zarc found himself smiling, even laughing at his overreaction. Hooking an arm around the dragon’s neck he proceeded to scratch him behind the horns. Causing a deep growl to emerge from Odd-Eyes’ throat. To anyone else, it would have been menacing, but to Zarc, it was like how a kitten might purr to being petted._

_“How did you get in here Yuya?” Zarc grinned, using the nickname he had given his lively dragon._

_“You leave the door opened, plus I know that you are in too grumpy a mood to station guards at the door,” Odd-Eyes giggled, “so what are you doing?” Zarc sighed,_

_“Looking over the legal documents I have to sign”_

_“Oooh sounds like fun!” Odd-Eyes teased,_

_“Don’t say that, or I’ll be sending the Pendulum folder through faster than Clear Wing on roller skates.” Odd-Eyes pouted at Zarc, the Pendulum Kingdom, being under his rule, meant that the dragon had to deal with a portion of Zarc’s work, although Odd-Eyes always seemed to manage getting away with not doing any of it._

_Zarc took a moment to giggle at the mental image of Odd-Eyes trying to stamp his seal onto pieces of paper with his ridiculously large claws. How his brothers Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom managed it was a complete mystery._

_Odd-Eyes pulled away as Zarc went back to his work, snaking his red body around the back of Zarc’s chair before putting his large head over Zarc’s shoulder and looking at the document Zarc had been holding before._

_“Who on earth would want to work here?” Odd-Eyes mumbled, voicing what Zarc had thought only moments before, peering closer Odd-Eyes read the name, “And what kind of a name is Jean Michel Roger? And what is Science and Technology? Sounds complicated.”_

_Zarc agreed, reading over the resume again, it seemed that Mr Roger wanted to instil himself as a scientist at the Citadel, talking about how implementing the technology from his country into their own magical energy could boost the Arc’s reputation with neighbouring lands._

_“Well I suppose that I could talk to him and find out if you want— YUYA!”_

_Zarc was looking at the dragon, who had grown suspicious quiet, he now saw why. Odd-Eyes had been lapping at Zarc’s coffee behind his back and now has the mug firmly attached to the end of his beak like mouth, locking it shut. Foam and coffee covering his face, the dragon mumbling sheepishly,_

_“Geez,” Zarc sighed once more, pulling the ceramic cup from his dragon, “What am I going to do with you?”_

 

* * *

 

_  
_ Yuri was glad when Zarc released them. He had never been a ‘huggy person’, it just didn't happen, people didn’t walk up to him wanting a hug. If they did it was usually Yuya or Yugo and he usually shot them down. Hugging, involved too much personal contact and affection. It was awkward, and he didn't like it. 

Zarc had sat them down in the clearing, talking non stop about what they had been doing. He wanted to know everything, what kind of people Yoko and Yusho were, how they were finding school, and laughing at the absurdity of ‘homework’. He seemed pleased when Yuya spoke about Yusho’s job as a performer, glad that his little Odd Eyes hadn’t changed in his aspirations. 

Yugo told him all about his bikes, Yuri pretending to sleep through that conversation. But Zarc seemed impressed, even questioning Yugo and asking him about how they worked. Yugo himself was thrilled, as basically no one, least of all Yuri, wanted to talk about his motorbikes in such detail, except maybe Yuya when Yugo had built him his red one. 

Just as Yugo stated talking to Zarc about how the wheels were attached a loud growling reverberated around the cavern. Yuri and Yuto shot to their feet standing protectively in front of Yuya. Their feat of bravery was short lived however, cut off by Zarc’s laughter and a blushing Yugo. 

Piecing together the situation Yuya giggled, Yugo’s face turning the same colour as Yuya’s hair, Yuri soon followed. Yuto smiling at Yugo who was bypassing red and turning beetroot. “Its not funny! Why are you all laughing? I’m hungry okay?!” 

Zarc wiped a tear from his eye and stood up, “Have you guys even eaten since coming here?” Yuya looked sheepish, and Yugo’s stomach let out another definitive answer. Zarc’s smile grew wider, “Alright, follow me, we need to have a celebratory meal for your return. Then,” he swung round to meet the four boys on the floor, hands on his hips,“some sleep for all of you, we start training in the morning.” 

“Training?” Yuto echoed, raising an eyebrow. 

Zarc turned around, so that his back was facing them, suddenly sounding sad, “You want to know how to control your abilities. I can see that, I realise that. As you are now you are confused, your in a strange world with strange occurrences happening around you. You have been able to spend a life that not many of us here have ever had the pleasure of experiencing, one of hope and love, of having a family and a future, food on the table, warm bed to sleep in…”

He raised his head and looked to the ceiling, where a soft pale light filtered down, giving the impression of moonlight, “But you’ve woken up, from that warm bed and that life has been stripped away. I can’t imagine what that must be like. You are my dragons, but you have never known that, in your eyes I’m a stranger. I can’t see the recognition in your eyes. I can see the memories that we’ve shared, the relief that was on your faces, but its like looking at someone you’ve known and haven’t seen for a long time through tinted glass.”

The ‘moonlight’ shone off his already grey hair, illuminating it further and giving it a fuller sheen, “You can see them, but they are on the other side of a barrier. You can’t reach them and their face is barely visible.” He turned once more to the boys, golden eyes shining with tears, “You are my dragons, I can see that, you are my family. But at the moment, I’m not yours.”

“Zarc,” Yuya started, getting up and placing a hand on the man’s arm, 

“So when I say training Yuto,” Zarc smiled, wrapping his fingers around Yuya’s wrist, softly holding his hand in his, “I mean that I am going to help you, I will teach you how to control your abilities, I’ve done it before and I’ve spent a lifetime readying myself to do it again. I will help you regain your memories and release your dragon halves. For as you are now, you are not dragons trapped in human bodies or even humans with dragon abilities.”

Zarc looked up again, sincerity and determination alight and etched into his face, “you are half and half, you are both dragon and human. I’m sorry, but I doubt that your previous life will accept you now, you can visit of course, but because at your core, you have the souls of dragons, that half will eventually dominate the other. Even in your human forms, there may be side effects. Both your sides at the moment are sealed away from each other, but there has been a crack in that seal. The faintest amount of your dragon half has shone through the human half that has dominated for fifteen years. You have been dragons for many ages, human for the majority of your known or memory life, but now, you are both. Now your lives as both these races starts. And regaining the control of your dragon halves, decidedly the more powerful of the two, that it the first step into this new life.” 

“Zarc…” Yuya started again, “I—I’m sorry…” Zarc smiled down at the boy, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Zarc brightened a little, brushing the comment away with a small movement of his free hand, “Don’t be Yuya, alright, follow me for food.” 

Yuya yelped a bit as Zarc pulled him along with him. Yuto looked to Yugo and Yuri. Yugo had stopped looking embarrassed but now was sad. Even Yuri’s normally unemotional outlook showed signs of forlorn as Zarc’s words reverberated around the cavern and their heads. There was no going back now.

 

***

 

Zarc’s house, like Ray’s had been, was situated in a clearing of the forest. Zarc’s home however, was much larger, befitting Zarc’s previous title of King. While it was a definite downgrade from the castles and fortresses imagined. The house was better described as a mansion. 

Large wooden pillars held up the awning at the front leading into a great echoing hall, the staircase before them had been large and wide, a scarlet carpet running its length and dark oak banisters so wide Yuya almost had to resist the urge to slide down them. Above them swung a crystalline chandelier, orbs of some kind of energy illuminating the room, four great hand-stitched tapestries hung on the walls, each depicting a dragon, or rather, each depicting one of the four boys that stood in front of them. 

The rooms was large and spacious, but Yuya couldn't help but notice the lack of furniture. No matter the size or extravagance of the room, the objects inside seemed out of place, plain and small in comparison. It was as if the furniture moved in was only enough for a small house. The living room housed a large lavish rug and a single armchair and couch in the centre. Swimming like an island in the sea. 

They sat in the dining room as Zarc prepared them dinner. The long table was the only piece so far seemingly befitting the house, but the number of chairs lining its perimeter made the four boys at one end feel sad. Had Zarc had any company? Had he been alone all this time waiting for them to return? 

“Okay its ready!” the boys smiled gratefully as Zarc lay the small section of table before them with food before taking his place at the head of the table, between Yuri and Yuto. 

The food Zarc had provided was simple but smelled delicious. Some bread and butter, milk, cheese and a slab of freshly cooked meat and scavenged berries from the cavern’s forest. Yuya and Yugo could hardly stop their mouths watering as they stared at the feast. 

“What are you all standing on ceremony for? Dig in!” Zarc laughed as Yuya sheepishly took a fresh roll, buttered it and took a bite. It was the most delicious bread roll he’d ever had, crisp on the outside and soft and warm on the inside. The butter melted in his mouth and had just the right amount of salt. Yuya almost moaned in satisfaction at the taste. He looked up to see his brothers staring at the bread in the same way. Wondering how on earth it could taste so good. Hesitantly Yuya reached for the berries next, popping one into his mouth and gasping as the flavour exploded, they were so sweet and refreshing, the juices trickled down his throat making him feel warm.

Zarc laughed again at their reaction, placing his head in his hands as he observed the four hungry boys eating the food he had prepared. Yuya was still enjoying his food but Zarc’s lack of hunger hadn’t escaped his notice. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, swallowing a chunk of meat, “your not hungry?” Zarc smiled again, Yuya really was his Odd-Eyes, always inquisitive and kind to everyone, the look of worry on the boy’s face deepened as Zarc sighed sitting back. He had removed his jacket earlier and replaced it with a simple black shirt. He wrung his hands into the soft fabric. 

“No its not that…” Zarc looked away, but when he looked back it wasn't one pair of eyes on him now. Yuto and Yuri were looking worried, even Yugo, face stuffed like a chipmunk, was looking at him now. 

“The thing is…” Zarc started, “I’m not actually here if you understand…” his eyes darted to the wall avoiding the gazes burning into him. 

Zarc watched as the eyes widened in surprise, “But your here, we can touch you. What do you mean?” Yugo asked through his food. Earning him a slight slap over the head from Yuri sitting next to him. Yugo snapped to Yuri about to retaliate but a sharp look from Yuto stopped him dead in his tracks. 

Zarc was smiling again, but this time it was much more sad, his eyes distant. “I don’t know all the details myself, that last day of the War was a blur for me, I lost you, I lost Ray, I lost my country, my crown, my friends, my family… All because of one stupid mistake and a man… I know that much. But what happened to me as a person… I don't know, one moment I was alive… the next… I wasn’t… I’m not dead, but I’m not technically alive either. What I am right now is the Projection of the man known as Zarc. I have his memories, his face, his body but I am more of a collection of his magical energy…” 

Zarc looked up, “The stronger the density of the energy the more solid I am, but that also means that my time is limited… I have to stay down here to keep ‘living’ but if I was to leave, my remaining energy would diminish at a more rapid rate… I would ‘die’.” He met their gaze, locking eyes with the horrified expressions around the ridiculously long table, “The energy down here is much stronger than anywhere else in the Arc. It figuratively slows the process down by a good three quarters… I’m just so glad that we could be reunited before I truly… y’know…” 

Yuya looked at the man, this couldn’t be true… Zarc was… going to die? 

The solemness of what he had said sunk into them like a stone. Losing their appetite, Yugo swallowed and the remaining three put down their cutlery. 

They were silent as Zarc packed up the dishes, sensing the lack of desire to eat. Yuya looked at his hands, what had happened in this War everyone was talking about? They couldn’t remember but they had to have been there. What had gone so terribly wrong? What kind mistake? Who was the man Zarc had mentioned? What did he do? 

Yuya looked up again as Zarc walked back in. “Alright, now you all need a wash, new clothes and some sleep.” Yuya looked down at himself for the first time, noticed how filthy he was. His favourite orange shirt was smeared with dirt and his pants had holes ripped in the lower half, he hadn’t noticed in all the commotion. There were cuts and grazes along his arms and legs from sharp branches, the pain not hitting him until he noticed them. 

He startled, looking at the others. They weren’t looking any better, what with Yugo’s smudged shirt, Yuri’s collared button up torn in areas and Yuto’s countless scorch marks and burns seared into the fabric of his black jeans. Yuya winced again at the memory of Yuto running into the flames… Watching the building collapse… The feeling he wasn’t going to see him again… 

Yuto grabbed his hand, looking into his face in worry. 

“Yuya? Are you okay?” Yuto was asking, Yuya started, looked up into his steel grey eyes, he hadn’t noticed that he was hyperventilating, thats right, Yuto was here. Not lying somewhere, right here. Yuya wrapped him in a hug. Stroking the black part of his hair, feeling his warm breath on the back of his neck, he was here. He was real and alive. 

Zarc led them to their rooms, showing them up the stairs. He had been expecting them too, the rooms were large enough to fit a dragon, each holding a large four poster bed and a closet of new clothes. An ensuite each was provided and Yuya didn't hesitate in peeling off his ruined clothes and running a bath. 

As he sat there in the warm water he sighed in relief. Finally they weren’t running, no more running from fires, through dimensional gates, in circles around a Resistance base or through a forest. He sat there for a good few minutes, watching as the bubbles slowly dissipated and the water grew colder. 

Stepping out of the bath and wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist Yuya padded to the closet. Curious as to what clothes Zarc had for him. The closet was full of an arrangement of garments, coloured to suit him in oranges, reds, greens, whites and yellows. Yuya’s favourite colours. 

Pulling a set of white and green striped pyjamas on, Yuya marvelled at how well they fit. He looked at himself in the full length mirror set inside the door. Knowing the pyjamas did not suit him, but at that moment, Yuya didn't care. 

Cautiously he spared a look at his face, his eyes were still their unnatural dual colours, he still hadn’t gotten used to the change. They were so different. He leaned in closer, closing his green left eye and sighing at how he almost looked back to normal with his red eye the only one open.

He stepped back, mussing his hair a bit before carefully removing the crystal from around his neck. 

The gold chain glinted in the light as Yuya held it close to his chest. Closing his eyes he called out in his mind. _Odd-Eyes? Are you there?_

There wasn’t any answer, Yuya sighed, he hadn’t been expecting one. 

Closing the closet Yuya slid under the blankets on the bed, laying down on the pillow. Yuya sighed again, and turned to switch off the lamp, placing the red and gold crystal on the bedside. 

It wasn’t long before Yuya Sakaki was asleep, he didn't hear the soft breathing coming from his brothers in the opposite rooms, the sound of Zarc walking in and stroking his hair briefly before leaving, or the soft sound of the familiar voice floating from his crystal, calling out to the boy from within his heart. 

“ _Goodnight. Yuya_.” 


	12. Apple Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I made this time frame with slightly more time than last week! 
> 
> I wish to apologise to all you amazing people, this chapter is kinda uneventful and I am sorry. I just had way too much fun drawing concept arts of how I want the Yuu's outfits to look like and got carried away. Maybe when I've finished I'll upload them in a later chapter. If you want that is. Though I must say, I am no expert when it comes to drawing digital art.
> 
> HOWEVER! Do not worry, the magic, dragons and explanations are coming. I promise. Thank you for all the comments on what your curious about and how your finding the story thus far. I say it a lot, but it truly means the world. Please don't stop! If there is something I need to improve on or I am not putting a clear enough picture on the page compared to what I have in my head, let me know! I'm still quite new to this. 
> 
> But enough of my rambling, I hope you continue to read, and enjoy!

It took Yuya a total of ten confused seconds to realise that he wasn't sleeping in his own room. Two to realise the hand across his chest and another four to realise that he wasn’t alone.

Yuya yelped and shot out of the bed, startling Yugo out of his slumber. Yugo’s arm had been spread over Yuya’s chest, his legs wrapped around his brother’s like a koala might cling to a branch. Yugo blinked owlishly up at Yuya, his sleep-heavy brain taking a while to process what he’d been doing before he flushed bright red, disappearing under the thick blanket. 

“Y—Yugo?!” Yuya asked, bewildered and stunned, “what…? Why…? What are you doing in my bed?!” 

Yugo for his part wasn’t answering, still merely a lump under the covers. Yuya reached out and yanked them off his twin. Staring him down with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Yugo was in a similar position, sitting cross-legged on the mattress and staring wide-eyed down at his bare feet. 

Yugo was dressed in similar pyjamas to Yuya, with the exception of yellow stars dotting the white fabric. His navy spiked hair was sticking up, fluffy points spreading every which way while his blonde fringe seemed less than tamed. Fanning out in the opposite direction to what it normally was. Yuya might have found his appearance funny if it wasn't for the current situation. 

“I—I dunno….” Yugo mumbled, “Y—you were…. We were…. I— I…” 

Yuya couldn’t help anymore, he doubled over laughing. “Y—Your…. face!” He gasped in between breaths. Yugo blinked again at his sudden outburst before joining in. Rolling on the floor with Yuya a goofy grin spread across his face. 

“What’s going on?!” Yuto called, dashing into the room, swiftly followed by Yuri who thought that Yuya was being tortured by the racket. 

Yuya and Yugo took one look at Yuri and Yuto’s bedraggled appearance, giggling at their bed-heads before they laughed even harder at the sight of what Yuto was wearing as pyjamas. 

While Yuri sported white with purple dots, Yuto was wearing a sky blue set with little white cartoon dragons. It was so beyond Yuto’s stoic personality that even Yuri blinked at his brother’s attire before cracking into a grin. 

“W—What?” Yuto asked, face reddening, “they were the only ones I could find!”

“Oh sure Yuto dear,” Yuri smirked, “but I know you picked them out specifically because you just knew they would work marvellously with your eyes.” 

A loud cackling escalated from Yugo’s throat as he half choked on fits of laughter. Yuya fought another wave and wiped the tears from his face. Shakily he got to his feet and placed a hand on Yuto’s shoulder. 

“You know…” He said, smiling broadly, “Yuri really is right, they bring out your eyes.” 

Yuto grunted, “Not you too! I didn’t have much choice Yu—” Yuto cut off, staring at Yuya. 

“What?” Yuya asked, but Yuto was just staring directly at him, a look of shock and relief etched into his face. 

“Yuya… your… your eyes…” Yuto breathed, Yuya almost sighed, now what was wrong with them. 

Yugo and Yuri had stopped their giggling, both were staring at him. “What? What’s wrong?!” Yuya asked, “you guys are starting to freak me out.” 

Yugo broke the silence, face cracking into a smile before wrapping Yuya up in a bear hug. “Nothing’s wrong! Nothing’s wrong!” He patted him firmly on the back, almost making Yuya stumble. 

“Oookaay…” Yuya said, sliding his gaze to the other two, “then why are you all acting weird?” 

“That’s just it Yuya,” Yuto replied, “nothing’s wrong with them.” Yuto then began to smile, relief flooding his face, “they’re back to normal!” 

Yuya felt his eyes widen before dashing over to the closet and yanking open the door with the full-length mirror. He felt his knees buckle when he saw his reflection, sinking to the floor, kneeling and staring at the boy in the mirror. 

The boy with the dual red and green hair that was sticking out in far too many places, the boy wearing the green and white striped button-up pyjamas that didn't suit him. The boy with soft crimson eyes staring back at him. 

No ruby and emerald, no weird glowing auras, no unnatural colours. Just plain, normal, apple red. Just as they had been for the entirety of his life. 

Yuya gasped, a small tear of relief springing in his eye before he hastily wiped it away. Touching his cheek,with his palm, “Oh…” He smiled, “thank goodness…” 

He leapt to his feet, wrapping the nearest person up in a hug/ That person happened to be Zarc. 

“Woah!” Zarc exclaimed, “good morning to you too.” 

Yuya startled a bit when he noticed who he had his arms wrapped around, but only buried his face further into the fabric of Zarc’s shirt. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Zarc asked, voice full of worry, “Yuya?”

Yuya smiled into Zarc’s chest, “Nothing!” He chimed, “that’s just it! Nothing!” 

Yuya stepped back from Zarc a wide, brilliant smile lighting up his face. Zarc did a double take when he noticed the change but at Yuya’s reaction, he smiled. 

Ruffling his hair Zarc placed the tray he’d been carrying on the floor. It was steaming with eggs, bacon, buttered toast, pancakes with cream and maple syrup and four cool glasses of orange juice. 

“I thought you’d like breakfast in bed,” he said, slightly sheepish, before turning on them, reminding Yuya briefly of Yoko, “but I’d like you four downstairs in an hour, we have work to do.”

 

***

 

They sat on the floor in Yuya’s room to eat. Mostly because the food was already there, but Yuto knew it was because none of them wanted to leave Yuya’s side. He was back to his normal energetic self, and all of them were too scared to lose that again. 

Yuto looked at his brother now, watching as Yuya munched happily on a pancake sandwich he’d made, squeezing several strips of bacon between the soft sweet bread and maple syrup. To anyone else, it would be an abominable offence to all that was good and sacred about the meal, but to the Sakaki household, it was a Yoko surprise and a tradition. 

Yuto stole a quick glance at the other two who were sporting small grins in response to Yuya’s optimism. It was hard not to, it was addictive, the happy, smiling personality seemed to roll off him in waves. Yuto himself couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth quirking upwards as Yuya finished the last pancake-sandwich, and sat back with a sigh. 

“Man, Zarc really can cook!” He craned his neck towards the empty tray, the soiled dishes being packed into a neat pile by Yuri. “I’m stuffed!” 

“Yuya, maybe you should calm down a little bit? You do realise what we’re doing today right?” Yuri asked with a raised eyebrow, in all the relief with Yuya returning to normal. They’d briefly forgotten what Zarc had promised to teach them. 

Yuya pouted, “Aww~, I didn’t forget,” his face suddenly fell serious, “I was just happy that’s all, trying to lighten the atmosphere…” Yuya stood up, walking over to the closet, standing so his back was facing them, “can you guys get lost? I need to change. So do you.” 

 

***

 

Yuya admired his newfound clothing in the mirror. He’d found several items that seemed to be a questionable choice, but after yanking out what must have been a hundred garments from their folded piles, he finally found an outfit that suited him.

Yuya now wore an orange vest top with long sleeves and a high collar over an emerald green shirt, it was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Around his waist, he found a sturdy brown leather belt with a satchel and what seemed like a sheath or scabbard. Making Yuya wonder vaguely if Zarc was going to teach them swordsmanship as well. A pair of black pants and red boots completed the picture. All he needed to finish was the long, thick, white travelling cloak he’d found at the back of the closet, a small red and green clasp, depicting a dragon, holding it to one shoulder. 

He nodded in satisfaction at his reflection, if he did have the sword, Yuya figured, he could probably pass for a character in the Lord of the Rings.

He’d kept a few things from the previous outfit that he couldn’t bear to part with. Namely his signature orange goggles, once again on his head, and his crystal swinging like a pendulum around his neck. 

Yuya took one last satisfied look before closing the door and heading downstairs. 

Zarc was waiting for them in the hallway, wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. As Yuya walked down, the former beamed at his appearance. 

“You look ready to go on a quest,” Zarc grinned, “nice choice!” 

“Well, I don’t know about any quests…” he grinned, scratching the back of his head, “That wasn’t really what I was aiming for…” 

“No kidding,” a low whistle sounded behind him and Yuya turned to face Yuri. 

Yuri was dressed in a violet coat that reached his knees, decorated with yellow designs. The vest he wore was a light blue with a pink shirt underneath. Yuri too had a leather belt with a satchel and scabbard, worn on an angle around his waist. Long violet boots, grey pants and black elbow-length gloves finishing his appearance. 

Yuya admitted silently to himself that Yuri looked like some kind of prince, but voicing that thought would over stimulate his brother’s ego way too much. 

“Nice outfit,” Yuya commented, admiring Yuri’s appearance again. Yuri huffed a little, gliding down the stairs to stand in front of Zarc. 

“You're not half bad yourself,” Yuri muttered, making Yuya smile. Yuri was always so hard to judge when it came to emotions, but Yuya secretly knew that Yuri liked Yuya’s new appearance. 

Zarc’s golden eyes shone with affection as the two talked, he looked up again as Yuto and Yugo joined them at the foot of the steps. 

Yuto had, much like Yuya, selected a long cloak that reached to just above the ankle, yet in contrast to his brother’s Yuto’s was a midnight black and hung around his shoulders. He was wearing a short black coat with silver buttons, the inside lined with a pale turquoise green. The same colour encircling the wrists of the sleeves and collar. He wore a black belt around his waist and dark pants and boots to finish. 

Yugo, on the other hand, had chosen a completely different outfit. Wearing a sleeveless white tunic with a high red collar, two yellow and blue chevron patterned stripes decorating the torso. He had two crossing brown belts around his waist, wearing cobalt blue sturdy jeans and white boots. In addition, Yugo wore long red, elbow length gloves and silver gauntlets plating his outer arms.

As the boys chatted about their new clothing Zarc clapped his hands. Snapping their heads in his direction. 

“Okay! Now, boys,” he grinned, “or dragons, let’s begin.”

***

 

_Elsewhere, a woman was crying, her husband trying in vain to comfort her. The police had come back once again empty-handed after another full day of searching._

_They had found the motorbikes, one red and one white, hidden in a back alley. They’d searched, but there was still no sign of the four boys who had parked them in front of a deserted cemetery a week ago._

_It was strange, the more they looked for the missing teenagers the more they seemed to forget who they were supposed to find. The faces in the smiling family photographs, so similar, but so different. The longer the gaze lingered, the more the names slipped from their minds. How the same faces began to fade, vanishing as if they had never been there in the first place._

_As if the boys had never existed in this world from the beginning._


	13. Swords and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry...
> 
> I had way too much fun with writing abilities and stuff so this chapter's english is just... bad. 
> 
> But anyway, I did better this time, the chapter is in with considerable time to spare, at this rate, I might even release the next one within the week. (Although... chances of that... are... maybe??)
> 
> I also wish to apologise again for the last chapter, it was a tad benign and devoid of action so I apologise... I don't know if this chapter makes up for it but I personally just want to get through these set up bits and start my actual plot, I mean, 14 flipping chapters and I am STILL working on set up! Its pathetic, you guys deserve better, but I can safely say that there will be a time jump next chapter and finally some interesting stuff, I MEAN IT THIS TIME!
> 
> Hope all of you are having great days! And if you aren't remember that tomorrow is coming so don't feel too down! 
> 
> Happy reading!

“First thing’s first, magic.”

The boys were standing in the echoing space that served as the basement of Zarc’s mansion. Except, the hall was filled with target mannequins, a weapons rack stood at one end, several spears, bows and arrows, maces, scythes and swords, adorning the shelves. By their gleam, Zarc obviously kept good care of them. 

It was the very definition of a training room.

Yugo felt his heart leap into his throat at that word. Magic. Not only was it real, but they were going to learn how to use, and master it. What a sight that would be back at home, Yugo couldn’t contain the small flash of a grin that spread across his face. Now it would be their turn to show Yusho a trick, that he would never guess in a million years. 

“Magic can be used across all dimensions,” Zarc began, “even the human world where you grew up, however, its force is far less powerful, but still present. Thus, when you have mastered it you will be able to Shift whenever you like, wherever you like.” 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, “What is ‘Shift’?” He asked, yet Yugo had a feeling that he already knew the answer. 

Zarc’s smile turned somewhat malicious, “Namely, it is the process where you will cross the border between being figuratively ‘human’, and dragon. Or if you like, where your physical body shifts from one form to the other.” 

There was a collective gulp from the small group, even Yuri’s composure wavering at those words.

Yugo didn’t really want to think too much about it. I mean, it sounded cool. What kid didn’t dream of being some mythical creature? But the reality that somehow they were going to sprout wings, teeth and a tail… it was uncomfortable, to say the least. 

“But that is quite advanced for you at the moment,” Zarc said, receiving a chorus of relived sighs as the boys released breaths they hadn’t realised they’d been holding. 

“So instead what we will start with is some combat training.” 

Yugo’s ears pricked, ever since he’d found the silver gauntlets in his closet he’d been dying to punch something. Even the others were beginning to get excited, each wondering what weapon they’d get to learn. 

Zarc grinned at their enthusiasm and walked over to the weapons rack, selecting a series of three well-made swords. He looked over his shoulder at Yugo,

“Yugo, do you want a sword to try?” He asked, sounding slightly patronising. 

Yugo only grinned wider, clashing the gauntlets together before cracking his knuckles, “No thanks, I’m better with these!” 

“Exactly what I thought you’d say,” Zarc laughed, handing the others the swords. 

Yuya hadn't noticed it from where he’d been standing on the opposite side of the room, but the swords were custom made to fit in with their wielder. Yuya turned the weapon over in his hands, it was a broad long sword, with a gold handle and red grip. The sheath itself was a dark brown leather, fitting the colour of his belt perfectly, the end of the scabbard was tipped in gold, a small band of blue running its circumference. 

Yuya smiled with childish glee as he pulled the sword out, gasping at the etchings on the blade. It was long and silver, runes dotting the length glowing almost white. He gasped at the gem near the hilt, carved into the shape of a flame, a deep red ruby that was set into the metal. 

His eyes travelled the weapon’s length, turning it in his hand so it caught the light.

Yuto and Yuri were looking similar, they were holding actual swords! Yuto, in particular, was practically jumping for joy, Yuya smiled, his brother always was so serious but if there was one thing that Yuto loved it was medieval history. While the others (mostly Yuri) had always teased him for it, saying that he was such a secret nerd, for Yuto to be holding and about to learn how to fight with a sword was better than he could ever have imagined. 

Zarc laughed at their enthusiasm, snapping Yuya back to the present. “I’m glad you like them, well then, if you're happy…” Zarc clicked his fingers and the gem in the hilt began to glow. Yuya yelped a bit, shying slightly away from the weapon. The gem grew warm and Yuya felt the familiar tingling sensation in his right hand, looking down to see that his mark was somehow resonating with the stone. Both glowing a soft crimson, Yuya gasped a bit as the glow intensified, squeezing his eyes shut. 

When he opened them he almost dropped the sword. The blade was now practically a fireball, yet strangely Yuya couldn’t feel the heat.But clearly everyone else could. Yugo was staring wide-eyed at Yuya’s sword stepping back slightly. On his opposite side, Yuto’s blade crackled with electricity while Yuri’s was wrapped in thorny vines. 

Yugo gasped at his brothers, the sheer power was incredible, he stared open-mouthed at Yuya who seemed equally as shocked, but not in the least bit frightened that he was standing so close to the fire. Yugo watched as Zarc walked towards him. 

“W-What was… _is_ that?” He asked shakily, still staring at Yuya as the boy held the raging inferno. Zarc only smiled, holding a hand out. 

“Yugo, I’m going to need your gauntlets for a sec, that is if your sure you want to fight with them,” Yugo nodded, face deadpan serious, he’d never really wanted to use a full-blown, fancy weapon anyway. Silently Zarc watched as the boy released the straps and handed Zarc the silver gloves. 

Zarc pulled a series of two smaller, bright green gems from his pocket, sliding them into the top of Yugo’s gauntlets, about where his elbow would nestle. 

Zarc returned the weapons and Yugo took them cautiously. “Go on,” Zarc grinned, “you can put them back on now.” 

Yugo took another look at Yuya who was still holding his sword, but he glanced over to Yugo and gave a comforting smile, his crimson eyes reassuring Yugo that it was okay. Yugo nodded, slipping his arms through the gloves and securing the straps.

Yugo only had a moment to register how the gauntlets seemed to fit him better than when he first put them on before Zarc snapped his fingers again. Yugo gasped as the twin gems began to glow, followed by his mark. The temperature of the gauntlets seemed to drop, the metal becoming cooler with every passing second. Yugo could practically feel his power, his own magic, running through the weapons. Yugo squared his shoulders and walked over to the nearest target. 

Winding his fist back like he had countless times when he would get in a fight, Yugo threw a punch. 

He didn't use much force, barely intending to harm the target, and yet, the powerful icy wind that whipped forward sent the mannequin careening into the far wall on the opposite side of the training room. Leaving cracks with the force of the impact.

Yugo stepped back mouth agape, turning to see the wide eyes of the other three boys fixated on him. He stared bewildered at his own fists, jumping slightly when Zarc gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Great job! That was a very good start Yugo, you just need to practice on control,” 

“D-Did I just…?” Yugo was still very much shaken by what he had just done, the others seemed to be too, Yuya looked questionably towards his own flaming sword. Zarc nodded and walked up to Yuri next, 

“Would you like a try?” He asked gesturing towards the nearest mannequin. Yuri gulped, but raised his thorn wrapped blade, Zarc steadied him, showing him the correct stance, before backing away and letting Yuri swing.

Yuri took a breath, eyes hardening, focusing only on the mannequin, and swung. 

The blade seemingly passed straight through the supposedly solid mass, Yuri wondering vaguely why nothing was happening. Milliseconds later, vines sprouted from within the mannequin, the light brown canvas skin turning a deep violet before the vines tightened and the mannequin caved in on itself. 

Yuya watched in slight horror. Glad that the mannequin wasn’t a real person or that attack would have been a much more gruesome sight. Even Yuri was shaken, staring wide-eyed down at the tattered remains of metal, canvas and plant at his feet.

He looked up to meet Zarc’s eyes, “Great job Yuri! That was very well executed, nice control too.” 

Yuri blushed a little as Zarc moved to Yuto next, the boy seemed frozen, darting his eyes from the cracks and crumpled mass of mannequin that Yugo had destroyed to the barely recognisable mess on the floor that Yuri demolished.

“You ready?” Zarc asked, keeping away from Yuto’s crackling blade for fear of electrocution. Yuto flinched a little at the sound of his voice but nodded.

Zarc led him to another target, showing him the same stance as Yuri, constantly keeping away from the blade. Yuto flicked his eyes over to Yuya in slight nervousness, Yuya tried to smile reassuringly but he was still clutching a sword made of literal fire so he didn't know how well the effect was working. He just hoped he didn’t look terrifying. 

Yuto tried a small smile back but Zarc was speaking again, “Yuto, its okay, there’s nothing to be afraid of, this is your power after all. You’ve controlled it before, and that was when it wasn’t being channeled through a Dragon’s Stone. You can do this,” Zarc’s smile was soft and warm, Yuto gulped but steeled himself to face the target.

Yuto’s eyes steeled, he took a deep breath and stared the mannequin directly in its featureless face. He couldn’t look scared, not in front of his brothers, not in front of Yuya. 

Yuto swung. 

The loud crack made them all jump, Yuto included, as the sword let out a wave of black lightening, reducing the mannequin to ash and leaving a deep groove in the wall behind. The shockwave sent Yuto back a step at the force he just unintentionally threw in that swing. 

Yuto almost fell over in shock, staring at the blade in his hands. Zarc clapped, “Wow! That was flashy! Well done Yuto!” Zarc turned on Yuya, and Yuya gulped.

It was his turn. 

His brothers instantly snapped out of their trances as Yuya walked over to his mannequin. Yuya’s blade was radiating heatwaves and light as the flames licked dangerously close to Yuya’s skin. Yuya himself, however, didn't seem too fazed as he faced the mannequin down. 

Zarc came up to help him with his stance but Yuya held up a hand, stopping him. Silently he turned and gave him a bright smile, Zarc looked shocked for a second before he seemed to understand and grinned wider, bustling the others further back. 

“W-why aren’t you helping him?” Yuto spluttered at Zarc as he grabbed the boy’s arm and yanked him out of range. 

“Yuya knows what he’s doing,” Zarc said, a fond smile of affection flashing across his face, “it seems a portion of his memory has returned. Lucky for him, it seems it was a useful one.”

 

* * *

Yuya didn’t understand it, one moment he had been holding a flaming sword that he was completely unfamiliar with. The next, he suddenly felt a rush, colours, words and memories sprinting through his head, he almost moaned at the brightness of it all. Yuto was about to swing, so he could probably have maybe thirty seconds to get his own brain back in gear. After Yuto had attacked, the lightening crackled and exploding, Yuya swayed a little as the images stopped, taking small gasping breaths. 

He vaguely heard the sound of Zarc complimenting Yuto, but looking down at the sword he suddenly, as if on instinct knew that his grip was wrong. He couldn’t understand it, he’d never held this kind of weapon before, and yet, his muscle memory was telling him otherwise. 

Reminding him of where he should put his feet, how high the blade had to be, at what angle to strike, how much of his power he needed to channel and where a killing blow would land. 

He walked over to the mannequin, stopping Zarc’s approach. He looked at him, at his slightly puzzled features as they broke out into one of the biggest grins Yuya had seen the man wear thus far. He stepped away, getting Yuya’s hint to take his brothers to a safer distance, Yuya could hear Yuto’s protests but knew that he was still new to swordsmanship, despite what his body was saying. 

There was no telling what could happen. Yuya readied himself in front of the mannequin. 

Yugo watched in curiosity at his brother. Yuya’s stance was different to the ones Zarc had shown the other two. Yuya’s was much lower, almost a crouch as he held his sword out from his body. What was he planning?

Yuya twisted his wrist slightly, angling the blade before springing forward. Carving the blade upwards in a wide arc before reaching around with his free hand to grasp the hilt above his head, coming down to slice the mannequin in two. 

The flames erupted from the blade, disintegrating the mannequin instantly, the inferno curling round enveloping Yuya. 

The heat was intense, leaving Yugo and the others stunned as Yuya’s fire dissipated. Through the smoke they could see their brother, crouched, the blade resting gently on the floor. As Yuya stood up, the cracks began to splinter, running violently through the concrete to leave a deep furrow where Yuya had cut. 

Zarc went to step forward but Yuya held up a hand, taking a deep breath the fire slowly died on the blade, silently he adjusted his grip with expert skill before sheathing the sword at his hip. 

“Y—Yuya?” 

The voice was tentative, slightly afraid, and it took Yuya a good five seconds to realise that it was Yuto speaking. He turned slowly, hoping against all hope that he wasn’t frightening his family. 

Zarc was smiling but the other three were standing there shocked. Yuto was on his knees staring at him while the other two were wide-eyed and suspicious. 

“What the hell was _that_?!” Yuto asked finally, getting to his feet and waking over to grip Yuya by the cloak collar. “Where the hell did you figure out how to do that Yuya?!” 

Yuto bowed his head, looking down at Yuya’s boots, shaking. “You could’ve hurt yourself! I won’t ever forgive you if you… if you…” Yuto was close to tears, he didn’t want to see Yuya like that, his fun, overly-energetic brother looking so serious, clad in flames and wielding a sword of fire. 

Yuya was stunned but smiled sadly, gripping Yuto’s wrists he pushed his arms down, making Yuto look up in surprise. Yuya looked his brother squarely in his glistening, silver eyes, seeing the pain and hurt in them before flinging his own arms around him. 

Pulling Yuto into a crushing hug. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Please don’t be sad Yuto!” Yuya sobbed, he gripped Yuto tighter, needing his brother’s calm and confidence to still the throbbing panic that rose in his chest. What had he just done? How had he done it? Why was Yuto looking at him like that? 

Another set of arms grabbed Yuya from behind, startling Yuya to feel Yugo’s face pressing into his shoulder blade. 

Yuya felt nice, Yugo thought, he was warm and solid, smelling faintly of lemongrass and apples. Yuya was right here, he wasn’t going anywhere, right here.

All three of them looked up in astonishment as Yuri joined them, awkwardly placing his hands on Yuto and Yugo’s shoulders. 

“Relax,” Yuri groaned, rolling his eyes, “geez, you idiots secretly wanted me to join in your little family pep talk,” his face smirked but Yuya could see the genuine happiness behind his eyes. 

Zarc’s smile hadn’t left his face as he walked over, reaching over to ruffle Yuya’s hair. Yuya flung a hand to his head and turned in surprise, shaking his brother’s off him. 

“That was incredible Yuya, who’d have thought you’d remember advanced swordsmanship like that?” He frowned slightly, mumbling under his breath, “although I have no idea where you could have learned it, that stance was something that I thought…” He stopped, giving Yuya another smile. “Excellent demonstration, by that control, I suppose you have met and come to an understanding between your two sides.” 

Yuya blushed, and Zarc cracked his knuckles. “Alright, now we get serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I have way too much fun writing fluff between Zarc and the Yuus... I get carried away... a lot... This is like the the fourth chapter.... getting slightly ridiculous... sorry, not sorry.


	14. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello everybody!
> 
> First off, oh my god you guys are AMAZING! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the continued support and positive feedback. Plus, 14 chapters! If it wasn't for you guys, there is NO way I would've been this dedicated to writing, but don't fear I am not stopping this fic anytime soon!
> 
> This brings me to my second point. I wish to welcome you to the start of the actual story!
> 
> So this chapter has a bit of a time jump and a lot of descriptions that I just needed to get out of the my head and onto the page. Mostly it just kinda ties up the 'set up' part of this fic. It took a while but there shouldn't be any more introductions left (apart from the characters and or dragons that you already know are coming because of tags). Please if anything doesn't make sense tell me!
> 
> Its also coming out way earlier than I originally planned, so you can be sure for the next update to be within the week. 
> 
> Stay awesome people, and happy reading!

_“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Shun asked as Kaito returned from leaving the Dragons at the steps of Zarc’s Sanctuary._

_“Give them a few hours,” Kaito replied, “remember, Zarc doesn’t know we are here and time moves much more quicker for them. By the time they come back they will probably be ready to set out on what we need to do.”_

_Shun nodded, he’d watched those boys closely during his time in the human world, Dark Rebellion in particular. They hadn’t been what Shun had been expecting, thinking the boys would have strange quirks that stood them out from the others, little details that proved they weren’t human. But there had been none._

_Shun glanced at the empty doorway, it had been painful not seeing the recognition in the eyes of his beloved dragon friend for so many years. He only hoped that when Dark Rebellion did return, he could feel truly reunited once more._

 

* * *

 

 

The boys trained non stop.

Without realising it they had spent the better part of two painful months in Zarc’s Sanctuary. Working physically with combat and swords and mentally trying to get in contact with their dragons. 

Yuto’s so called ‘memories’ had returned the better part of three days after Yuya, making combat training far more controlled, with less mannequins turning to dust. Zarc had explained that the gems in their weapons were what was known as Dragon Stones, a material of compacted magic that channeled the user’s power through an inanimate object. 

It took some practice but soon all four of the boys had learned how to switch their abilities on and off, figuratively speaking. Giving them some time to focus on combat without damaging the mannequins too much. 

The more they trained, the more the boys were more aware of the world around them, hearing and seeing things they hadn’t been able to before. Their strength increased, letting them jump higher and run faster. It was a vast and drastic change that they still weren’t used to, like the more they used their abilities, the less ‘human’ they became. 

After a while, the four developed strange out-of-place quirks. Namely, without realising it, sometimes their eyes would change to that of their dragon’s when they were frustrated or annoyed, or most alarmingly, as Yuya had discovered, he’d woken up to his fingernails and teeth being far longer and sharper than he previously remembered them being. Zarc had been overjoyed, chanting that their dragon halves were beginning to ‘equalise with their human and dominate’, something that worried them further. 

Zarc had indeed stayed true to his word to teach them to control their abilities.

Yuto had learned how to charge his sword with just the right amount of volts to deal damage, but not destruction, although, he could adjust the voltage at will. Figuring out a way to create bonds with his lightening to hold a opponent tied to one spot. Yuto found that by rubbing his hands or fingers together he could summon his lightening into his finger tips. Creating bolts and lightening from nothing that could do considerable damage if thrown like a javelin. This strange ability came with the upside of being immune to electrocution, a very helpful side effect. 

Yuri too had found out that his ‘vine attack’ laced a deadly poison through his blade. The vines in question would bend to his will as long as he was calm and focused. Zarc even went as far as to teach Yuri how to call a thorny whip from his plants, making use of long range attacks. In a similar manner vines were not his only speciality, able to summon multiple forms of venomous and carnivorous plants from the ground with a snap of his fingers. The plants being named ‘his little darlings’ on multiple occasions. 

Yuya might’ve well of mastered his own firepower. Reducing the raging infernos to controlled flames or fireballs. With some concentration he could adapt the temperatures, focusing it from yellow to blue to white hot. Outside of using the sword, by clicking his fingers together the friction would ignite a spark in his hand that could be curled into a flame or larger, which then could be held or thrown. Yuya also took to the bow and arrow, at first using one of Zarc’s before finding a way to mould his own flames into the weapon from nothing,alighting several arrowheads on fire before letting them fly. Yuya was surprisingly good with the flaming weapons, being dead on target almost every time after a few weeks of solid archery practice and lessons from Zarc. Much like Yuto, the sudden immunity to fire and heat was something of a helpful resource. 

Yugo, although needing no lesson in how to fight in hand-to-hand combat, had almost perfect control over his wind. Discovering how to create small tornados beneath him to buffer him into the air, and with the right amount of pressure on the air around him he could figuratively hop from one ‘air cushion’ to the next, suspended above the ground. From his own hands Yugo could thrust his icy winds forward, even figuring out how to cool the temperatures of the water particles around him into ice, thrusting the sharpened projectiles forward at will. By ‘pressing’ on the air he could displace it with considerable force towards an object, shattering it to pieces or forcing it to concave inwards. Adding a bigger ‘pack to his punch’. 

 

Yuya wiped the sweat from his brow, as he let the fire die in his hand. It had taken some getting used to but it almost felt as though these abilities were second nature to him. 

Yugo gave a cry of delight, slightly shadowed by the heaviness of exhaustion in his voice, as Zarc walked in carrying dinner. Yuya beamed gratefully taking the plate of bread and the glass of water Zarc handed him. Buttering the roll before taking a hungry bite. As Yuya began to chew Yuto walked over, “Uh Yuya?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“Could I talk to you for a sec?” Yuya swallowed, eying his brother up and down, Yuto seemed strangely uncomfortable. 

“Sure.” Yuya put down his bread roll and followed Yuto out of the training room. Once they were outside in the forest again Yuya shivered, it was strangely cold and he briefly regretted not bringing his cloak with him. “So what’s up?” He asked a little dumbly, trying to ignore the icy wind, he almost considered summoning a flame to keep himself warm. Yuto didn’t seem to notice so Yuya frowned slightly, was he now more vulnerable to the cold too after all his practice with fire? 

Yuto looked away, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. “W—Well,” he began, Yuya was looking at him, damn he’d have to hurry this up, “haveyoubeenhearingOdd-Eyes?” the words tumbled out of his mouth in an inane string before Yuto could stop them. 

“What?” Yuya blinked, cocking his head on a slight angle in confusion, Yuto took a deep breath and tried again. 

“Have you been hearing Odd-Eyes, like when your training, telling you what you should do?” 

Yuya frowned, _well played Yuto, now Yuya thinks your crazy_ he thought silently. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Yuya to keep the matter of his insanity from Yuri, Yuya grabbed his arm, pushing a finger to his lips Yuya leant in close to Yuto. 

“You can hear Dark Rebellion can’t you.” Yuya said, his voice was low, barely a whisper, Yuto bit back his slight shock at Yuya’s sudden change in demeanour, nodding. 

Yuya let out a relieved sigh, dropping his arm and stepping back from Yuto, “Yeah,” he said, “I can hear him, he sort of just… comes in at times and tells me that I have to change my footing or something…” Yuya turned to his brother suddenly realising. “Wait, Yuto? Have you met—”

Yuya stopped, swinging his head round, “What?” Yuto asked, curious but Yuya placed his finger to his lips for the second time. Yuto held his breath. The forest was still, no wind reached this far down and it was as good as night already, but Yuya was scanning the area, eyes alight and watchful. 

Yuto strained his ears before he heard it. A rustling, the leaves a good few meters away. Narrowing his eyes against the quickly fading light from the cavern Yuto saw it, a figure darting between the trees. Yuto inadvertently reached for the hilt of his sword,Yuya following his example as they began a search for the intruder. 

No one should be able to get into Zarc’s Sanctuary, Kaito had said so himself, only the Dragons would be granted access. Yugo and Yuri were still inside with Zarc and it seemed unlikely that the hazy figure was an animal. 

The boys stalked the tree line running the length of the clearing, swords out and at the ready, while they had no combat experience so to speak in the field, the strange memories of battle, coupled with all the high intensity training made them feel ready. Yuto could feel his heartbeat begin to rise, this was _exciting_. 

Yuya shivered again, what was with this sudden chill in the air? Not like the cold of before, more like, an icy stare watching them from somewhere in the treetops. Yuya signalled to Yuto and the two jumped, making use of their new heightened abilities to land lightly on the branches above. 

Slowly they edged forward, jumping from tree to tree, trying to keep the sounds within earshot. The figure, whatever it was, was more adept to the mode of travel. Knowing full well of the boy’s presence and keeping ahead of them. Yuya frowned, what would anyone have to gain about entering this place? 

Granted the boys still didn’t know, or remember, the workings of the world they currently found themselves in. Aside from the rundown that Kaito had described, Zarc himself had said nothing. Whenever bringing up the subject of the War, Zarc always danced around it, constantly saying ‘maybe some other time’. 

The figure slowed, as if lost and Yuto took his chance, rubbing his palms together and sending a wave of crackling lightening the figure’s way, the electric rope tightening around its torso, holding its arms to its side. 

Stunned by the sudden shock the figure fell off the branch, landing in with a sickening thud at the base of the tree. From here Yuya could hear the short curse as the boys drew closer. Jumping down from the trees lightly to stand before the man. 

Yuya clicked his fingers, curling the fire in his hand before letting it glow as a tiny dancing flame on the tip of his finger. Reaching down Yuya pulled the man into a sitting position, Yuto watching slightly skeptically as Yuya held the flame close to the man’s masked face speaking in a low voice. 

“Who are you, and how did you get in here?” 

The man looked at Yuya, recoiling slightly from the flame, Yuto raised an eyebrow at Yuya, what was his brother doing now? The man showed no indication to answer Yuya’s question and Yuto heard the familiar voice at the back of his head begin to whisper softly, “ _Yuto, something’s not right,_ ” Dark Rebellion hissed, “ _I’ve seen that man before,_ ” Yuto started at his dragon’s words, taking a step towards the man. 

He tentatively placed a hand on Yuya’s shoulder, causing his brother to look at him, he shook his head, Yuya is too kind hearted to deal with interrogation. Silently Yuya understood, snuffing the flame and standing away to let Yuto though. 

“Could you give us a little light?” He asked, and Yuya smiled, snapping his fingers again and focusing the spark into a small fireball, illuminating the man’s face in the dimming light. 

The man was sitting uncomfortably on the ground, Yuto’s electric ropes making sight crackling noises, keeping his arms locked behind his back. Yuto wasn’t worried, the voltage was exceedingly low, they were meant to contain, not harm after all. 

He was dressed as a ninja, with a red scarf obscuring half of his face, his hair long and tied in a ponytail, his black ninja outfit complete with shoulder protectors and headband was adorned with depictions of suns, a katana strung across his back. 

His round burnished red eyes were glaring at the boys, flicking from one to the other. “Now,” Yuto said, crouching down to the man’s level, turning the focus on him, “why don’t you answer my brother’s question. Hikage.” 

Yuya looked at his brother in surprise, how had Yuto known the man’s name? The man, Hikage, seemed equally as shocked, looking the boy up and down with a calculating gaze. “How, did you, get in here?” Yuto asked, patiently and slowly so the man understood. 

For his credit Hikage wasn’t talking. He spent the better part of thirty seconds uncomfortably staring at Yuto. Yuto getting annoyed, silently willed the bonds to increase in voltage. The man winced slightly, narrowing his eyes at the crackling ropes. Yuto turned it up further and the man began to grunt in pain, just as Yuto was going to increase it again Yuya put a hand on his shoulder. 

Yuto relaxed the bonds and Hikage gasped, “I will not betray my Lord. As a ninja of the Fuma clan, it is my duty to do so. I will not betray him like my brother.” 

“That wasn’t the question,” Yuto spoke, his voice low and menacing, “how did you enter this Sanctuary?” 

Hikage looked up at him, the fabric of his scarf crinkling around where his mouth would be, the only indication that he was grinning. “Why should I tell you? We’ve never met, I do not know as to how you know me, but you have a face I would remember,” he glanced at Yuya, eyes flickering in the firelight, “both of you do.” 

“I don’t think your in a particularly comfortable position down there,” Yuto continued, silver eyes narrowed, “those bonds are under my control, at the moment they are stable but if I was to up the electricity a tad…” Hikage began to scream, short strangled sounds escaping his masked mouth as Yuto raised a hand. 

“Yuto!” Yuya warned, and Yuto reluctantly released the man again. Hikage’s body doubled over, twitching slightly. 

“My name is Yuto. This is Yuya,” he leant towards Hikage, and spoke softly, threateningly, “we are new to this world in these forms. However, you people of this realm might know us under different aliases.” He stood up, standing by Yuya and glaring down at Hikage. The ninja was looking curious now, scanning the boys up and down, eyes flicking between Yuya’s fire and Yuto’s lightning before his eyes widened slightly. 

“Does the names Dark Rebellion or Odd-Eyes jog your memory at all?” Yuto growled, his eyes flashing golden for a split second in the firelight. “I may not remember much, neither do my brothers, but I can assure you, we will, so even if you don’t bother telling us how you got in here, I would recommend that you leave. Suffice to say you lucked out, if our brother Yuri, or Stave Venom, were here he would not be so merciful.” 

Yuto let the bonds flicker out of existence, and Hikage stood wide eyed at the boys. The ninja took a step back and Yuya called Odd-Eyes in his heart, watching the world brighten for a second and seeing the man take another step back as his eyes briefly glowed their dichromatic colours. 

“Go tell your ‘Lord’ that we’ve returned if you wish,” Yuto narrowed his eyes, “but don’t come back.” 

Hikage didn’t need a second warning, the ninja turned on his heel and scampered into the darkened trees. 

Yuya turned to Yuto with a raised eyebrow, “What was that?” he asked, Yuto turned in surprise. 

“What?” Yuto asked, “you didn’t want him here anymore than I did! Plus as I said, if Yuri knew, who knows what that guy would do.” 

Yuya sighed, looking up to the cavern roof, watching the final dregs of light dissipate. It might simulate the cycle of day but it was nothing compared to the warmth of the sun he missed so dearly. 

“Suppose we should head back, the others might get worried,” 

“Suppose we should.”

 

* * *

 

Less than half an hour later Yuya and Yuto jumped from the trees into the light spilling out of Zarc’s mansion. Yuya snuffed the flame and smiled at Yuto who grinned sheepishly back. 

“Should we tell Zarc about Hikage?” Yuya asked and Yuto’s brow furrowed, 

“I don’t know, maybe we should wait a bit before jumping in. Its worrying though, weren’t we the only ones supposedly able to get in here? We haven’t seen any of the other Resistance members in the time we’ve been down here, plus there’s Hikage’s ‘Lord’, we’re all down here so who is he taking orders from nowadays? Dark Rebellion told me that he and his brother Tsukikage, worked for Zarc a long time ago,” Yuya smiled, as Yuto muttered, he was always the analytical type, Yuto gazed up at the blackened cavern ceiling, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “I suppose its just another thing to add to the line of mysteries.” 

“Speaking of mysteries, I have two.” 

The boys turned to see Yuri’s smirking face standing in the doorway, arms delicately folded across his chest. “One; where the hell have you been and what have you been doing? And two; tell me, do either of you know how Fusion manages to knock himself out with a mannequin?”

Yuto and Yuya looked at each other. And began to laugh. 


	15. Clear Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Yugo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Would you believe it? I finally got a Tumblr! So I will be posting my concept arts for outfits and things on there but honestly at this point I'm still getting used to how its actually works, I'm sorry my art is average, I'm not used to drawing digitally yet... My friend @equicateral (please look them up, they need more love) finally convinced me and so please feel free to now come and annoy me on my newly opened tumblr at @yu-yatogori 
> 
> So my god... 15 chapters... and if you have read the title... I hope your ready for some dragons in this one! Thank all you amazing people for your continued support for Crystal Dragons. I hope you continue. As always please let me know in the comments about what you think, its honestly the best part of my day reading and replying to them.
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

_The first thing that Yugo thought when the mannequin slammed into the back of his head was, ‘Ow’. But when he rubbed his head and opened his eyes to find nothing underneath his feet. The second thing he thought was; Oh,_ shit. 

_He gave a rather undignified yelp of surprise as he began to plummet. With the wind rushing through his hair and screeching all the way down, Yugo fell._

_The air rushed past him making his eyes water, this was it, Yugo thought, he was about to be macerated against some hard surface. A smear of red against some other colour. It was a morbid thought and silently he ran over everything that he’d loved in is life. His motorbikes, his mum’s cooking, his brothers. Hell if he died he’d even miss Yuri._

_Yugo tried to crack one eye open, squinting through the rush at where he was going to end up. It was safe to say that he was somehow in the sky, but there was no ground rushing towards him. It was almost as if he was falling in an endless void, except instead of cold, lifeless black it was blue with white fluffy clouds stretching in every direction. Yugo would’ve frowned if the wind wasn’t plastering a fixed expression of wide lips, and tongue slapping his blown cheeks._

_After a while Yugo began to get bored. He’d had a good five minutes of falling and he was starting to wish for the sudden ground rush. Using a portion of the air beside him he’d flipped himself onto his back, so that he could get the feeling back into his face. The only downside however, was that now his hair was getting caught in his mouth,flicking him in the eyes._

_Yugo tried to control his decent, attempting to manipulate the air around him into a small shell to slow his fall. He gave up, the speed was making it too hard. He closed his eyes, maybe if he tried to get in contact with his dragon…_

_Then he heard it. Through the roaring wind a beating, like something flapping its wings. Startled Yugo looked up, hope sparkling in his eyes. A few weeks ago the thought of being rescued by a dragon might've sounded ridiculous, but now? Yugo almost had too much belief._

_But there was nothing there, sighing he went back to staring upwards as he fell… wait._

_Yugo looked around again, what was that? A voice?_

_“…e… oo….ou…”_

_Yugo strained his ears, letting his eyes flash yellow to further improve his senses, “What?!” He shouted over the wind, he could barely hear himself. “What did you say?!”_

_“Look… t!” Yugo swung round, flipping in the air ungracefully, trying to discern where the voice was coming from. He squinted, against the bright blue of the sky there was something shimmering. A tiny speck of green amongst the clouds. Yugo frowned, the speck was getting bigger. He almost yelped as he realised what it was._

_A great white scaled dragon, dark grey and blue armoured plating covering its chest, yellow eyes gleaming as it rushed towards the falling boy with unimaginable speed. Yugo gaped a bit as he realised that the green he’d been seeing was in fact the dragon’s iridescent, glass like wings that rippled through the air with such speed and force, that Yugo was mesmerised for a brief second before realising that the dragon was careening towards him._

_He yelped, panicking slightly, he was in a helpless situation, he couldn't do anything but madly flip himself onto his back and twist wildly as he continued to fall._

_The dragon didn’t slow its approach, shrieking Yugo cried out as the dragon crashed into him, the snow white scales knocking the wind out as the dragon staggered to a stop, wings beating in confusion. Yugo blinked wearily up at the dragon. It was hovering mid air, stunned and looking down at the boy as Yugo once again began to fall._

_Yugo closed his eyes. He was so tired, if he could just sleep…_

_Yugo stopped falling ._

_Blinking up in surprise, the dragon was holding him gently in its claws. “T—thanks…” Yugo mumbled and passed out._

 

* * *

 

 

“Geez, how do you even manage to do that?” Yuri groaned, rolling his eyes at the unconscious form of Yugo as he lay sprawled across his bed. “I mean really, knock yourself out cold, with a stuffed object of straw…” 

Yuto sighed at Yuya who was sitting on the bed next to their sleeping sibling. Yuya gave a smile, “Don’t be too harsh on him Yuri.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes again, crossing his gloved hands across his chest. Yugo was quite the sight. Even completely unresponsive and unconscious, he was still spread eagle over the mattress. Drool leaking from one corner of his mouth and a myriad of colourful snores emanating from his throat.

“Maybe we should just leave and let him wake up on his own,” Yuya suggested, using a corner of the blanket to wipe the dribble from Yugo’s chin. 

“Fine with me, sleeping beauty here can come find us later.” Yuri snorted, spinning on his heel and striding towards the door. Silently Yuya and Yuto followed, they hadn't walked more than two steps before a horrible cracking echoed through the room. 

And Yugo screamed. 

 

* * *

 

 

_He awoke to a pair of curious yellow eyes staring down at him._

_“Hi there! Glad your not dead!”_

_Yugo yelped, and scrambled back, wincing slightly as he realised that his whole body hurt like hell. The dragon bounced back in surprise. He was in a room with a high ceiling, a large pane of glass showing the outside sky. The floor was solid, but seemed to be made out of a spongy white fog, Yugo wondering if the whole place was built on a cloud._

_At first the dragon was startled by the sudden reaction, then it grinned, cocking its head to one side. Yugo gazed in amazement, it was a dragon. Or more specifically it was…_

_“Clear Wing.” Yugo gasped, watching as the dragon, Clear Wing, nodded and grinned wider._

_“Yep! That’s me!” Yugo took a sharp breath, Yuya hadn't been lying, the dragon sounded just like him. So this really was Clear Wing… was… himself?_

_“Although…” Clear Wing wondered aloud, padding over to Yugo and leaning in close. Yugo flinched as the dragon’s cool breath blew in his face. “I don’t know you… something has been ebbing at my power for a good few weeks now… are you the cause of it?”_

_Yugo gulped, “I… I’m Yugo… Yugo Sakaki… we’re kinda… the same…” Yugo’s words died on his lips as the dragon leaned closer, til their foreheads were almost touching. Clear Wing’s eyes studied him, looking him up and down til his gaze rested on Yugo’s gauntlet covered hand. Flicking over the Dragon Stones then back to Yugo’s face._

_“Yugo huh? Zarc called me that for a while…” Clear Wing stepped back. “Why do you resemble him so much?” Clear Wing asked, “you said we were the same. Why?”_

_Yugo gulped again, turning away from the dragon. “I—I don’t remember what happened… but…” This was taking talking to yourself to a whole new level._

_Yugo took a deep breath, fixing a determined expression on the dragon, “You and I are the same entity, I’m Clear Wing and your Yugo, and vice versa. Zarc himself has been teaching me, teaching us, how to regain what we lost. Our memories and our powers. When the War ended… I don’ t remember what happened, neither do Yuya, Yuto or Yuri…” The dragon flinched at their brother’s human names, “But what is important is what we do from now on. So when you say, are you the cause of the ebbing in your powers, then yes. But as to why we now look so much like Zarc? I’m sorry but I don’t know.”_

_Clear Wing was staring at him, then he walked back over, looming over Yugo,“Prove it.”_

_“Huh?” Yugo blinked._

_“I said, prove to me that you and I are the same. If what your saying is true, and both of us are meeting in this space, then prove to me that you are my human half.”_

_Yugo blinked again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Um… how do I do that?” He asked, inquisitively looking back up into the dragon’s yellow eyes._

_Clear Wing only grinned, “by Shifting, let me through. I want to be able to feel the actual wind in my wings again. I want to see my brothers, even in their human forms. Let me through.”_

_Yugo gulped, somehow this sounded dangerous. But what choice did he have? Yugo nodded, “Okay, but you’ll have to switch back with me pretty soon. I don’t know how to do this or how much our human body can take…”_

_Clear Wing smiled, “Don’t worry Yugo, I’ll be quick.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuya ran back to the bed in horror, staring in absolute shock as Yugo arched his back. Crying out in pain for the third time, Yuto and Yuri were beside him in an instant watching as their brother twisted and writhed, pulling the sheets out from under the mattress. 

“Yugo!” Yuya shouted, trying to calm him down, “YUGO!” Yuya was panicking, he didn't know what to do. Yugo was having some kind of seizure and he didn't know how to react. Yugo’s crystal and mark were glowing again, pulsating a brilliant green light that made Yuya flinch. 

The cracking came again and Yuya’s eyes widened as he realised it was coming from Yugo. As if his bones were reforming themselves. 

“Yugo!” He shrieked again reaching for his brother, hoping to flip him onto his back. Yugo let out a low guttural sound, like an animal’s growl and flung his hand at Yuya. 

Yuya yelped in pain and jumped back, clutching the deep cut along his cheek, blood beginning to seep between his fingers. Yuto stared between Yuya’s shock and Yugo’s fit. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know _what_ to _do_!

The door slammed open with a bang and Zarc ran in, taking a moment to stare in concern at Yuya before rushing to Yugo’s side. 

Yugo was growling now, eyes wide open and frantic. Pain and horror bled though his irises but as Yuya looked closer he gasped. 

Instead of Yugo’s soft cyan, these were yellow, like his dragon’s, the pupils dilated into reptilian slits. Yugo yelled again, his hands opening a closing, now tipped with black talons. He cried out again and even from where he was standing Yuya could see the elongated teeth and fangs.

Yugo flipped again, arching his spine as the fabric of his t-shirt was ripped open, a twin set of wings exploding from his back, folding against the ruined garments and Yuya gasped. 

They were crystalline green, glass like and shimmering in the light. Even as he watched Yugo’s transformation, he couldn't help but think they were beautiful. 

Zarc grimaced, and pushed Yugo back down to the bed, “Get back!” He yelled at the boys, holding an arm out protectively, Zarc joined them, taking a step back as Yugo screeched an inhuman noise, the cracking coming again as his spine was lengthened. A long striped tail curling around the nearest bedpost. 

Yugo gasped in pain and relaxed only slightly before yelling and clapping his clawed over his ears, the boys watching in horror as they elongated, becoming white, wing like appendages stretching out from the sides of his head. 

 

Zarc dropped his hand, walking over to the dragon-boy that sat on the bed now, his reptilian eyes squeezed shut, taking great lungfuls of air as he tried to comprehend what on earth had just happened to him. 

Yuya hadn’t taken his eyes off his brother nor dropped his hand from his cheek. He was only vaguely aware that there was spots of red on his white cloak, or that Zarc was coaxing Yugo to open his eyes, or that Yuto and Yuri, like him were frozen in place. Eyes wide in shock, staring as Yugo’s yellow eyes flickered open staring confusedly up at Zarc. 

Yuri for once, was speechless. His mind tripped over itself with questions, what he’d just witnessed happen forever burnt into his brain. Yugo… Yugo was… Yuri couldn’t think… Were they all going to go through what their brother just had?

Yugo breathed deeply, flicking his reptilian eyes towards his brothers, Yuto sucked in a breath. Yugo’s eyes said it all pain, shock, fear… scared. 

Without realising it Yuya walked forward, dropping his hand, now stained red, from his face. His body acting on instinct, he knew that Yugo hadn’t meant it, it was an accident, all that mattered now was comforting their brother. 

Yuya wrapped his arms tentatively around Yugo’s shoulders, trying not to touch his wings. 

“Y—Yuya?” Yugo asked, his voice was small, with no hint of he fire it usually had. “What happened? Why do I hurt so much?” 

Yuya didn't say anything, and began to cry into his brother’s shoulder, Yugo’s wing-like ears brushing his bloodied cheek. Yugo blinked confusedly up at Yuto and Yuri. “W—What’s wrong?” He squeaked, “please, tell me, why are you all looking so scared?” 

Yuya stepped back, kneeling at the foot of the bed as he gazed up into the unnatural eyes of his brother. The golden, gleaming eyes of a dragon.

“Y—Yugo…” Yuya gulped, “I… I’m sorry—you…you might want to take a look at yourself…” 

Yuya watched as Yugo’s eyes widened as he dragged them from Yuya’s gaze, down towards himself. Yugo sucked in a breath and raised his hands, squeaking in shock at the talons. He shot to his feet in fright, Yuya standing to try and calm him down by raising his hands. 

Yugo just backed away, he tripped over his own tail and yelped. Crashing down and gazing at the extension. Eyes wide and alight with fear. Before Yuya could tell him to slow down however, Yugo had stumbled over to the wardrobe and yanked it open, tail slithering along the ground and making him lose his balance. 

Yugo met his reflection and shrieked, recoiling away from the mirror, palms pressed firmly into his eyes. No this couldn't be right… There was no way that… that _thing,_ that _creature_ , in the mirror was him. 

He lowered his hands and looked again, tentatively raising a clawed hand to his ears and gasping as he pulled on them. Making sure they were real. He turned and reached around for his wings, sending cold shivers down his spine wherever he touched. They were hard and sharp, and very much a part of him. 

Yugo fell again, scrambling back from the mirror and looking around the room wildly, “This is a joke!” He screeched, “There’s no way… no way…” He stopped as he saw the gash on Yuya’s cheek as the boy stepped towards him. 

“Yugo breathe,” Yuya pleaded, “please, we’ll figure this out…” Yuya’s eyes held tears, threatening to spill. 

Yugo didn't respond he just looked down at his hands again, noticing the blood on one of his talons and began to hyperventilate. “Yu—ya… did I…” Yugo whispered, Yuya sat down in front of him, Yugo could see the blood running freely from the jagged cut. 

Oh god, he’d _hurt_ Yuya, hurt his own brother. He… He was a _monster_.

“Yugo…” Yuya started but Yugo wasn’t having it. He backed away and got shakily to his feet. Yugo bolted, clapping his hands over his ears as he ran, Yugo almost lost his balance with the added weight of both the wings and the tail. He ran out the door and left them, he didn't want to hurt anyone else, he needed to get out, get as far away as possible.

 

* * *

 

Yuya stood shocked at the space where Yugo had been only moments before. His speed had been incredible. Snapping back to the world Yuya spun and ran too, following Yugo out the door. He needed his brother to come back, he needed Yugo to be here. He couldn’t be alone, not like that… They needed to figure out what the hell just happened together…

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Yuto suddenly shouted at Zarc, finding his voice, he was shaking and staring angrily at the man. “Answer me!” 

“Zarc…” Yuri said tentatively, uncertain, “please, what did we just see? What…” Yuri uncharacteristically gulped, looking pale, “what is Yugo now?” 

Zarc was staring at the bed, where deep furrows had been cut into the mattress and the bedsheets completely stripped away. But said nothing. 

“ANSWER ME!” Yuto shouted again, his fists were clenched to his sides and he was burning holes into the silver-haired man’s back. Zarc still didn't reply.

In frustration, Yuto rubbed his fingers together and summoned a bolt, throwing it with as much force as he could at Zarc, Zarc caught it and slowly met Yuto’s gaze. 

“That,” he said dispersing the bolt. “Was a Half-Shift.”


	16. Half Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor swearing included. Also, I'm sorry, its slightly cheesy and I'm sorry, Yuya, Yuto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs head violently against desk*
> 
> I finished, late, ish? Hi everyone!
> 
> I'll be honest, at this point I'm just having too much fun writing out abilities and turning people into dragons. Maybe I'll find the plot eventually instead of running around in descriptive circles. This SHOULD be the end of it. I'm sorry for how slow these recent chapters have been. The violence tag will become apparent next chapter, I think...
> 
> I say this every time, but thank you for all the amazing support! It really keeps me motivated to bring chapters to you guys! I mean it, thank you! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this week's chapter, and as always, happy reading!

Yugo ran. 

As soon as he made it through the bedroom door he sprinted for the hall. His tail caught one of the bannisters and he fell, crashing down the stairs with tremendous force. Rolling to a stop at the foot of the steps he recoiled from his own arms as he saw the hardened, white scales that had emerged from the skin in an effort to absorb the impact. They retracted as soon as they appeared, slithering across his forearms.

“Yugo!” Yuya’s voice rang out from behind him. Yugo turned seeing Yuya at the top of the stairs and upped his pace, clapping his hands over his ears and running through the front door and out into the forest. 

The trees whipped past him, the branches snagging his clothes and tearing at his skin. Only to be battered away by the receding scales. Stumbling Yugo kept his eyes tightly shut. He didn't like this, it wasn’t fair. 

Miraculously he didn't hit a single tree and yelped a bit when he found himself back at the entrance to the Sanctuary. Remembering how long it had taken the first time and stumbling back onto his tail, causing another cry of pain to escape his throat. 

Wildly he jumped to his feet, whirling in circles. He could always run through the entrance he supposed, but then he would have to face the Resistance. A prospect he liked even less than facing his brothers.

Yugo looked down at himself in despair. His tattered clothes, the talons, the tail, the wings… He could only imagine what his face looked like. Tears began to bubble in his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. Clear Wing had said he’d be quick right? So why wasn’t he letting Yugo go? Letting him return to normal?

Yugo walked over to the hard cavern wall and ran his long, talon tipped fingers across it, leaving deep marks in the rock. Angrily Yugo balled his fist and swung a punch at the wall. 

Somehow in this form, even without the gauntlets, his strength had increased again as the solid rock shattered. Leaving a gaping cave in its wake, a cave that was dark and went down at least ten metres. The perfect hiding place.

Yugo walked inside, curling himself into a ball at the far end of the newly made cave. With some effort he managed to fold his wings so that they sat flat across his back, tucking his tail around his legs. 

Yugo sat there, in the dark, and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. Biting his fanged teeth into his lip, Yugo began to cry. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Zarc!” Yuya said firmly as he stalked back into the room. “Tell me what that was.” 

Zarc blinked in surprise at the new arrival, taken aback by the sudden determination in the young teen’s eyes.Instead it was Yuto who stepped forward, the same fierceness alight in his silver irises. 

“Half-Shift,” he said bluntly, “as the name suggests, its an ability we have which is the halfway point between dragon and human. Figuratively, its our true forms as we are neither completely human or dragon anymore.” 

“ _Yuya you sure about this?_ ” Odd-Eyes whispered in Yuya’s head but Yuya only stepped closer to Zarc. 

“Teach me.” Zarc blinked again and Yuya looked over at Yuto, who nodded and walked to stand at Yuya’s side. 

“And me.” 

“Have you two lost it?” Yuri asked, crossing his arms. “How is this supposed to help Yugo?” 

Yuya smiled over his shoulder, “Admit it, your worried aren't you.”

Yuri flushed and turned away. “W—Well… I wouldn’t say that…” 

Yuya smiled again and looked back to Zarc. “Teach me, and Yuto.” He repeated, “if Yugo is going to go through that, then so will I.” 

“And I.” Yuto echoed. Zarc studied them, golden eyes flicking analytically over their identical faces, before he sighed. 

“Damn, your serious aren’t you?” Yuya nodded, “Fine.” Zarc expelled an exasperated breath, “You two, you can talk with your dragon halves right, this was their idea?”

Yuya nodded again and heard Yuri start when Yuto did the same. Yuto had kept the matter of him meeting Dark Rebellion very quiet up until he more or less told Yuya an hour ago on the edge of the woods. “I can hear him,” Yuya stated, for Yuri’s benefit more than Zarc’s, “we’ve been talking for a while, ever since I met him the night we got these.” He held up his hand to display the crimson mark. 

“Wait, sorry,” Yuri said from across the room, “both of you can talk with your spirit-guide dragons and you didn’t tell Yugo or I? I’m terribly sorry darlings, but keeping secrets from the two of us is rather hurtful.” 

Yuya sighed, turning to face his brother, “I’m sorry Yuri, but can we not debate about this right now? Yugo is out there somewhere, scared, alone and half an fucking dragon! Let’s focus on him right now, finding him and showing him that he isn’t the only one. If Yuto and I learn how to do this Half-Shift thing, maybe we can teach Yugo how to revert back to normal. While we’re on the subject, have you met Starve Venom yet?”

Yuri looked away, “No, I got a glimpse back before we came here but I’ve never actually spoken to him.”

Yuya nodded, he had suspected that. He turned back to Zarc, “Well, we’ve established that Yuto and I can communicate freely with Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, what’s the next step?” 

Zarc looked to him again, “You sure you want to do this? I mean, your ready, but you saw what Yugo went through, you completely sure that you want to do that too?”

“I am, as I said earlier, if Yugo’s suffering, I’ll suffer too. He’s my _brother_ Zarc, I’d do anything for him.” 

“That goes for me too,” Yuto spoke, nodded at Yuya’s statement, “Yugo’s an idiot, he’s loud, messy, and just lacking in general in the intelligence area, but he is family, what did you expect us to do?” 

The corner’s of Zarc’s mouth quirked up in a smile, “You guys really haven’t changed have you? Well, according to my known studies, you must communicate with your dragons, talk to them, if you both mutually agree to Shift, then you’ll Shift. Eventually, it’ll get to the point where you won’t need permission, you just decide to Shift and you’ll Shift. A Half-Shift is where you decide halfway that you don’t want your full form. Yugo probably pulled out at the last second due to the pain, that was his first for both him and Clear Wing. You didn’t have this option back when I knew you as dragons. To switch back its the exact same but in the reverse, talk to your dragon, both mutually agree to Shift and change back.” 

Yuya nodded again turning to Yuto, “Seems straightforward enough. You ready?”

“I would be lying if I said yes,” Yuto replied, “I mean, well… dragons. Us.”

Yuya laughed, “True,” he turned back to Yuri, “keep trying Yuri, you’ll be able to join the cool kids soon enough.” 

Yuri huffed, “If your the cool kids, then I’m a long lost prince, I don’t have a sudden need to rush and become a lizard anytime soon. You two,” he jabbed two fingers at the pair of them, “are nuts.” 

“Yep!” Yuya grinned, “and technically Yuri, you are a lost prince, you used to rule the Fusion kingdom remember?” 

“Funnily enough, I don’t.” Yuri snorted, and Yuya laughed again, folding his white cloak on the ruined bed and taking his jacket off so he was standing there with his collared up shirt, something simple he could replace and his black pants. Yuto followed his lead, slipping off the black cloak and jacket nodding, taking Yuya’s hand, they closed their eyes.

 

 

_Yuya and Yuto opened them to a meadow. The lush green grass and clear blue sky reminding them of their brief time in the En Dimension. Turning they grinned as their dragons faced them._

_Dark Rebellion and Odd Eyes blinked at each other before Odd Eyes flung himself around Dark Rebellion’s neck. “Brother!” He screeched in Yuya’s voice, “your alive! Oh my God your alive!”_

_Dark Rebellion smiled gently at the red dragon reaching a clawed hand around his brother’s back and pulling him into a hug. It had been years, fifteen years since they last saw each other._

_Yuya and Yuto looked at each other, smiling down at their hands that were firmly gripped together. Another trick to add to the list. Dark Rebellion looked down and gave a start at the sight of Yuya, before grinning broadly between him and the happy dragon still swinging from his serpent like neck._

_“You’ve come to ask us if we’d like to Shift right?” Dark Rebellion said calmly, mirroring Yuto’s deep voice._

_“Yes,” Yuto said back, the same level and tone matching his dragon perfectly, “you prepared?”_

_“We’ve been prepared for fifteen years, it was a matter of whether our human bodies could take it.” Dark Rebellion smiled through pointed teeth, “a better question is are you?”_

_“Yu—Clear Wing has already gone through this,” Yuya piped up, “now our brother is scared and doesn’t know what to do. I— We want to show him that he’s not alone.”_

_Dark Rebellion and Odd Eyes split apart, looking down at their human forms, and Yuya and Yuto looked back._

_“Very well then,” Dark Rebellion smiled, “let’s begin.”_

 

 

Yuya felt hot. His skin felt like it was on fire which was a feeling he had recently not noticed. The heat and fire didn’t seem to affect him anymore, but this did. It was unlike anything Yuya had conjured up or been near, it burnt. Yuya cried out and heard Yuto grimace behind the haze of pain. 

Yuto felt like his entire internal organs were trying to push themselves through his skin. It was painful, but more uncomfortable than complete agony. There were prickling sensations all over his skin, little sparks dancing like fire across his arms, legs and back. It intensified and he gasped. Keeping his eyes closed and focused. He would tolerate this. For Yugo’s sake, and Yuya’s. 

It was his nails that first lengthened. Yuya could feel them pushing out from under his skin, his teeth were next, the fangs sprouting to piece his bottom lip at which he only yelped as they drew blood. Yuya could vaguely hear Zarc in the backgroundtelling Yuri to stand back a bit, Yuya only had a moment to wonder why before he dropped to his knees. A fresh wave of agony, unlike any he’d felt before flooded his body. 

By the stumble and crash Yuto assumed that Yuya was on the floor too, it _hurt_. His shoulder’s popped and he yelled, _this_ was what Yugo had gone through? He felt his spine lengthen and reform itself, a curious new ache spreading across his shoulder blades, a new something trying to push its way through. 

Yuya cracked an eye through blurred eyes at Yuto, he had his arms wrapped around himself, his long nails biting into the flesh of his upper arm as he tried to distract himself from the pain in his back as a set of majestic, and large, spiky wings exploded from it. Yuto cried out and dropped to one knee, the wings folding against his back were ebony black, glittering purple gems embedded in their lengths. Yuya only had a moment to gasp before he felt his own back crack. 

Yuya arched his spine, clutching his chest as his vertebrae lengthen a long red, tail emerged from his hips, curling around him as he cried out, a pair of horn-like appendages tipped with red and green gems emanating outwards from his back. He felt his feet get bigger, jamming into the front of his shoes and bit back a yell. 

The pain dulled and Yuto gasped for breath, Yuya joining him as he looked up, meeting Yuya’s slitted, red and green dichromatic eyes before a new pain hit the pair. 

Yuya clutched his head in agony as he felt his ears lengthen into the same wing like appendages that Yugo, and now Yuto bore. A fresh crown of pain tapped his skull and Yuya winced as he felt the horns push though his scalp. 

Yuya gave a last, desperate cry of pain before deciding he’d had enough. This was too much. The pain, the complete and utter intense excruciation cut off and Yuya doubled over sucking in lungfuls of air. He’d done it. It was over. 

Yuto stopped, the pain was gone and slowly he raised his head, looking over at Yuya in worry. If Yuya’s experience was anything like his, he was unsure if his brother would be okay. “Yuya?” He asked softly, “do you think it’s over?” 

Yuya raised his head and looked at Yuto’s form, he’d seen the wings, but through that experience he’d missed Yuto’s curling purple tail or the silver horns that now peeked out of his black hair. He sucked in another breath and nodded, gazing into his brother’s iridescent, piercingly yellow, slitted eyes. 

From the other side of the room they heard a clapping and looked up to see Zarc smiling broadly while Yuri was just staring at the pair of them, an uncomfortable expression painted across his face. 

“You did it boys! That was the last thing I was instructed to teach you. Go find Yugo and bring him back, its time you boys started living up to your names as the Legendary Dragons, rulers of the four kingdoms!” 

Yuya felt his eyes widen as he got shakily to his feet. Stumbling at the new added body weight. “Wait, leave? Leave here?”

Zarc gave a small sad smile, “Theres nothing left for me to teach you. You’ve mastered your abilities again, you’ve learn’t how to Shift, well Half-Shift but the next step is just pushing through, the first Shift is always going to hurt the most. From here on out it shouldn't hurt at all, your bodies have now grown the necessary… attachments. Now go, find Yugo first then we’ll talk more!” 

Yuya gulped and nodded, picking up his tail and walking through the door, followed closely by Yuto after he figured out how to fold his wings down to get through the frame. 

When they were clear of the house Yuya took a good look at himself and Yuto. They really weren’t human anymore. What with the wings, tail, horns and talons. He flicked his eyes up to Yuto’s and met his reptilian irises. _Well it can’t get much weirder can it?_ He thought, jumping as Yuto started and stared at him. 

“Wait, Yuya?” Yuto asked confusedly. “Say that again.” 

“Huh? But I didn't say anything!” He protested but Yuto shook his head. 

“You just said; it can’t get much weirder.” Yuya’s eyes widened, wait what?

“ _I’m a monster, I hurt Yuya, I don’t deserve to… to…_ ” Yuya jumped as Yugo’s voice echoed in his skull. What was that? Could he _hear_ Yugo’s thoughts? From the face on Yuto he’d heard it too. What was going on? 

Yuya decided to give it a shot. If they could, for some completely ridiculous reason hear Yugo’s thoughts from here, maybe he could hear them. 

“ _Yugo? Are you there?_ ” He mentally asked his brother. 

“ _Oh great, now I’m hearing Yuya too, thats just fabulous._ ” Came the reply, good so it was working.

“ _Yugo, where are you? Its me, where are you?_ ”

“ _I’m crazy, wow, I‘ve really gone off the deep end this time. Ok voice-Yuya I’m in a cave near the entrance to the Sanctuary, where are you?_ ” Yugo’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and Yuya smiled. 

“ _Yuto and I are at Zarc’s house. We’re coming ok? Stay where you are… we… have something to show you._ ” 

“ _Sure yeah whatever, just leave me alone here, maybe that way I won’t be a monster anymore…_ ”

“ _Your not a fucking monster Yugo!_ ” Yuya jumped as Yuto’s angry voice joined the mental conversation. “ _Jesus Christ, your our_ brother _, do you think your the only one who can perform a Half-Shift?_ ”

“ _What the hell? Yuto too? W—what the fuck are you doing in this?_ ” Yuya looked over at Yuto who was gritting his fangs and angrily balling his hands into fists. Yuya cut in before Yuto punched the nearest tree. 

“ _Yugo, we’re coming ok? Stay where you are._ ”

“ _Sure,_ ” Yugo replied sarcastically, “ _oh mystical spirit-Yuya, and Yuto. I’ll wait._ ”

Yuya cut the conversation and rested a clawed hand on Yuto’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down. It worked. Yuto looked down at Yuya’s hand before flicking his yellow eyes up to Yuya’s brilliant green and red ones. 

“Let’s go find him. He said by the Sanctuary entrance right? You ready to see hat we can do in these forms?”

Yuto sighed and nodded. “So,” Yuya said swinging around so his back was to the black and purple haired boy, “Do you want to go by tree, foot or flight.” He grinned back at Yuto’s stunned face, as he looked at the wings weighing down his shoulders.

“Uh maybe, foot. I don’t know if I trust myself with these yet…” 

“Fair enough,” Yuya smiled and began to run. Yuto close on his heels, they dived into the tree cover. The new rush of speed and power in their legs took them by surprise, astounded at not only how easy it was, but how natural it felt. How they didn’t manage to snag their tails, wings or horns on any of the branches. How when they ran into bushes or as twigs whipped at their arms, small patches of scales would emerge from beneath their skin to absorb the impact. 

Within minutes they were standing at the entrance, a feat that had taken them the better part of an hour the first time. Yuya skidded to a stop, followed swiftly by Yuto and the pair walked to the mouth of the gaping cave that Yuya didn't recall being there when they first arrived. 

Snapping his fingers, with some difficulty due to the talons, Yuya summoned a flame and lead the way into the dark. They had not gone more than ten paces before a small whimpering, someone was crying. Yuya upped his pace and crouched gently down in front of the figure at the end of the cave. 

Yugo was sniffling, his eyes pressed firmly into his knees, his tail flicking back and forth in front of him. 

“Yugo?” Yuya asked gently, placing a hand on their brother’s knee. Yugo started and looked up before scrambling back at the sight of Yuya’s face. 

In the flickering firelight Yugo stared wide-eyed at his brothers. Between Yuto’s wings and Yuya’s horns, their scaled tails, one red one purple, the dichromatic eyes and the piercing golden. Yuya smiled showing fangs and wrapped Yugo into a hug. 

“See its okay. Your not a monster, if your a monster then we are too. We’re in this together Yugo. All four of us, its okay.” 

Yugo looked surprised, hastily wiping away tears before returning the embrace. Flinging his arms around Yuya and sobbing silently into his shoulder. “ _Thank you, thank you Yuya, Yuto._ ” Yugo’s voice floated across their minds and Yuya smiled.

“ _No problem Yugo._ ” He sent back and Yugo jumped a little, staring at Yuya’s winged ears before his brother’s face turned to him. _“Apparently, this is an added bonus, mental communication._ ” 

“Oh great, thanks, this is just getting weirder.” Yuya laughed, 

“You’d think we’d be used to it by now, what with the amount of shit we’ve seen recently.” 

“You’d think so,” Yuto smiled as he joined in the hug from the other side. “We need to go, Zarc’s waiting for us.” 

The threesome of half-dragon half-boys got up steadily, walking out of the mouth of the cave and back in the direction of Zarc’s manor. They didn't speak, didn't communicate, just walked back, clawed hands gripping each other and smiling. They were a family. And they were going to get through this together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Tumblr now!
> 
> I take requests for artwork and/or writing, by all means, come and annoy me @yu-yatogori


	17. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert shrug* I don't really know anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello!
> 
> So another arc in this goddamn mess of a story is finished with and I hope your ready to read the fun stuff! 
> 
> I'm really sorry this chapter came out much later than I expected to finish it. And... well, annoyingly, life just, kinda... happened...
> 
> Anyhoo, the support for Crystal Dragons so far has honestly blown my mind every time. You people are so supportive and just amazing! How you managed to stick with me through the last 17 chapters I will never know... 17... Hold up, 17 CHAPTERS?? How in all that is holy did you guys motivate me this much?! Do not fear, however, this story has a long way to go, we've barely scratched the surface here folks! 
> 
> This sign off is a little repetitive I know, but I can't thank you guys enough! So as always, happy reading everyone!

Yuya gripped Yugo’s hand tighter as the three of them stepped back into the warmth of Zarc’s manor home. Silently they split apart taking a moment to gaze in the sudden light at each other. They really were quite the sight. It was odd, and Yuya almost felt as though he was already getting used to the changes. 

“Well. You all look… I don’t know. Lizard-y?” Yuya laughed and turned his attention to where a smirking Yuri was standing at the top of the stairs, pillowing his head in his hands and leaning against the bannister. Zarc was smiling behind him. 

Yuya’s smile turned to a frown as he remembered, “Zarc, what did you mean by going back?” Yugo’s sheepish face suddenly snapped to him in shock. Yuto and Yuri fell silent. All their attention fell on the silver-haired man with the golden eyes. 

“Exactly what I said before Yuya, you are free to leave. In fact, you have to leave.” 

“Are you kicking us out?!” Yugo’s shaken voice asked, almost hissed between his fangs. 

“No,” Zarc said, a small hint of hurt in his voice. “I’m saying that you are needed. You, not me. I’ve taught you all I can. From here its what your instincts tell you and what you remember from your dragon years.” 

“But what about Yuri?” Yuya asked, but was interrupted by his violet-haired sibling’s interjection.

“Yes, what about me Zarc? As far as I know, I am the only one here who hasn’t met my ‘dragon’, as such I can’t do what those lunatics down there have done.” He waved a hand in the direction of his half-dragon-brothers, still standing in the hallway. 

“As true as that is, your just going to have to learn it on the way. Your brothers can help you.”

“On the way?” Yuto echoed, “and why _have_ to leave?” Zarc eyed the three in his hallway. 

“This is your last night here. I can’t explain it all that well but I have a feeling something big is coming. A fight that you are needed in, an event that requires you specifically. There is a reason you’ve begun to remember who you truly are. Why you are needed so desperately to keep the peace in this world. The longer you stay here the more help those out there will need.”

Four sets of eyes widened and looked at each other. 

“The fate of this world, as cheesy as it sounds, quite literally rests in your hands.” 

“But why us?” Yuto asked, “what are we supposed to do?” 

Zarc smiled sadly, turning away. “I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to. I’ve been stuck down here for what feels like a millennium, waiting for the day you four came back. I just never expected what I got.” 

His smile turned gentle and warm, “I’ve taught you combat, how to defend yourselves, get in touch with your dragon. You four have the souls of greater beings. Much stronger souls than anyone else in this world. In any world. You have the power to move hearts, bring smiles, protection, safety and joy to those around you. Something this world needs. A power that was lost, a hope that vanished 15 years ago.”

He turned on them with a glint of determination and pride in his eyes. “My, our, people have suffered for the last decade and a half, losing that hope with each passing day as I remain helpless, trapped inside a prison of my own creation. Ray too. There is no longer anything we can do. And so we pass the torch to you. To the next generation.”

“Wait, Ray too?” Yuya asked, “what does she have to do with it?”

“Much more than you know. Ray is… was… for lack of a better term, my girlfriend.”

The room fell silent instantly. Yugo’s eyes were bulging comically wide while Yuto stood there with an open mouth. Yuya just watched Zarc with a new level of curiosity.

“You and Ray… _dated_?” Yuri asked in bafflement. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t see it. You're too… pedestrian…” 

Zarc looked offended, “Hey! I’ll have you know I am a very attractive young man!” 

“Young man? I’m sorry, but didn’t you just mention waiting for us for a millennia? That is not something I would associate with ‘young’.” 

“Well, then attractive.”

“I would argue that point if I myself did not have your face. But at the same time, I must say I wear it better.”

Zarc pouted, “You can be mean when you want to be Starve Venom.” 

“Ooh using dragon names are we? Is that a compliment to my ‘greater soul’?” 

Zarc ignored him, turning back down to stare into Yugo’s eyes which were little less than slitted dots of yellow in twin pools of white. Zarc sighed, “You should probably revert back now if you want. It could be uncomfortable sleeping in those forms if your still not used to them.” 

“Uh,” Yuya looked to the other two, “how do we do that exactly?” 

Yugo winced. He wanted to go back to normal, he didn’t want to stay like this forever, Clear Wing had had his fun. Yugo wanted his body back. But at the same time, he didn’t want to go back through all that pain, it was hard enough the first time.

“Breathe Yugo.” Yugo looked up startled as Zarc walked down the stairs to stand in front of him. “This goes for you two as well.”

“But what if—” Yugo started but Yuto put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I trust that Zarc knows what he’s doing.” Yuya nodded, Zarc had always been there for them. They knew that even if it was the only confirmed fact they knew about their past. 

Zarc smiled, “Alright then, close your eyes.”

The three of them complied and focused. “Now,” Zarc continued, “decide you want to Shift. And you’ll Shift. You shouldn’t need permission anymore.” 

Yuya took a deep breath concentrating. Focusing on his body, and willing it to revert back to a human form. 

He gasped as he felt it comply. It didn’t hurt. This time it was more of a numb throb as his horns receded back into his head and shoulder blades. The tail shortened, dissipating as if it had been made of smoke, his fingernails sliding smoothly back under his skin. Almost breathing in relief as he reached up to the sides of his head. Feeling regular, normal, human ears. Only his teeth remained different, Yuya frowned slightly as the fangs remained in place. Running a tongue along them in curiosity, had this anything to do with their dragon halves beginning to overtake and balance with their human? 

Yuya looked up at sharp intake of breath from a very human Yuto and Yugo, as they blinked at him with silver and turquoise blue eyes. Equally as stunned at how quickly and painless the transition had been. Even from where Yuya was standing he could see the fangs that still protruded from their lips. 

Yuya took a moment to smile down at his soft pink, human hands as Yuri descended the stairs. 

Yuya only had a moment to register what had happened until Yuri had thrown his arms around Yugo’s waist. 

“You stupid idiot!” Yuri yelled, startling everyone in the room, “Why the hell did you run off like that?!” 

“Y—Yuri?!” Yugo was looking down at their sibling at a complete loss for words. When Yuri raised his head even Yuya was taken aback, Yuri was on the verge of tears. 

Yuto almost asked if Yuri had hit his head. Not only was he crying but he was hugging Yugo. Since when did those two get all chummy? Even Zarc was staring at Yuri in surprise. 

“I’m sorry, but what?!” Yuto found his voice, “Yuri, did you get abducted while we were out and replaced with some kind of cloned duplicate?” 

Yuri let go of Yugo’s dorky, confused face and pushed him away. “No. I just…” 

“You were worried!” Yuya smiled, “you just didn’t want to admit it!” 

“No I wasn’t! Do you honestly think I care what Fusion does?” Yuri turned away angrily. Yugo for once didn’t explode at being called ‘Fusion’, the young teen was still in shock from what had just happened but he grinned. Gripping Yuri’s shoulder and spinning him round, hugging him tightly back. 

Yuya smiled at Yuto as a bright pink tinge blossomed over Yuri’s startled cheeks.For all his proud, stuck-up personality Yuri did have a heart somewhere in his body. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuya changed. Slipping a fresh green shirt and a pair of pants on but still keeping the only slightly torn garments from before. He was wearing his orange vest and cloak again, the white fabric billowing, somewhat dramatically, with each step. He reached down an picked up his belt, fastening it around his waist as the as the reassuring weight of his sword bumped against his leg. 

Yuya placed the cut shirt and pants he’d been wearing before into the bag, settling them alongside the small pouch of red Dragon Stones Zarc had given him and a slightly larger pouch of silver coins, what Zarc had called ‘links’. The thin slits made in the back of the fabric, where his horns had pierced through, were small and could be useful in the future if he ever needed to perform a Half-Shift again. It seemed like a useful tool for combat after all. 

Combat. Yuya gulped, what did they need to do? The plan so far was simply to go back to the Resistance. They had trained for months, what was going on outside? What… was their mother worried? What about their dad? How were they? 

Yuya felt tears spring into his eyes as he thought of what they would think of what they were doing. A small, sad smile crept across his face, their mother would be worried sick, but Yuya and the others couldn’t leave yet. They weren’t even sure if they could ever leave. 

The world they had grown up in had no place for them anymore. The human world was not meant for half-dragons. 

Yuya wiped the tears away and tapped his fangs. They were sharp and made him yelp if he bit down too hard on his lip. But he would get used to them. He had too. 

Yuya took one last look around the room that had served as his home for the past two months, a sad feeling twinging in his chest. 

He gripped the red crystal around his neck. Holding it up to the brightening light of the cavern’s morning streaming through the open window. The yellow light filtered through the crystal’s transparent body, making it glow. The golden twin wings that wrapped it glinting as Yuya let it sway. 

Watching it carve an arc in the air with its tip made Yuya feel calmer. Happier. Just like a pendulum, if it swings one way it’ll swing the other. No matter how bad a situation got, no matter the stakes, the pendulum will swing back to you, swing in the opposing direction eventually.

Yuya released the pendant and left the room. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The better part of an hour later all five of them were standing at the entrance. 

Zarc had packed them off with at least a month’s worth of provisions and rations. Fussing about to make sure they had everything they needed before their journey. 

“I’m really going to miss you,” Zarc sniffed, a tear springing into the corner of his eye. Yuya smiled, placing the duffel bag at his feet before walking over to hug the older man. 

“We’ll miss you too,” he smiled, tightening his grip as Yugo joined him. Tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Yuto and Yuri followed their lead, giving Zarc a quick hug each before stepping away. 

Yuya looked back up into the all too familiar face. This really was it… at least for a while. They were finally leaving cavern that had served as their home for the past two months. Where they had trained and Zarc had cooked, it had been a good time. But there is a certain comfort in ignorance. 

They were about to embark on their true journey. The time for training was over, from here, as Zarc had said, it was up to them, to what choices they made that decided the fate of Arc. They still had much to learn and remember. What had happened to them, how they ended up in the human world, why they couldn’t remember the War. What had happened to Ray, to Zarc… How he had ended up as a solid mass of magical particles instead of an actual human being… 

Yuya gave a start, an idea suddenly jumping into his mind. “Zarc…” He began and watched as Zarc’s eyes turned puzzled. “What if… we can take you with us?” 

Zarc blinked, “Yuya, I can’t. I’m trapped down here.”

“But what if we did.” Yuya pressed, clinging to this new ideation. “You said yourself a while back that you are little more than a ghost at the moment. A Projection, or collection of magical energy…” Zarc was taking an interest now, his eyes sparkling as he realised where Yuya was going with this idea. 

“Over the last few months, in addition to the combat, you made us read a few books about transfer magic right? To help us ‘maximise the power we channel into our Dragon Stones’.” Zarc nodded and Yuto felt his eye widen. Yuya was a lot more perceptive than he gave him credit for.

“Do you think it would be possible to channel the magical energy, well you, into our crystals?” 

Zarc grinned wider, “You know Yuya, I think that just might work!” Yuya’s eyes lit up. Quickly he slipped his crystal off from around his neck, beckoning the others to do the same. 

“So Yuya, what will you have me do?” Zarc asked as the four boys held their crystals in their palms, so close the tips were almost touching. Yuya frowned as he tried to think back to the textbook Zarc had forced him to read. 

“Not sure to be honest, its never been done with a human soul… But are you sure about this Zarc?” 

Zarc’s face hardened. “I’m sure Yuya. I’ve been trapped down here for centuries… If I can be with my beloved dragons again, even if it's not as a whole human. I’ll take it. I want to see my kingdom again. I want to see Ray.” 

Yuya smiled and his brothers mirrored his expression, looking up to the man they had come to know as a second father figure to them. Zarc. It might not have to be goodbye after all.

“Alright! Let’s try it this way,” Yuya suggested, “Zarc, I need you to place your hand on our crystals and focus. Imagine yourself flowing through your hand and into them.” 

Zarc smiled as if he was a teacher who just had a student answer a question correctly. Reaching out he placed his palm over the four rocks held by the four boys and closed his eyes. 

The boys gasped as Zarc’s body began to glow. A white aura illuminating his form as it flickered. Zarc opened his eyes and looked down at the sight of his dragons. Their matching faces so like his own. They were his dragons, his family, this way he may never have to say goodbye again. 

“I’ll see you guys on the other side.” He chuckled softly as he glowed brighter, becoming not much more than a white shadow. Four sets of eyes widened as the white silhouette of Zarc split, becoming four smaller balls of light that each flew to a crystal. Sinking into the rock. The crystals glowed briefly and then it was gone. Zarc was gone. 

Yuya looked up at the gaping faces of his brothers. “Did it work?” He asked, a little dumbly.

“I don’t know,” Yuto started, “I guess we’ll find o—” He was cut off as a low rumbling reverberated around the cavern. “We should go.” Yuto said hurriedly, “we don’t know how long this place will hold now that Zarc’s not here.”

Yugo nodded, Yuri slipping the crystal around his neck once more before striding over to the entrance. “Well?” He shot as he turned back around, picking up his duffel bag. “What are you idiots waiting for? Let’s get a move on!” 

The boys strung their crystals around their necks, taking a duffel bag each as they began to climb the steps out of the Sanctuary. Plunging into the darkness, to which Yuya lead the way, fireball alight in his hand. Pushing back the darkness. Yuto following close with Yugo and Yuri holding hands and bringing up the rear. Behind them the sounds of the Sanctuary collapsing echoed through the stairwell, the clattering sound of rocks blocking the entrance. Before them, however, lay the unknown. The next chapter in their bizarre adventure. 

As they stepped back into the gloom of the Resistance base the boys heard a shout. A crash and then an explosion. Yuya jumping in shock and extinguishing the flame. 

They took off running, almost colliding with the man running the other way. “What’s going on?” Yuto asked as calmly as he could to the man’s sweating face. 

“You’re — you’re the—” He flicked his tired eyes over the small group in a mixture of relief and hope. His mouth forming words but no sound 

“Yes, now what’s going on?” Yuto pressed, another crash and the man yelped. 

“It’s her, it's the Flower General,” he babbled, “she... she found us…” 

Yuya looked back at his brothers, it seems like they would be launched into battle even sooner than they had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know another thing that is getting a bit repetitive? 
> 
> My tumblr. @yu-yatogori


	18. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is literally just an excuse for me to exploit my favourite ship and have them do cool things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so this is going up a little earlier this time compared to last week. 
> 
> In hindsight, its a little worrying that I had fun writing this chapter, as the violence tag is starting to make itself apparent, I'm also sorry for those sensitive to minor swearing, I think I'll have to add it into the tags. 
> 
> I know I say it every time but thank you all so much for the continued support. It means the world!
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

The Resistance base was still as much of a maze as it had been the first time around. The cold carved out stone passageways linking up and spreading in endless directions, the blue-flame lit torches on the wall illuminated where they were going, but they were a far cry from the electricity Yuri was used to. As they ran Yuri began to wistfully remember the joy of what it felt like to have working WiFi. He was rudely interrupted in his musings as another loud crash echoed through the corridor. And much nearer than the first. 

The boys followed the man round the next corner. Stopping dead as the man’s body shuddered and careened into the figure standing in the hallway. Yuri only had a moment to register what happened before a hand shot out, grabbing their guide by his throat, holding him aloft. The boys watched in horror as a small clink of metal sounded. The struggling man grunted and slackened. His eyes wide in shock. His tunic was brown but Yuri could already see the dark patch beginning to spread. _Oh god_. He felt sick. 

Yuri joined his brothers as they reached for their swords on impulse. Stopping halfway as the man’s crumpling body was thrown against the wall. Crashing into the stone with a sickening thwack. They took a step back. The man’s eyes were wide and glassy, unseeing. 

Yuri whirled back to face their assailant. “Oh dear,” the woman sighed, wiping the blood off her sword. “That was a tad anticlimactic.” She looked up, her eyes finding the boys. Yuri bit his lip. Half of the woman’s face was shrouded in what appeared to be some kind of flower petals. Her eyes were glassy, unfocused, looking expressionlessly over the boy’s faces. Yuri gritted his teeth, he knew that plant from a book in Zarc’s library. It was a organism from this dimension and if he was right, they were in trouble. “Oh? More company? I hope you prove to be more worthy opponents.” 

Yuri couldn’t help but grin. He hoped this woman knew what she was getting herself into. He looked at his brothers, “Do you think you could take a step back? Let me do the honours.” 

“Wait, Yuri, you can’t mean…” Yuya looked shocked, they all did, staring between the woman and Yuri’s face that had twisted into a morphed grin. 

“Oh, I’ll make it quick. I’ve been dying to try this out on a real person for a while,” He turned back to face them.

“That doesn’t give you the right to—!” Yugo was cut off as Yuto grabbed his shoulder. 

“Stand back Fusion, you don’t want to get hit by this.” 

Yuto nodded to Yuri and took Yuya and Yugo back to a safe distance. As much as he disapproved of whatever Yuri was planning, they needed to get out of this alive. He needed Yuya and Yugo to be safe. They weren’t going to get out of this without taking down a few of their opposition. 

Yuri grinned back at the woman, cocking his head to one side. “Well now, shall we?” 

“Shall we what? You expect me to fight you one on one? What kind of fool are you?”

“Oh a very silly one indeed,” Yuri flashed a saccharine smile, “and yes, I do hope you will do me the honour, as they say, to cross swords.”

The woman laughed, lunging past Yuri to attack his brothers behind him, but her foot caught halfway and she yelped as she went down. 

“Now, now.” Yuri stood over her, his vine-whip unfurling itself from around the woman’s ankle to snake around his upper forearm. “I’m your opponent remember.” 

The woman snarled, leaping to her feet, sword out and at the ready. Yuri grinned, releasing his hold on his whip, as if it had a mind of its own, it retreated to his belt, snaking round to coil and affix itself to Yuri’s back belt loop. 

Yuri drew his sword, holding it in his right hand, the violet Dragon Stone resonating with his crystal. Adding a purple light to the already shaded blue of the corridor. “That’s better, now, how about we get this over with. I’m afraid we have somewhere to be.”

The woman’s expression was unreadable, her eyes still glassed over and unseeing.

She lunged, and Yuri stepped away, parrying with the sword and letting the vines wrap their way around the blade. The woman’s technique was sloppy, unrefined as she swung wildly again, it hadn’t been noticeable before, but she was untrained. Yuri grinned, but he was. Curling his left hand, Yuri ordered his vines to obey. They did. 

The woman yelped as the strong plants wrapped themselves around her legs, yanking downwards. The woman fell, her sword spinning out of reach and Yuri moved in, bringing the sword down—

“Yuri!” Yuri blinked. His sword tip inches away from the woman’s chin. She was still staring at him with those blank eyes, only the smallest hint of fear and hated hidden in those dull features. 

He raised his head slowly to look at Yuya who was staring wide eyed at him. Mouth open in disbelief. Yuya knew full well what would happen to that woman if she received even a scratch from the end of his brother’s poisoned sword. 

Yuri sighed and lowered the tip of his sword a fraction of an inch. “Yuya, do you realise what is going on with her?”

Now it was Yuya’s turn to blink in surprise, his brother’s eyes flicked over the woman before he slowly shook his head. Yuri raised his sword tip again, pointing this time at the flower petals that obscured her left eye. “That,” Yuri explained, “is Recuso Blossom. I’m afraid we can’t do anything for her now.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at his brother’s blank expressions, “Its a mind control plant in this dimension. Once its been attached to its host they lose all sense of free will. No better than mindless slaves. Judging by the spread,” he flicked his eyes over the woman face, “She’s been infected for a few years now.”

Yuya’s face slackened, his eyes bubbling with sudden mercy for the woman lying at Yuri’s feet. “I’m afraid that it is killing her too. Slowly but surely, that parasite will kill her. She’s already as good as dead, me finishing her off here would be doing her a service.” 

“Yuri do you hear yourself?” Yugo suddenly yelled, “talking about killing people so casually!” 

“I realise what I’m doing!” Yuri snapped, and Yugo blinked in surprise. Yuri was shaking, he point of his poisoned blade quivering, inches from the woman’s jugular. “I realise… what I’m doing… I do this, and I’m a murderer. I would have blood on my hands but do you think I fucking care anymore?!” Yuya stared wide eyed as Yuri put a hand to his forehead, laughing hysterically. 

“We’re dragons remember! Why don’t you listen to _yourself_ Yugo?! Why should we keep pretending that we are human?! Wake up already! There’s no going back, we’re dragons! This woman…” He pointed the tip of his sword in her face, Yuri lowered his hand, his eyes switching to Starve Venom’s dark emerald, glinting with dark amusement, “is dying. _Dying_ Yugo. If I kill her she will at least know mercy. Don’t worry I’ll make it quick.”

“Are you listening to yourself?! Yuri—” Yugo stopped as Yuto placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yuri, are you sure there’s no way out of this?” Yuto asked, his voice level and calm. 

“Well look who decided to join the conversation. Yes Yoot Yoot, I’m sure. If I let her go she’ll run back to her master and if they are prepared to use Recuso Blossom, I’d hate to see what they’d do you.” 

Yuto’s eyes darkened but he nodded. “Then do it. We haven’t got all day.” 

“You can’t be serious Yuto!” Yugo screeched but Yuto held him back. Yuya shut his eyes and looked away, he didn’t want to see this, see his beloved brother become a murderer. But in his heart, he knew that there was no other known way, they needed to keep moving, keep going, they needed to find Shun, Kaito, Reiji, Asuka, everyone. They were relying on them, needed their help. 

Yuri nodded, his green eyes flashing, as he knelt down near the woman’s face. “Well my dear, I’m afraid this is the end.” 

Yuri stepped back, the woman’s face showed no expression as Yuri swung. Slicing a deep, clean cut along the Recuso Blossom’s infection. The woman’s face contorted in agony and she screamed, sending a hand up to her cheek as the venom entered her bloodstream and laced its way through her body. Yuri looked down on her writhing form with his glittering eyes as with the last of her effort, the woman raised her head. 

“T—Thank you…” She croaked, her eyes clearing and bubbling with tears of relief briefly before they dulled again. Yuri’s poison had done its job, and the woman fell in a crumpled heap next to the unmoving body of the man she had unknowingly slaughtered only moments before. 

Yuya looked from his brother to the woman and then back, Yuri was standing dead still in the corridor, head bowed. “Yuri?” He tried tentatively but Yuri snapped his head up, whiling to face the opposite direction and stalking down the corridor. 

“I’m fine,” he said, his voice low and level, calm, “be on your guard, there’s a high chance that she wasn’t the only one under this bastard’s control. We may have to… well you know.” 

Yuya nodded, he didn’t like this. He turned to Yugo and Yuto, the pair were taciturn. Yugo hanging limply in Yuto’s arms. Yuya walked over taking his blonde sibling from the protection of Yuto’s arms and trying to stand him upright. Yuya could feel the tears pricking in his eyes as Yugo raised his head. 

His brother’s aquamarine eyes were sparkling with anger as he shot a look at the back of Yuri’s head. “Come on,” Yugo snapped, speaking to Yuya now, “we need to get a move on.” 

The boys had no clue as to where they were going but they figured that as long as they followed the explosions they were eventually going to reach the fighting. Yugo refused to look or speak to Yuri after what he’d done, Yuya bridging the awkward gap between them by walking in front of Yugo. 

Yuri led the way, sword drawn and at the ready, Yuya and Yuto following his lead. Yuya even considered trying a Half-Shift again to give them an extra leg up, they were walking into a battlefield after all. Even with all the training in combat they had received from Zarc, none of it could prepare them mentally for what they saw as they reached the edge of the large cavern.

Yuya could spot several Resistance members fighting, clashing swords against more people with Recuso Blossom covering their faces. In some cases they were small infections, while others could have passed for walking flower beds. 

They hung back just out of sight. “What should we do?” Yuya asked his brothers, “we can’t _kill_ them, but they need our help…” 

“Yuya,” Yuya blinked at Yuri’s stern face, “we may not have a choice, this is a battlefield after all, you won’t have time to mourn before another threat comes at you. They’re not human anymore, the Blossom made sure of that.” The vines already twisting around his sword blade, his cold magenta eyes flickering dark green in the blue firelight, “If you want to blame anyone after this, blame whoever’s pulling their strings.” 

His brothers nodded at Yuri’s words, Yuto drawing his sword and letting it crackle with lightening. “Just make it out alive, all three of you. Remember we’re needed in this world, we can’t let ourselves be defeated here.”

“Right!” Yugo grinned, clashing his gauntlets together and cracking his knuckles. Letting a small icy wind blow through the small group. “Let’s go! I feel the need to punch someone’s face in!” 

Yuya sighed, no way out of it then, drawing his own sword and taking a deep breath. Letting his eyes switch to their dichromatic colours before small flames danced along his blade’s length. “Alright fine, let’s go.” 

The four of them plunged into the battle. 

Immediately four Recuso Blossom victims met them head on, swords swinging clumsily in their grips, blank eyes staring listlessly. Yuri moved first, cutting deep along a man’s forearm and moving onto the next person as he fell. The venom doing its work. 

Yuto was next, sending a wave of crackling lightening towards a woman stunning her and binding her to the ground, Yugo moving in and punching her squarely in the nose. Knocking her out cold. 

Yuya was next, the man was swinging his sword blindly, and Yuya stepped back. Bringing his sword around in a wide arc and sending a wall of flame in his direction. The man fell, crying out as the Recuso Blossom was burnt away, Yuya trying his best to keep the flames under control. The man stopped moving and Yuya stepped back, oh god. He’d _killed_ someone, on _purpose_. 

“Yuya!” Yuya looked up wide eyed as Yuto rushed over, catching the advancing man behind his brother by surprise as he swung. The Recuso Blossom victim screaming as the volts ran through him, Yuto grimaced but placed a hand on Yuya’s shoulder, “remember what Yuri said? We don’t have time to mourn, the Resistance needs our help.”

Yuya gave a shaky nod, and swung another wave of flames at the oncoming assailants behind Yuto. They stood back to back, swords out and ready as Yuri and Yugo joined them. “Together?” Yuya asked, giving a small smile. 

“Together.” Yuto smiled back and Yugo grinned. Yuri just shook his head, 

“You are all lunatics.” 

“No Yuri.” Yuya smiled, swinging another well poised attack at the nearest Recuso Blossom victim. Turning to face his brother with his gleaming oddly coloured eyes, “We’re dragons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuso means 'Reject or Refuse' in Latin. 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr, @yu-yatogori


	19. Spoils of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I have no clue what's going on anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations everyone!
> 
> Well would you look at that. I did a thing and wrote another chapter... Now you might have noticed the new 'Major Character Death' tag. And I would like to say I'm sorry. A: I felt in the mood to kill something in this chapter and B: I think I may have to update QUITE a few more tags. This is turning out to be a lot more violent that I first thought... 
> 
> Well, I am trying to make these notes shorter, so thank you as always and happy reading!

Yugo sighed as he punched his twenty-seventh assailant in the gut, bringing his other arm round to land a blow on the guy’s chin. As he fell Yugo cooled the air before sending a maelstrom of ice into his chest. The Recuso Blossom victims really didn’t put up much of a fight, they just came in waves of unimaginable numbers. 

The four of them had all killed one of them in one way or another. Bodies laid scattered across the Resistance floor, peaceful as if they were simply sleeping if only the tracks of blood said otherwise.

At first they had felt awful, they still did for what they had done but as the battle drew on, Yugo disturbingly felt like he was enjoying himself. The thrill of combat, coupled with the sense of power was exhilarating. What’s more strangely nostalgic as he snapped his palm against the air, blowing the nearest attack into the far wall. 

He felt the heat whip past his face as Yuya’s flaming arrow plunged into the chest of the last soldier and Yugo breathed a sigh of relief.

Yuya let his bow dissipate in his hands to smoke by curling his fingers. A small smile playing on his lips as he sheathed his sword, fangs flashing white against his flushed face. Yuya turned as Yuto sheathed his own sword, his lightening crackling and fading slowly. 

“Well, that happened.” Yuri commented, wiping the blood from his blade before sliding it back into place at his hip. 

Yuya didn’t answer, he was shifting on his feet, Yuto rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Yuri frowned and turned, Yugo following their gaze and instantly feeling uncomfortable. 

The surviving members of the Resistance, battered, bruised, covered in dirt and blood were staring at them. Some bowed, some kneeling while others simply stood dumbfounded, mouths open wide. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and clapped his hands, the noise shaking some out of their trance. “Okay you goldfish need to stop gaping.” A Resistance member, raised his head shakily, 

“B—but, w—who are you?” He whispered, “I—I’ve never seen magic such as what you have done… N—not since…” 

Yuri sighed and knelt in front of the man, holding afinger to the man’s chin so his dark eyes met his magenta before flashing emerald. The man visibly paled, recoiled, uncertain and now afraid. Yuri grinned wider. “Listen up everyone!”

Yuri stood addressing the room, spreading his arms wide and loving being the centre of attention. “We may not look it but you know us well. Ever heard of the Legendary Dragons?” A murmur spread across the room like wildfire, volume quickly rising to almost a shout. 

Yuri smiled, cracking his whip on the floor, making everyone jump. “Hush now. Now where is Kaito, we have work to do.” 

“You don’t look like dragons to me!” Someone yelled and Yuya stepped forward holding his hands up. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Yuya addressed, taking a deep breath, “ We may be in human form but I am Odd-Eyes. Previous ruler of this kingdom Pendulum. Beside me here are my brothers. Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and of course Starve Venom.” 

The whispers started again, _Odd-Eyes?_ The _Odd Eyed Dragon has returned? Is it true? The Heavenly Dragons?_

Yuya sighed and let his eyes change colour. Earning him a few startled looks from the crowd. “Look, it might be hard to believe as of right now, but for the moment we must speak with Kai—”

“I am here.” 

Yuya turned as Kaito hobbled through the doorway, supported by Shun. His leg and forearm was cut and bleeding badly, Yuya felt his eyes widen. Kaito flicked his tired gaze over the boys, a weak smile growing across his face. “Glad to see none of you have lost your touch when it comes to being flashy.” Kaito coughed and Yuto rushed forward, catching the man as he stumbled. Gently Yuto held Kaito, lying him on the ground and cradling his head in his lap.

“Ha,” Kaito’s tired voice croaked, he was deathly pale, loosing blood at an alarming rate. “I never thought I’d see the day where my old master was the one holding me on my deathbed.” Kaito closed his eyes, “Dark Rebellion, you have more important things to worry about, forget about me.”

“Don’t you dare Kaito!” Shun yelled, kneeling by his friend’s side, “you are not allowed to die here.” 

“Shun.” Kaito stared up into Shun’s hazel eyes. His gaze softened and he let out a weak laugh, 

“Shun’s right Kaito, you can’t die here.” Yuto spoke with urgency, clutching Kaito a little harder. “You still have so much you need to do.” 

“You know, I think I might be ready.” Kaito smiled, showing bloody teeth, “I don’t fear dying,” Kaito looked up into Yuto’s eyes, ice blue meeting steel grey. “I leave the Resistance to you Dark Rebellion. No, Yuto.” Kaito tried to turn, “Heavenly Dragons, all four of you, please, fulfil the Resistance’s wish. Please save Arc.” Yuya nodded, slowly, beside him he felt Yugo and Yuri agreeing as well, 

Kaito smiled, and coughed again, this time it came up red, “I only wish…” 

Kaito raised a weak, blood-stained hand to Yuto’s face, Yuto didn’t react, “…that I got to see you reclaim your thrones…” 

Kaito’s hand fell back to his chest and he went limp in Yuto’s arms. Eyes that once held an icy blue fire, staring soullessly ahead, dull. Shun shut his eyes against the sudden rush of rare tears and Yuto bowed his head, silently closing his former paladin’s eyes. 

Yuya looked away, feeling tears begin to bubble in his eyes. Yuri laying a gentle hand on Yuto’s shoulder as he clutched the lifeless leader. Yugo wrapped his own arm around Yuya, as the young teen let the tears fall, turning his face into his blonde-and-blue haired sibling’s chest. 

 

After about a minute, Yuto lay Kaito gently on the floor before turning to face the solemn crowd, heads bowed in respect. 

“Members of the Resistance!” Yuto bellowed, earning the attention of everyone in the room. “Whether you believe us or not, I am Dark Rebellion. The dragon that was once a ruler of the Xyz kingdom this base borders.”

“How do we know you are telling the truth?!” Someone yelled, earning a small round of whispers and nods of agreement. Yuto sighed and turned to Yuya. Yuya nodded, understanding what Yuto was aiming for. Yugounderstood a split second later, staring wide eyed at his green-and-red haired brother. 

“You can’t be serious! Let them see… us like that…” He hissed, but Yuya just sighed.

“I don’t see how else we can prove we are what we say we are. By Half-Shifting maybe we’ll earn some trust.”

“But that could _hurt_!” Yugo’s voice rose, “you realise that it was _painful_ the first time!”

“Yes, I know all too well. Yugo. But it didn’t hurt reverting back. Plus it could be a very useful asset if we get used to it.” Yuto cut in, the crowd murmuring about what they were talking about. Yugo bit his lip, wincing only slightly as his fangs split skin while Yuri slung an arm around his shoulder. “Y’know you don’t have to do it. I still can’t yet so how about we leave this… demonstration, to Thing 1 and Thing 2.” 

Yugo shrugged Yuri’s arm off. “Fine, Yuya, Yuto do whatever the hell you want!” 

Yuto nodded, raising his voice again, “If you need further proof we are who we say we are, we’ll show you…” Yuto took a deep breath, closing his eyes. 

And shifted.

The audience scrambled back as Yuto’s crystal glowed. As his nails lengthened, his wings stretched and tail grew. Opening his eyes to brilliant yellow, slitted irises staring down the open mouths of the spectators. Yuya joined him, again, the Resistance members staring in shock and bafflement as Yuya let his horns grow. Let his tail whip and his ears lengthen. This time, much like their last shift, it didn’t hurt. Only a faint numbing throb spreading across their bodies, at first sharp, then more faintly. 

Shun stumbled back, falling slightly away from the two boys that stood in the centre of the room. No, not boys. Not anymore. Dark Rebellion turned his head to him, golden eyes glinting, smiling softly and showing fangs. “It’s alright Shun.” He turned back to the crowd. 

Shun coughed, attempting to compose himself. As he straightened and walked, somewhat stiffly, over to the half-dragons standing before the Resistance. 

“Does anyone still doubt their claims?” He asked the stunned room. Some shook their heads in silence, staring up at Yuya and Yuto in certainty. A new level of hope and determination building across their faces. Those who did not react merely stared, Yuya looked over at Yuto with a shrug. 

They’d just have to get used to them.

 

***

 

“I honestly did not expect you back so soon.” Shun explained as he led the way through the Resistance.The boys followed patiently, Yuya and Yuto reverting back to their human forms. “You’ve only been gone about a week.”

“A week?!” Yugo screeched mouth open, Yuto raised an eyebrow,

“Ignore him. We have been down with Zarc for the better part of two months. How could it only have been a week?” Shun stiffened slightly at Zarc’s name. 

“W—Well the time frame works differently. Down there time moves much quicker due to the higher concentration of magical energy… So… um, how is he? What’s he like?”

“Zarc? He’s… doing fine.” Yuto replied without saying anything more. Shun nodded, understanding it wasn’t his place to pry. 

Yuya clutched his crystal around his neck. A fragment of Zarc’s soul resided within it now, including his own memories and the remainder of Odd-Eye’s locked power. Yuya needed more time, needed to know what happened during the War, to himself, to his brothers, Zarc, Ray, everyone. He only hoped he’d be able to release his memories soon.

Soon they reached the steps leading to the Resistance base’s exit. Reiji and Sawatari were waiting for them, accompanied by Sora and two other Resistance leaders. 

A man with orange spiked hair barely being kept behind a green headband and a brown leather jacket. He had a kind face, decorated with strange yellow markings and steeled eyes. 

Yuya and Yuto instantly stiffened at the sight of his companion. He was tall, and dressed as a ninja. His blue hair pulled into a long ponytail with a blue scarf obscuring half his face. The moon designs were different to the suns Yuya and Yuto had seen, but the man looked almost identical to Hikage, the intruder they had found in Zarc’s Sanctuary. 

Reiji smiled as they approached, nodding in approval at their weapons and clothing choices. Standing a little straighter at the sight of Yuya, Yuto and Yugo’s fangs but not questioning. He coughed, “This is Crow and Tsukikage,” Reiji explained, gesturing to the two men beside him. “They will be accompanying us on our journey.”

“Journey?” Yuri arched an eyebrow, “Where to exactly? 

Reiji coughed again, “We’ll start by heading east, up into the Aine Ranges. Ersodath is a small and secludedbut religious town, they have good warriors and a steady income in the creation of weapons due to their position in the mountains. We’ll need their help and reinforcements before setting even a foot into Arcton.” 

“Why?” Yuya asked curious, “What do we need to do in Arcton?” 

Reiji looked uncomfortable so it was Crow who answered, “Primarily, we’ll need to liberate it. Arcton and the other capitals and kingdoms before making it to Rethyr. Because Arcton is the closest, we’ll start there. As it stands, Arcton is under the control of the Pendulum Commanding General, or Flower General. You met her… delightful welcoming party earlier.”

“So the Flower General is the one with the supply of Recuso Blossom?” Yuri asked, “that sounds like a dangerous person to me.” 

“Oh yes, you do not want to cross her. She answers directly to the king himself. No one gets a slot as one of _his_ right hands for nothing.” 

Yuya bit his lip with his right fang. This could be a challenge. 

“Alright then. We’d best make a start,” Yuri spoke, taking the lead up the stone steps.

Yuya turned back to the remaining group. “Shall we?”

“Onward and upward! The epic quest begins!” Sawatari chorused, following Yuri up the steps. Yuto rolled his eyes, taking Yuya’s hand as they began to climb. Yugo, Reiji, Tsukikage, Shun, Sora and Crow hot on their heels. 

After about five minutes they reached the top of the cold steps. The trapdoor already open, and Yuya squinted in the sudden light. Having being underground for the better part of two months and a half, he’d almost forgotten what sun felt like. He allowed himself a small smile as the light hit his face, dappling through green of the foliage.

His smile was short lived however as they emerged into the wood. 

Just in time to see a woman dressed in armour and flanked by two Recuso Blossom victims, drag an unconscious Yuri and Sawatari into a portal and disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr : @yu-yatogori


	20. Starve Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Yuri chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo guys!
> 
> First: I am really sorry that I took a little long with this chapter this week. I had planned updating a little sooner, but stuff just sort of happened... 
> 
> Second: Okay, if anything is confusing in this chapter, I just want you to know that I am sorry and if you need any clarification please let me know. Some of this chapter was me just trying to get my scrambled thoughts on paper. 
> 
> And Third: I'm sorry but WHAT? 20 CHAPTERS?? Geez, wow, THANK YOU, you guys are such a motivation and thank you so much for putting up with me and this mess of a fic for so long! It means the absolute world to read your comments and know that you are reading this. So to all you amazing people, THANK YOU! (Don't worry we've still got a long way to go...)
> 
> Happy reading!

As soon as Yuri emerged from the Resistance base he was disoriented at the sudden light. Squinting up at the sun as it more or less blinded him. 

With one hand he covered his eyes, grinning up through the thick foliage at the patches of blue above. It had seemed like forever since he’d last felt the sun or seen the sky. 

There was a scuffle and Yuri whipped his head around facing the bushes on high alert, the others were still coming up, there shouldn’t be anyone here. Unless… 

Unless the Flower General’s brainless troops were still—

The next thing Yuri knew was the brief spike of pain, before the darkness as it enveloped him.

 

* * *

 

Sawatari hated stairs. He’d previously felt no apprehension to the structures, but as he emerged into the daylight, panting, sweating and wishing he was wearing anything other than a thick tunic and pants he came to the sudden conclusion, that he, in fact, _hated_ stairs. 

Yep, no, stairs were evil. He collapsed onto the soft grass with a grunt of exhaustion, breathing heavily. He looked up, expectantly, the purple clone had gone up first right? Where was he? 

Oh right. _Starve Venom_. Or was it Yuto? Who-ya? Fusion? He didn’t know. They all looked the same. What he did know though, was that the purple haired one was creepy. He’d rather not get stuck with— 

Sawatari managed to cry out in surprise as the hand grabbed the scruff of his collar from behind. “Oi! What are you doing!?” He yelled, twisting awkwardly, expecting to see Reiji. What he hadn’t expected was the narrowed crimson eyes of a girl.

“Uh…” He started dumbly, she was pretty, about his own age with long raven black hair and dark skin. “Hi.”

“What do we have here?” She asked, voice cold and emotionless. “Your no dragon. A Resistance member then?” 

Sawatari’s blood ran cold as he noticed ‘purple-hair’ on the ground, eyes closed. He was unconscious. Oh. This wasn’t good. 

Sawatari yelped as the girl adjusted her grip, she was strong, dragging him along the ground. “H—Hey! What’s the big idea!?” He yelled, hoping that even if she didn’t listen to him, the others behind him would get the hint. The purple-haired dragon/clone/person made no noise as a man dressed in a similar armour to the girl, emerged from the bushes andslung him over one shoulder. Yeah, this was _not_ looking good.

The girl reached up, pulling the blue earring free of her hair before glaring down at Sawatari. He’d resulted to yelling at the top of his lungs. She should have hit him as well. She turned, dropping the earring on the grass before stomping her foot on the small azure gem. The light blue powder swirled, creating the doorway and she threw the yelling boy through first, almost sighing in the sudden relief on her ears. 

“Yuri!” The girl whipped her head towards the call, to the small hole in the floor of the ruins. 

“Quickly,” She commanded her companion as he walked through the portal, Starving Venom drooped over one shoulder. The other dragons were coming, she doubted she’d be able to take on the other three alone. After all, Starving Venom, according to their intel, was the only one yet to fully embrace his powers. The others were dangerous. 

After a brief glance over her shoulder and a flick of her hair, the second-in-command of the kingdom of Pendulum’s General, Masumi Koutsu, stepped through the portal into Arcton.

 

* * *

 

 

_Yuri groaned. His face was pressed into soil, the sweet scent of freshly cut grass meeting him as he pushed himself to his knees. Primly brushing himself free of dirt as he stood. He needed to have a long, potentially life-threatening, conversation with whoever just caused him this headache._

_Yuri arched an eyebrow at his surroundings, he was standing in a living forest. Each plant moved and gaped wide, the vines twisted around trees, blooming with assortments of flowers of deep purple and pink colours. The leaves were deep green, some razor sharp at their edges. Yuri smiled slightly to himself, now this was interesting._

_He began to walk, taking the strip of dampened grass that served as a path through the maze of vines and snapping foliage. Yuri trailed his fingers over some of the plants, knowing full well that they were poisonous,but also that they will never be able to harm him. The leaves curled into his touch, recognising their returned master._

_Yuri’s grin widened, this was his territory, he felt it,_ he _was close. Yuri wasn’t naive, he had recognised the pattern. When one of his brother’s was knocked out, their subconscious had travelled deep enough into their soul to unlock some connection with their dragon half. He almost thanked whoever had hit him, he chuckled, all his brothers had met their dragons, increased their ability, their strength._

_It was Yuri’s turn now._

_The path widened, pooling into a clearing. Yuri walked towards it, stooping in the centre to run his hands along the assortment of violet flowers. Their stems curled around his fingers gently, almost in an embrace as Yuri stroked the petals. Their was movement behind him and Yuri smiled,_ found you _._

_He let go of one of the flowers he had been holding, the poison dripping off his right index finger. His grin widened, raising his hand to his lips Yuri ran his tongue along the purple venom, sighing in delight as the sweet taste flooded his mouth._

_“Interesting. You’re not dead.” The voice was slow, lazy and a perfect match for Yuri’s own as he stood to face his dragon half._

_The dragon lay stretched out in a tree above Yuri’s head, its green eyes glittering down at him from its perch. Tail wrapped around the branch like another one of the vines. From its back, the great purple appendages yawned like mouths. Dripping with saliva and, as per its namesake, venom._

_“I knew you’d be here. Starve Venom.” Yuri smiled, folding his arms across his chest, “We need to have a little chat.”_

_“Oh? That’s bold.” Starve Venom lazily replied, curling down around the tree to stand before Yuri. Staring him directly in the eyes. “Why should I?”_

_“We need to come to a mutual agreement. For you see, I am you. And you. Are me.” With the smallest movement of his hand, Yuri pointed at the dragon then at himself. Earning him a slightly more awake response._

_“Why should I believe you?” Yuri grinned, turning his right hand into the light, the dragon whistling in surprise at the violet mark. “It has been a while since I last saw my signature.” Starve Venom flicked his eyes up to meet Yuri’s. Yuri’s grin widened as he let them flash green. Visibly taking the dragon aback, it blinked, then smiled._

_“Oh, this is fun.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Sawatari’s situation did not look good. He yelped as he was thrown through the portal, but when he turned to find himself in a large open room with pink tapestries. He knew that things had gotten worse. 

The man was through next, his hair was a light purple, long and falling down his back. With a grunt he dropped the unconscious boy next to Sawatari. Sawatari had half a mind to run and leave him. 

The mental image of Ray strangling him and the snap of shackles on his wrists, forced him to remain where he was as the girl stepped through the portal next. The doorway closing behind her. 

“Well what do we have here?” A sweet voice lilted from the other end of the room and Sawatari froze. Immediately, the man and the girl that had kidnapped him and Starve Venom were on their knees, heads bowed to something behind Sawatari. 

Sawatari turned and his blood ran cold. At the far end of the room was a raised dais, the steps leading up to it covered in a long, light blue rug. On the dais lay a throne. On the throne sat a girl. 

She was pretty, with long pink hair tied in twin pigtails, held back by two glittering sapphire hair clips. Her armour was silver, engraved with etchings of flowers. A long pink cape draped from her shoulders and a sword at her hip. Her eyes were cold, unforgiving and merciless as she stared at the small group the same way one might gaze at a cockroach she was about to step on. 

Yet it was her face that first struck Sawatari, the mental image of Ray instantly shoved its way into his thoughts. They were almost identical, as if Ray was simply an older version of the girl in front of him. 

“Your excellency.” The other girl spoke, her head still bowed, “We have retrieved what you asked for.” 

The girl on the dais’ eyes narrowed, “You have brought the dragons?” 

“Well, not all your excellency.” 

“I’m sorry?” The kneeling girl stiffened, the question was soft yet cut through the space like a knife through butter. 

“The other dragons have already awakened the edges of their powers. Interfering as much as we did led to heavy losses from the Recuso Blossoms. I’m afraid myself and Commander Kachidoki could n—”

“So did you bring me anything of value that might incline me to show even the tiniest shred of mercy to you General Masumi? You are my right hand. I had hoped for a more successful outcome from you.” 

The girl, Masumi, stood, slowly. Sudden defiance and fear alight in her eyes. “Your excellency. I may not have been able to capture the dragons. But I never return empty handed.” She walked over to Starve Venom on the floor and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him across the ground to fling him before the girl on the throne. 

“That,” she pointed to the boy, “Is Starve Venom of the Fusion Kingdom. The Fourth Great Dragon of Arc and potentially the most dangerous. He, as far as our information from Hikage suggests, is the only one of the four, who has yet to truly begin to regain his ability.”

“Oh?” The girl on the throne stood, descending the stairs to stand before the figure on the floor. With one, armour covered foot she turned his face into the light. “This doesn’t look like a dragon to me.” She remarked, but Masumi shook her head, crouching to pick up the boy’s right hand. Revealing the glittering lily to the girl above her. 

The girl raised an eyebrow, “Well I do hope that for your sake he proves to be who you claim. Masu—”

She was cut off as a loud crack split the air at her feet.

 

* * *

 

 

_The ground shook and Yuri frowned. Starve Venom gave a soft chuckle, “It seems that we are in a bit of a pinch. I don’t know if I believe you. The idea that I am a human now seems a little too ridiculous for me. The kind of thing Odd-Eyes or Clear Wing ramble on about. But as it stands, wherever this seal is physically, could be in potential danger.”_

_Yuri raised an eyebrow, “Seal?” He echoed._

_Starve Venom made an exasperated gesture with his right claw. Indicating to the surrounding forest. “This place, as you might have already guessed, isn’t real. Well, not in a physical sense. 15 years ago, I was separated from my brothers and sealed in here. I don’t for the life of me remember why, but the War may have something to do with it all.”_

_“Let me stop you right there.” Yuri held up a hand, “I’ve been hearing a lot about this War. What actually happened?” Starve Venom huffed._

_“Aren’t you me? You should remember.”_

_“Humour me. Refresh my memory. I want to know everything, what’s this world’s history?”_

_Starve Venom eyed him curiously, taking a good, long, look up and down his features. Before breathing out a sound of indignation. “I don’t remember much. It was a long time ago, back when Zarc sat on the Dragon Throne as the Supreme King of Arc. We chose him as the King you see, throughout time, the Legendary Dragons are reborn and then chose a master for the Dragon Throne. Myself and my brothers have lived for eons, but our current forms of Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom have only lived for about three centuries, since the founding of Pendulum. Each time we die, our souls are divided into the next Dragons, depending on how many there are”_

_Yuri blinked, this was his history. How could he have forgotten it?_

_“Arc was never originally divided into its four united kingdoms. Arc was the original title of this world back when my brother’s and I were one soul. The Great Sky Dragon of Osiris. He selected the first Supreme King of Arc. His royal highness King Atem. The greatest of all the noble Supreme Kings to sit on the Dragon’s Throne.”_

_“It was Osiris who created the first kingdom. Fusion, the same one that, you and I, now govern, or rather should govern. When he died, his soul was split, for the first time in a long line. The first time, into two. Osiris’ predecessors were the Blue Eyes White and Rainbow Dragons. Rainbow taking over Fusion while Blue Eyes governed the original land that then became known as Standard. They were the ones who chose Supreme King Judai.”_

_“Supreme King Judai was powerful, too powerful, and instead of ruling Arc, he started a civil war, using dark magic to turn Rainbow Dragon against his own brother Blue Eyes. This war raged for a good number of years, until it was finally won by Blue Eyes, but not without sacrifice. When Blue Eyes killed Judai, his power caused another kingdom to be formed, forcing Blue Eyes and Rainbow to split their souls again.”_

_“When Synchro was formed the massive amount of magical energy caused Osiris’ soul to be split more times than it needed. This marked the beginning of the Signer Era. Where six Dragons governed the kingdoms of Standard, Fusion and Synchro. Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Winged Dragon and Life Stream Dragon chose their Supreme King out of respect, Supreme King Yusei was a general in Blue Eyes’ court, loyal and instrumental in Judai’s downfall.”_

_“This is the longest reigning dynasty in Arc’s history. Spanning over 700 years before, Xyz was founded. No one truly knows how this occurred, Xyz is a strange kingdom. But it’s emergence caused the Signer Dragons to share their souls and split again. Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, Leviathan Dragon, Dark Star Dragon and Divine Zexal Dragon, they were a strange bunch, indecisive and gave the Dragon’s Throne to two people. Joint Supreme Kings Astral and Yuma. This began the Numbers period.”_

_“Now. Some 200 years ago something occurred. Another civil war was sparked between the Xyz and Fusion kingdoms. The reason is unclear, but Divine Zexal Dragon that governed Xyz at the time, and Leviathan Dragon that govern Fusion had a dispute, ending in the death of Divine Zexal Dragon. Osiris’ soul is a thing that is connected and shared. When Diving Zexal Dragon was killed in cold blood by his brother Leviathan, it consequently threw the balance out of order. The soul energy that was released was massive, causing not only the reemerging and splitting of Osiris’ soul again, but the creation of a very powerful kingdom. Replacing Standard altogether, Pendulum, governed by our brother Odd-Eyes, is a connection in some way to each of the other three. This was Osiris’ rebirth as us, as you. The current Heavenly Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and myself, Starve Venom.”_

_Starve Venom paused, looking down at Yuri. Yuri looked away, inadvertently reaching a hand up to grasp the crystal around his neck. That was a lot of impossible and slightly ridiculous information to take in._

_The ground shook again, more violently this time and Yuri almost fell. Starve Venom placing a clawed hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Look pal, we don’t have the time right now. You’ll just have to reminisce about the past some other time. For the moment you need permission yes?”_

_Yuri blinked slightly, permission? Permission for —-_

_Yuri’s eyes widened as the ground shook again. Starve Venom gritted his teeth. “If you really are me then listen, wherever the seal, or you are right now physically equals danger. You’ve got you best chance at getting out of whatever screwed up mess your in, if you let me through.”_

_Yuri sighed, letting go of the crystal, but allowing himself a smile._

_Time to give up humanity it seemed. He shrugged. Oh well, he never really had much of that in the first place._

 

* * *

 

 

She stepped back as the boy on the ground arched his back, the purple crystal around his neck was gleaming with light, illuminating the girl’s face. Masumi retreated to Kachidoki in fear, but the girl remained. There was no way she was going to miss this show. If Masumi was right, if the twisting figure on her Throne Room floor really was Starve Venom, then they’d all know about it soon enough. 

Yuri bit his tongue in an effort to stop himself from screaming. The pain was intense, running like fire through his veins as he felt his teeth and nails lengthen. Man, he really had hoped he didn’t have to go through all this so soon. His spine cracked and he yelled, feeling the long green tail wrap itself around the nearest column. 

Great, so he had a tail now. Fantastic. 

The wing like appendages were next, splitting his skin as the four, purple-scaled, mouth-like things burst outwards from his back. Gaping wide he almost grinned as the venom dripped onto his right calf. Alright then, almost done. 

Yuri broke skin with his new fangs as he bit down on his bottom lip. His ears stretching to long, violet-scaled, wing-like appendages from his head. A fresh pain blossomed over his skull as his horns grew. Curling down from the top of his head. Yuri gasped and fell back. It was over now. He’d done it. 

“So you really are a dragon, aren’t you.” Yuri turned his emerald, slitted eyes to the girl standing over him. Grinning broadly. 

“Oh, well let me tell you. I am truly honoured to know you’ve heard of dragons. But I must say, I haven’t heard of you, Miss?” 

“Hiiragi.” The girl threw him a sly smile. “Commanding General Yuzu Hiiragi of the Kingdom of Pendulum. Welcome to Arcton, dragon.” 

Yuri grinned, so this was the Flower General. He stood, admiring his newfound talons primly. 

“Well, Yuzu, I’m Yuri. Or as I am better known, Starve Venom of the Fusion Kingdom. Now, why don’t we have ourselves a little fight?” 


	21. Commanding General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone!
> 
> I am so sorry for uploading late again this week. I've been working a lot on my other works and for ARC V Anniversary Month on Tumblr. This means that fics such as 'Counter Trap' and 'In the Footsteps of Shadows' should (emphasis on 'should') be getting updates pretty soon! 
> 
> Thank you guys for being patient with me. My life is really busy outside of the fandom so getting all of these chapters up for you can be a little difficult from time to time, so thank you for sticking with it, even with my haphazard update schedule. 
> 
> But without further ado, let me introduce chapter 21! I really hope you like this chapter, fight scenes are honestly some of my favourite things to write and I had perhaps a little too much fun in this one!
> 
> Happy reading guys!

Yuya almost fell as he scrambled free of the trapdoor, running over to the spot where the portal had disappeared. “Yuri!” He called for the twelfth time, desperately whirling in circles for some small hope that his brother wasn’t far. 

Yuto and Yugo joined him soon after, watching with clenched fists as Yuya continued to yell Yuri’s name into the surrounding forest. “YURI!” 

“He’s gone.” Yuya swung angrily to Reiji as he brushed himself off, straightening his dramatically long scarf free of dirt.

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone’!” Yuya yelled, hands balling into fists at his sides, eyes flashing dichromatic.“Where’d he go to!?” 

“Arcton most likely.” Yuya bit his lip, not even caring for the pain from his fangs and shut his eyes. 

“How, would you know?” Yuto hissed, his voice soft, barely a whisper, but Reiji simply straightened his glasses, pushing them further up the bridge of his nose.

“It’s a fair guess. We were attacked by someone sent by the Commanding General. That armour the girl and man were wearing symbolises them to be of the Flower General’s court. Most likely Koutsu Masumi and Isao Kachidoki, her right-hands.” Reiji glanced over at the boys and coughed slightly before continuing. “Sheprobably wants him for something. You are the Legendary Dragons after all, I’d assume she’d take any chance she had of capturing one of you.” 

Yuya grit his teeth further, not caring for the blood now running freely from the puncture wound in his lip. Yuri was in Arcton, _his_ previous city. _His_ kingdom that was now run by a psychopathic general who brainwashed people to get themselves killed in battle. Yuri was stuck with them, he was captured, he was in danger, what if he—

“Yuya!” 

Yuya snarled, baring his fangs, _they_ had taken his brother from him. _They_ were taking his people’s hope away. _His_ kingdom, _his_ throne. They were his. _His_.

“Yuya!” Yuya growled, a deep, animalistic sound that reverberated around the clearing, he felt his talons begin to lengthen, digging into the flesh of his palms. He wanted his brother back. He wanted his throne back. He wanted—

“Yuya!” Yuya blinked as Shun grabbed his shoulders, now slitted, dichromatic eyes looking up in surprise as the man tightened his grip. “You need to get a hold of yourself!” Yuya’s eyes hardened again.

“I’m fine Shun.” Yuya hissed through his teeth, “Let go.” 

“No you’re not!”

“I am!” Yuya spat, angrily throwing Shun off him with so much force that the taller man fell back. Yuya looked away, “I’m fine!” 

“Control your anger Odd-Eyes!” Reiji barked, “if you can’t then we’re all as good as dead.” 

That got his attention. Yuya blinked, eyes reverting to crimson and biting back annoyance as he realised the surrounding trees were on fire. Damnit. Yuya sighed, holding up one hand before curling his fingers, snuffing the flames. 

Yuya looked to Yuto first. He was silent, face half hidden by his lavender bangs. Fingers curled into tight fists at his side. Yugo was standing a little way off, looking away, to the spot where the portal had been. 

“Yugo?” Yuya tried, Yugo just turned away, stalking up to the nearest tree. 

“Yuri is…” A pause, as their brother’s situation sank into his mind. “DAMNIT!” Yugo balled his fist, the Dragon Stone in his gauntlet glowing bright green before he punched the trunk. 

Yuya almost gasped in the strong wind that blew through the clearing, the tree snapped as it was sent flying crashing through the undergrowth. Yugo took a step back, taking a brief moment to admire his handiwork before dropping to one knee. Clutching his right fist, angry tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

Yuya walked over, dropping to his brother’s height and laying a tentative hand on his shoulder. 

“There’s no going back is there Yuya…” Yugo whispered, looking back up to the demolished tree. “We’re not human, no normal person can do that…” 

Yuya said nothing as he spoke, “They took him. They have Yuri… We… We couldn’t do a damn thing!” Yugo punched the ground. “We were right there, we should have gone up together! What’s the point in being able to do all this stuff if we can’t break the person who took him’s face in?!”

Yugo really was crying now, Yuya wasn’t too far behind, “Yuri… he can’t even Half-Shift yet! Why does he always have to be such a proud stuck up bastard all the goddamn time! If we had been with him—”

“Then you could have risked getting your other brothers caught as well.” Reiji interjected, causing all three boys to look at him in surprise. “He will be fine. As history serves, Starve Venom has always proven to be the most deadly in combat.” Reiji straightened his glasses looking from one boy to the next, then to the charred trunks and gaping hole in the forest’s edge where Yugo had cleared it of vegetation. “Well, if that demonstration was anything to go by, I’d say he will be more than fine, in fact, I don’t think that anyone who faces off with him will have an easy fight on their hands.” 

 

 

***

 

 

Yuzu watched the half-dragon in her throne room. She was situated a little way between the threshold of the stairs and the chair, halfway up and looking down to her opponent.

Yuri grinned back. He stood at the base of the steps, arms crossed and leaning back on his heels. 

Masumi, Kachidoki and Sawatari just watched. Retreating back a good few steps, away from whatever was about to transpire. 

“A fight?” Yuzu asked, lips curling into a smile, “You think that is wise? From what I can tell your not very used to that form Starve Venom.” 

Yuri just brushed an imaginary fleck of dirt from his shoulder with a clawed hand and shrugged. “You never know Miss Hiragi. I might surprise you.” 

She snorted in amusement, “Very well then, it has been a while since I had a worthwhile opponent.” 

Yuri smiled, laying a hand on the hilt of his sword, Yuzu followed his lead, “I’m glad.” 

Yuzu lunged, unsheathing the sword and swinging downward, Yuri made no move as the blade arced across the space between them. Just as it seemed he was going to let her land the strike his blade parried the attack, clashing metal on metal as Yuzu hopped back. She hadn’t even seen him draw. 

Yuri moved next, allowing the vines to twist around his wrist before flicking the whip forward. Yuzu blocked with her sword, blinking slightly from the force of the impact. Yuri took his chance, gripping the sword hilttighter he grinned and moved in. 

Yuzu blocked, sending sparks flying as she brought the blade to meet his. Yuri smiled slyly jumping back and cocking his head to one side. Yuzu frowned slightly but gasped as she noticed the fingers of his free hand moving. She yelped as the vines snapped her feet from under her, causing her to fall back and Yuri moved in.

It was her turn to smile now, placing her hands above her head and flipped back, pushing herself off the ground to land on her feet just as Yuri’s sword tip bit into the floor where she had been lying only moments earlier. 

“Well, that’s quite the manoeuvre,” he smirked, tapping the blade across his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” She grinned, angling her blade before letting her own magic flow through it, carving a strike through the empty space. Yuri frowned as the maelstrom of sharpened petals was thrust forward. He swept his arm to the side, causing several vines to explode from the ground in front of him, blocking the majority. A single petal made it through his defences and ran a long cut along his cheek, spraying blood. 

Yuzu smirked, as the vine-wall dropped and Yuri’s eyes narrowed, bringing a clawed hand up to his face and frowning as it came away red. “You aren’t called the Flower General for nothing. But then again—” 

Yuri’s frown turned into a grin as he moved his hand, causing vines to erupt from the ground at Yuzu’s feet, she cursed, stumbling back as the vines twisted around her legs, locking her in place. He took his time walking over, bringing the sword up slowly to rest the tip against the base of her chin. 

She glowered, looking deep into his emerald eyes with as much annoyance as she could muster. He chuckled, waving a violet blossom in front of her face. “Your not the only one with the plants here, now are you?”

She gripped the sword hilt, no choice then. She swerved the blade in front of her, causing Yuri to at least take a step back in surprise. She took advantage of the margin of space between them and drove the blade downward, slicing through several of the vines around her legs. 

Yuri’s eyebrow rose as she rolled free of the snapping ropes. Springing to her feet once again she twirled her blade, gripping it out front. Yuri shrugged and adjusted his own grip, before springing forward. 

She blocked and he moved the blade upwards, she did the same, parrying the attack before carving upward to meet metal a little way above her head. Yuri frowned and she grinned, with her free hand she reached back, unsheathing the second sword at her hip, Yuri cursed and sprang back just as she brought the second weapon out in an arc. 

He cocked his head, observing her stance with a grin. “Dual wielding, hmm? You are full of surprises.” 

She crossed the swords out front, lunging forward. He blocked, she brought up the second sword but he dodged, flicking his tail towards her feet. She cursed and jumped, narrowly missing the hooked end as he attempted to pull her down. They sprang apart, Yuzu sending her magic into her swords. Letting the poison from her belladonna flowers infect her blade. 

She lunged again, meeting Yuri’s blade with one hand, he bit back annoyance, flashing fangs as she advanced with her free hand. Carving the blade inwards towards his exposed right side. Yuri twisted, narrowly dodging the attack, the double swords were beginning to get on his nerves. Yuzu didn’t stop, she attacked again, swinging round to meet his blade. 

Yuri cursed, stumbling back, she took her chance and raked her second blade along his upper forearm. He gritted his teeth, taking a step back and holding his upper arm with his left hand. Blood trickling steadily through his fingertips.

Yuzu hopped back, smiling sweetly. She didn’t need to continue fighting, he was already as good as dead. 

Yuri stopped, looking down to the blood that was now staining the violet sleeve of his coat, watching the poison as it began to spread. He grinned, oh this girl had no idea what she was up against. 

Yuzu frowned as Yuri began to laugh, wiping tears away from his eyes as he doubled over. “What is so funny?!” She demanded, pointing the tip of her sword in his direction, “Answer me! What is so funny?!” 

Yuri took a deep breath and straightened, grinning more broadly than before. Yuzu took a step back, something was wrong. 

“Oh Miss Hiragi, you really have no idea what you’re up against do you?” She blinked, what did he mean?

Yuri removed his hand from the cut, the split skin already beginning to knit back together, he watched with a spark of interest dancing in his eyes, “Oh? That’s new.” 

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, why wasn’t it working? Yuri sighed at the blood on his sleeve, then he snapped his head towards her. Causing her to flinch. 

Yuri flicked his tail and she fell, crashing down as her legs went from under her, losing her grip on her swords. Stunned she glowered up at him as he placed one foot on her chest, knocking her back and pinning her to the floor. He tapped his blade against her collarbone, “You really think that belladonna was going to work against me? Poison? I’m sorry darling but really?”

Masumi took a step towards them but Yuri held up a taloned hand, stopping her in her tracks. “I really wouldn’t. The show’s just about over, besides.” He flicked his wrist and the vines curled around Masumi’s legs, she cursed, as they tightened, anchoring her to the floor. “You’re a little tied up at the moment. Now.” 

He leant forward, draping an arm across his leg as the other cradled his chin. “What to do with you.”

Yuzu glared, struggling to sit up but Yuri placed his weight against his foot and she cried out. “Now, now,” he teased, “Just a few questions, then me and my idiot associate will be on our way.” 

Sawatari found his voice, “Hey! Who are you calling—.” He shut up as Yuri turned his head to grin at him. 

“Hush now, the grown ups are talking. Miss Hiragi, what is the fastest way back to the Silva Woods?” Yuzu spat and Yuri sighed, “Come now, that isn’t the way a lady should behave?” As he spoke Yuri increased the pressure and Yuzu gasped, feeling the wind rush out of her, ribs groaning under the weight. 

Yuri gazed down at the girl. She was beautiful, he’ll give her that, and strangely familiar. He cocked his head, observing the fire in her lavender eyes, the way her magenta hair fell around her face. A face that looked so much like Ray’s and yet, so much like another’s. Another girl…

 

A wisp of azure hair, green eyes and a laugh ran through his memory and he gasped. Clutching his head as he fell back. A smile, a hand, a garden. What was this? Yuzu got to her feet as Yuri began to pant, a stream of forgotten memories disorientating his vision with their colour. 

He barely noticed as his tail dissipated, horns receded and talons slid smoothly back under his skin. His ears shortening and stretching wing like mouths retreated into the flesh of his back. Yuri dropped to one knee, eyes shut, the sword clattering to the ground. 

Yuzu took her chance and walked around the now very human-looking boy, producing a syringe from the inside of her chest plate. She jabbed it into the back of his neck, Yuri gritted his teeth, the pain clearing his head as he stood to face her again, anger burning in his now magenta eyes. 

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, swayed. Yuzu said nothing as he dropped again, his breathing slowing. If poison didn’t work, she had other ways of weakening the Dragons, if she couldn’t kill him in combat, she could at least keep him prisoner. 

Yuri collapsed, cursing himself internally, willing his suddenly heavy limbs to move, to obey. His control over his vines weakened and Masumi dropped to the floor, walking over to stand by Yuzu’s side as they looked down at him. 

_Well, this is embarrassing_ , his dulling mind echoed as he felt his eyelids begin to droop. In a last desperate effort Yuri moved his eyes up to meet the Commanding General’s. Who was it? Who did she remind him of? 

Just as the darkness began to close around his body, a single name flitted across his slowing brain. Dancing around the corners of his mind, just as they used to dance together under the moonlight back when he was a complete dragon. A girl with blue hair and a laugh, grinning up at him under the stars, her hand and fingers intertwined with his claws. 

Yuri’s vision swam, the name ran through his head again, louder and clearer than before, whispering the last word he heard before he dived into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

“ _Selena._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of ARC V Anniversary Month, today's set discussion is a shoutout!
> 
> So I am going to give a huge shoutout to all of you amazing people who read this fic. 
> 
> Your support is so motivational and honestly means the world to me, thank you for your comments, kudos and honestly, just putting up with me and this fic for as long as you have! It really makes me want to write these works for you I hope you continue to enjoy them as I have no intention of stopping anytime soon, I finally have a lot of things sorted out and planned in my head so I only hope you find them as interesting as I think they are!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone!


	22. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Whelp... I am late again with updating this week and I am really sorry. I have had a lot on and have been working on other things. But still! This chapter is still just barely within the week right?
> 
> Massive shoutout to @dark-angel-of-muses on Tumblr, AngelOfMuses on Ao3, for the amazing artwork in this chapter! Thank you so much! Please go and check out their other incredible works for both writing and art! 
> 
> Happy reading guys!

                              

 

Yuya stared up through the break in the forest canopy at the vast expanse of stars above. 

They were beautiful, he reflected, twinkling like small pin pricks of light through a dark velvet blanket. There were more in the sky tonight than he had ever seen in his life, and were a sight for sore eyes after spending the months down in Zarc’s Sanctuary. 

Yuya sat up, looking around the small campsite at the sleeping figures of the others. They were all peaceful, seemingly undeterred by the hard ground. Shun was the only one up, his back to the dying embers of the fire, facing away from Yuya. 

Yuya got up, Shun didn’t turn, making Yuya wonder briefly if he was actually asleep. Stepping over the silent form of Yuto, Yuya walked into the surrounding tree cover. 

There was a cliff up ahead, just beyond the edge of the forest, looking out over the expanse of darkened forests and fields. But what really struck him was the view of the sky. 

While it had been pretty from the campsite, here where the whole picture could be seen in full view, it was nothing short of breathtaking. At the crystalline diamonds that mapped the atmosphere, drawing lines and connections in constellations Yuya had never seen, but felt were familiar all the same. 

“They’re beautiful.” He breathed, mostly to himself but the noise startled the figure sitting, perched on the edge of the cliff looking up. 

“Yuya?” Yugo asked the darkness and Yuya blinked in surprise before taking a seat next to his brother. Wrapping the cloak around him more tightly, the cold of the night seemed to be affecting him the most. Yuya allowed himself a small smile, it was probably because he was a fire dragon. 

“You’re not cold?” He asked his brother, offering a corner of the thick fabric, Yugo simply grinned, not caring for the fact that all he was wearing was a sleeveless tunic. 

“You kidding me?” Yuya laughed, he supposed Yugo was a wind dragon after all, the cold probably didn’t affect him anymore, the same way fire couldn’t burn Yuya.

“They’re so pretty,” Yugo breathed, turning his attention back up to the universe above. Yuya said nothing, simply smiled as the stars reflected themselves in Yugo’s wide eyes, illuminated only by the soft light of the moon. 

The two boys simply sat there for a while, staring up at the stars until Yugo finally spoke again, “Yuya, I want to fly.”

Yuya looked at him in slight surprise. “Fly?” He asked, watching as Yugo began to blush, realising what he had said. 

“I—I remembered something…” Yuya waited. “I remember flying, I remember how much fun it was, I—I want to feel that again…” Yuya said nothing, quietly, he reached for Yugo’s hand, intermingling his fingers with Yugo’s and squeezing gently. 

“Want to give it a try then?” Yugo looked shocked, staring in bafflement as Yuya beamed at him, determination and sympathy dancing in his eyes. 

“W-Wait, what?! For real?” 

“Sure! Why not? No one’s around and imagine flying up with that!” Yuya gestured back up to the glittering stars in all their brilliance and looked back to see Yugo smiling just as brightly. 

His brother frowned, “So how would I do it?” 

“You’re gonna have to start with Half-Shifting.” Yuya grinned as Yuto joined them on the cliff, tucking the black cloak under is knees before sitting cross legged on Yuya’s left. Yawning slightly he gave a wan smile. “Couldn’t sleep either huh?” 

“Not with Yuri not here.” Yuya blinked slightly at the clipped tone that came from his blue haired sibling. His aqua eyes had turned icy and fierce, full of determination. Yuya nodded, and Yuto agreed. 

While their brother was in danger there was no way for them not to worry. Ever since they were little, the four of them had done everything together, for one of them to be missing…

Yuto sighed and joined the pair in gazing up at the moon. “Back on topic, flying usually requires you to have wings, you’re going to have to Shift.” 

When Yugo didn’t reply, Yuya turned to see his brother’s pale face, fingers dug into the dark grass. “What’s wrong?” He asked in worry, Yugo just gulped. 

“I—I don’t know if I want to…” Yuya squeezed Yugo’s hand again.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt the second time.” Yugo looked up at Yuya, grimacing slightly at the faint scar that now ran the length of his cheek from where Yugo had cut him. 

Yugo looked away, “It’s not that… I… just don’t want to become a monster again.”

Yuya stiffened, then changed his grip from Yugo’s hand to around his shoulder blades. Pulling his brother into a hug, “You’re not a monster Yugo. We said it before didn’t we? If you’re a monster then we all are.”

“Yuya…” Yugo started but Yuto had slung an arm around the pair, smiling gently with Yuya sandwiched between them, face hidden in Yugo’s chest. Yugo laughed, “Oh what the hell, let’s give it a shot! You two joining in?” 

“Why not?” Yuto replied, sudden determination and amusement in his eyes, “Yuya?” 

Yuya just laughed, gently untangling himself from the mass of tangled limbs they’d gotten themselves into. “I really would love to guys, but unfortunately I can’t.”

Yuto looked puzzled but then smiled softly, “Oh right, you don’t have wings.” 

Yuya shrugged, “Nope, only horns, but I’m okay where I am. I think I’m better off with my feet,” he gave a wink, “or paws, on the ground.” 

Yugo laughed and got up, followed by Yuto. Yuya spun in eagerness, lying down and pillowing his head in his hands to watch the spectacle. 

Yuto turned to Yugo, “You ready banana boy?” Yugo snorted, 

“Just because Yuri isn’t here doesn’t give you the right to start calling me stupid names.”

They closed their eyes, and shifted. 

Yugo almost gasped at how painless and quick it was in comparison to the first time. Taking less than thirty seconds for their claws to lengthen, wings to sprout and tails to whip. 

Yugo stumbled a bit at the sudden weight on his shoulder blades but with a reassuring smile from Yuya and a shrug from Yuto moving his own ebony black wings in a small motion, Yugo found himself laughing. He closed his eyes, “Clear Wing?” He murmured, waiting for the dragon’s reply. 

“ _What’s up?_ ” His own voice bounced back, sounding cheerful and energetic. “ _Been a while Yugo, glad you came back to talk._ ” 

Yugo smiled, “How do we fly?” Yugo grew slightly worried when there was no immediate response. “Clear Wing? You still there?”

“ _You want to fly? You mean it? We can fly again?_ ” The voice was quiet as if not wanting to sound too hopeful. 

“Yeah I mean it, I want to learn, or remember.” 

Yugo smiled as the happy laughter echoed around his skull. “ _I’ll get to fly again! I’ll get to fly!_ ” 

Yugo stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down with slight conviction at the sudden drop. Yuto stood on his right, holding his hand. Yugo flicked his eyes up to is brother, “You sure about this?” 

Yuto looked over his shoulder, at the wings that sprouted from Yugo’s back, at how they shone in the moonlight. Almost as if they were made of pure green crystal. 

He shrugged, an effort at the weight of his own wings, “We’ll never know if we don’t try right? We’ve done this before right.” 

Yugo smiled, remembering the rush, the excitement, the freedom of flying. Remembering the way he was supposed to move in flight, how to take off and how to land. He stretched his wings, making sure he knew how to command them then glanced behind him at Yuya. Yuya simply winked and Yugo grinned turning back to the cliff. 

With a deep breath, Yugo jumped. 

For a moment Yugo felt like he was floating, then gravity took hold of him and he began to plummet. With a smile he spreads his wings and almost shrieked as the wind caught him. He angled his wings slightly and flew up laughing in delight as he past where Yuya and Yuto were standing and up into the sky. With a grin Yugo flicked his wrist, causing a strong gust to propel him further streaking along the stars. 

Yuya watched with awe as Yugo flew, his wings catching the light of the moon and shimmering in the sky. His brother was laughing as he flew in nonsensical lines and patterns, flipping and looping with breathtaking ease. The pair were simply stunned for a second before Yuya gave Yuto a gentle nudge. “Go on.” 

Yuto blinked his golden eyes but then smiled at his brother, spreading his own wings Yuto swooped up to join Yugo. Yuto laughed and Yuya watched with a smile as his brothers chased each other around the sky. 

“ _I really have missed seeing Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion fly…_ ” Yuya started as the transparent form of Zarc flickered up beside him. 

“Zarc?” Yuya asked, blinking at his former guardian’s form. “How are you here?” Zarc stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave Yuya a sideways look. 

“ _Look at your crystal Yuya._ ” Yuya glanced down with a start to see his crystal emanating a soft red light, pulsating in the dark. 

“ _He’s been here for a while!_ ” Yuya jumped slightly as Odd-Eyes piped up in his head, but smiled, closing his fingers around the cool crystal around his neck.

“I’m glad. That means you were able to come with us.” 

Zarc nodded, smiling down at the boy. Then back up at the dragon-boys as they circled above them, laughing and racing each other across the sky. 

“ _You want to save Yuri don’t you._ ” 

Yuya looked up in slight surprise but his crimson eyes narrowed in determination. “I do. I want him back Zarc. I don’t like how he’s separated from us.” 

Zarc sighed, “ _It’s okay, I understand that. You four are inseparable. Only natural for you to want him back._ ”

Yuya sighed, “I want to know he’s okay, that’s all… I—I want him back…”

Zarc said nothing as Yuya continued, “I really appreciate everyone wanting to help us, but the fact is that the route they’re taking will bring us to Ersodath. Yuri’s in Arcton. I know that, and besides…” Yuya gestured up to his brothers, “Our way would be a lot quicker than going by foot. I— Arcton was my city once. If I tapped into Odd-Eyes we could sneak in and out without the Flower General even knowing we were there. We could meet back up with the others in Ersodath, no harm done.”

Zarc sighed, “ _I can’t tell you what you can or cannot do, but you will have to take that plan up with your brother’s. For this to work you’re asking them to fly a long way. Arcton isn’t just over the next hill._ ”

“I know that, but I also think it’s worth the risk.” Zarc smiled softly, looking back to Yugo and Yuto as they began to swoop back to the cliff. 

“If you truly believe that to be the best course of action, then I suppose there is no stopping you.” 

Yuya smiled as Zarc’s form rippled and the light faded. Turning, he plastered on the most cheerful grin he could as Yugo and Yuto landed beside him, laughing in delight. 

Running over Yugo swept Yuya into a crushing hug. “That was so much fun Yuya! I wish you could have joined us!” 

Yuya laughed and pulled away from his brother as the pair reverted back to human forms. Yuya gripped the crystal around his neck a little tighter, the golden wings digging into his palm. He took a deep breath. 

“Guys, I have a plan to save Yuri.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri groaned as he sat up, the hard floor pressing into his back as he grimaced. His head hurt like hell. 

“Good evening.” Yuri blinked up at Sawatari who was sitting at the other end of the room. “Sleep well?”

Yuri groaned and rolled is eyes, “Oh great, you.”

“What kind of greeting is that?” Sawatari asked indignantly.

Yuri ignored him and looked around, they were in a cell. 

The cold, damp practically oozed from the stone walls making Yuri shiver in disgust. Moss covered the wet and splintering wood of the windowsill where rusted bars blocked them from the outside world. The cobblestone of the floor was littered with hay, turning thin and grey from age. Remains and chunks of chains, rope and shackles scattered the floor from where past prisoners had suffered. It was the textbook definition of a dungeon. 

Yuri pulled himself to his feet, noticing with a sigh that his sword was gone, same too with the small pouch of herbs he kept at his belt. At least he still had his crystal. 

Still ignoring Sawatari’s protests, Yuri walked to the window to look out across Arcton. 

The city was bright and colourful, with tall golden spires reaching for the skies. Patches of grass and flowers dotted the landscape, rivers and lakes shimmering in the moonlight. Lights danced in every window, bringing the city to life. The bustling of carts and people trundled down the streets but what struck Yuri the most was the high wall that encircled it. Looming dauntingly over the small houses near the outskirts it seemed to have been built recently, made of grey stone. A dramatic contrast to the glimmer of the city. Yuri allowed himself a small smile, the bright colours reflected Yuya’s personality perfectly. 

He sighed and rubbed his head. The headache growing worse, throbbing behind his eyes. 

Turning round to finally meet the eyes of his cellmate. “Do you have ears?” Sawatari asked, hands on his hips, “I said, there is no use getting out that way.” Yuri rolled his eyes, flashing him a grin. 

Sawatari paled slightly and Yuri chuckled, turning back to the barred window. Something was different, he reached up with a frown to his mouth, starting slightly at the fangs as he tapped them with a finger. He sighed, it was to be expected. They were long and sharp, protruding from his bottom lip no matter how much he tried to fit them back in his mouth. 

With a sigh Yuri leant against the wall. Sawatari had retreated to the corner to mope in quiet isolation. Yuri could tolerate that, as long as he wasn’t talking.

They remained there for a good hour before someone came to the bars. Sawatari had fallen asleep on a small pile of hay while Yuri had resulted to simply looking up at the moon from his position by the window. “Glad to see you’re awake Starve Venom.” 

Yuri turned as the man approached the bars, pushing a tray of bread and water through the grill. Yuri studied him, he was in his mid-forties with spiked red and orange hair. He wore a horrible orange suit with a pink flower brooch pinned to his left lapel. 

“Who are you? And why should I care?” Yuri asked, voice low, “You don’t seem like a regular guard.”

“Nah, I’m not.” The man smiled sheepishly and turned away, “The name’s Hiragi, Shuzo Hiragi.” 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, “Hiragi? As in the Commanding Gene—”

“She’s not a General!” Yuri blinked at the man’s sudden outburst, Hiragi looked away, “Sorry, I just… my little girl’s not as evil as everyone says she is…”

Yuri tilted his head to one side, “Little girl? Ah I see,” Yuri grinned, “You’re her father.” 

Hiragi nodded slowly, “Please, Starve Venom…” The man took a cautionary glance around, “Please, I am begging you, the King—”

“Who goes there?” Hiragi yelped, hurriedly he turned back to Yuri. 

“Listen I don’t have a lot of time. The King’s done something to her mind, twisted it. She’s not like that really, honest. Please Starve Venom, please bring my little girl back.” With that, Shuzo Hiragi disappeared into the darkness while Yuri was left to contemplate what he had said. 

Yuri sighed and looked back out across Arcton. For the first time Yuri found himself wishing for his brother’s company. For Yuya’s laughter and positivity, for Yuto’s calm reassurance. For Yugo’s stupid face, his dorky grin and hotheaded attitude. He looked up at the moon, wondering where they were at the moment, were they even on their way to find him?

He chuckled softly, wiping in surprise at the sudden tears in his eyes. Despite Sawatari’s soft breathing from the corner or the quiet murmur of people down in the streets. 

Yuri had never felt so alone in his entire life. 


	23. Wandering Traveller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone!
> 
> Guys... I'm really REALLY sorry that this chapter is so late... Three days late actually... I'm really sorry... I don't really have a good excuse either... Life? Laziness? Procrastination? 
> 
> Anyway, I finally finished this. I'm sorry it took so long and to leave you guys hanging. I had to sort a couple of things out recently and fic writing ended up last on my priority list. To be honest this is a bit of a slow chapter. But don't worry. Things are gonna start happening real soon.
> 
> As always, thank you for sticking with me even when I am completely all over the place with my update schedule. You guys are seriously amazing and I hope you continue to enjoy Crystal Dragons even when I am lazy...
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

Yuya screeched as they took off. 

“Hey! Stop struggling, you’re heavy enough as it is!” Yuto complained.

“Sucks to be you buddy!” Yugo laughed, performing a perfect somersault in front of them as they began to fly towards Arcton. 

“Oh god, please don’t do that Yuto…” Yuya begged, clutching his brother tighter as they flew upwards. “I don’t think I can take it,’ 

“Come on Yuya! Flying isn’t that bad!” Yugo shouted back, streaking ahead. 

“Speak for yourself, Yuya can’t fly, its only understandable that he’s a little squeamish on his first time!” Yuto called back.

Yuya wrapped his arms a little tighter around Yuto’s waist. It hadn’t taken much convincing for his brothers to be in agreement with his plan, Yugo had offered to take Yuya, but Yuto had argued that he would be too reckless. Yuya squeezed his eyes shut, nuzzling his face deeper into the nape of Yuto’s neck. 

A pang of guilt sprung up in his chest but Yuya just gripped Yuto’s cloak a little tighter. The others would understand, they hadn’t had a moment to lose, there hadn’t been time for goodbyes. The note they left would be enough, he only hoped. 

Arcton, according to Zarc and the map they pinched from Shun’s pack was a week’s walk and a day’s worth of flying. Ersodath was almost double that time what with the added scaling of the Aine Ranges, the great snowcapped mountains that Yuya could now see in the distance from the sky.

He would have thought them breathtaking if he wasn’t gripping Yuto for dear life. Yuya was half amazed at his brother’s strength, with the weight of carrying Yuya on his back. Yugo squealed happily as he flew carrying their duffel bags but their few small provisions and water packs were nothing in comparison. 

They flew for about an hour before Yuto began to get tired, and they settled on the banks of a large lake. 

Yuya launched himself off Yuto’s back immediately, practically hugging the ground in delight as Yuto stretched. 

Yugo joined them soon after, landing almost gracefully next to a sobbing Yuya. 

“Is he alright?” Yugo asked, pointing at Yuya as the boy clutched gratefully at the blades of grass. Yuto shrugged, shifting back to his human form, a smile dancing across his lips. 

“No idea.”

 

 

Despite wanting to continue their journey, the boys decided to set up camp. Yuto and Yugo were still getting used to flying and Yuya didn’t want to push them, especially Yuto, too hard. Yuri was in need of their help, this was true. But they also mutually agreed that their brother’s sociopathic tendencies and combat experience would keep him out of harms way, at least for a little while. 

It was still dark by the time they were all sitting around the measly pile of sticks they had set up as a campfire, but with a little fire from Yuya, it was warm enough. 

Yuto was asleep, having been worn out from flying with Yuya on his back. Yuya couldn’t blame him, and a slightly larger than small part of him was hoping that they wouldn’t have to fly to Arcton. Walking suddenly seemed like a much safer option. 

Yugo and Yuya sat in silence, staring down at the flickering campfire as it sprayed sparks into the early morning air.

“Yuya…” Yugo asked after a while, causing Yuya to turn. “Do you think he’s okay?” 

Yuya sighed, the sun was starting to break over the horizon, “I have no idea. He’ll be fine though right? He is Yuri after all…” 

Yugo gave a weak laugh, pulling his knees into his chest a little, “Yeah, that’s true…”

They sat there in silence for a bit longer, Yuya shivering in the morning cold, before Yugo spoke again. 

“How about mum and dad? What do you think they’d be doing about now?”

Yuya felt his heart clench, “I—I…” Yuya tailed off, not knowing what to say, he’d thought about them a lot, but hadn’t actually felt homesick until that moment.

Yuya felt tears in his eyes and reached up to wipe them away, but Yugo was already there, brushing Yuya’s cheeks with a gloved hand. Yuya startled, looking up into his brother’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, the tears spilling over, “I—I hope they’re okay… We… We weren’t supposed to have been gone this long…”

Yuya broke down then, Yugo silently wrapping an arm around his crying sibling. Yuya turning so he could hide his face in Yugo’s chest. “Shh, it’s okay Yuya, it’s okay…” Yugo spoke softly, drawing soothing circles on his brother’s back as he stared up at the rays of sunlight that caused the lake to glow. 

 

 

When Yuto woke it was about mid-morning, rubbing his head he sat up with a groan. The ground really wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep. 

Still holding a hand to his head Yuto looked around, smiling when he noticed his brothers. 

They were asleep, Yuya’s head resting on Yugo’s shoulder while Yugo had leant back against a tree. Mouth open and drooling. 

Not wanting to disturb them Yuto decided to see what he could find for breakfast. Rummaging around in his duffel bag he pulled free a small pouch of purple berries with a frown. Popping one into his mouth Yuto was surprised when the taste exploded. It was delicious, sweet and refreshing, making Yuto smile. The berry was also strangely filling, meaning that only after three, Yuto found himself well fed. 

Heaving himself to his feet Yuto stretched, shielding his eyes against the sun and looking out across the lake. The Resistance would most definitely have noticed their disappearance by now, hopefully they would understand that this was something they needed to do. It would have been pointless to try and drag them to Ersodath when they knew and wanted to go to Arcton. 

Yuto frowned, straining his ears. Had he heard something?

Turning in a half circle Yuto listened again, allowing his eyes to flash golden to allow for some extra distance. It came again, faint, but still recognisable as the sound of wheels on gravel. 

Someone was coming. 

“Guys wake up! I think someone might be on they’re way.” He hissed, shaking his brothers out of their slumber. 

“Uhh, what’s wrong?” Yuya asked, eyes blurred and unfocused as he sat up. Joints cracking after sleeping on the hard ground. 

“No mum, five more minutes please…” Yugo mumbled, turning over against the tree. Only to fall flat on his chin. “What? Who? What? Why? Where?!” Yugo jolted, sniffing in a great lungful of air and blinking profusely up at Yuto as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I think someone might be on their way.” Yuto repeated, “I heard a cart…”

“A cart?” Yuya echoed, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened, “Then that means…” 

Yuya suddenly scrambled to his feet, racing over to the water’s edge to squint out across the water. He suddenly turned back to them, pumping his fist in the air with a grin. “We are! We’re near a main road!” 

Yuto frowned, but walked over to where Yuya was pointing out across, shielding his eyes in order to see better. Sure enough there was a steady stream of carriages and carts trundling along. Some large and pulled by horses, while others were smaller, with people lugging them along, all however, had large stacks of boxes and crates piled in the back. They must have missed it in the dark.

“Well look at that.” Yuto remarked, lowering his hand, “How is that helpful Yuya?” 

Yuya pouted, “We can ask for a lift.” 

“Yuya, we can fly.”

“ _You_ can fly. I can’t fly, and to be honest, flying is scary. Why don’t we ask someone for a lift to Arcton? It can’t be that far considering how many people there are over there.” Yuya’s eyes lit up as another idea crossed his mind. “Besides, it’s daytime. How will we sneak in if we fly in, wings and all, in broad daylight?” 

Yuto gave up. Yuya had a point there. 

“Wasagoinon?” Yugo groaned, rubbing his eyes as he joined his brother’s on the bank. 

Yuya grinned, “We’re going to head over to the main road to ask for a lift.”

Yugo blinked the tears our of his eyes as he yawned, “We’re not flying?”

“It’s daytime, as Yuya pointed out, it’ll be hard to get Yuri out if we can be seen. Besides…” Yuto stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Those people don’t know we’re back yet. It will be easier to pass a travellers than make a scene and declaring what we really are.”

Yuya’s heart leapt a little with joy, they wouldn’t be flying. “We’d best make a start then!” He said, a little too enthusiastically as he yanked his duffel bag onto one shoulder. “We’ll need to walk around the lake to get to the road.” 

Yuto and Yugo nodded as they packed up their makeshift camp, Yuya stamping out what little remained of their campfire’s embers before they set off. 

It took them less than twenty minutes to reach the road. 

Settling in a bush Yuya was first to go up. Emerging along the side, he almost instantly had to skitter back to avoid the horse as is barrelled past with a disapproving whinny. Yuya ducked back down, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head. 

“That was scary, horses are intimidating…” He whispered, Yuto sighed.

“Yuya, do you want to do this or not? Yuri needs us.” 

“I know he does. Just, everyone up there seems a little…” He ducked his head up again and yelped as a cart trundled past his head, “unfriendly…” Yuto sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

“You have got to be kidding me…” 

“What?” Yuya protested, “I’ve never seen a horse before, it gave me a fright!” 

“Yuya—” Yuto started, but Yugo cut him off. 

“Really guys? This is ridiculous.” With a huff Yugo stepped out of the bush, squinting down the line of carts. “Oi!” He called, making the man driving the nearest carriage flinch. “Where you all heading?” 

“Arcton.” The man blinked after a hesitation, “There’s no where else we can go.” 

“Why not?” Yugo snapped, a little forcefully, “What you all doing out here?” 

The man looked like Yugo had just punched him in the gut. He choked, “I—We..” 

“Get a move on!” A voice called, the man yelped and ducked his head, shuffling on without another word. 

“Hey!” Yugo shouted, but the man didn’t turn. “We aren’t done talking asshole!” 

“Who are you calling an asshole boy?” Yugo gulped, turning to see the owner of the voice that had snapped before. A large dark-haired man clad in armour glaring down at the boy. “You asking for a fight?” 

Yugo grinned, cracking his knuckles and glaring back, “Why? You offering?” 

Yuto swore, and Yuya sighed, “Goddamnit Yugo!” Yuto hissed, stepping out onto the road and grabbing hold of his brother’s arm. “This isn’t the time or the place for you to start punching.” 

“This oaf is the one asking for it!” Yugo growled, jabbing a finger over his shoulder at the soldier. The soldier, decidedly didn’t like Yugo’s name for him. 

“Oaf?” He growled, stepping closer, “who the hell do you think you are?” 

“Someone who’s going to kick the shit out of you bastard.” 

The man’s mouth twitched and Yuya stepped out between them, “Woah, okay, calm down please. We don’t want to fight.” 

The man laughed, grinning, “Ha, from the look on this brat’s face I’d say otherwise. You kids don’t know what you’re dealing with.” 

Yugo grin turned into a smirk as he pushed Yuto off him, “Buddy, I’d be eating those word right about now.” 

“For the love of— Yugo!” Yuto snapped, “Use your head every once in a while!”

A few people had stopped to stare now, looking at the foursome with curiosity. Yuya was about to interject again when another voice joined the fight. 

“May I interrupt?” 

Yuya blinked as a man hopped down from his carriage, bowing slightly. He was tall and lanky, with curly hair and open-collared shirt. Yuya frowned but the man simply winked, his mouth quirking into a smile. “May I ask to peacefully resolve this dispute?” 

“Huh?!” The man and Yugo asked in unison, staring at the newcomer with disbelief, “Who the hell are you?” 

“Oh how impolite of me, I do apologise. The name is Mackfield. Dennis Mackfield if you would. Traveller and merchant.” He waved a hand at his cart, the same words he’d just spoken painted in large orange letters on the side. “Now, sir,” he spoke, turning to the man in armour, “I do hope that you can forgive these three. They are only children.” 

“Children?!” Yugo echoed, “We’re—” but Yuto laid a hand on his arm, shaking his head. 

“Shut it Fusion. He’s sorting out your mess.” 

“My mess?! And what’s with Fusion?!” Yugo hissed back, Yuya sighed. He really hadn’t wanted to draw any attention. 

“Please guys.” Yuya begged, Yugo reluctantly held his tongue. 

“Your point?” The man growled glancing at the boys before returning to Dennis. Dennis just smiled.

“My good fellow, I don’t believe you know this but…” Dennis leant in and whispered something into the man’s ear. The man paled instantly, looking down at the boys with a horrified expression. 

“Uh… Um…” He stuttered, flicking his eyes wildly over their identical faces, “P—Please forgive me!” 

Yugo frowned, Yuto mirroring his expression almost exactly. Yuya took his chance, “Uh… No worries…” 

The man nodded and hurried away without a second glance. 

“Yeah… you keep running!” Yugo yelled after him, triumphantly grinning from ear to ear. 

“God why do you have to be such an idiot!?” Yuto asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You could have blown our cover! If you had just kept that loud mouth of yours shut.” 

“Why yo—” Yugo was cut off as Yuya stepped forward. 

“Ignore them. Thank you for helping us out there Mr Mackfield.” He stuck out a hand to the man who took it with a wink. 

“Not at all, absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mr?”

“Uh…” Yuya racked his brain for a false name, “Twig.” He said finally beaming with pride. “My name’s Twig. These are my brothers,” he gestured to Yugo and Yuto, “Pebble and Leaf.” 

Dennis smiled warmly, “Well Mr. Twig. It is has certainly been an honour.” 

“Same to you. Thank you for your help there.”

“Anytime my friend.” Dennis turned to leave but Yuya suddenly remembered their original objective. 

“Oh! Mr Mackfield!” 

“Just Dennis is fine, call me Dennis.” 

“Right. Dennis. Do you think you could give us a lift?” 

Dennis smiled, “Of course, anything for a paying customer.”

Yuya blinked but then smiled, reaching into his duffle bag for the pouch of links. He pulled out a small handful. “How’s this?” He asked, offering the silver coins to Dennis. 

Dennis’ eyes widened, before Yuya had time to react Dennis had hastily grabbed the five silver coins from his hand. “My god. Are these real links?” He whispered, turning them over. 

“So will you give us a ride?” Dennis looked up again at Yuya’s face then over his shoulder at his brothers with a broad smile. “There’s plenty more where that came from.” Yuya winked and Dennis grinned wider, pocketing the money and flinging open the back of his cart.

“All aboard my friends. Next stop, Arcton!” 

Yuya smiled and clambered in, followed by Yuto and Yugo. Yuto glowered. “What?” Yuya asked blinking. 

“Leaf?” Yuto asked, 

“And Pebble?!” Yugo finished, looking at Yuya in horror. 

Yuya pouted as the cart set off. “I didn’t see you guys giving any options.”

“But really Yuya!” Yuto protested. 

“Relax Leaf. You’re doing just fine.”

 

 

***

 

 

_The cell door rattled and Yuri looked up, scowling as the man in armour stepped through. What was his name again? Kachidoki?_

_“With me.” Kachidoki growled, and Yuri smirked._

_“What if I refuse?”_

_Kachidoki scowled, unsheathing his sword and stepping over to Sawatari, angling the blade against his throat._

_“Oh god…” Sawatari gulped, scrambling back against the wall._

_“With me now. Her excellency wishes to see you.”_

_“Oh kill him please.” Yuri rolled his eyes, “I’ll be glad he’s gone.”_

_Kachidoki pressed the blade a little closer and Sawatari gulped. “P—Please Starve Venom…”_

_“Shut it idiot.” He crossed his arms, “Go ahead, I’m waiting.” Kachidoki shifted the blade to over Sawatari’s heart._

_“Starve Venom please!” Sawatari begged, beginning to hyperventilate as the blade was drawn back._

_“Fine then.” He huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “Spare my chew toy. See if I care.”_

_With a huff Yuri stepped out of the cell, sighing somewhat as the shackles clicked into place around his wrists. “Of course…” He looked back to Kachidoki, “Is there any point in asking where you are taking me?”_

_Kachidoki glowered down at Sawatari’s cowering figure and sheathed his sword with a click. Closing the cell doorHe grinned down at the violet-haired boy. “The counsel room. The King has requested an audience with you.”_

_“Has he now.” Yuri smiled, flashing fangs, “Well I too have been dying to meet him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the daring adventures of Twig, Leaf and Pebble. Out in search for their lost brother Berry. 
> 
> (All names were random and not well thought out, also might have been a slight Deltora Quest reference :3)


	24. His Royal Highness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!!
> 
> Once again. Late with the update... I'm sorry... Had a lot of other things I needed to do...
> 
> BUT! Here's Chapter 24 for you guys! We're getting to the fun stuff now. To where I can start dumping notebook pages, I literally mean PAGES, into their correct places! Its like a broken mess of a jigsaw trying to map out a world in your head, lemme tell you.
> 
> But anyways, happy reading!!

Kachidoki pushed Yuri through the door a little more forcefully than Yuri would have liked. Causing him to stumble into the counsel room. 

Yuzu was already here. Dressed in a long flowing gown and brown boots in comparison to the battle armour she had worn during their fight. She turned, smiling sweetly. 

“Stave Venom. How good of you to join us.”

“You.” Yuri began, smirking, “are a terrible hostess. I mean really? Shackles?” To prove his point Yuri held up his cuffed wrists, “You realise how easy it would be for my vines to pick this lock? Or I could always just attempt the dramatic approach, snapping them in half.” 

Yuzu chuckled, “Oh, you don’t think I took that into account? There is a small spell on those, but at the same time, I don’t think they needed it. Because you aren’t going to try and run. You’re enjoying this.” 

“Quite right I am. Although I decidedly didn’t enjoy your guest room. Hay doesn’t suit as an acceptable mattress, I might have to have a little talk with your manager.” 

Yuzu smiled, “Are you ready to meet your King?” 

Yuri laughed darkly, shaking Kachidoki off him roughly before striding to stand face to face with Yuzu. “I don’t know if you’ve realised, _General_. But he is no _King_ to me.” 

Yuzu’s smile turned into a scowl, “I don’t like the way you are speaking about my lord.” 

“Well quite frankly, no one asked you to, and I don’t like your tone.”

Yuzu gripped Yuri by the collar, dragging him over to the solitary chair in the cavernous room and throwing him into it. 

Yuri laughed. “Oh? Finally getting serious are we?” Yuzu scowled, snapping her fingers.

Thick black ropes curled themselves around Yuri’s already cuffed hands, wrapping around his ankles and tying him to the chair. They snapped, jerking his wrists harshly behind his back. Yuri gasped doubling over as far as the binds would let him. He raised an eyebrow at her, his grin widening. 

“Well this is fun. Now where is this ‘King’ of your’s?”

Yuzu scowled again, striding over to the upright pillar situated in the centre of the room and angrily slamming her hand down on the dais. 

“Oh you’ll meet him soon enough.” She grinned, eyes flashing with something predatory as the dais lit up, the veins of the rock glowing a bright blue. 

Yuri watched in amusement as the room flickered, large oak panels materialising out of nothing to plate the cold concrete walls. Chandeliers reached down from the ceiling, a fireplace roaring to life in the far corner. Great bookcase seemingly grew from the floor like trees, books adorning their shelves with soft pops. Yuri’s grin only widened as the table faded into being. It was large, and took up almost a good two-thirds of the room. Around it was situated five dark wood chairs with one tipped with gold. Yuri smiled in appreciation as the table flickered up over his knees, seating him at the other end. 

Yuzu strode to the chair on his left, yanking it out and sitting herself down. 

“Kachidoki!” She barked, “you may leave.” 

When the doors had slammed shut behind him, Yuri smiled.

“Well. Here we are.”

Yuzu said nothing, her mouth set in a straight line and staring ahead. 

“This is pleasant counsel room.” Yuri continued, ignoring her silence, and casting his gaze along the decor. “I don’t like it.”

Yuzu gave him a glare. Yuri grinned, 

“So. What happens now?” 

“Be quiet. We’re waiting for the others.” 

“Others?” He echoed, “Who else is joining us beside ‘his majesty’?” 

That got her attention. Yuzu gave him a saccharine smile, “My associates.”

Yuri opened his mouth to ask another question but the door opened. Yuri frowned as the footsteps crossed the room from behind him. Yuzu smiled giving Yuri a quick impish glance as she stood, “Selena, how are you?” 

Yuri felt his eyes widen. _Selena_? Selena was _here_? 

“Where are Ruri and Rin?” Yuzu asked to the person behind him. 

“Still on their way.” Yuri’s voice caught in his throat. That… that was her voice… Selena’s voice… She… She was here, with him, in this dingy counsel room waiting to meet the man that had proclaimed himself the King. 

Yuri craned his neck, trying desperately to look behind him, a pit of dread had settled in his stomach. She was his friend. At least as far as the memory he had recovered told him, his _friend_ … He didn’t remember much, but he knew enough to want her to be safe. That he wanted to be with her…

She walked around his chair into the firelight and Yuri bit back his curse. She was really here, a girl with the same face as Yuzu, with a similar face to Ray Akaba. With azure hair tied in the same yellow ribbon he remembered given her. She was older, but a fire still danced in her sharp, intelligent green eyes. Only it was dull. Almost blank and paling in comparison to brilliance it had burned with when he knew her. The knot in his stomach twisted, she was like Yuzu…

The ‘King’ had done something to her mind as well. 

“Selena…” He whispered, staring at her, “You… You’re alive…” 

She started and looked at him, glaring briefly before turning to Yuzu. “Who’s this?” 

Yuzu smiled, “The reason I called the meeting. I’ll introduce him when everyone is present.” 

Selena nodded curtly, yanking out a chair and sitting herself down. “They better hurry up.” 

Yuri grit his fangs and stared down into his lap, covering his eyes with this bangs. She didn’t know him… Admittedly he wasn’t in his dragon form… but it still hurt.

That was how he remained as the two other girls entered the room. One had long raven black hair and magenta eyes, wearing stern expression as she took her seat next to Yuzu. Apparently she was Ruri. While 'Rin' had a short apple green bob and amber eyes. Both barely sparing him a glance as they took their seats next to Yuzu and Selena. Yuri sat up a little straighter, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

They all had that blank expression, that dulled fire behind their eyes. They each shared the same face, and small piece Yuri knew, that somehow, they all shared a connection to himself and his brothers. 

Yuri painted a smug look across his face to mask his uncertainty. 

“Well ladies. I am curious to see when our esteemed host will join us.” 

“Be quiet.” Yuzu snarled, and Yuri grinned wider.

“Oh? Last time I checked you weren’t the boss of me.” 

“You are in the presence of the Commanding Generals of Arc, you are currently bound to a chair. I wouldn’t be making demands if I were you.” Ruri told him sharply.

Yuri spared another glance at Selena. Commanding General?… Of what? 

It clicked. He was from Fusion. So too was Selena. Therefore...

Yuzu, she was of Pendulum, that meant that she must have some connection to Yuya. That meant the other two girls must have some connection to Yuto and Yugo. He felt his eyes widen. 

If they shared a connection maybe… maybe they would remember…

“Oh I see.” He grinned, his voice almost a soft purr. “May I ask you something, Yuzu?” 

“I said be quiet.” She snapped back. Yuri took a quick breath, only one way to test his theory. 

“Do you know the Odd-Eyed Dragon?” 

Yuzu stiffened. Snapping her head with confusion and hope dancing across her face. A new light in her eyes, she looked so small, so hopeless. She seemed like a whole different person to the fierce general he had fought. She opened her mouth,

“How… How did you—”

“Now now, Yuzu.” Yuri grimaced in annoyance as a new voice joined them, the doors being pushed open behind him again. “What have we said about discussing such matters?” 

The girls shot to their feet bowing in reverence as the man circled the table and took his seat at the head. Yuri glared at him. 

The man grinned back. He was tall, with short oily blonde hair and glinting green eyes. Dressed in overly-lavish purple robes adorned with gold trim. 

Yuri hated him instantly. 

This was the man that had caused the suffering of this world. Who called himself King and sat where his memory told him was rightful only to one selected by the Dragons. This man. _This_ man had done something to the minds of the four girls seated around the table. 

“Well Yuzu.” Even his voice was greasy, “Who is this charming fellow you have bound at the end of my counsel table?” 

“Yes, who am I Yuzu? Why don’t you tell them.” Yuri spat, letting his eyes flash their dark green. Earning him a few cursory glances of confusion. 

Yuzu moved like a puppet, jerkily getting to her feet. 

“My lord. This,” She swept an arm to Yuri but faltered. Still staring like she was trying desperately to remember something.

“I’m waiting Yuzu.” The man’s voice dripped down Yuri’s spine, making him shiver. Yuzu stiffened but took a deep breath.

“This, is Starve Venom. The Dragon of Fusion. One of the four Legendary Dragons that returned to Arc.” 

Yuri couldn’t help but enjoy the reaction. 

At first there was silence, five pairs of eyes staring, then there was shouting. 

“ _Starve Venom_?!” Ruri yelled, “ _the_ Starve Venom?”

Yuzu nodded, “But he doesn’t look like a dragon!” Rin shouted back, “He’s as human as you or I!”

Yuzu sighed again, “I know, but he is. I fought with him and Masumi assured me, there is no one else he could be.” 

“How?” Rin continued, “Come on Yuzu! This is a stretch even for you!”

“He wielded a Dragon Stone! He was impervious to my poisons and his attacks had the same strength as a dragon! He… He could Half-Shift.” 

Silence followed again and Yuri grinned, flashing fangs, “My, I’ve caused quite a stir haven’t I?” Yuri hadn’t missed Selena’s silence in the debate. He took his chance, a spark of traitorous hope igniting in his chest as he leant forward as far as the bindings let him. “Selena?” He asked, “Do you remember me?”

Selena stiffened looking at him. 

“Why would she remember you dragon?” Rin snapped, Yuri ignored her. 

“I remember you. It’s me. I really am Starve Venom. I don’t know how I ended up as a half-human but my brothers and I are all like this now. We’re all here.”

The girls collectively stiffened, “Odd-Eyes,” He looked at Yuzu and saw her flinch. “Dark Rebellion” Ruri bit her lip, “Clear Wing too.” Rin looked up in surprise as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She pressed a gloved hand to her face, confusion writing itself across her features. 

“Now now dragon. That’s no way to talk to them, these girls want nothing to do with your kind.” The man at the end of the table leered. 

Yuri glared at him, “I’m sorry. We haven’t been introduced.” 

“Quite.” The man rose from the chair, sauntering over to stand next to Yuri. He placed a hand on the table before leaning down to Yuri’s eye height. Whispering unsettlingly into his ear.

“Roger. Jean Michel Roger, a true pleasure to make your acquaintance, Starve Venom. Although this isn’t the first time we have met.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? I think I would remember a lowlife like you.” 

Roger straightened with a grin, placing his hands behind his back he strode over to the fireplace, staring wistfully into the flames.

“Do you know why I asked General Hiiragi to bring you here Starve Venom?” Yuri bit his lip but said nothing. Roger continued, “I could just as easily fetched one of your dear, so-called 'brothers'. But I thought you would understand me the most.”

“Understand you? Whatever do you mean, _your majesty_?” Yuri laced his every word with venom, Roger didn’t seem to mind. 

“Your new form reminds me of someone Starve Venom.” Roger spoke, staring into Yuri’s face, “The last king. The pathetic weakling who was last to sit on my throne.” 

“ _Your_ throne?” Yuri gave a mirthless laugh, “The Supreme King is selected by the Legendary Dragons. As far as I recall, we never selected a peacock like you.” 

Roger’s eyes narrowed, “I’d watch your tongue dragon. Besides, you did select me.” 

“What?” Yuri was taken aback, blinking profusely, “What do you mean?!” 

Roger smiled, eyes sliding to half-mast, “Fascinating really. You truly don’t remember anything. The War, the Rebellion, the way you, personally, destroyed half of Culcheth, your own capital.”

Yuri said nothing. This man was insane, there was no way—

“No way that you could have done it? Is that what you were thinking dragon? Oh, but you did, you and your brothers. Dark Rebellion practically left Cythea as a charred mass. As I recall, only Odd-Eyes seemed to leave his home untouched. Didn’t stop him from felling Ersodath though. Truly, my finest hour.” 

Yuri stared. No that couldn’t be right. There was no way… they all…

“You seem surprised,” Roger smiled, “Did you truly forget your past? Or did you just snuff it out the way you did the millions of lives you took?” 

“You’re lying.” Yuri hissed, “There is no way I’d—”

“Do such a thing out of free will? You are correct. It wasn’t perhaps your choice, but it needed to be done.”

“How would something like that 'need to be done'?” Yuri hissed, “and what the hell do you mean by ‘finest hour’ and ‘not out of free will’? Please spare me the riddles and chit-chat, I slept rough last night.” 

Roger’s grin morphed into something predatory, eyes seeming almost demonic with the flames reflected in his irises. “Are you familiar with the workings of the human brain. Mr. Sakaki?”

Yuri frowned, “I don’t recall ever telling you my name.”

“But I am correct in saying that you go by… what was it... Yuri Sakaki now?”

Yuri’s frown deepened. “So what, are you telling me that you’re psychic? Did you read my mind?” 

Roger chuckled, “Heavens no. I am saying that I have always known where you have been these last fifteen years. Yuri.”

Yuri shuddered, the way he said his name was like it was an experiment, something he needed to test along his tongue before he uttered it. He glowered, “So then. _Your highness_. How did you know my name?”

“Simply put Yuri. I knew your father.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA!
> 
> I told you guys that I never said who the king was! But I did drop quite a few hints in the earlier chapters of the fic. So I was actually surprised to see so many of you fixated on Leo! So really... If you look, it wasn't that much of a plot twist...
> 
> Truth be told, I had never planned for Leo to be the King. Rodger has always seemed more like the type to suit 'Selfish King'. Maybe it was the chess aesthetic... Besides he's more fun to write and more satisfying to potentially kill later :3
> 
> I'm a sucker for predatorshipping. A headcanon of mine is that Yuri gave Selena her hair-ribbon as a present. 
> 
> So, I'm sorry. Yuri has a soul sometimes :P


	25. Pressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone its me!
> 
> Well. It has been a while, I was away on camp last week so... um... I couldn't update... or work on... any of my fics. BUT hey! Chapter 25 everyone! Ch.. Chap... CHAPTER? 25!?? How in all that is holy did I manage to get to this??
> 
> Anyway... whelp... Sorry this chapter's a tad slow. And at least in my opinion a little repetitive, but there is only so much I can do when I have 'what I am doing next is gonna be fun' but in the fic's timeline its a chapter away. In other words. Chapter 26 is gonna be... fun? Angsty? If I write it right? 
> 
> Oh well, happy reading guys!!

Yuya sat next to Dennis out the front of his cart. Yuto and Yugo in the back, Yugo had already found himself in a fitful doze as Yuto stared absentmindedly out at the passing fields, lost in thought.

Yuya took quick glances back at his brothers every so often with a smile. At least they had stopped complaining about the aliases. 

They had travelled for a day, the rolling fields of the countryside now bathed in soft oranges as the sun began to set in the sky. It would almost have been serene if it wasn’t for the countless numbers of carts in front and behind them streaming down the dirt road in both directions. 

Dennis was mostly quiet as they trundled along, staring almost blankly ahead as he guided the horses. That didn’t mean that Yuya hadn’t caught the cautionary glances and quick winks the older man had given him every once in a while. It made Yuya somewhat nervous, but mostly caused him to question whether or not his newfound… extensions were too noticeable or overly questionable. 

He sat back with a sigh, he’d been reflecting a lot recently, still not entirely able to believe everything that had happened to them since their birthday. Still unable to properly take the sunlight he was feeling as real and not a dream. It was hard to get used to. Especially when you knew, deep down, that it shouldn’t be so strange. That originally this was your home, regardless of what they had believed to be their lives. 

Home.

It was such a strange word. Where could they call home now? Arc? Or the warm house in the suburbs of Miami where their mother and father would greet them every day after school with hot food and a bed? The fact that they were dragons had been well drummed in to the point of normality, Yuya was fine with it, it was disconcerting every once in a while, but not uncomfortable to live with that knowledge. It was just difficult to know that their lived back in the human world were little less than a misguided protection spell. 

What frightened him, was what they were being protected from. 

If Arc had been forced to send their own rulers to another world for protection, and even then, without the knowledge of their origins or even species, what could possibly have happened to decide on such a fate?

It was infuriating to know that he had that knowledge within him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t recall it to the surface. 

Yuya adjusted his position on the seat, shifting uncomfortably as the sword dug into his hip. He raised his hand, looking up at the crimson mark as it shimmered in the light. 

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Odd-Eyes spoke from his heart and Yuya smiled, his dragon half was always so chatty when no one else felt like talking. They had grown close since discovering each other’s presence. The dragon seemed to know nothing of the way that Yuya had been raised in the human world and was always fascinated to hear about Yoko and Yusho. 

What was annoying to the both of them was that Odd-Eyes himself, only seemed to recall as much as Yuya had. Which was about as much as the sword fighting and snippets of time spent with Zarc. It left out the important details. 

“ _Nothing, I’m alright._ ” Yuya sent back, communicating within their head for fear of Dennis overhearing.

“ _You’re worried about something aren’t you? Something’s bothering you Yuya. I can tell._ ” 

Yuya gave a small mirthless chuckle, “ _Of course there is. We’re one in the same, hit me, what am I worried about?_ ”

“ _But this time’s different. Aside from Starve Venom, you’re frustrated._ ” 

“ _I want to know what happened in our past, what was so devastating that we ended up as a human in the human world with no knowledge of who we were._ ” 

“ _That’s something we both want to know. How I, we, ended up as two separate halves of the same being, it’s confusing, but at the same time, it feels wrong communicating with your self as if you were two separate souls._ ” 

Yuya nodded, that had been playing on his mind a lot recently, “ _Why are we separate Odd-Eyes? If we are the same dragon, why does it feel like I’m always talking to you from the other side of a fence?_ ” 

“ _My only guess would be some kind of spell. Something that tied our spirit to another’s, I don’t know why that would happen though, I wish I knew what prompted a need to perform something like that. We don’t remember much, but enough for me to say that a spell of that magnitude would have killed whoever did it._ ” 

“ _So you’re saying it was a sacrifice that turned us human?_ ” 

“ _I don’t know Yuya, I only know that it is dark magic, and that it is near impossible to do, especially if they did it simultaneously on multiple entities, like us and our brothers._ ” 

Yuya didn’t say anything for a while. Letting the cart roll over the roads in a cataclysmic rhythm. 

“So, Master Twig. May I ask where you are from?” 

Yuya was snapped out of his musings about his past as Dennis spoke for the first time in hours next to him. Almost forgetting to respond to the alias Yuya blinked.

“I’m sorry?” 

“My apologies for interrupting your thoughts, but I am curious to know about my guest.” 

Yuya looked away, where was he from? “Oh… um… Corterrem.” He decided finally, remembering the name of the town near the Dragon’s Mirror and the Resistance Base. 

The atmosphere immediately dropped, “Oh… Master Twig… I am so sorry.” 

Yuya frowned, “What for?” 

Dennis swung to him so fast that Yuya flinched back, “Master Twig, do you not know?” 

“Know what Mr. Mackfield?” 

“Corterrem was destroyed. The Commanding General of Xyz did it, the Raven Witch. Burnt the place to a crisp only two weeks ago.” 

Yuya blinked, before remembering the fire they had stepped into when they first arrived, stifling a gasp. _That_ had been Corterrem? They had unwittingly walked straight into the middle of an ambush and done _nothing_ about it?

He looked away blinking at the tears, they hadn’t done anything? They had _left_? They left everyone there to their fates? They had just _abandoned_ them after… Yuya shut his eyes and immediately turned to Yuto who was still staring out of the back of the cart. 

“Yuto?” Yuya squeaked, voice small and hidden under a fresh coat of anger, “Do you remember Corterrem?” 

Yuto stiffened, turning to Yuya, blinking. “Corterrem?” 

Yuya gulped and nodded, Yuto took a sharp breath, looking away with tears in his eyes. “I… I… I mean… Dark Rebellion has…” 

Yuya stayed quiet, allowing Yuto to speak, “Dark Rebellion… uh… that town… used to be Shun’s home…” 

Yuya couldn’t help the violent stab of guilt in his chest, “S—Shun’s?” 

Yuto nodded, “Why? What happened?” 

Yuya looked to Dennis, but the orange-haired man had gone back to staring out at the horses, “It—That… fire… that… that was Corterrem…” 

Yuto looked down at his hands, the lavender spikes of his hair shadowing his eyes from Yuya’s view as he bowed his head, “I… I know…” He whispered, barely audible as Yuya began to cry. 

“I… I ran… I remember running…” 

“Into that burning building?” Yuya choked,

Yuto nodded, “That… that was Shun’s house… he…” 

Yuto clutched his head, turning to Yuya with a strangled moan, Yuya blinked in mild surprise, his brother’s eyes had adopted his dragon’s yellow hue. 

“There… there was someone I was trying to find in there… I don’t remember… They were someone precious to me… But I… I don’t remember their face…” 

Yuya clambered over the back of the seat to kneel in front of his brother. Pulling him into a gentle hug, leaning his head on his left shoulder as Yuto began to cry. 

Yuya wasn’t used to seeing his stoic brother so broken before, he rubbed his back, “Shh it’s okay, we’ll find that person… I promise, we’ll find them. That person, Yuri and our memories.” 

 

  

***

 

  

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yuri struggled against the ropes, glaring as Roger turned with a grin plastered to his face. 

“Now then, I think it’s high time to escort you to your room.” 

“You didn’t answer my question! How could _you_ know my father?”

Roger’s grin turned predatory, “Ah, Selena, why don’t you show him where he’ll be spending his new few days?” completely ignoring Yuri’s questions. Anger turned to uneasiness as he looked over to the girl with the blank eyes that had once been his closest friend.

Selena stirred, looking up to Yuri, meeting his eyes, “Selena… please…” He needed this chance, the girls knew him, he was sure of it, he could leave the loon to smirk at the moment, he needed his friend back. She blinked, “Remember me? Starve Venom? We… I…” He bowed his head, looking down into his lap. Was it hopeless?

“I… I remember you…” 

Yuri looked up, blinking as Selena stared at him, “I… I remember you…” She repeated and Yuri’s heart leapt a bit. She was still staring at him, gaze looking him up and down. 

“Now we can’t have any of that.” Roger tutted, walking over to Selena’s chair, putting a finger under her chin to pull her gaze away from Yuri. 

A flash of anger spurred in his chest and Yuri growled, half surprising himself at how animalistic is sounded. 

Roger eyed him with a grin to rival a cheshire cat. “That’s the way Starve Venom. That’s what I like to see in my pets. That anger.” 

“I am _not_ your pet.” Yuri snarled through fanged teeth, Roger simply shrugged, turning back to the fireplace.

“You know why pets are so responsive to commands Yuri?” 

Yuri said nothing. 

“It’s because they know what punishment means.” 

“So what? What are you getting at?” 

“What I’m getting at, supposed son of Yusho Sakaki,” Yuri stiffened at his father’s name, “is that I make sure my pets know what happens to them if they disobey me.” 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, “You’re dancing around the point.” 

“Oh but I’m not. I asked you earlier whether you understood the human brain, I am still awaiting that answer.” 

Yuri bit down his pride, while he was tied to a chair and unable to escape the very least he could do was gather information on the lunatic before him. “No.” He said curtly, “All I know is that your’s clearly doesn’t function.” 

Roger sighed, “That is a pity, but not for you I mean. If you had known, I might have felt merciful enough not to demonstrate my punishments.” 

Yuri frowned, eyes narrowing, “What the hell are you babbling on about now?” 

“What I am, as you put it, _babbling_ on about, is the fact that you don’t understand my genius.”

“You’d be right, I never could understand the workings of something that doesn’t exist.” 

“Your tongue is a forked as ever lizard, but you haven’t the first clue of the means to make someone scream.” 

Roger pulled a black box from his pocket, holding it in front of Yuri’s eyes with a smile, “Do you recognise it dragon? Your time in the human world means that I am no longer the only person in this dimension with the knowledge of twenty-first-century technology.” 

It was about the size of Roger’s palm, simple and sleek in design, spotted with five buttons that gleamed like gems, an adjustable antenna sprouting from the top.

“A TV remote?” Yuri asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Roger gave a chuckle, “You are humorous, but no. Although I suppose you could liken it in someways to the workings of that.” 

“Enlighten me.” 

“Simply, I can change the channel on my pet’s personality, or turn off the memories they hold so dearly to their hearts.” 

Yuri blinked, feeling uneasy, “What are you talking about?” 

Roger said nothing, walking back over to stand behind Selena’s chair. “Your tongue is irritable, I suppose that will have to be the first thing I beat into submission.” 

Yuri grit his fangs, “What are you going to do?” 

“Simply remind you of your place. And that…” Roger held up the remote, eyes sliding to half-mast, “If you choose to disobey me, then not only you…” 

He pressed the blue button. 

Selena screamed. 

Yuri’s eyes widened as the girl flung her hands to her head, nails digging into her hair, she screamed again , a shrill and blood-curdling sound of pure agony, and this time Yuri responded. 

They were just ropes, he should be able to snap them if he shifted. He needed to get to Selena. 

Yuri shifted. 

Surprising himself with how effortless and quick it was Yuri snapped the binds in a matter of instances, utilising his newfound speed and strength he was up in a flash, claws encircling Roger’s throat as his tail whipped angrily behind him. 

Roger blinked in small surprise but grinned, releasing the button on the remote. 

Selena stopped screaming, whimpering as she pawed at her head. 

None of the other girls had responded, remaining stagnant as they stared ahead of them with dead gazes. 

“You are quite the specimen aren’t you, Starve Venom.” 

“Be quiet. What the hell was that?!” Yuri hissed through his fangs, voice bubbling with anger. 

“That as I said, was a demonstration.” 

“Of what!?” Yuri’s claws tightened around Roger’s throat, nails biting into his flesh, 

“You can’t kill me Starve Venom.” 

“You want me to test that?” 

“Go ahead if it makes you feel better, the man that you have at your mercy, isn’t here.” 

“Oh you’re here, if you weren’t why am I infecting my hands by closing one around your fat throat?” 

“When you first arrived you were in a blank room correct? Welcome to an invention I so happily… borrowed.” 

Yuri glared up at the man in his grasp, “What, are you, talking about?” 

“Solid Vision Mr. Sakaki. The creation of, shall we say, tangible holographic technology. A true breakthrough if you ask me. But nothing compared to yourself.” 

“You’re a hologram? I somehow find that hard to believe.” 

“Oh but it is the truth. I’ll explain it later. But you. You are the real enigma here. Tell me have you ever seen how truly terrifying you look as of the moment?” 

“No and I don’t care, unlike some cockatiels I don’t go prancing around in front of the mirror.” 

“You are truly spectacular, a human body with the mind of both a human and a dragon. The features, speed and power of a dragon. You are the embodiment of your name. Half-Dragon, Half-Human.” 

“You’re prattling again Roger.” 

Roger’s grin widened, “I look forward to studying you for my research.” 

“I told you I’m not—” Yuri’s voice wavered as something cold pierced the skin of his neck. Turning he blinked as Yuzu removed the syringe. Yuri sighed, rolling his eyes. “Oh for the love of God. Not this again. Using the same trick twice spoils the fun. I should know, I’ve been raised by a stage performer.” 

Roger chuckled as Yuri’s grip weakened, the boy falling to the floor as dragon half of him fell away. He had been too caught up in wanting to rip out Roger’s throat he had completely forgotten about the other girls. 

Falling for the same trick twice in one day? Yugo was going to love making sure he never forgets this.

Yuri’s vision swam as Roger leant down to whisper in his ear. “Now dragon, I’ll be waiting. Until then, my pet will keep you company.”

Yuri glared as his vision darkened again, Roger was flickering. “Screw you. Yuya, Yuto and Yugo are on their way, when all four of us are back together you are really going to regret this.” 

“Oh I think I can combat four raging dragons. After all. I tamed you once. I can do it again.” 

Roger dissipated like smoke, the room fading out of existence, Yuri barely got a chance to whimper as Selena disappeared as well, leaving Yuri alone with Yuzu as the world collapsed into black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, side note, feel free to call me Yu if you want guys. 
> 
> I figured I might as well let you in on my nickname and I know that my pseudo is a little bit of a mouthful at times :3


	26. Walls and Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for the late upload. But I hope you enjoy all the same! 
> 
> *rubs hands together* Stuff is getting fun~~
> 
> Happy reading!!

The first thing Yuri felt was the cold. 

He blinked, grogginess settling in as his eyes attempted to adjust to the sudden light. 

“Ah. You’re awake.” 

Yuri blinked slowly as he lifted his head, he was bare chested, crystal cold against his abdomen, hands tied above his head while his feet barely brushed the ground.

Squinting he looked up into the face of a man. He frowned, he seemed familiar…

He was wearing a white lab coat, but aside from that he seemed the same as when he had met him earlier in the cell. “Hiragi?” 

Shuzo Hiragi shrugged, stepping back from the boy as he walked over to the tray of instruments perched nearby. “You know it’s a real shame Starve Venom. I really had hoped you’d be able to save my little girl…” 

Yuri groaned as the headache sprouted behind his eyes, causing his vision to blur. “Can you stop talking for like, thirty seconds while I figure out where I am?” 

“You’re still in Arcton. You haven’t left. We’re just… in a different wing.” Shuzo walked behind Yuri leaving him to stare at empty space. He blinked again, vision finally clear enough to see where he was. 

The room was small and sterile white. A door lay on Yuri’s right, a mirror before him. He rolled his eyes as much as he could without making the headache worse. 

“Am I seriously in an interrogation room?” He heard Shuzo chuckle. 

“An interrogation room? I’m afraid you’ve seen too many police shows. No, this, dragon, is a testing chamber.” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes as the lanky man strolled back into his vision. “Testing chamber? What for?” 

“The King appreciates those who tame his pets. I’m you’re trainer.” 

Yuri glowered, “I’m not your dog.” 

“Oh but you will be soon enough. Do you remember anything about your past Starve Venom? Have you heard the stories?” 

“The stories of what?” Yuri spat, “The stories of your concern for your ‘little girl’? Cause by your actions right now, I can see that was a lie.” 

“But this isn’t about me, or my daughter. This is about you. You and you’re brothers. But then again, they’re not really your brothers are they?” 

Yuri grit his teeth, “You’re babbling, of course they’re my brothers, I’ve known them since birth.” 

“Have you really though? You know your own history well enough to see the truth.” 

“I don’t think I do Hiragi. I know my brothers, I know what they’re like, what they’re prepared to do, and I can say right now that if you think this little ‘testing chamber’ is going to stop them, you are sorely mistaken.” 

“Aw that’s cute. You think they’re on their way to save you. I suppose there is at least some degree of comfort in human ignorance.” 

Yuri gave a short burst of laughter, “I’m no human.” 

“But neither are you dragon. Which brings us back to our original debate. Do you know yourself and your brothers as well as you think you do?” 

Yuri scowled, “What are you getting at?” 

Shuzo shrugged, “The King requested you to be broken in within a week. I expect you’ll be a little bit more work than that. I will enjoy seeing how you cope to my training. Some legends tell of dragon fire. Let’s see if we can find a spark in that dark, tainted soul of yours.” 

Yuri opened his mouth to speak but Shuzo cocked his head in mild amusement, Yuri frowned, the headache growing worse. 

Shuzo raised a small box with a dial and gave Yuri a grin. “Welcome to your hell dragon.” 

Yuri started screaming. 

 

***

 

Yugo’s jaw practically hit the ground in astonishment as they gazed up at the looming wall above them. 

“Welcome to Arcton!” Dennis smiled cheerfully, gesturing to the flat grey in front of them that was obscuring the horizon. Yugo blinked.

“That’s Arcton?” Dennis sighed a little in indignation. 

“The city itself is just past the wall.” He explained, “This is just the outermost protection.” Yuto nodded, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head to shield his eyes. 

“How do we get in?” 

Dennis shrugged, “I can take you in myself… but of course something like that will require the right… compensation.” 

“ _I don’t like this Yuto…_ ” Dark Rebellion growled in his head and Yuto agreed. It was nice of Dennis to offer, but they needed to use their links as sparingly as possible. Besides the man had a sense of… uncertainty lingering around him. He’d rather not have to risk anything. 

Still, he was only one member of the group; he turned to Yuya. The more sensible of his brothers in thinking-conditions. “What do you think?” 

Yuya said nothing, giving no indication that he had heard, the boy simply stared up at the wall with a mix of confusion and what could only be described as horror. Yuto slid closer to his brother, poking him lightly in the side. Yuya snapped to him in surprise, jolted out of whatever trance he had been in. “Huh?” 

Yuto’s brow knit in concern, “What’s wrong?” 

Yuya grimaced, turning back to the wall, “I…I just didn’t remember that being here last time…” 

“Last time? You remembered something?!” Yugo threw his two-cents in as he leant behind Dennis to join the conversation. 

“I don’t know about that… I just… have flashes. This used to be my city after all, I’m not really that surprised that I would know my way around… I mean… at least not as surprised as you would think for someone who just suddenly relived memories they didn’t know they had…” 

Yuto nodded in understanding, “Can you get us inside?” 

Yuya took a shaky breath, nodding slowly, “I think so… we could attempt to—”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you three…” Dennis interrupted, his voice cutting Yuya off. Sheepishly Yuya was silently grateful as he knew that saying ‘fly over the wall’ could earn them all suspicion they didn’t need. 

Yuto frowned, mildly annoyed at his brother being cut off, “What is it?” 

Dennis shrugged, continuing to stare out at the cart in front as it began to slow with the traffic. “Just you three seem different to the ordinary folks we get along the roads. Not that I mind, a paying customer always deserves his respect…” 

“Please cut to the chase Dennis! You’re already making my head hurt,” Yugo groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Dennis grinned, “You seem a lot more powerful.” 

Yuya, Yuto and Yugo shared a confused glance before Dennis continued, “I’ve met the odd mage. Alchemists, street magicians, that sort of deal, but a lot of them only give off a small amount of power. Barely enough to register above a healer level. But you? No, you three are trained in combat, I can tell. Your power is much more… pure… than any other form of magic I’ve seen.”

Yuto shared a glance with Yugo. He nodded. They needed to leave. 

Dennis was up to something… 

“Well… Dennis… that’s very interesting that you think that, and we thank you for the lift but we really must be getting a move on.” Yuto coughed, tugging gently on Yuya’s sleeve. 

“Oh of course, you’re busy people after all… Got a brother to save and all that…” 

Yuya stopped, turning with a frown, “I don’t think we ever mentioned having another brother Dennis…” 

“You’re quite right Yuya… You didn’t.” 

Yuya frowned, Dennis knew a lot more about them than he was letting on, he gave a shaky laugh, “I think you’ve mistaken us for someone else…” 

Dennis turned then, a quirked smile playing across his lips, “Oh I’ve known since the start who you really are. Must admit, I’d never thought I’d have the actual Legendary Dragons in my very own little cart.” 

“Yuya we need to leave, now.” Yuto hissed and Yuya nodded, he didn’t like the way Dennis was smiling at them now. It was cruel, almost predatory. 

Yugo scrambled to his feet, sweeping up the duffel bags into his arms on the way, before jumping to the ground out the back of the cart. He turned with frantic eyes, “Guys, we need to move!” 

Yuya didn’t need to be told twice, he followed Yugo, boots colliding with the compacted, sun-bleached rock of the road. Yuto landing beside them soon after. 

“You won’t get out that way. The King requested for your retrieval specifically.” Dennis’ voice floated from the front seat.

Yuto cursed as several men hopped down from their carts, surrounding the small group, grinning like a pack of hyenas as they tapped swords and maces against their palms. 

Yugo cracked his knuckles, feeding his power into the gauntlets. “We’re just going to have to take the hard route out then… You two ready?” 

“You sure about this Yugo?” Yuya asked, voice lowering to a whisper, “We could end up hurting someone…”

“I hate to admit that Yugo’s right… But Yugo’s right Yuya.” 

Yuya spun to his other brother as Yuto rubbed his palms together, lightening beginning to crackle, the static standing the hair on the back of Yuya’s neck on end. Yugo grinned, curling his fist, collecting wind around his hand. 

“That’s the way ghost boy! Now you’re getting it!” 

“Shut it Fusion.” 

Their assailants had visibly paled now, gripping the weapons with rapidly decreasing confidence. 

Yuya sighed, he really hadn’t wanted to fight again. 

Time stood still for a heartbeat. Yugo sprang forward, whipping a column of air into the nearest man’s chest. He flew backwards with a muffled grunt as he slammed into the ground. His friends stood stunned for a second before their faces twisted into snarls, the next one leapt at Yugo, the boy bringing his gauntlets up to block the swing from the sword. It bounced off with a decisive clank. 

Yuto was next, letting a stream of lightening smack Yugo’s opponent back as the latter moved in with a punch, sending the man flying. 

They worked as a team, Yuto slowing the mercenaries as Yugo worked on finishing them off. 

Yuya hung back, watching his brothers fight with a small smile of admiration. An arm wrapped round his neck and Yuya yelped as a man pulled him back, grip tightening into a sleeper hold. Yuya sighed, letting his talons grow before raking them across the man’s forearm. 

He cried out and stumbled back, hand reaching for his sword but Yuya was faster, clicking his fingers and summoning a ball of fire into his hand. He curled it, lengthening it into the shape of his bow, pulling back on the flaming string and letting fly a fiery arrow into the man’s shoulder. 

The man cursed, the flames burning his clothing away to expose the mangled flesh beneath. He fell screeching as another man came at him. 

Yuya dropped his bow to his side, grabbing the top of Dennis’ cart with one hand and swinging himself up on to the roof. Bringing the bow up again to fire an arrow into the approaching man’s chest, sending him reeling. From his vantage point Yuya could see Yuto and Yugo fending off a man almost twice their size. 

Yuto grit his teeth, skipping back as Yugo froze the water in the air, sending projectiles of ice into the man’s chest. He grimaced but it only slowed his movement as the blood began to trickle down his tunic. 

Yuya aimed, and fired two consecutive shots into the man’s shoulders. That got his attention, he roared at the heat and took a step back. That was all Yuto needed to unsheathe his sword and bring it down in an arc, slicing the man’s torso from shoulder to hip. 

He fell in a crumbling heap, those who remained faltering as Yuya turned his bow on them. A low whistle sounded from the cart and Yuya watched as Dennis jumped down, clapping slowly. 

“My what a show! It appears I was correct.” 

Yugo spat, “So, spill, who are you working for?” 

Dennis shrugged, “No one in particular, I’m just aware of value when I see it. The King has offered a pretty penny to anyone who can bring you to him.” 

“Jokes on you then. We’re not going.” 

Dennis smiled again, almost innocently, “I don’t know if you have that choice Yugo.” 

Yugo frowned as Dennis raised his palm almost casually, snapping it towards him. Yugo dodged on instinct.

Nothing happened. 

Yugo frowned again in confusion, a second passed, then his hand moved by itself, swinging round jerkily to smack Yuto in the face. 

“Ow! Watch where you’re putting your fists Fusion.” Yuto growled rubbing his cheek and scowling at his brother’s dumbfounded expression. 

“What the hell? That wasn’t—” He didn’t get a chance to finish as his fist swung at Yuto again. This time Yuto dodged, skipping back. A frown on his face. 

Yugo yelped as his hand opened sending a wall of air in Yuto’s direction. Yuto dodged, hitting the ground and rolling. 

Yuya watched as Yugo cried out, his other hand coming round to close around his wrist, fingers splaying as a maelstrom of ice was sent Yuto’s way. 

Yuto ducked, barely missing the icicles, a stray scraping along his cheek, drawing blood. 

“The hell are you doing?!” Yuto asked, trying to keep the growl out of his voice, “You could have killed me!” 

“Shut up! I’m not the one doing this!” 

Yuya frowned, turning back on Dennis. From where he was standing he could see the man watching Yugo with interest, a mischievous glint in his eyes, holding one hand behind his back. Fingers moving like he was playing on an imaginary piano. 

“ _Puppeteer Magic…_ ” Odd Eyes whispered and Yuya grimaced. He didn’t like the sound of that.

Yugo threw another blade of ice Yuto’s way and Yuto ducked, bringing his sword up just in time to slice the weak attack in half. Yugo may not be in control of his body at the moment, but he was at least keeping some of his power under one thumb. 

As silently as he could, Yuya crept to the edge of the cart, grimacing as he heard Yugo shout again, telling Yuto to dodge. Dennis was tricky, that was for sure, but he also seemed preoccupied. Focused entirely on Yuya’s brothers, forgetting the third sibling was still here. 

That had been a mistake. 

Yuya dropped to the ground silently, unsheathing his sword on impulse he brought the tip to rest against the side of Dennis’ neck. “One more trick like that and I’m afraid it’ll be curtains for you, Puppet-Master. I would appreciate it if you cut my brother’s strings now.” 

Dennis didn’t turn, Yuya could hear the grin in his voice, “Well, well, well, Master Twig… I didn’t realise you were so perceptive.” 

“Shut it.” Yuya hissed, surprising himself only slightly at the anger in his voice, “Let him go.” Yuya pressed the blade further into the skin of Dennis’ neck. 

Dennis sighed and lowered his hand, Yugo fell to his knees. Grasping his wrist as he looked up at Yuto with apologetic eyes. “I had hoped you’d allow me a bit of fun… Isn’t that what you try and bring to people Odd-Eyes? Happiness? You have a strange way of showing it.” 

“That was not having fun. That was not the way to make someone smile Dennis. Take your fun elsewhere, I won’t let you play with my brothers.” Yuya’s voice was low, threatening, causing Yuto to look at him in surprise. 

“Harsh. Oh well, you have me beat. Shame, but I suppose it was my fault thinking I could win a fight against you.” 

“Yuya?” Yuto asked, cautiously, “You can let him go now.” 

Yuya grit his fangs, removing the blade from Dennis’ throat. Dennis grinned, he spun, grabbing Yuya round the neck and pulling him back. 

“Yuya!” Yuto cried out, Yugo spinning round, ice and lightening already conjuring in their hands. 

“Oh I think I’ll still be taking at least one of you back with me.” Dennis laughed, adjusting his grip on Yuya’s throat. 

Yuya, for his part wasn’t even trying to stop him. 

“You two can leave.” Dennis nodded at Yuto and Yugo. “Go rescue Starve Venom. Whatever’s left of him.” Dennis laughed, “You never know, he may be so broken that he doesn’t even know who you three are…” 

That snapped something inside Yuya. 

Yuto barely had time to react before Yuya was in his Half-Shift form, tail whipping the air angrily behind him. His eyes flashed their dichromatic colours, a ball of fire curling in his hand…

Then Dennis was screaming, releasing the half-dragon as Yuya jumped back snarling. Actually _snarling_ like some kind of animal. 

Dennis was on his knees, both hands pressed against the left side of his face. Yuto felt his eyes widen, looking at Yuya with a mixture of horror and… Yuto blinked, satisfaction? 

“Don’t you dare, come between me and my brother’s again Dennis Mackfield, or I swear you’ll be getting a much memorable scar than that one.” 

Yuto couldn’t take it anymore, he stepped forward and gripped Yuya by the shoulder, spinning his brother to meet him. Yuto tried to suppress the gulp, Yuya’s eyes were glowing, glinting in the dark.

“Yuya?” Yuto asked cautiously, “Are you alright?” 

Yuya blinked at his name, eyes dulling to their simple twin colours, his dragon-form dissipating, studying his brother’s face in concern. “Yuto? What’s wrong?” 

Yuto couldn’t speak… to think that _Yuya_ of all people had done something like that… 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Yugo grabbed his arm. “Hello? Earth to Yoot? We need to leave now!” 

Yuya opened his mouth but stopped as Dennis let out another anguished cry. He began to turn but Yuto grabbed his wrist, yanking him away as Yugo scooped up the bags and a travelling cloak of one of the men he had knocked out. Draping it around his shoulders. 

Pulling their hoods over their eyes they dived between a gap in the trees. Emerging into a paddock on the other side. The moon was full tonight, giving enough light for them to see where they were going. 

With the road behind them and the moon in front. 

They ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to all fans of Dennis.


	27. Dancing Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!
> 
> Whoop! Another chapter. Sorry this one feels a tad rushed, at least in my opinion. But have fun anyway. 
> 
> Happy reading!!

They kept low. Sticking to the shadows as they crept across the darkened field. 

Dennis had already attracted attention, enough for the three boys to make it to the gate without being seen. It was large, polished black, sword tips grappling for the sky. 

Yuya shuddered, it was harsh, confining, unlike anything he remembered his city being. 

There was a line of bushes where the road met the grass and the boy’s crouched behind it. Pulling cloaks further down over their heads. “Anyone have a plan?” Yuya whispered, staring at the sentries that stood on guard nearby. They were just regular men and women, Yuya was marginally glad to see, from where he was crouched they didn’t seem to be infected by Recuso Blossom. 

Yugo shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly, instantly looking to Yuto with a grin. Yuto blinked, “What do you want me to do?” 

Yugo’s grin widened and he raised his hands, “With cabbage-head not here, you’re the ideas man Yoot.” 

Yuto blinked in surprise, his eyes narrowing, “Who the hell decided that?” He hissed, Yugo dropped his hands and looked away.

“I did, just then.” 

Yuto sighed, looking to Yuya for help, Yuya shot his brother a smile, “I believe in you.” 

Yuya scampered down next to Yugo before Yuto could try anything. Yuto gave a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as his brothers shared a high-five, giggling like schoolgirls.

“Honestly, the pair of you are insufferable.” 

Yugo choked on a laugh, “Careful, you start throwing too many insults like that and you’ll turn into Yuri.” 

Yuto glared, “I feel attacked right now.” 

“Aww, Yu~to.” Yuya whispered in a sing-song voice, “But you’re just that good with coming up with plans!”

Yuto gave another sigh as his brothers shared another high-five. “I give up.” 

 

The guard didn’t notice the figure in the black cloak as he snuck up behind him, quickly pulling him into the shadows without a sound. Arm wrapped round his neck into a sleeper hold. 

Yuya watched in awe as Yugo picked his way through the sentries, each as oblivious as the last. Yugo punched the last guy in the face for good measure, beckoning Yuya and Yuto out of the bushes. 

Grumbling Yugo handed Yuto back his cloak, muttering about how it wasn’t fair that he had to be the canon fodder. Yuto’s face cracking into a triumphant smirk as he did up the clasp at his collarbone. 

Silently the boys crept to the gate, it was locked shut. Yuya nodded to Yugo and the boy closed his hand round the padlock, freezing the metal solid. 

Yuto kicked and the lock broke, the three of them slipped through, pressing their backs to the wall on the other side. 

They were in Arcton. 

“Which way Yuya?” Yuto asked, keeping his voice at a whisper as they heard the sentries begin to stir. Yuya held a finger to his lips and pointed, leading the way towards the collection of houses.

The alleys were dark and unlit, the only source of light given by the full moon, obscured by the overarching rooftops of the sleeping buildings. 

Not wanting to draw too much unwanted attention, Yuya reluctantly withheld summoning a ball of fire into his hand to light the cracked path. A dancing light down this section of the city would surely bring suspicion and guards to their location. 

If they played this the right way, they should be in and out without anyone knowing they were there. 

Something moved ahead of them and Yuya stopped, squinting to see what it was. He blinked, feeling the familiar tingling as he let his eyes flash to get a better view of the path ahead. 

Yuto and Yugo had pulled to a halt too, looking at Yuya with quizzical expressions. He pulled them to the side as the guard walked past, pressing their backs to the wall. Yuto almost swore, even in the dark the Recuso Blossom infection was easily recognisable.

Silently they waited till he was out of earshot before creeping on. 

Yuya frowned, he knew these streets like the back of his hand, the landmarks and buildings all familiar… but it was different now. Colder. 

They reached a main road and stopped, blinking in the street lights as carts trundled past. Shops lined the cobbled streets, patches of grass adorning the centre of the square. 

Then there were the people. 

Yuya pulled the hood down, watching Yuto and Yugo do the same till their faces were barely visible under the dark fabric. He nodded and they stepped out onto the road, keeping close to the shop windows.

They couldn’t risk being seen, even if they weren’t in the dragon forms these people were used to, three boys with the same face wouldn’t be too hard to find if their descriptions were noted. 

People bustled everywhere, holding sacks of grain or groceries to their chest, their clothes were well worn and greying. As if they hadn’t had a good wash in months. Their faces were sunken, deep bags carving exhaustion into their expressions. Yuya grit his fangs, digging his nails into his palm. Whoever the King and his Generals were, they had some explaining to do about the state of his city.

After a few minutes a bell started to toll. Loud and clanging in their ears, causing them to wince. It wasn’t long, four chimes each lasting about half a beat. But their reaction was immediate.

As soon as the bell had finished the street erupted into movement, people running and scampering into shops, closing doors and bolting them shut. Women clutched children closer to their chests, men grappled for fallen supplies, dashing out of sight. 

Yuto caught a woman’s arm as she tried to run past. “What’s going on?” He demanded, the woman’s head whipped to him, eyes wide with pure terror. Her eyes darted across the small group lower lip trembling as she pawed at Yuto’s wrist weakly. 

“Let me go! Let me go please!” Her voice was shrill, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. 

“What’s happening?” Yugo asked, throwing his own two cents in as the woman began to bawl. 

“I… I have a family… please, just take whatever you want! Just… please… please let me go.” 

Yuto released her and the woman fell and scrambled back, eyes wide with fear and confusion, like she couldn’t believe they had actually complied with her request. Stunned, Yuya crouched, trying a different approach as he rested his hand gently on the woman’s knee. 

“Yuya…” Yuto hissed, “We can’t get involved.” 

Yuya ignored him, the woman was scared, the least he could do was try and comfort her. “Hey, shh, it’s okay. What’s wrong? We’re not going to hurt you.” 

She shuddered under his touch, pulling back from him almost reluctantly, her eyes wide.

The street was completely empty now, the lights dimmed, everything holding its breath. The woman gazed at him, a new light in her sallow eyes. Slowly her lips parted, and she spoke; but it wasn’t what they had expected to hear. 

“Do… Do I know you?” Her voice came out as a whisper, barely audible to anyone but the three boys. Yuya startled, blinking. Hesitantly the woman reached out again, fingers almost begging. Yuya paused then reached out, touching his fingertips to the woman’s palm. She gasped. 

“I… who are you?” Yuya looked over his shoulder, watching Yuto and Yugo out of the corner of his eye. They made no move, clearly just as confused as him. He turned back, giving a cautionary glance out from under the hood to make sure no one was looking before raising his head to meet her eyes. She seemed completely oblivious to everything around them, forgetting about her rush and panic. Staring transfixed into Yuya’s face, confusion written across her features. 

“I’m Yuya. We’re here to help. Do you mind telling us what just happened? What was those bells?” 

The woman snapped out of her trance, breathing heavily, “I need… I need to get home… I… I…” 

Yuya gripped the woman by the shoulders, causing her to snap towards him. An unreadable expression crossing her face, something between fear and elation. “Listen to me, we need to make it to the citadel. What is the matter? What did those bells mean?” 

The woman whimpered, “They… you don’t know? Where are you from?” 

Yuya gave her a gentle smile, “I used to live here, a long time ago, I don’t remember there being bells then.” 

The woman shuddered, “They… it’s curfew… I… I…” The woman broke into sobs, “They’ll kill me if I don’t get home, or worse, turn me into one of them!” 

Yuya grit his fangs, a curfew. That shouldn’t be in place. He was the ruler of this city, for the King to have placed so many restrictions on his people’s freedom. 

The woman yelped in pain and Yuya blinked in shock, apologising frantically as he realised his talons had grown, scraping the woman’s shoulder. 

The woman gazed at his hands in wonder as the talons shrank back under his skin, speechless she looked back up at him. “I… where… I know you. Don’t I?” 

Yuya smiled sadly, “I’m sure you do. But not in this form.” 

He straightened, turning to Yuto and Yugo and pulling down on the hood of his cloak. “Wait!” The woman cried, causing Yuya to turn back and look at her. “What do you mean by that?” 

Yuya smiled, “It’s alright, I’ll put an end to this. I promise you. No more suffering, or curfews, generals or restrictions. I promise I’ll return this city back to its bright self. Full of smiles.” 

The woman said nothing, and Yuya smiled, letting his eyes flash dichromatic. He turned, flanked by Yuto and Yugo as they jumped, catching the rooftop of a nearby shop and pulling themselves off the streets. 

“Do you think that was wise?” Yuto asked, crossing his arms and looking at Yuya skeptically. Yuya shrugged. 

“Maybe not, but she wasn’t doing any harm.” He looked out across the city, its lights glimmering in the dark. He grit his fangs, curling his fists to his sides, “I hate this King. I hate what he’s done with _my_ city. What he’s done to my people. _Our_ people.” 

Yugo placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look, right now we can’t think of that. We need to get to Yuri.” 

Yuya sighed and nodded, pointing out across the sea of rooftops. Yuto and Yugo following his gaze to the great golden spires and towers of the Arcton Citadel. 

“There.” Yuya whispered, “That’s where we’ll find him.” 

 

They set about jumping from rooftop to rooftop, passing the occasional Recuso Victim but making it to the citadel without much trouble. Crouching low the boys peered over the house’s outcrop at the stationed guards that patrolled the entrance. 

Yuto frowned, “I somehow doubt we’ll get through that way.” 

Yugo blinked, “What do you mean by that? We’re easily a match for them.”

“Maybe think before you speak Fusion. We don’t want to draw attention.”

“You’ve been saying that since we arrived. Why not? We can take em’ on!” 

“Even we can’t take on an army, and from the looks of the level of security the General has patrolling this city, I can only guess that what’s inside is even more beefed up.” 

“Yuto’s right Yugo.” Yuya whispered, “We haven’t mastered Full-Shift yet plus our presence may cause a panic. Especially within the Citadels.”

Yugo grumbled, pouting slightly, “Then how are we supposed to get in?”

Yuya fell silent. That was a problem. 

“There any secret passages we can sneak through Yuya?” Yugo offered, looking hopeful. Yuto pinched the bridge of his nose and Yuya had to stifle a giggle. “What?” Yugo asked, defensive. 

Yuya grinned, “Not to my knowledge Nancy Drew.”

Yugo huffed, “Breaking down the door?” 

“Didn’t you hear a word we just said?” Yuto growled, Yugo frowned. 

“I don’t hear either of you making suggestions. I’m just throwing ideas out there.” 

“Oh yeah, and where were these ingenious ideas earlier at the gate?” 

“I was storing them for a better suited opportunity.” 

“I swear to God Yugo—”

“Guys look. It’s that girl.” Yuya whispered, cutting Yuto off and pointing as the doors opened a girl walked out dressed in armour, her long black hair framing her face. 

“She’s the one who took Yuri…” Yugo growled, a snarl ripping itself from his throat. “When I get my hands on her I swear I will…” Yuya put a hand on his brother’s arm, shaking his head. 

“We need to stay calm. Things happen when we get angry. I don’t want us to end up hurting someone.”

Yuto looked away, remembering Dennis. He stared at his hands, Yuya was right.

“We could fly to that window…” Yuya whispered, barely audible as Yugo looked at him. 

“You sure?” Yuya nodded pointing to a small unlit window in one of the towers. 

“That’s the upper dungeon if my memory is correct. It’s at least a start.”

Yuto shrugged, “Seems like our only option at this point. I’m down.” 

Yuya nodded, trying to keep himself from looking too pale at the prospect of flying again. “I… suppose it is…” 

Yugo immediately leapt to his feet, cracking his knuckles. “Now we’re talking. Ready for this Yoot?” 

Yuto grinned, already shifting into his half-form. “Well? What are we waiting for?” 

Yugo shifted, flashing Yuto a grin before bending down to Yuya’s level, hand outstretched, “Care for a lift my lady?” 

Yuya scowled up at Yugo’s slitted yellow eyes, “I hate both of you so much right now.” 

“We know.” 

 

Yuya gripped on to Yugo’s waist as they flew close to the building. Yuto looked to Yugo and nodded. Yuya yelping as Yugo raised his palm, snapping it forward and displacing the air against the bars of the window. 

They exploded inwards, chunks of stone flying into the cell. Yuya was through first, clicking his fingers and summoning a ball of fire into his hands. Only able to feel relieved for the feeling of solid ground underneath him for a split second before someone came at him. 

They swung high and Yuya caught their wrist, raising the ball of flame to meet the wide eyes of Sawatari Shingo. 

“Odd-Eyes?” Sawatari stuttered, blinking at the fireball being held under his nose. Yuya dropped his hands, releasing the boy as Yugo and Yuto clambered through the gaping hole into the cell with some difficult due to the size of their wings. 

Yugo wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mounds of mouldy hay and creeping moss. “Wow…” 

Yuya turned back to Sawatari as he began babbling, “I…I couldn’t do anything… Starve Venom he… I… I just watched but… Oh Odd-Eyes! You came to save me?”

“Slow down,” Yuya hissed, keeping his voice low. “What happened, where’s Yuri?”

Sawatari took a deep breath composing himself as best he could, “The General’s right hand… Kachidoki. He took him away yesterday. I couldn’t do anything to stop him.”

Yugo growled, “Sohe’s not here…” 

Yuya scowled at his brother. “Oh he’s here. Can’t you two feel him? He’s close, I know it.” 

Yuto closed a taloned hand around his crystal, “I… I can.” 

The sound of running footsteps cut them off and Yugo cursed. Yuya spun to Sawatari. “Stay behind us. I don’t want you to get in the way.” 

Three Recuso Victims stood in the doorway, swords already at the ready. Yuya gave a quick look to his brothers and shifted, pulling his sword free of its scabbard, letting his flames curl around the blade. 

Yugo snapped his palm, shattering the bars and Yuto rushed forward, bringing his own crackling blade round in an arc, sending a wave of lightening into their assailant’s chest. Yuya twisted his blade and leapt at the next victim, curling a series of well-timed infernos around the remaining two. Burning the blossom away. 

Yugo gripped Sawatari’s hand pulling him on, as the four of them ran. 

The loud explosions had drawn attention, something Yuya had been trying to avoid, but luckily no one had been able to pinpoint where the intruders had moved next. 

Yuya led the way through the citadel’s corridors, taking turns left and right, the small group slowly making their way down to the lower levels without much resistance. That didn’t mean that Yuto felt comfortable putting away his sword as they encountered another Recuso. 

Yugo was the one to take him out, punching the man square in the nose before sending a maelstrom of ice into his chest for good measure, the four of them running on before they had a chance to see if the attack had been successful. 

“How much further Yuya?” Yuto asked, but his green-and-red haired sibling pulled sharply to a stop around the next corner before he had a chance to answer. Yuto frowned and turned the corner, stopping dead at the sight in front of them.

Sawatari gasped. 

Yuya screamed.

Yuto cursed.

Yugo angrily balled his fist and slammed it against the glass. 

Yuri didn’t even stir. 


	28. Chained and Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations everyone!
> 
> Whoo finally. Tad late. But better late than never am I right? 
> 
> Oops. Angsty stuff :) 
> 
> Happy reading!!

Yuri was hanging by his wrists, bare-chested with his head down. He looked dead. Lifeless. 

Yuto just stood there, staring at his brother, frozen where he stood, they… no… Yuri wasn’t… he _couldn’t_ …

Yugo bashed his fist against the glass again, the noise snapping Yuto out of his trance. 

Yuya had sunk to his knees in a broken sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. Yuto blinked, gritted his fangs then pulled his crying brother to his feet, Yuya looking at him in horror. 

“I refuse to believe that” He hissed, “He’s not goddamn dead Yuya! We just have to get to him!” Yuya nodded, slowly pulling Yuto off him, shaking, before making his way down the corridor. 

Yuya gulped. Standing before the door with a pit of dread growing in his stomach… and something else. Something cold. Wrapping tightly around him… Something far too familiar to be normal…

Yuto crossed his arms, looking at Yuya with a raised eyebrow, “Is this the way in?” 

Yuya barely had time to nod before Yugo had slammed his shoulder against the door. He cursed and stumbled back rubbing his shoulder, the wood of the door only shuddering slightly. “That hurt…” He mumbled sheepishly. 

“Oh well done. Of course it’ll damn well hurt!” Yuto rolled his eyes, sighing before rubbing his palms together. Yuya and Yugo stood back as Yuto manipulated the lightning into a focused ball, the lightening splintering the wood, the door creaked, then snapped. Breaking inwards and skittering across the room. 

Yugo was through first, making a bee-line for Yuri. Cupping his hand gently against his brother’s face his gaze instantly softening. “Yuri? Yuri, it’s us.” 

“Stand back.” Yuya ordered and Yugo complied as Yuya clicked his fingers. Standing under Yuri and reaching up on tip-toe to the rope that hung him from the ceiling. Being careful not to burn his brother’s skin Yuya grimaced as the rope frayed then snapped. 

Yuri fell like a ton of bricks, Yuya catching him in his arms and lowering him to the floor. Brushing a strand of hair out of his brother’s bruised face as he propped him up against his arm. “Yuri?” Yuya asked, Yuto and Yugo kneeling beside their brother, “Yuri… please wake up…” 

Yuri didn’t move and Yuya grit his fangs, leaning down to his brother’s chest as the tears began to trickle down his cheeks. “Please Yuri…” Yuya choked, “please…” 

Yuto looked away, no this couldn’t be right… Yuri wasn’t actually…

“Wake the hell up you bastard!” Yugo swore, angry tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks. “You ain’t giving up on us yet asshole!” 

Yugo pounded his fist into Yuri’s abdomen and Yuri grunted slightly. 

Yuya looked up instantly, cupping his brother’s face, “Yuri! Yuri is that you!? It’s us! Oh God… please wake up!” 

Yuri groaned in pain and twisted in Yuya’s arms. 

Yuto had never felt so relieved in his life as Yuri groggily blinked up into Yuya’s eyes. His magenta eyes edged with newfound hope. 

“Yu… Yuya? You’re not a hallucination this time right?” Yuya’s face cracked into a smile, instantly pulling Yuri into him, crying and screaming his name into his shoulder. 

Yuri blinked, “Are you real?” 

“We’re real Yuri! We’re here! I… I…” Yuya choked again, sobbing uncontrollably into Yuri’s shoulder. “I… I don’t know… I don’t know what I would’ve…” 

Yuri smiled, a genuine smiled, weakly raising his red-raw and bruised wrist to twist his fingers into the red of Yuya’s hair, as if making sure that he was solid, the boy didn’t seem to notice, continuing to babble nonsensically into Yuri’s chest. “What’s with all this sentiment all of a sudden?” 

Yuya cried harder, gripping on to Yuri and not wanting to let him go ever again. 

“Oi asshole.” Yugo growled, tapping Yuri on the shoulder. Yuri blinked, slowly peeling away from a over-relieved-Yuya to turn. 

Right into Yugo’s fist. 

“What the hell was that for Fusion?!” Yuri winced rubbing his nose, blinking rapidly at the stars that now adorned his vision, “Now I know you aren’t a hallucination, the other Yugos didn’t hit so sloppis—” 

Yuri didn’t get a chance to finish his statement as Yugo’s arms wrapped clumsily around his neck yanking him off Yuya and into his own chest. Yuri winced but Yugo just held on tighter. Wailing into the nape of Yuri’s neck. 

“You goddamn idiot! You stupid, cabbage-headed freak! You… you… you creepy grinning bastard! You could have been _killed_! You _looked_ like you were goddamn dead! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you! Do you have any frigging idea how freaking scared I was that you were gone?! You… you…. stupid… plant-obsessed weirdo!” 

Yuri blinked even more rapidly as Yugo continued to shout nonsensical insults, that were increasingly less and less impressive, into his shoulder. 

Then he smiled, leaning into Yugo’s chest. “Idiot.” He whispered. 

Yugo let go and Yuri winced in pain, doubling over, clutching his ribs with one hand, without the support of Yuya or Yugo, Yuri collapsed, grunting in annoyance. 

“Damn…” He grit his fangs. Lying on the floor with an arm draped over his eyes. 

Yuya gave a little yelp of surprise, gently lifting his brother back into his arms as Yuto moved in next, hugging Yuri briefly, barely more than a small pat on the back. The both of them agreed it was awkward.

“Are you okay to stand?” Yuto asked gently, Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Hell no. Give me maybe twenty-minutes some of my ribs might’ve healed by then…” 

Yuto grunted in response. Yugo wiping angrily at the tears that fell from his cheeks. Yuri was covered in cutsthat looked like they ran deep and ugly blue and black bruises, his wrists were rubbed red-raw from the rope and it seemed that three of his ribs were fractured. Yuya grit his fangs, trying to stay calm, but he could feel the hatred and anger in him begin to stir. 

The King had dared do this to _his_ brother, in _his_ city. He bowed his head, shadowing his eyes under his hair. He had to remain calm… He had…

The other two had grown suspiciously quiet as well, Yugo was staring at the floor, fangs grinding themselves together, fingers twisting into the fabric of his tunic, knuckles bone-white. While Yuto just leaned against the wall, arms crossed and head down. Eyes hidden under the lavender of his hair. 

Yuri shifted uncomfortably in Yuya’s grip. If it wasn’t for the circumstances, there would have been no way Yuri would allow Yuya to hold him in such a way. Yuya was trying to enjoy the moment… but it was also difficult when he was also trying to push down that cold thing within him that was attempting to resurface. 

He still didn’t know what it was, but he also knew that it wasn’t the first time he had felt it. He had felt it when Hikage broke into Zarc’s Sanctuary, when Yuri had been taken and then only recently with Dennis. The tendrils of ice only growing stronger as they had walked through the city. 

This was almost the last straw, he could feel it. The cold thing was already wrapping around him. One more push and he would go under. Give in to their embrace. 

He couldn’t let that happen. Whatever the cold thing was, it wanted to destroy, it wanted to kill. Yuya didn’t want anyone to get hurt, but what he was afraid of the most was his brother’s getting caught in the crossfire when he didn’t have the strength to fight it anymore…

“Uh… guys?” Sawatari spoke, snapping Yuya out of his thoughts. The four of them blinking up at him in small confusion. They had honestly forgotten he was here. 

Sawatari flinched, they were almost in perfect sync. It was kind of creepy. “We may not have twenty-minutes…” 

Yuto frowned, pushing himself off the wall to join Sawatari by the door. He cursed. 

“We need to move now, there are already a good number of Recuso Victims swarming this floor. It’s a miracle they haven’t found us yet. Yuya, are you alright with carrying Yuri?” 

Yuri groaned in disapproval, “Come on are you serious?” 

“Shut up. We’re here to get you out and I for one would appreciate you not slowing us down.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Do I have any say in who carries me?” 

“No and that’s final. You’re injured.” Yuri blinked up at Yuya, startled by the harshness in his brother’s voice. “Yugo, can you find Yuri’s weapons and clothes?” 

Yugo nodded, eyes narrowing in determination as he scampered off into the next room returning with Yuri’s coat, shirt, boots and sword. Whip tangled messily around his neck. Yuri frowned, “Did you manage to get the pouch as well?” 

Yugo scowled, “Why would you need the pouch?” 

Yuri groaned, slowly sitting up with Yuya’s help, buttoning his shirt up to his collar. “It has some herbs in it that might be able to help with this splitting headache. Be a dear and go fetch it for me.” 

Yugo rolled his eyes, storming out of the room mumbling something about how he wasn’t Yuri’s dog. 

When Yuri was dressed, Yuya helped him to his knees, bending over so he could clamber onto his back. 

Yuya almost giggled, Yuri would never let him carry him normally. He was a too stuck-up, but Yuto was right. In this situation, if they all wanted to get out alive, and preferably without a fight, then Yuri was going to have to swallow his pride. 

“ _What a large mouthful that is… Hope he doesn’t choke on his ego._ ” Yuya smiled inwardly at Odd-Eyes’ comment as their voice filtered through his mind. 

“ _Hey! play nice. He’s our_ brother.” He thought back, trying his best to hide a laugh. 

“ _But it’s true~ Yuya!_ ” Odd Eyes whined, Yuya grinned. 

They could tease him further about it later when all of this was over. 

“We’d best hurry.” Yuri winced, “Hiiragi could be back any second. In fact I’m surprised you all made it this far without him catching up to you.” 

That made Yuya stop. “Hiiragi? Is that the king?” 

Yuri grimaced, “No, he’s just the sociopathic loon that tortured me. And by the way, that’s also coming from a sociopath.” 

Yuya frowned, that name seemed familiar… He couldn’t place why though.

“I guess the guards here are all brainless idiots.” Yugo sighed, securing Yuri’s sword around his own waist. “Damn, these things are heavy… How you three put up with something as clunky as this?” 

Yuto shushed him, “There’s more up ahead. How do you guys want to do this?” 

“I vote running away.” Sawatari nodded. 

“I vote taking them head on. You and me again Yoot. Sawatari, try not to get in the way. Yuya, stay back and guard Yuri.” Yugo said, looking to Yuto who nodded. 

“Sound good to me.” Yuya grinned, “Have fun.” 

Yuri groaned again, “I hate you all.” 

Yuya turned his head to look at his brother, “Please. I know you’re loving this.” 

“I would be ‘loving this’ a lot more if my ribs weren’t broken.” Yuri muttered, “Fine, you two go first, Sawatari, try not to get in the way.” 

“Hey! Clear Wing already told me that! You don’t need to tell me again!” Sawatari blinked defensively.

“Oh I know, but I assumed a moron such as yourself would appreciate the reminder. Unless you have something valuable to contribute to the current situation?” 

Sawatari fell silent. His magic was more of a party trick than anything else… He could use a bow, but there wasn’t one of those magically lying around, and he didn’t want to think of the consequences he could suffer if he asked to use Odd-Eyes’ flaming hell-toy. 

“Fine then.” 

Yugo cracked his knuckles and Yuto rubbed his palms, darting around the corner and sending a wave of lightening into the guards. 

Yuya, Yuri and Sawatari waited until the crashes had stopped before stepping out of hiding, hurrying back the way they had come. 

Yuya frowned as they ran. It had been too easy. Getting in, getting Yuri. So far only handfuls of Recuso Victims had come at them. Something was off. 

They made it back up to street level with little resistance. A siren had started wailing a while ago, but the amount of mercenaries on post hadn’t increased in number nor attack strength. They reached the throne room corridor and Yuya stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuto asked, “We need to keep moving if we’re going to get out of here.” 

“I know… just…” Yuya blinked, his crystal warming against his chest. He frowned, “Something’s calling me…” 

Yugo was next to spin round, grunting in disapproval, “Yuya please tell me this is a joke, what could possibly be calling you?” 

“I… I don’t know… this… I mean this was my city once right? Maybe it’s something I— ” He stopped, letting his eyes switch to their green and red hues. “I need to check this out…”

Yuto rolled his eyes, “Yuya we need to leave. I know this was your city, but it’s not anymore okay? The Commanding General saw to that.” 

Yuya grit his fangs. “I… I know but… I—I really need to do this…” 

“Yuya. Don’t go.” Yuya blinked turning as best he could to look Yuri in the eyes. “Trust me please. Just this one time. Don’t go to her.” 

Yuya blinked again, then frowned, “Why? Why shouldn’t I go meet the person who’s been tormenting my people for fifteen years?” 

Yuri grit his fangs, he couldn’t stop his brothers in the state he was in. Was this Roger’s plan? To break them?If Yuya met Yuzu… No. Not even Yuya… if Yugo or Yuto saw her resemblance to Ruri and Rin… and… and Selena… 

Yuri looked away, his brother’s didn’t need to know… They didn’t need to know to what extent Roger’s hold had over them. 

“Yuya this really isn’t a good idea… And that goes for you two as well!” 

Yuto and Yugo blinked. “Please. Please, trust me, tell me that you aren’t going to go looking for them.”

Yuya opened his mouth, he’d never heard _Yuri_ of all people sounding so earnest and concerned. He looked down at his feet, his crystal swinging in front of his eyes. It was glowing, ever so softly, growing a warmer light by the second. 

“Okay Yuri… I… we won’t…” 

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.

“But. We deserve to know why.” Yuri looked up again, Yuya was facing away from him now. “Please Yuri. This… this feeling I have… it’s comforting… one of the only comforting things I’ve felt since leaving Zarc and mum and dad. If I’m walking away, I want to know why.” Yuya picked up in crystal, balancing it across his palm. “Who did you meet while you were here Yuri? Who did you meet that you don’t want us meeting? I know you. You don’t do anything without planning in advance or having an alterior motive. Please. As my brother. What would I be running away from?”

“Yuya…” Yuto started, but Yuri sighed. Pushing himself off Yuya’s back and sliding to the floor.

“Yuri?” Yuya asked as his brother shakily stood. Grunting in the effort, it was painful, but Yuri had endured worse at this stage. 

He walked to stand in front of his brother, giving a small grin at his open mouth, placing his hands on his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

Being the same height, Yuya neither felt intimidated nor uncomfortable as his brother leant into his ear. 

“Yuya. Understand that this is something I need to do. I’ve never been the most empathetic of people, I never care, but this time? This time I need you to trust me. You can’t, go, looking, for, Yuzu Hiiragi.” 

Yuya felt his eyes widen as Yuri stepped away, a sad smile on his face. That name… That name meant something to him… That…. that was the name of…

“Yuya. I need you to believe in me.” Yuri asked, “Please. Don’t go looking for her.” 

Yuzu… Yuzu was… she was…

Yuya gasped as a flurry of colours swept through his mind. 

The laughing girl in the meadow, twisting daisies into flower crowns and draping them across his horns… 

No… Yuzu… Yuzu was… She couldn’t be…

The girl that whispered his name. His real name, as they slept, curled together under a tree on a sunny day. His tail brushing her cheek…

“Yuya?” Yuto asked, stepping closer but Yuri held up a hand. 

“Don’t. The last thing we all need is the four of us all knowing the truth. I’m sorry Yoot, but you’re not up for this just yet.” 

“Yuzu…” Yuya whispered, feeling the tears prickle the corner of his eyes. “She couldn’t… Yuri please… don’t tell me this…” 

“I’m afraid it’s the truth Yuya… Yuzu… she’s the Commanding General of Pendulum.” 

“No. No that can’t be right… Yuzu would never…” 

“Yuri would you please explain this to me,” Yugo asked, “Who the hell is this Yuzu Hiiragi? Why is Yuya suddenly—” 

“Oh?” 

The boys froze at the voice and Yuri cursed. 

Turning he grimaced. It was too late now. This is why he tried to shut others out. If he showed his empathy, whatever of it he possessed, people still ended up getting hurt. 

“Well well well. It seems the lizards have snaked their way to my throne room, and all four of them as well! I am one lucky girl!” 

Yuzu Hiiragi smirked flicking a stray strand of pink hair out of her face, “Hello boys. Welcome to my kingdom.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just add a dash of heartbreak, and a pinch of angst and BAM Chapter 29 is already in progress! See you all next week <3
> 
> \- Yu


	29. A Fruitless Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you'd call the title a pun. But I kinda didn't try, so there you go :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!!
> 
> Yay! Another chapter finished and posted for you guys' entertainment! This chapter is legitimately like twice as long as I normally write it... so I hope it doesn't seem as rushed as I think it is... Idk... BUT oooh I FINALLY know what I'm doing! Cause for celebration if you ask me! I can finally start getting towards stuff I wanna talk about and just in general getting the details out of my head... and I can probably say with at least some degree of confidence, that we have reached the half-way mark everyone! (I think?) Eh who can say. 
> 
> I really want to apologise, I haven't had a lot of time to reply to comments recently. I'm really sorry about that... I make an effort but sometimes it just gets too difficult... BUT that being said. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THEM!! The greatest part of any given one of my days is reading the comments you guys leave, you have no idea how motivating you are and seriously? I had honestly thought I was going to give up at Chapter 17... but no, look where we are now. It's all thanks to you wonderful people who leave comments or kudos, or hey! Even if you don't do any of that. The fact that you guys actually enjoy the stuff I do is more than enough payment I'll ever get. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much again, and Happy Reading!!

“Y—Yuzu?!” Yuya squeaked, lowering his hands from his head in disbelief. “Yuzu? Is…” 

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think. His mind was fixated in place, she… How could he have forgotten her? How could she be standing in front of him… How could she have such a cruel smile on her face?

He took a step forward, straightening while he did so. Yuri held up a hand but he batted it away. 

The cold thing was going wild. He could feel it thrashing. 

It wouldn’t be long now…

“Yuzu!” He called, taking a few more steps forward. “Yuzu… It’s really you isn’t it?” 

She blinked at him, face twisting into a sneer, “You four really do look alike… Who’s this then?” 

“What!?” Yuya felt like someone had punched him in the gut. “It’s me Yuya! Yuzu! Odd-Eyes!” 

That made her frown. “Odd… Eyes?” She shook her head. The brief confusion replaced with a cold grin. “Doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“Yuzu! You know me!” 

“I really don’t. However,” she placed a hand on her sword hilt, “Do you want to try and have a go at jogging my memory?” 

Yuya felt his eyes widen. Was she asking him to fight her? 

“Yuzu… you… you can’t be serious! I’m not going to fight you!” 

She pouted, “Pity. Here I thought you might be worth something.” 

“Yuzu! What’s going on with you?” 

“Yuya!” Yuri growled, “She’s not the Yuzu you know anymore!” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Yuya asked, panicking, the cold thing was making it hard to concentrate. 

“She’s gone Yuya! Roger took care of that, it’s not even just her anymore! All four of them! I couldn’t get through to Selena either!” 

Yuto felt his body lock up. Turning to Yuri with confusion written across his face. Yugo had frozen as well. 

“What, do you mean, all _four_? Who else is there?” 

Yuri grit his fangs, closing his eyes in annoyance as he looked away. He couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut. 

“She’s being controlled Yuya…” Yuri bit his lip, “Roger… Roger has some kind of mind-control chip in their brains…” He looked at the frozen form of Yuya’s back, turned away from him, “She’s not there Yuya. You won’t be able to get through to her…” 

“I don’t care Yuri!” Yuya screeched, causing Yuri to look up in surprise. Yuya spun on his heel, turning to his brother with so much anger in his eyes that Yuri flinched. “For once in your miserable life could you just shut it?!” Yuri blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what Yuya had just said to him. 

Something was wrong…

“Yuya?” Yuto asked, taking a step towards him, Yuya turned on him next.

“What?!” He snapped, Yuto gulped slightly, Yuya’s eyes had that cold, unflinching glow to them. Tinged with pure hatred and anger. “What do you want?!” 

“Just… take it easy… What has even gotten into you anyway?” Something cold twisted in Yuto’s chest.

Yuya’s eyes widened, flashing dichromatic ever so quickly as his hand flung to his head. “No…” He moaned, “Go away.” 

“Yuya! Yuya what’s wrong?” Yugo squeaked, stepping towards his brother. “What’s going on?” 

“Stay back!” Yuya suddenly yelled, causing all three of his brothers to flinch. “Stay back from me! Please! I… I don’t want it to hurt you!” 

“Yuya! What on earth are you talking about?” Yuto asked, “You could never hurt us…” 

“But it _wants_ to Yuto!” Yuya screeched, causing another flinch, “I… I don’t know what it is but…” He gripped the fabric of his torso, “It wants to hurt something!” 

“Oh?” Yuto spun, the girl, Yuzu, was grinning, hands crossed across her chest, “That’s more of an attitude I like to see. Will you fight me then Odd-Eyes?” 

Yuya’s eyes flashed again, lips curling back into a snarl as he bared his fangs. He cried out, dropping like a stone to his knees. 

“Yuya!” Yugo yelled, Yuya held up a hand. Looking up with a weak smile.

“It’s too late Yugo… I… I don’t know how much longer I can hold on like this…” 

Yuto grit his fangs. “What the hell did you do to him?” 

Yuzu blinked, then laughed, giggling like he had just told some kind of joke. “Let me guess. You’re Dark Rebellion aren’t you?” 

“Answer the damn question!” 

“Oh my! Such a scary face!”

Yuto frowned. That phrase reminded him of someone… 

“Yuya! You have to snap out of it!” Yuri yelled, dropping to their brother’s level and snapping Yuto out of his trance. 

Yuya’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hands, curled into the fabric of his tunic, were already tipped with talons. Yuri looked panicked, shaking Yuya’s shoulders. Yuri cursed, he knew what was coming. The same thing had happened to him while Shuzo had been torturing him. 

He had to snap Yuya out of it… If he didn’t, Yuya wouldn’t be here anymore…

He shook him again, trying desperately to make Yuya open his eyes. Yuya gasped, bringing a hand up between them, pushing Yuri away. “It’s too late Yuri… Just… please make sure I don’t hurt anyone…” Yuya gasped. 

In the end, Yuri could do nothing as Yuya shifted. 

Yuri cursed. Scrambling to his feet, wincing as the pain bit at him, he wasn’t fully healed yet… He didn’t care, he needed to get Yuto and Yugo out of Yuya’s range. 

Yuya sucked in a breath, pulling himself to his feet, eyes still firmly closed as he sighed in relief at his new form. 

“Yuya?” Yuto squeaked, startled… It wasn’t like Yuya hadn’t shifted in front of him before, but there was something wrong… Something fundamentally wrong with this time. 

Yuzu giggled, “Does that mean you’re ready then?” 

“ ** _Shut up._** ” Yuya growled. Yuto flinched, taking a step back. Something wasn’t right. Yuri grabbed his arm, pulling him behind Yuya.

“What are you doing?!” Yuto asked, trying to yank him arm free of his brother’s grip. Yuri glared at him. 

“That’s not Yuya anymore. We need to get back.” 

“ ** _You are not Yuzu._** ” Yuya’s voice growled and Yuto flinched again. 

Yuri let go and started towards Yugo. His idiot brother was just standing there, staring at Yuya, his hand closed around Yugo’s wrist as he yanked him back. He didn’t blame him for once. Staring was about all he could do in this situation, but he didn’t need to turn to know what his brother looked like. 

Yuya’s fangs were longer, his talons jet-black and three times as their usual length. Clattering together with each movement. 

Yugo felt his eyes widen. Yuya’s horns were the same shape, but strips of green ran their length, flecked with gold. The gems on his back darker in colour, his tail sharper, more menacing with green, bladed edges. 

“ ** _You are an imposter. You tortured my brother. You are not the Yuzu Hiiragi I know._** ” 

Yugo gulped. Yuya’s voice was deeper, sounding like an animalistic growl rather than a boy of fifteen. 

Yuya opened his eyes. The whites were gone. Replaced with a jet black, slitted green and red flecked with gold irises standing out against a sea of ink. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. 

Those eyes held nothing but hatred, anger and something else. Something darker. 

They were the eyes of a demon. Not a dragon. 

“Yuya?” Yugo asked. Their brother ignored him, fixated on Yuzu like she was some kind of appetiser. He flicked his tongue between his fangs, it was forked like a lizard’s. 

He flashed Yuzu a smirk to rival Yuri’s. 

“ ** _I will let you know your place, as well as what happens to those who hurt my family._** ” 

 

 

Yuri once again found himself standing in the throne room of Arcton’s Citadel. Watching in horror as Yuzu faced off against Yuya…

Their brother was grinning, unsettling even Yuri with the amount of power he was practically radiating outwards. 

“What’s going on Yuri? What the hell do you know about any of this?” Yuto hissed, watching Yuya and Yuzu circle each other. 

“I… this…” Yuri couldn’t think. Whatever Yuya was going through he knew he’d experienced the same thing when he was in that testing chamber being prodded within an inch of his life. “I don’t know how to explain it…” Yuri gulped. “It’s like you’re entire body is enveloped in… ice? You lose all track of time and control…”

“What are you saying?” Yugo asked, his eyes wide with fear, “Is that even Yuya anymore?”

Yuri shook his head slowly, “It’s Yuya… but… he doesn’t know who he is… I… I think…” 

“What?!” Yuto hissed, spinning Yuri to face him, “How do we get him back then? If this keeps up is he going to tear Yuzu’s throat out?!” 

Yuri nodded, “I had no idea you guys would be able to do it too… I can only assume that all four of us… somehow… can turn into that.” 

Yuri actually yelped as Yuya decided he’d make the first move, springing at Yuzu talons outstretched.

She started, skipping back in surprise, coming up from the ground with a smile. “That’s more like it dragon. Now you’re fighting.” 

Yuya snarled, summoning a ball of fire into his hands and throwing it at Yuzu. She grinned, cartwheeling to the side as the ball caught the carpet instead. 

She drew her sword, lunging at him, Yuya blocked with his tail, flicking it towards her. She grimaced as the blades raked themselves along her forearm, drawing blood.

Yuya smiled at the red liquid slowly inching its way down her arm, eyes glistening like he’d been waiting for something like that for a long time. 

Yuzu growled, pulling her other sword into the light from her hip. Yuri grit his teeth. She was good, but she wouldn’t be able to fight Yuya off when he was in this state. 

Yuya cocked his head to one side, assessing her movements with an animalistic grin. He shrugged, pulling his own sword free, smiling as he noticed how hard it was to hold with his newly lengthened talons. She came at him again and Yuya grinned, blocking her first attack with his tail and the second with his claws, dropping his sword in the process. 

She snarled, visibly annoyed and Yuya cocked his head, picking up his sword again in interest, staring at the red Dragon Stone in its hilt. He pushed Yuzu off him looking almost bored as he gazed at the blade in his hands like it was a completely new concept to him. 

Yuzu came at him again and Yuya blocked and pushed her back without even looking at her. Eyes sliding to half mast as he glared down at where she had landed. She blinked up at him, a new light in her eyes. 

Yuri watched in horror as Yuya raised his sword, the Dragon Stone glowing a bright crimson as the flames curled round its length. He looked at it with a smile, bringing it down. 

“Yu…ya?” 

He stopped, confusion etching its way across his face as Yuzu stared up at him. “You’re… You’re… Odd-Eyes?” 

Yuya blinked, the flaming blade inches from Yuzu’s cheek, just under her left eye. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. A single tear making its way down her face as she raised a hand towards him. 

Yuya blinked, stepping back, dropping the sword at his side. It clattered to the floor the flames dying out as soon as they left his grip. 

Yugo went to step forward but Yuto held him back. 

Yuya’s dark eyes flicked over the girl at his feet, she was staring at him. “I… remember.” 

“ ** _Yuzu?_** ” Yuya croaked, his voice barely a whisper. She looked up at him in horror, nodding ever so slightly.

Yuya cried out, hands flinging to his head. “ ** _No. You’re not Yuzu. You’re not her!_** ” 

The fireball Yuya had thrown earlier was already spreading, turning the dark blue carpet into a mass of flame and curling smoke. 

“Yuya!” Yugo called, but yelped as the fire came at him. Obscuring Yuya and Yuzu from his view. Yugo cursed, turning to Yuri. “Oi! This happened to you once right? What happened then? How did you snap back to being the same creepy bastard you’ve always been?” 

“I don’t know… I just… came out of it… I…” 

“Would trying to get in contact with him mentally help?” Yuto asked, hissing at the flames as they swarmed closer. 

Yuri could only nod. 

They shifted. 

 

 

 

“That’s… you’re Half-Shift then…” Yugo frowned, looking at Yuri dubiously. Yuri glared. 

“What’s wrong with it? It’s certainly better than yours.” 

“Are you serious? Look at those mouth-things!” 

“Shut it. Both of you.” Yuto growled, “Yuya’s the first priority.” 

Yuri shrugged, “So. How do you work this mental stuff anyway?” 

“ _Like this._ ” Yuto grinned, watching as Yuri leapt in surprise at his voice in his head. 

“That was not funny.” 

“ _It was actually hilarious._ ” Yugo chimed in, grinning from ear to ear. Yuri startled again. 

“You still aren’t explaining how this _works_.” Yuri growled. _Damn morons._ He thought, rolling his eyes.

“ _We heard that._ ” Yuto grinned as Yuri blinked at him. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“ _Nope. It’s how this link works, you think, we hear._ ” Yugo smiled. 

“ _I hate you both._ ” 

“ _We know._ ” Yuri glowered.

“ _Fine then. How do we get to Yuya?_ ” 

A deep, predatory growl echoed through their heads, causing them to wince. “ ** _You’re not Yuzu…_** ” 

“ _Yuya!_ ” Yuto called. “ _Yuya you need to calm down. Snap out of it!_ ” 

“ ** _Yu… Yuto?_** ” Yuya’s voice came back, distorted, like he was talking through water. 

“ _You have to fight it Yuya! I don’t know what it is but we have to fight it!_ ” Yuri called, “ _I’ve been where you are now. You’re scared and you’re angry and you don’t know why. What are you fighting for Yuya? What do you care about?_ ” 

“ ** _What… I… care about…_** ” The boys winced as Yuya cried out again, even louder in their heads. “ ** _I care about…_** ” 

“ _We’re here for you Yuya! But you need to let us in!_ ” Yugo called.

“ ** _I care about… you… I care about my family… and, and…_** ” 

“ _Yuzu!_ ” Yuto blinked as Yuri’s voice broke through. “ _You care about Yuzu, Yuya! She’s always been who you’ve been fighting for even if you didn’t remember or know her! Odd-Eyes has always wanted to be with her again! It’s the same thing I felt when I saw Selena! These last fifteen years, our souls never gave up on them even if our minds forgot who they were! Remember Yuya! Remember how much you love her!”_

Yuya screamed. Causing his brothers to cry out in pain, dropping to their knees. Four identical minds cried out at the same time. Crystals warmed, and something else melted away.

 

 

 

“I remember… Oh god… How…” 

Yuzu stumbled over her words, gasping as the images of the red dragon ran through her head. How could she have forgotten her best friend? Her closest friend? How… she looked around with a frown, how did she get here?

She placed a hand to her head. Shaking it as the memories returned. The dragon that laughed at her jokes, that had always protected her even from a young age. She remember growing up with him, gazing up into his beautiful, twin gem like eyes. How could she have forgotten Odd-Eyes? What had happened to her? Her head hurt like hell, bright colours flashing behind her eyes. 

It was a blur. A jumbled mess. It was over as soon as it had started. 

Groaning she looked up, giving a start, there was a figure crouched not to far away from her. His dark green hair shadowing his face from her view. She blinked, grunting as she clambered to her feet.

Halfway to him she stopped. Something was wrong. She coughed against the rapidly increasing smoke from the fire that was spreading across the floor, igniting and eating at the carpet, catching against the banners and sending them into infernos. Panic instantly rose in her chest. Where was she? Was she going to die?

“Get back!” Someone shouted. She frowned, that voice was familiar to her… But how?

She yelped as the ice froze her feet to the ground, holding her in place, blinking in total confusion as theblast of icy wind gusted through the chamber, snuffing out the flames. Leaving blackened scorch marks across the throne room. Her eyes widened. She was in Arcton… 

A boy landed in front of her, his green wings shimmering in the light. She gasped. 

He stiffened, turning with a frown on his face and confusion etched into his golden eyes. She tried to take a step back, choking. His face reminded her of someone. Someone close to her. She shook her head.

“Yuya!” Another voice. Yuzu spun as far as she was able, watching as another boy rushed past her, his black wings stretching to the ceiling, dark hair bouncing with every step, cloak billowing out dramatically behind him as he ran towards the figure on the floor. 

“Well you certainly find yourself in a bit of an awkward place don’t you?” 

She blinked as a violet-haired boy stepped in front of her, his green tail whipping the ground with his every step. Dark green eyes gazing at her in amusement. 

He had the same face as the boy with the glass wings. 

“Who… who are you?” She asked, blinking, “How.. did I?” 

The violet-haired boy blinked, confusion writing itself in his slitted eyes. “What do you mean?” 

The other boy with the blue hair turned to her fully now, scowling, “You’re kidding me right?” 

“I’m sorry… who… what… are you?” 

“Yuri I think she’s lost it.” The blue haired boy whispered, leaning into his lookalike with a frown. 

The violet haired boy, Yuri, grinned wider, “Oh, well that is interesting. Well then, Yuzu Hiiragi. What was the last thing you remember?” 

She blinked, “I… she put a hand to her head. I remember…” She gasped. “Where are they! Where are my sisters!? Are they okay? Did they make it out?” 

“Your sisters?” Blue-hair asked. “What the hell are you going on about?” 

“Please! You have to tell me! Where are they!? What happened to them? Are they alright?”

“When you say sisters… are you talking about Selena?” Yuri asked, speaking slowly. Yuzu felt like she had been punched in the gut, Yuri was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Selena… Was she alright? 

“Yes! Selena, Ruri and Rin! Have you seen them?” 

Yuri sighed, closing his eyes and looking away. “I really wish you hadn’t named them.” 

The atmosphere had immediately dropped, the blue-haired boy frozen in place, eyes wide in shock. 

“Yuri?” The black-haired boy across the room had stopped. Lying the green haired boy on the floor, it appeared he had passed out. “What does she mean?” 

“There is literally no point in keeping it a secret is there?” 

“Who is Ruri? Why does that name mean something to me?” 

“Listen up Yuto, you too Yugo.” The boys turned to him, “I don’t know what happened. But you saw Yuya, how much she means to him.” He waved a hand in Yuzu’s direction. “Do you think its really outspoken of me to say that we all have someone like that?” 

The black haired boy, Yuto, widened his eyes, taking a step back. “No… you can’t be serious…” 

“Wait. Rin?” The other spoke, “As in RinRin?” 

“What kind of name is that Yugo?” Yuri growled. Rolling his eyes at the blue-haired boy. 

“Shut up Yuri!” Yugo barked, instantly turning away as the tears welled up in his eyes. “She… she was my friend…” Yugo whispered, clutching his head with a clawed hand. “She… she was my everything…” 

“Ruri…” Yuto spoke, feeling the tears already sliding down his cheek. “That was her name… the person I was looking for in Corterrem… she…” He choked and Yuri sighed. 

“I’m afraid so… I couldn’t get through to Selena… but… I mean it’s not like there isn’t any hope right?” 

They looked at him, pain edging their brilliant eyes that were now dulled with tears, Yuri turned to Yuzu. Stepping closer. “She seems to have snapped out of it thanks to Yuya.” 

Yuzu felt something jab inside of her, “How… how do you know that name?” She asked, trying to take a step back but falling on to the floor painfully from where her feet were frozen to the floor, the ice shattering. “That… that’s Odd-Eyes’ name… only… only I called him that… how… who… where is he? Where is Odd-Eyes?” 

Yuri sighed, “Wow… I guess we all are in the same amnesiac boat then. You can’t remember us any more that we can remember you.” She blinked, Yuri continued, “Take a good look at us Miss Hiiragi, a good long look. Who, exactly, do you think we are? Go on have a guess. As ridiculous as it may be.” 

She choked, the realisation smacking her in the face. The tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked from one boy to the next. The near-identical faces were one thing but it was their other features that really settled it. 

The wings, tails, talons, fangs, their names. Their _names_ …

“Oh my god…” She whispered, “You’ve come back… all four of you… you’re the… the…” 

“Go on.” Yuri smirked, clearly loving this. She gulped. 

“You’re Starve Venom…” She whispered, looking from one boy to the next, “Dark Rebellion and… Clear Wing? But how? How is this possible? You were dead! You…” Her words died on her lips. They were looking at each other with saddened smiles. She choked again, covering her mouth with one hand as the tears sprang into her eyes. 

“Well done Miss Hiiragi. You figured it out.” Starve Venom grinned. But Yuzu wasn’t looking at him. 

She was looking past the three brothers, staring at the figure lying on the floor. 

They didn’t even try and stop her as she ran over to him. To the boy lying on the floor, surrounded by the charred black of the carpet, his green and red hair, a perfect match for his eyes, hung limply around his face. The goggles on top of his head slightly askew thanks to the horns that poked out from his scalp. 

She knelt, resting the boy’s head in her lap as his tail curled around them limply. “Oh my god… oh my god…” She said, tripping over her words, mind stumbling. “Odd-Eyes? Odd-Eyes is that really you? Can you hear me? Oh god…” 

His eyelids fluttered, blinking in the harsh light as he looked up. The relief crashing down on her like a tidal wave as she gazed down into the eyes she knew so well, one green, one red. Glimmering like gems. 

“Yu…zu?” He asked, blinking as the girl’s face slowly came into focus. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Yuzu cried, her tears a mixture of relief and horror. His brothers stood back, silently breathing a sigh of relief as their brother regained consciousness. 

Yuya blinked up at the girl holding him in her arms and gave a weak smile. Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position to wrap his arms around her shaking form, pulling her in close. 

“Yuzu… I found you…” 

“Yuya…” She sobbed into his chest. She clung to him, fingers curling into the fabric of his white cloak. “Yuya… you’re home…” 

She pulled away slightly, watching in awe as the dragon half of him fell away, leaving a boy of her age with soft crimson eyes staring down at her, his smile warm as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He reached up a hand, brushing a tear from her cheek before pulling her in closer. Strong arms holding her into his chest as she cried into his shoulder, dampening the white fabric. 

“You’re here Yuzu. Right here. And I promise. I won’t ever let them take you away again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an added side note. 
> 
> I haven't had a lot of time recently. I did a whole post-long thing on tumblr about how I have literally got WAY too many fics on the go at the moment, but in short, I can't keep up and its really starting to take its toll. 
> 
> I hope you guys can understand and forgive me when I say that I am going to have to put Counter Trap on hiatus for the moment, and unfortunately In the Footsteps of Shadows is going to have much longer breaks between its chapters. 
> 
> I still plan to update both this fic and Dragonheart with Muse weekly, but please understand that I have literally overworked myself into a pretty bad corner from a wellbeing standpoint with the amount of WIPs I am undertaking. 
> 
> Please understand and don't worry. This is going to be as temporary as I can make it until I feel I can pick them up again without breaking myself in the process. 
> 
> \- Yu


	30. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone!!
> 
> I am so so so so sorry I have been gone and nothing's been updated. I haven't been able to access my laptop AT ALL for the last 4 weeks as I have been on holiday. I did notify on tumblr but I realise I hadn't let you guys on here know about the break and I am SO sorry for that. Plz forgive me (>_<)
> 
> I realise that this is literally the same message I gave in In the Footsteps of Shadow's recent update but I mean it and I'm sorry. ANYHOW I'm back with Crystal Dragons Chapter 30! 
> 
> So..................... yep. This. Fic. Thing. Yay? 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~ Yu

“Great. Now what?” 

“Now. We free Arcton.” 

Yugo looked at his brother in surprise. “I’m sorry?” 

Yuya was kneeling on the floor, still clutching a sobbing Yuzu to his chest, “We need to free my people, Yuzu’s no longer the Commanding General. We can set them all free…” 

“Yuya… look. We don’t _know_ that, sure, the girl you’re currently clinging to is clearly not the ruthless killer you were fighting not ten minutes ago, but Roger still has done something to her. Her and the other three, it can’t be as simple as you think it is.” 

“Well what do you suggest Yuri?” Yuto asked, turning to him with a slight frown, “We march up to Rethyr right now and face down Roger? We can’t perform a Full-Shift yet, and to be honest it’s kind of terrifying to think about, so what do you plan on our next move being?” 

Yuri thought about it, “The smartest move would be getting Yuzu as far away from Roger as possible, he controls the girls using some kind of remote… so if we can get her out of its range…” 

“But where would we go?” Yuya chimed in, gripping Yuzu closer, “We don’t know the range Roger has, he could have people in every city with copies of the remote.” 

“More than likely,” Yuri nodded, “that’s why we need to get her somewhere secluded where signals can be blocked. We grew up in the human world so we have the best knowledge of current technology. WiFi isn’t in this world simply because the mobile phone is an unnecessary invention here. Roger was from the human world so his technology might even be out of date enough for it to work in our favour.” 

“But we don’t remember this world well enough to navigate it.” Yuto growled, “Plus all of you are missing the biggest problem here. Forget about the girls for a second.” 

“And what would this problem be Yoot? Please, feel free to share with the class.” 

Yuto glared at Yuri but sighed, “As far as I can tell, only Yugo and I can fly.” 

“Ah.” 

“There’s six of us now, carrying two of you at the same time will be a challenge at the best of times, but without using a Full-Shift, which again, _we can’t do_ , I don’t think we’re making a quick escape anywhere.” 

Yuya looked down, smiling slightly as he saw that Yuzu had fallen asleep, the tears and emotional strain proving too much to handle. “But… what about Arcton?” 

Yuri frowned at him, “What do you mean?” 

“I…” Yuya shut his eyes, looking up at his brothers, “This is my city. I want to be sure that I can leave it without anyone having to suffer anymore…” 

“Yuya… we may not have the time. Yuzu might have snapped out of any brainwashing for the moment, but there is still plenty of Recuso victims hanging around as well as Yuzu’s two generals and Shuzo Hiiragi who are still under Roger’s command. I don’t want to leave them with power either but you can’t save everyone.” 

Yuto walked over, kneeling beside his brother, “Yuri’s right. We can’t think of this now, she’ll just get captured and brainwashed all over again if we stay any longer.” 

Yuya grit his teeth. He didn’t want to openly admit it, but his brothers were right. Yuzu’s safety and her allegiance was a key and valuable asset. As far as they could tell, Roger hadn’t been able to tell if his puppet was still under his thumb. Yuya didn’t know the full backstory of what happened, but he knew that he wanted Yuzu safe. Once she and the other three girls were safe, were as far away from Roger as they could be, then and only then could they focus on dismantling Roger’s forces, however widespread they may be. In any sense, losing a Commanding General would be a catalyst for a rebellion. 

Despite everything Yuya grinned. 

Perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Shun was worried. He was also annoyed, angry and very, very tired. But that was normal, that was how he chose to feel on a regular basis. He chose to act angsty and annoyed at things. It was his comfort zone, where people were the least likely to talk to him. Sora though, didn’t seem phased by his ‘comfort zone’, and dear _lord_ the kid liked to talk. 

He only seemed comfortable when his voice was filling the air, breaking the sacred, welcomed blanket of silence that Shun had come to grow very fond of. Even more so recently as it meant Sora wasn’t talking. How did the kid continue to talk though? That was the true mystery, the topics he discussed were either less than recreational or made next to no sense altogether. Every now and then the kid would switch into another language that Shun couldn’t pick, just to, at least according to Reiji, talk about the exact same thing in another tongue. 

It was doing Shun’s head in. But then again, Sora had nothing to do with the worry. No, the worry was for the fact that they had let the dragons go so soon. Shun wasn’t even talking a few days in, no, rather by the first night they were gone. 

Shun understood, he really did, they needed to get Starve Venom. No amount of convincing ever seemed to change Dark Rebellion’s mind fifteen years ago, Shun saw no reason why it would now. 

Shun just had to bite his lip and keep moving forward, they had left a hasty note, said that they’d meet up in Ersodath where the Heart Branch of the Resistance supposedly was. 

Reiji had a plan, the dragons had a plan. Shun had no plan. Shun’s plan was technically Ray’s plan. Take the dragons to Kaito, for Kaito to take them to Zarc then for he and Reiji to protect them while they went and reclaimed their kingdoms. 

Shun hadn’t expected there to be so much thinking involved. The plan had seemed simple, but as always, the godforsaken pig of a ‘King’ had interfered. If the Flower General hadn’t found them, they’d be smooth sailing on to Ersodath. Make their way around, gather allies. It was almost cliche. 

Still. The fact that they had a destination didn’t make the journey any less excruciating. Walking, he decided was in fact, incredibly boring. It was also cold. 

They were approaching the Aine Ranges, the great mountains towering over them like giants. Reiji led the way, taking them up through the crunching snow and rocky precipices as the air grew even colder the higher they ascended. 

Tsukikage was their scout, dashing ahead and making sure the coast was clear before they moved on. Crow was next, often talking to Reiji and discussing plans of where a good place to set up camp was or how much food they would have to ration before they reached Ersodath. That left Shun up the back with Sora. 

He almost missed Sawatari by comparison. 

“So, what is it like in the human world? What were the dragons like at school?” 

“You’ve asked me this fifty times.” 

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood. Plus, you’ve only answered me forty-five of those times and you only ever grunt. It’s not how conversation works. This is a two-way relationship.” 

“Please, leave me alone.” 

Sora thought about it for a second, “Nope!” 

Shun almost cried. 

“So?” Sora pressed, Shun looked at him. “You gonna answer?” 

Shun sighed, pulling his coat tighter around himself, “They were weirdly normal.” 

“Interesting, how?” 

“Oh for the love of… They were human. Really human. Okay? Like you could tell at a glance who was who, not from appearances but from personality. It was beyond awkward.” 

“Right. Did you even ever talk to them?” 

“Not really, Ray always told us to keep a safe distance. I did speak to Dark Rebellion maybe once or twice though… that was… painful.” 

“How so?” 

“You really never stop asking questions…”

“You’re finally giving answers.” 

Shun muttered a curse under his breath but continued, “He was exactly like I remembered him, you know? Like all… uh… well calm and understanding, but he had no idea who I was. That hurt, for a long time. It still does.” 

“You know that it was for the best though right? The dragons needed to forget about us, they needed to be sent away. It wasn’t like there wasn’t a plan.” 

“Of course I knew the damn plan. I knew _why_ it needed to happen. Just… look, have you ever had any friends?” 

“Aside from you? No not really.” 

“I am not your friend.” 

“Well damn. My answer is still no by the way. Sympathy is appreciated.” 

“You’re not getting any sympathy from me. But Dark Rebellion was probably my best friend growing up, even though he was like… a dragon that was so much older than me, he always… I dunno. We did a lot together.” 

“Such as?” 

Shun stopped, why was he even bothering with this kid anymore? He’d answered the stupid question, he felt absolutely no need to divulge his life story, nor did he want to. His memories of Dark Rebellion were precious to him, there was absolutely no way that Sora had any right to them. 

Dark Rebellion had pretty much raised him after all. He and… Shun closed his eyes, he didn’t want to think about that. About her. She was as much family as Dark Rebellion himself had been, but what she’d become was a secret to him and Ray alone. Sora, especially, didn’t deserve to know the truth about something so personal. 

Luckily, Shun didn’t have to dodge Sora’s question or answer any more for that measure. Up ahead Reiji and Crow stopped, turning to save his ass and look back at them with a wave. 

“We’re here boys!” Crow called, “Welcome to Ersodath!”

 

* * *

 

 

The village lay snuggled between two mountain peaks. Snowcapped roofs and damp wood creaking with age as Shun walked among them. There was no one in sight, the sallow houses as dark and cold as the atmosphere around them, devoid of life. 

They reached the end of the main street, a broad, seemingly unused strip of dirt where the snow capped ground gave way to cobblestones. 

Shun gave a low curse under his breath, this end of Ersodath was far different from the other, it was more built up, sturdier, the buildings relatively new. Built over the charred remains of the old village, destroyed in the war by the very thing that was supposed to protect it. 

Shun bit his lip, shutting his eyes against the onslaught of memories of charred houses and crumpling buildings. That, hadn’t been the dragons, that had been something else. Something darker. 

Another painful stab of guilt to the chest. This was getting repetitive.

Reiji stopped, holding up a hand and Shun almost walked into the back of him. Grumbling in annoyance, Shun glanced around to see why they had pulled to a halt. Then he heard it. 

It wasn’t much, just a hammering. The sound of metal on metal, someone was working at the blacksmith’s shop. 

Frowning it was Shun who stepped forward first but Reiji placed hand on his arm, shaking his head. Shun scowled and shook him off, he needed to get away from these people. He needed someone else to talk to that wasn’t going to ask ridiculous questions. 

Shun stepped towards the only lit house in town, the smoke from the furnace billowing in the wind. Settling and swirling with the falling snowflakes. 

“Hello?” Shun called into the shop. Immediately the tinkering stopped, replaced by a dead silence. Shun frowned, “Is it alright if we come in?” 

More silence, then, “Who goes there?” A gruff voice spoke, deep and menacing, like if Shun had the audacity to remain silent or run away, the owner of that voice would snap his spine in half. 

Shun hesitated, then answered, this was a Resistance town after all, “Shun, Kurosaki Shun.” 

There was a moment of silence before a shape loomed in the doorframe. The man was big, tall and dressed inworking leather. The tunic and belt straps barely able to contain his mass of muscle. 

“Kurosaki Shun. What is your business in Ersodath? Are you a friend or foe?” 

“That will depend on your own ideals on the subject. I could ask the same of you. Do you follow the King and his generals?” 

The big man gave a mirthless chuckle, “Me? Side with _them_? Of course not. Why would I want a creature such as him ruling my land.” 

Shun smiled in relief, “We are from the Spade Branch.” 

The man eyed him, “Spade Branch? How can I be sure?” 

“That’s just it, you can’t. But then again, technically I am one of your new commanders now.” 

The big man eyed him, “You? Why do I follow you? Where is Kaito?” 

Reiji spoke from behind, pushing his glasses further up his nose, “Hello Gongenzaka, it has been a while.” 

“Well. If it isn’t Reiji Akaba.” Gongenzaka grinned, “I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“It would seem wouldn’t it?” Reiji nodded, “We request entry to Ersodath’s Heart Branch.” 

Gongenzaka eyed him for a second before meeting Shun’s gaze. Then he sighed and stepped aside, inviting them into the house. “These are trying times, all help is appreciated.” 

One by one they walked in, sighing in relief at the warmth from the fire burning in the hearth. “Thank you Gongenzaka.” Reiji smiled, shaking the larger man’s hand. “We have much to discuss, I’m happy to report that soon we can make our first move in this game.” 

 

* * *

 

 

It was about four hours later when Shun was sitting at Gongenzaka’s kitchen table, waiting for his soup. Freshly bathed, warmed and clothed he was marginally happier.

Reiji had already filled him in on their most recent trek from Corterrem but had still failed to mention the elephant in the room as of yet.

“But _why_ have you come here Reiji. Why should I have faith in you when the Flower General is turning more Recuso by the day?” 

“In short, our base was attacked. We were overrun but managed to save as many as possible and defend enough for the majority of our forces to make it out. The Flower General retreated in the end, due to a… development of recent events… but our base’s position has been compromised.” 

“Development? You’re still not very convincing Akaba.” 

Reiji coughed lightly into his hand, ever the diplomat, “Shun is your new leader, or at least one of them, although the other, in much the same way, can only be disclosed when we are one-hundred-percent sure that you are an ally.” 

“Straight answers?” Gongenzaka sighed, “How and why?” 

“Kaito is dead.” 

Gongenzaka took a moment, blinking rapidly, “What?” 

“He was killed in the raid, but not before he passed the torch on to Shun and another. They are our new leaders now Noboru.” 

Gongenzaka looked at Shun and Shun hunched forward over his bowl, looking down at the milky broth andswirling steam. 

Kaito had been a great leader, calm, understanding, passionate. He wouldn’t have given it to Shun and Yuto if he didn’t know they could handle it. Dark Rebellion had returned, so had his brothers, they had an asset now that was more invaluable than they could think possible. Shun took a deep breath, he had trusted Kaito’s intuition and judgement of battle before. Now was no exception.

“Kaito entrusted me with this rebellion, and I intend to keep his fire burning.” He looked at Gongenzaka, “No matter the cost. We will win this war.” 

Gongenzaka looked at him, studying him up and down for so long Shun began to feel uncomfortable. Then his gaze softened and he laughed standing up to clap Shun on the back. 

“I look forward to it, Shun.” There was a moment of silence before Gongenzaka spoke again, “So, who is the other?” 

Reiji opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock at the door. 

They froze. Shun frowned and Gongenzaka instantly stiffened, pushing a finger to his lips. 

They nodded, Tsukikage following Gongenzaka to the hall but Gongenzaka paused, shaking his head at the ninja. Tsukikage nodded, stepping back as Gongenzaka walked towards the door slowly, grabbing the fire poker in the process and holding it out like a sword. “Who goes there?” He called. 

No reply. 

He tried again. “What is your business?” 

Nothing. 

Gongenzaka frowned, looking back to the party with a shrug. He had just opened his mouth to ask something else when the door was flung off its hinges. 

Flying past him and across the room to smash a vase on the far side of the hall. Still crackling with some form of lightening. 

“Jesus!” Crow exclaimed jumping to his feet in shock as four figures stepped through. Three boys. And a girl. 

“Just us I’m afraid.” Yuto grinned, pushing Sawatari through ahead of him as Yugo laid the unconscious girl on the couch by the door.

“Although I’ve been told the resemblance is startling.”


	31. Snowflakes and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! 
> 
> Whelp. Normally I would write something long and profound in these notes, but I think I'll try and keep stuff brief. I'm still really sorry for my lack of replying to stuff, I'm trying to be a little kinder to myself these days... please understand.
> 
> Anyway. Happy reading guys! I can't believe we're already at 31 chapters for this... um... well it exists. 31 chapters of existence. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Yu

_“What?! No way.”_

_“We’ll be back to come and get you, but this is about the best we can do.”_

_“Yuri… it’s alright, I remember these streets well enough for us to stay here. We just have to find somewheresafe to wait while Yuto and Yugo take them to Ersodath.”_

_Yuri glared, “Are you serious about this?”_

_“Very.” Yuto nodded, “It’s quicker if you lie low for a bit. Yugo and I can take Sawatari and Yuzu to the others in Ersodath.”_

_“I don’t like this. We literally only came here so that we weren’t split up. Why are we doing this again?” Yugo crossed his arms frowning, “Yes it’s a plan but what can we gain from it aside from getting Yuri and Yuya captured again?”_

_Yuto sighed, “What do you want me to do exactly? Do you have a better plan in mind? This is the only option, Yuri and Yuya can take care of themselves, Yuzu and Sawatari however… Well I mean, just look at them!”_

_Yuri glared, but looked down to where an unconscious Yuzu still clung to Yuya’s cloak and Sawatari was kneeling a few feet away, quietly shivering. “Yuri…” Yuto started, walking towards his brother to place a hand on his shoulder, causing Yuri’s deep magenta eyes to turn sharply to Yuto’s silver._

_Yuto took a deep breath, “We once ruled these kingdoms right? We only remember bits and pieces, that’s true, but sometimes we need to remember that and show some initiative!” Yuri flinched but Yuto continued, “Think about why we’re here again Yuri. Long and hard, there was a reason that we’re beginning to find out who we once were. I don’t believe in fate Yuri. But I do believe that we need to take a step back and assess our options every once in a while. You and Yuya will stay here, make your way out to the gate and wait for us there. As soon as Yugo and I, have left Yuzu and Sawatari with the others we’ll come back for you.”_

_Yuri grit his fangs but sighed, “Fine. Make sure you don’t get killed.”_

_“Same to you.”_

 

* * *

 

 

They stared. Yuto blinked, shifting his weight uncomfortably between his feet. 

Sawatari scrambled to Reiji’s side as Yugo walked over to stand next to his brother, “Awkward.” He sung under his breath and Yuto sighed. 

“Y—You’re back?” Shun asked, breaking the silence, “How?” 

Yuto frowned, “We flew.” 

“F—Flew?!” Gongenzaka withdrew his shock to stand before the boys, poker still in hand, “Who are you?!” 

Yuto had to crane his neck a bit, but he looked directly into Gongenzaka’s eyes with a scowl, “I could ask the same of you.”

“Woah, we don’t want to fight,” Crow said, standing between them, “Gongenzaka, please, sit back down, they’re perfectly safe. They’re with us.” 

“My front door’s off!” 

“Well, yes, but that’s a minor detail at the moment.” 

“What if Roger’s forces come through?” 

“We’ll be perfectly fine so long as they don’t come through the front door.”

“There’s no one out there, Yugo and I just checked, it’s fine.” Yuto stated, crossing his arms.

Gongenzaka sighed but reluctantly returned to his seat, still studying Yuto and Yugo with an unreadable expression. “Do I know you?” He said finally, causing Yuto to turn to him again, “You seem familiar but we haven’t met.” 

“I should think you know these two a bit better than you might think Noboru.” 

Gongenzaka frowned, and Reiji looked at the boys, as if urging them to speak. Yuto sighed, annoyed that he now had to announce himself again, “I am Dark Rebellion of the Xyz Kingdom, this here is my brother Clear Wing of Synchro. But please, call us Yuto and Yugo. Now isn’t the time for formalities anymore.” 

Gongenzaka stared at them, looking the boys up and down before opening his mouth, “The Dragons? The Heavenly Dragons? Reiji please tell me that this is a joke.” 

“Afraid not. It’s just as Dark Rebellion says. The Dragons have returned Noboru, we finally have an asset that could help turn the tide on Roger.” 

Gongenzaka stood again, walking over to stand before Yuto, “How can you be dragons?” He asked slowly, like he didn’t want to offend them. “How do I know that you are who you say you are?” 

Yuto looked over to Shun and Shun shrugged, Yuto grinned stepping back. “Oh that’s simple. Like this.”

He shifted, and Gongenzaka stared. 

Yuto rolled his shoulders, wings shuddering as he stretched, “That enough proof for you… what was your name? Gongenzaka?”

Gongenzaka was still staring, mouth open as Yuto walked back up to him. Slitted, golden eyes shining with amusement. “We’re back Gongenzaka, and trust me, we hate Roger just as much as the rest of you.” 

Gongenzaka shook his head to clear his thoughts, “So where are the others?” 

Yuto cocked his head, “Others? Oh you mean Yuya and Yuri.” 

“Yes, the missing half of this equation, Starve Venom and… and…” Gongenzaka suddenly gulped, seeming smaller than he was as he whispered Yuya’s name, “Odd-Eyes…?” 

“Arcton. We’re going back for them now.” Yuto turned to leave but Gongenzaka caught his arm.

“Wait! Is Odd-Eyes safe?! Is… is he back to normal?” 

Yuto frowned at him, “What do you mean by that?” 

Gongenzaka took a deep breath, shuddering as he exhaled, “Just answer the question Dark Rebellion. Is Odd-Eyes safe?” 

“He will be. When we get him back. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have our brothers to collect.” 

Yuto turned towards the empty doorframe, shifting back as he did so, the white of the swirling snow making the black of his cloak and hair darker with every step. 

“Hold on a minute Yuto!” Shun suddenly cried, jumping to his feet. Causing Dark Rebellion to turn to him with a frown. 

“What Shun?” 

“Who is that?” He asked, pointing to the couch and the pink-haired girl with her face turned away from them. 

Yugo and Yuto shared a cursory glance before Yugo stepped forward, raising his hands. “Uh… well, first, please don’t overreact.” 

“Overreact? Why would we overreact?” Shun asked, walking to stand in front of Yugo with a scowl. 

When Yugo didn’t answer, Shun gave an exasperated huff before striding to the couch, “Wait Shun!” Yuto called but Shun had had enough. Impatiently, Shun yanked on the girl’s shoulder turning her face into the light, the magenta of her dress falling limply over the side. 

Shun stared, no. No, she couldn’t be.

He stepped back, eyes wide as he looked at her. She… that… she was…

“Ruri?” He squeaked, having to bite the inside of his cheek to keep calm, Dark Rebellion had brought Ruri to Ersodath?! He had lead the hunter right to it’s prey! Practically served it on a silver platter.

“What were you _thinking_!” He suddenly screeched, stalking over to Dark Rebellion and gripping his collar. “What the _hell_! Ruri?! Why did you bring her here!? This could jeopardise everything Zarc built, what _we built_ while you were happily living as a human! You… do you even remember who she is anymore?! Or has your time as a human really made you that clueless to _everything_?! You… do you remember her? Us? Jesus Yuto! What the hell is this?!” 

“Of course I damn well remember her Shun! I remember her!” 

“Well then you better damn well explain, and it better be damn good!” 

“She isn’t Ruri!”

“What!?” Shun blinked, letting him go and stepping back, glancing at the girl before turning back to the glaring boy. “How can she not be Ruri? Who the hell is she then?” 

“Yuzu. She is Yuzu.” Yugo sighed, “Ruri’s apparently her sister.” 

Shun took a step back, “No. _I’m_ her _brother_. She never _had_ a sister! I’ve been there her whole life! You were too!” He swung back to Yuto, pointing an accusing finger in his direction, “If you four had just been there! If… if…” He shut his eyes, no, not here. Not now. He couldn’t cry. 

“Shun…” Yuto started but Shun was done.

“I’m not listening to this, you brought her here. Why? If she is what Ruri is, then I’m sorry but I don’t know how I can forgive you. If this rebellion crumbles. I am holding you personally responsible.” 

“Ru…ri…” A soft mumble escaped Yuzu’s lips as her eyelids fluttered. Shun looked away, oh fantastic, this day was just getting better and better. Brilliant. 

Yugo knelt by Yuzu’s side, smiling gently, “You alright?” 

She blinked at him, her mouth forming a small ‘o’ before she sat bolt upright. “Where is he?!” 

Yugo stepped back in mild surprise, “Where’s who?” 

“Odd-Eyes! Where is he?! I need to talk to him! I—” She stopped, looking around the room, eying the carpet, the wooden walls and the polished wood of the floorboards, flecked with snow from the open doorway. Then her eyes flicked over the company of people. 

Her gaze rested on Gongenzaka and she froze, staring at him like she couldn’t quite believe her eyes. “Gong… Gongenzaka? Is… is that you?” Her voice was timid, small and confused. 

The big man said nothing, staring at her with same level of shock. “Yu…zu?”

She nodded, a small and movement but it was enough conformation for the big man to rush forward. Sweeping her up into a bone-crushing hug. 

Yuzu smiled into his shoulder as he bawled into hers. “I thought you were gone! I thought you were dead!” He screeched gripping her tighter. “Where have you been Yuzu? Where is Odd-Eyes? Did you see him?!” 

Yuzu laughed, pushing Gongenzaka away slightly, “I did. He’s alive Gongenzaka! He’s alive! They… they are all—” She stopped noticing Yuto and Yugo in the room. 

She smiled at Gongenzaka, placing a hand on his cheek before untangling herself from his embrace, brushing herself off to stand in front of Yuto. 

“You’re all back.” She smiled, and Yuto nodded.She smiled at him, wiping at the tears in her eyes, “I’m so happy.” 

A cough sounded behind them and Yuzu turned to face Reiji. Her breath hitched.

“Oh… oh…!” 

Reiji gave a small smile, “Hello Yuzu.” 

Yuto barely had time to flinch as Yuzu flung herself at Reiji, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Brother! Oh my God! You’re here! You’re here!” 

Reiji laughed, not even bothering to stop the silent tears in his violet eyes, barely visible behind his glasses, “It’s good to see you too. Are you alright?” He asked, suddenly worried, taking Yuzu’s shoulders to look into her eyes, “What happened? Where have you been?” 

Yuzu shook her head, wringing her hands into the fabric of her magenta dress. “I… I don’t know…” 

“She’s lying.” 

Everyone turned to Shun, who was standing by the open doorway, arms crossed and glaring. “How could you not know? How? You said that Ruri was your sister, how? She’s _my_ sister, and I’ve never heard of _you_.”

Yuzu looked taken aback, blinking rapidly at Shun as Reiji let her go. “Your… Shun? Ruri used to talk about you all the time.” 

“ _Used_ to?” 

“I…” Yuzu looked away, “I don’t know…”

Shun slammed his fist against the wall making them all jump before stalking up to her, leaning over as Yuzu looked up at him, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. “Look, I don’t care what you do or don’t remember, I will not endanger this resistance with your presence.” 

“Shun… what on earth? It’s Yuzu she’s…” Gongenzaka started but Shun barked a laugh stepping away from the girl. 

“You all don’t get it. You don’t know what happened to these girls do you? I saw Ruri get taken, I saw what Roger did to her. I saw what she became under his influence. Fifteen years, that’s how long this has been going on. Fifteen years without so much as a single letter to see how she’s doing. Fifteen years. Tell me, how long have the Generals been in control?” 

Reiji hesitated, “Fifteen years…” 

“Have you connected those dots yet Reiji? Wake up! All of you! She’s a goddamn Commanding General of Arc!” 

Silence reigned. 

Then everyone looked at Yuzu and began talking all at once, “Is that true?”

“Are you a Commanding General?!” 

“You’re working with Roger!?”

“Shut up! All of you!” Yuto’s voice broke through the babbling and the room descended back into an awkward silence. Yuto’s eyes had flashed golden and he grit his fangs, trying to get his annoyance under control. They eventually flickered back to silver and he sighed, “Fighting against each other is no way to move forward! Yes. What Shun says is… true.” 

They stared at him and Yuto sighed again, looking to Yugo for help, Yugo shrugged, taking centre. “Yeah, okay, we get it. This seems stupid. We suddenly turn up again after a few days without two of our brothers and with a Commanding General. But look, according to Yuri, fine, Starve Venom, according to Starve Venom the girls have been implanted with some kind of chip. Using remote control technology Roger has been able to suppress their memories and turn them against you all these years.” 

Reiji straightened his glasses with a stern glare, “Chip? Remote? I have heard rumours of such technology but what it is exactly is still a mystery to me.” 

“Me too.” Yuzu added, frowning at Yugo as he and Yuto shared a glance. They didn’t exactly have the time to explain WiFi or how modern human innovation worked, even at this level of understanding. 

Yugo looked like he wanted Yuto to continue but his brother just shrugged, “You’re the engineering twin, this is your area of expertise.” 

Yugo sighed but grinned, that was true, out of all of them Yugo knew how machines worked the best. How each piece fitted and worked together, hell, he’d built two motorbikes from _scratch_. Roger’s out-dated technology couldn’t be too hard to figure out. 

“Think of it like Puppeteer Magic,” he started, “this device interrupts rational thinking and allows the person in control of the remote to control how someone acts. Yuzu didn’t know she was working for Roger, and she doesn’t remember what happened during that time. Simple, right?”

Reiji nodded, holding the bridge of his glasses to his nose, “I see…” 

“You really don’t ‘see’ do you?”

“No.” 

“That’s fair.” 

Yuto tapped his shoulder and Yugo turned to him, “We need to go.” Yugo nodded, eyes narrowing in determination, “We can figure out our next step when Yuri and Yuya are out of Arcton.” 

Yuto turned to Reiji, “Reiji, I am entrusting you with Yuzu’s safety for the moment, she’s not a threat, we promise you that much.” 

Reiji nodded, “Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing. Come back soon and be swift. We need all four of you back alive.” 

Yuto smiled and Yugo grinned as they shifted, “See you all soon then. Keep safe.” 

The group inside Gongenzaka’s house only just managed to scramble outside as Yuto and Yugo took off soon becoming small dots in a sea of white.

Yuzu clasped her hands looking up after them as Reiji placed a hand on her arm. She started and turned to him. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, “The Dragons are strong, they can take care of themselves.” 

Yuzu smiled sadly, “That’s not who I’m worried about.” 

Reiji looked at her, violet eyes hardening in determination, “We’ll get your sisters back. No matter what it takes.” 

She smiled, “Thanks brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I threw a plot hole in this... Okay. Using magic slows the aging of a person, that's how Reiji, Yuzu and the others can still be like 14-15-18 but was a similar age 15 years ago. Technically Yuzu is like... 30? But she's 15 in terms of the people who live in Arc due to magic. 
> 
> Mm, yeah I'll probs add that in later, but I probably haven't mentioned it before so that is awkward. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
